


One Destiny

by EvilCharmingFic (Regina4Ever)



Series: An unlikely love story [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 100,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina4Ever/pseuds/EvilCharmingFic
Summary: After months of hope, Regina is finally pregnant, causing of her insecurities to resurface. She must also face an enemy from her past, one bent on destroying her family.





	1. Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the final story in the Forgive Me series! Hope you like the conclusion of this saga. Sorry it took so long but work has to take precedence over fandom. No trigger warnings to speak of but keeping an M/E rating for some action scenes/sexy times.

#  Chapter 1: Competition

 

_ April 19th 2015 _

 

Regina handed the reins to her little Prince. “Henry, you’re going to do great.” She smiled at him and squeezed his leg in comfort. “You’ve been practicing hard and Sirocco here knows what to do.” Regina caressed the mare’s neck.

 

Henry nodded, barely able to breathe. His stomach was twisted into a knot and his legs felt like cotton. “Were you nervous at your first competition?” Henry asked in-between clenched teeth.

 

Regina managed a soft smile. “Yes, baby, I was.” She looked toward Jacob announcing the next rider. Her mother had used the competition as an opportunity to put her daughter in the spotlight. She hadn’t been allowed to fail. And the young girl had known the consequences of failing her mother. She hadn’t received encouraging words from her mother then but Jacob and Daniel’s faith in her - combined with Rocinante’s skills - had helped her win her first competition. “But I trusted my horse and once I was out there. It was only us… I forgot about everyone and everything else. I just enjoyed the moment.” Regina squeezed her son’s leg one more time. “I’m so proud of you, Henry.”

 

Henry smiled at his mother one last time before his name was being called to enter the exercise paddock. Regina stepped back as her little Prince directed Sirocco toward the training jump. They took the obstacle easily, Sirocco’s coat shining in the sunshine. She waved at Henry before joining David, Emma, and Neal near the paddock where the main competition was taking place.

 

“How is he doing?” Emma asked as soon as Regina reached them.

 

“Nervous. But he’ll do great.”

 

David wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist. “Of course, he’ll do fine. He’s had the best trainer.” Regina sank into David’s embrace. The Prince placed a soft kiss on her temple. Regina closed her eyes, wishing the wave of dizziness away. She hadn’t noticed that David was almost carrying her. “Are you ok?” David asked in concern.

 

Regina opened her eyes, the motion sending another wave of nausea. “I’m ok. Just tired.”

 

“Why don’t you sit down?” Neal offered, pointing toward an unoccupied bench. Regina was pale and looked like she was about to faint. 

 

“I’m fine.” Regina dismissed her family’s concerns. “I just spent most of the morning helping Henry get Sirocco ready. I just need some water.”

 

“I’ll get some.” Emma offered. Without waiting for an answer from the stubborn mayor, she walked toward one of the coolers Jacob had set up earlier. 

 

Without asking for permission this time, David guided Regina toward the bench motioning for Neal to stay behind to give them some privacy. Since the Prince felt all of Regina’s emotions through their shared hearts, he had been aware of Regina’s dizzy spells for the past two weeks but had decided to let Regina tell him on her own accord. Since she hadn’t been more forthcoming, he would try to coerce the truth out of her but Regina would never talk to him with Neal or Emma hovering over her.  

 

Too weak to protest further, Regina sat down and placed her head in-between her legs, the position helping relieve some of the nausea. “Regina, what’s wrong?” David was sitting next to her, rubbing her back. 

 

Regina swallowed hard before sitting up straight and looking David in the eyes. “I’m two weeks late.” Her voice was shaking and David could feel the fear mixed with the excitement. They had been trying for eight months, ever since Jonas had told them that Regina should be able to conceive. However, the doctor had also impressed upon the couple that the pregnancy would be high-risk and Regina needed to see him early and regularly in the pregnancy.

 

David grunted. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Regina bit her lower lip. “I don’t know. I thought that telling you would make it less real.”

 

“We need to get you to the hospital to see Jonas.”

 

Regina shook her head vehemently. “No. It’s Henry’s day. I don’t want to ruin it for him.”

 

David sighed. “You’re not going to ruin his day, Regina. But we need to make sure you’re ok.”

 

“Please…” She pleaded. “Please let’s wait until tomorrow.” She wanted to buy herself one more day, one more day to dream about having a little Prince or Princess of her own. She wasn’t ready to hear that there was a problem with the pregnancy. 

 

David closed his eyes. “Are you in any pain?”

 

Regina shook her head. David searched her eyes for a long time to ensure she was telling him the truth. Satisfied, David took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. “Have you taken a home pregnancy test?” Another shake of her head. “Alright, after the competition, we’ll get one from the pharmacy before heading to Granny’s.” They had planned a small party for Henry and he knew Regina wouldn’t want to miss it. “You are going to take that test to make sure and we’re going to call Jonas and ask him if it’s safe for you to wait for another day.”

 

Regina looked at David. She could feel the concern and love. “And if he wants to see me immediately?”

 

“Then I’ll drive you to the hospital.” David felt Regina squeezed his hand. “Regina, you’re not going through this alone. I’m right here with you.” He pulled her into his embrace. Regina sank into the comfort David provided and closed her eyes.

 

“I’m scared.” She finally admitted aloud.

 

David rubbed her back. “I know, sweetheart.” David locked eyes with Emma standing next to Neal and holding a bottle of water. “Do you need some water?” He asked softly.

 

Regina nodded. “It would help.”

 

“I’ll be right back.” As he was about to release Regina, she tightened her grip on him. 

 

“No. I’ll be ok. Let’s just go back and watch Henry compete.” 

 

David looked at her. “Are you sure?” 

 

Regina nodded. “I’m ok. Just morning sickness.”

 

“In the middle of the afternoon?” 

 

“David, they should be named all-day sickness. I’m ok. I promise. I was sick this morning when you left for the station and I spent the entire morning helping Henry get Sirocco ready. I’m just dehydrated. I’ll be fine.” She raised her eyebrows. “Please, let’s just enjoy today.”

 

David shook his head. He knew better than to argue when Regina had made up her mind. All he could do was to make sure she kept hydrated the rest of the afternoon and not overwork herself. “Fine. But another dizzy spell and we’re going to the hospital.” He warned. He wasn’t about to take any chances with Regina’s health, the memories of her last miscarriage still haunting him. 

 

“Fine.” Regina conceded, rolling her eyes. “Are you going to order me around for the next nine months?”

 

“If that means keeping you healthy, yes.” David helped Regina stand up.

 

“I’m fine.” Regina insisted more forcefully.

 

“You’ll excuse me if I don’t take your word for it.” David countered, remembering how Regina had ignored the signs of her last miscarriage until it almost cost her her life.

 

Regina groaned but decided against one of her angry, sassy comebacks. Although she hated to be ordered around like a child - or worst still, like one of his possessions, she could feel the overwhelming concern through their bond. David was genuinely worried about her health. And to be honest, so was she. 

 

She let the Prince guide her back near the paddock fence where the main competition was taking place. David uncapped the water bottle for her and Regina drank half of it slowly. It definitely helped settle her stomach and once she was done, she smiled at her family reassuringly. “I’m fine.” She placed the cap back on. “I was just dehydrated.” 

 

Although neither Neal nor Emma believed the explanation, they both decided not to argue further. “It’s warm for this early in the Spring.” Neal simply commented, unwilling to start a confrontation with the stubborn and hot-tempered mayor.  

 

_ “Our next competitor is Henry Mills, riding Sirocco,” _ came Jacob’s voice over the PA system. 

 

The adults huddled together to get a better view of the competition field as Henry was entering the paddock slowly. He stopped Sirocco in front of the judges and waited for their instructions. The butterflies at the pit of his stomach hadn’t diminished in the least despite his successful practice round with Sirocco. On the other hand, the mare was relaxed, just anxious to get to stretch her muscles. 

 

Regina’s stomach twisted in a knot when Henry motioned Sirocco to a slow gallop before taking his first obstacle. The mare cleared it effortlessly, her ears perked up and nostrils open wide. She was already eyeing the next jump, lengthening her strides into a full gallop. 

 

Regina’s experienced eyes caught Henry’s small mistakes but all in all, her little Prince was handling his first competition like a champion. Thanks to Sirocco who was responding perfectly to Henry’s intent rather than her rider’s sometimes conflicting cues, they finished the course without dropping a single bar and in a time that may not win Henry a blue ribbon but should be enough to place him in the top ten riders. 

 

Henry, Neal, Regina, and Emma cheered for Henry after he saluted the judges one last time. The family hurried toward the paddock’s gate, ready to congratulate Henry on his successful run. “You did very well, baby.” Regina smiled, grabbing the reins near Sirocco’s mouth.

 

Henry dismounted quickly, hugging each of his family members. “She was great!” He exclaimed while rubbing his horse’s neck.

 

Regina chuckled. To be honest, Sirocco had done much of the work. The Queen silently promised her mare carrots and apples in her feed tonight. However, the mere thought of food caused another wave of nausea. David was observing Regina like a hawk, ready to intervene if necessary. He hated the feeling of uselessness but he also knew that Regina’s fight to deliver a healthy baby had only begun. 

 

Regina hugged Henry once more. “And so were you, baby.” After she let go of her son, she wiped her unshed tears. She attributed the outburst to her changing hormones but she wouldn’t let Emma and Neal witness yet another moment of weakness. “Let’s take of her. I’m sure she’ll be much happier without the saddle on her.”

 

The family headed toward the barn, ready to lend a hand to Henry as he took care of his mount. As they approached Sirocco’s box, Sandshine popped his head over the door of his own stall and whinnied. Regina caressed the stallion forehead, suddenly realizing that she probably wouldn’t be able to train him. She couldn’t take the chance of being thrown off his back. Instinctively, she placed her hand on her abdomen. She was pregnant and her life was about to change. This time, she hoped it would be for the better. 

 

EC

 

David parked the truck in front of Clark’s pharmacy and killed the engine. He sat back in the seat and placed his hand in-between Regina’s. She squeezed it as if her life depended on it. “I’m right here with you.” Regina nodded. “We can take all the time you need.”

 

Regina shook her head. “Henry’s waiting for us.” He, Emma, and Neal had directly headed toward Granny’s to celebrate the boy’s pink ribbon. David and Regina had excused themselves under the pretext of getting Henry two comic books for placing fifth place. 

 

Aware that Regina was using Henry as an excuse to force herself out of the truck, David opened his door and slid out with Regina in tow. She squeezed his hand tighter as he locked the car and they walked toward the pharmacy. As they entered the small establishment, the couple was greeted by the young clerk Clark had hired after the Blaze epidemic since the dwarf was probably already at the diner for the small party. 

 

“I think he’d like Iron Man.” Regina commented, stopping at the front of the store where Clark kept the comic book stand. 

 

“Agreed.” David answered pleasantly, grabbing the latest release of the adventures of Henry’s favorite hero. “But I think he already has the previous one.”

 

Regina nodded. “Perhaps we should get him the new Superman.” David didn’t argue and grabbed the second comic book. “Or perhaps Hulk?” She countered as she selected one of the magazine with the image of a green man wrecking havoc in a lab. 

 

David knew Regina was stalking but he would give her all the time she needed. “How about we get him all three?” He offered. 

 

Regina cocked her head and pursed her lips. “Want to buy him the entire stand while you’re at it?” She bit back.

 

David closed his eyes. Picking a fight wouldn’t solve any of their problems. “Regina, I know what you’re doing and it’s not gonna work.” He took the comic books from Regina’s hands and placed them on the counter.

 

“That’d be all?” The man behind the counter asked nonchalantly. 

 

“Yes./No.” Regina and David answered at once. “We need something else.” David continued both to Regina and the clerk’s benefit. In response, the mayor sent daggers with her eyes in her husband’s direction. The clerk swallowed hard. Even though he’d never had the displeasure of meeting the Queen personally, he had heard the tales and he had to admire David’s bravery - or stupidity as might be the case. However, David didn’t back down. He gently took Regina’s hand and led her toward the back of the store where Clark kept the feminine hygiene items. 

 

Regina followed him, her heart pounding in David’s chest. The Prince stopped in front of the selection of pregnancy tests and wrapped his arms around his wife. “I know you’re scared.” He whispered to her. “I’m scared too, Regina. I don’t want you to go through another miscarriage. And I wish that not taking the test would make the situation less real. But it doesn’t. And I need to know that you’re ok.” He cupped her cheeks and traced her lips with the pad of his thumbs.

 

Regina placed her hands on his, tears escaping her eyes. “What if I lose our baby?” She asked softly.

 

David hugged her tightly in response. “I won’t insult you and give you a hope speech, sweetheart. But I have a feeling that in a few months from now, you’ll be holding our baby in your arms.”

 

Regina felt the sincerity of his conviction through their bond. “You said no hope speech.” She grumbled.

 

David chuckled and kissed Regina’s forehead. “Sorry.” 

 

Regina leaned into him. “The blue box.” She whispered.

 

David let go of his wife slowly and took the box with the brand she wanted off the shelf. Regina grabbed his free hand with both of her own, unwilling to look at the box that held the key to all her hopes. Without another word, David walked with Regina back to the counter, ready to check out. If the clerk was surprised by the purchase, he didn’t comment on it. That was probably best for him. 

 

After thanking him, David led Regina back to the truck. “Let’s go to Granny’s.” He smiled at Regina softly.

 

“I want to wait until we go home.” She pleaded. “I just want to spend some time with Henry.”

 

David nodded. He didn’t see any harm in waiting just a couple more hours and let Regina enjoy Henry’s first competition’s victory. “After the party.” He confirmed while squeezing the paper bag. 

 

EC

 

David was sitting on the toilet seat with Regina on his lap. She was shaking slightly, her eyes fixed on his watch as the minute hand was clocking down toward the inexorable truth. She took a shaky breath as the hand ticked one last time. David leaned his forehead against her cheek. “I’m right here with you.” Regina swallowed and nodded quickly, biting on her lower lip to prevent herself from crying. After another minute, she looked directly at David, the unspoken request shining brightly in her eyes.

 

David reached for the stick they had left on the counter three minutes earlier. The plus sign was unmistakable and Regina cried out in both relief and fear. Relief to know that she was indeed pregnant and fear of what laid ahead. “I’m going to call Jonas.” David said in a calm, soothing voice. 

 

Regina nodded, her eyes fixed on the stick David was holding. “I need to know… I need to know that everything is ok with my baby.” Now that the home test was done and she could no longer deny the reality of the situation, she needed to act. She needed to know that there was indeed a life growing inside of her. And that this life was safe. 


	2. Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! Thanks for the enthusiasm for this fic and the last part of the series! Hope you like where this is going.  
> Tell me what you think!

#  Chapter 2: Pregnant

 

_ April 20th 2015 _

 

Regina was pacing Jonas’ office, waiting impatiently for the doctor to come back. Her arms were crossed protectively over her midsection, waiting for the inevitable blow: something was wrong with her pregnancy and she just wanted Jonas to deliver the bad news quickly. 

 

After taking the home test, Regina has insisted on going to the hospital immediately for the blood test. Unfortunately, the results couldn’t be obtained in under two minutes and after much coercion on Sarah and Jonas’ parts, Regina had agreed to go home and try to get some rest. She hadn’t gotten any. She had paced their bedroom all night long, conjuring up scenarios after scenarios in which she would lose her baby. 

 

David had felt utterly powerless: there was nothing he could say to reassure his wife. He couldn’t offer her any guarantees that their baby was healthy or that he or she would remain this way. He had tried his best to send calming feelings through their bond but he had ended up as nervous as Regina instead. 

 

“Regina…” He called out softly.

 

The brunette stopped in her tracks. “Don’t tell me to calm down.” She replied in a firm, almost angry, voice. Two years ago, the tone would have sent everyone in town, including Charming, into a panic. But David had learned that she was using it to protect herself, to prevent her own vulnerability from surfacing. 

 

With a sigh, David stood from his chair near Jonas’ desk and walked toward Regina who had resumed pacing. “Regina, stop.” He asked more forcefully while gently grabbing her right arm. He pulled her into his embrace, letting go of her arm to wrap his own around her. “Stop.” He repeated. “You do need to calm down.” Her heart was racing in his chest and he knew his own must have followed suit. This level of stress certainly wasn’t good for the baby. “You heard Jonas. He ran the test overnight. If something was really wrong with you, he wouldn’t have waited for a 10am appointment. He would have called this morning asking you to come earlier.” 

 

The argument made Regina pause. Perhaps David was right. But there was the equal probability that 10am was the earliest the test could have been run by. She didn’t get the chance to make her point as the door opened revealing a smiling Jonas. “Morning, Regina!” He greeted warmly while motioning for the two chairs in front of his desk.

 

David felt Regina’s relief at the doctor’s expression. She sat down, waiting to hear the words she desperately needed. Jonas smiled at her. “You’re definitely pregnant.” He started while taking the blood test results out of her file. “And healthy. Your iron is a little low but nothing to worry about. You need to start on prenatal vitamins soon. How are you feeling?” He asked tearing his eyes from the piece of paper to look at his patient.

 

Regina didn’t answer immediately. She was still processing Jonas’ words. She was definitely pregnant and nothing was wrong with her, at least not yet. She felt David’s hand slip in her own and the small contact brought her back to the present. “Ok…” She blurted out. “I’m ok.”

 

Jonas smiled at her. “Although the blood test is perfectly normal, I’d like to confirm that the pregnancy is not ectopic with an ultrasound. Would you be ok with that?” He asked gently.

 

Regina nodded quickly. “But the baby is ok?” She asked again.

 

“As far as I can tell from your blood test, everything is normal. I just want to make sure.” Jonas looked at the frightened woman in front of him. She was squeezing her husband’s hand hard enough to stop the blood flow. 

 

Regina nodded again. “Do what you have to do.”

 

EC

 

Half an hour later, Regina was standing in the cold exam room, wearing only a hospital gown. She was leaning heavily against David, trying to calm her nerves. “What if something is wrong?” She asked for the umpteenth time, unwilling to accept the alternative that she was carrying a perfectly healthy baby. 

 

“Then Jonas will help you.” David kissed the crown of her head. “And I’ll be right here by your side.” He whispered to her. 

 

“Are you ready?” Sarah asked as she walked toward the couple. She rubbed Regina’s shoulder, trying to impart as much comfort as she could to the small brunette. Transviganal ultrasounds were unpleasant to say the least but in Regina’s case, it was slow torture. After everything the Queen had been through with Leopold, she had had to learn to trust anyone to touch her intimately. Combined with the fact that Regina had never been able to carry a child to term, Sarah couldn’t begin to imagine the stress the mayor must be under. “You’re in charge, Regina. One word and everything stops.” She gave the brunette a comforting smile. 

 

Regina nodded slowly, reluctantly stepping out of David’s warm embrace. The Prince helped her up on the exam table and she laid down, trying to forget where she was and why she was here. She felt David squeezed her right hand in support. “You need to tell me if you’re in any pain.”

 

Regina nodded, closing her eyes and placing her feet in the stirrups. She heard the rattling of the various instruments and Jonas’ voice asking her to relax. Regina took slow, steadying breaths as she felt the lube-drenched speculum slide inside her. She barely contained a whimper, brought about more in fear than pain.

 

“Regina?” David asked softly, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb while running the fingertips of his free hand through her hair. “You’re ok, sweetheart?” 

 

Jonas had stopped the examination, waiting for Regina’s signal. “I’m ok.” She whispered.

 

David turned toward Jonas. “I think you should stop.” He could feel Regina’s fear through their bond.   
  


The doctor nodded but was interrupted by Regina. “I’m ok.” She repeated more forcefully. “I… I need to know.” 

 

“I’ll be quick, Regina. I promise.” Jonas reassured as he slid the transducer in her vagina. Regina gasped as she felt the instrument near her cervix. Jonas moved the transducer around, making sure that the embryo wasn’t lodged in any of her fallopian tubes. Finally, he found the gestational sac where it should be in Regina’s uterus. Everything looked normal on the ultrasound and Jonas released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

 

Sarah rubbed Regina’s left arm to get her attention. “Want to see your baby?” There wasn’t much to see yet, the sac being barely half an inch in length, but the nurse just wanted for Regina to relax. 

 

The mayor opened her eyes and nodded quickly. Sarah pointed to the sac on the screen, showing her the small embryo. “Comfortable and warm.” The nurse smiled warmly. “And perfectly safe and healthy.” At least, as healthy as an embryo could possibly be. 

 

Regina turned her head to face David, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. “Our baby.”

 

David kissed Regina’s fingers and rubbed her forearm in comfort. “Our baby.” He confirmed, smiling. Regina focused her attention on the small monitor once more and Jonas gave her plenty of time to look at her unborn miracle. The doctor took a couple of pictures that he printed for the parents to be. Regina bit her lower lip as she traced the sac on the picture with her fingertips.

 

Jonas eased the instrument out of her carefully and removed the speculum. Regina was so absorbed in the image that she didn’t notice Sarah signaling she could sit up. David smiled at the nurse and cupped Regina’s cheek to get her attention. “All done, sweetheart. How are you feeling?” 

 

Regina nodded once, unable to contain her tears any longer. The Prince helped her sit up on the examination table and Regina tucked her legs underneath her. “Ok.” She couldn’t tear herself from the images, the only tangible proof that this pregnancy was real.

 

“Regina, how have you been?” Jonas asked her. He hadn’t gone through the routine questions earlier, knowing full well that Regina wouldn’t have answered any of them until she knew her baby was fine. 

 

“I’m ok.”

 

Jonas chuckled. “Morning sickness?” Regina nodded, uninterested in the small discomfort at the moment. 

 

“All-day sickness.” David answered for her. 

 

Jonas made a note in her chart. “Do you manage to eat properly?” He prompted again, placing his hand on her forearm to get her attention. The surprised look on her face when he gently pushed her hands down told him she hadn’t been listening. “Are you eating properly?” He repeated the question. 

 

“When I’m not sick.” The brunette finally answered. “Yes. I’m getting enough to eat.”

 

“Any pain?” Regina shook her head. “Any spotting or bleeding?” Another shake of the head. Jonas smiled at her. “I want to see you back here in a couple of weeks. I’ll do another ultrasound to check on the little one’s heartbeat.”

 

“What do I need to do?”

 

“Relax.” Jonas stressed. “Everything is normal and you’re in good health. Go on with your normal activities. And keep your stress level as low as possible.”

 

Regina looked up at David. “I guess no horseback riding today.”

 

“I would rather you avoid riding while pregnant.” Jonas confirmed. “But in your first trimester, it’s safe to take Sirocco around the paddock on a walk.” 

 

“Thanks, Jonas.” David smiled at the man before turning his attention back to Regina. “How about we go to the stables and I’ll ride her, making sure she gets her exercise?” He offered. “Then we can make sure that both she and Sandshine get a nice grooming. Then, I can take you home, run you a hot bath, and give you a back massage. How does that sound?”

 

Regina leaned into him. “Divine.”

 

“And just what the doctor ordered.” Jonas added with a light chuckle. His only job was to ensure that Regina got to deliver a healthy baby.

 

EC

 

David was leaning against the doorframe leading to the en-suite bathroom. They had spent most of the afternoon taking care of the horses before heading to Granny’s for dinner. Much to David’s relief, Regina was slowly relaxing, coming to accept that this baby was healthy after all. 

 

Once home, David had run Regina the promised warm bath and had spent the best part of an hour working the knots in her shoulders until the water went cold. He had offered to continue the massage in the bedroom, an offer that Regina had hurriedly accepted. 

 

He watched Regina looking at her profile in the mirror. Her hand was resting on her flat stomach. She wouldn’t be showing for another few weeks but the scene warmed David’s heart. His wife was finally able to enjoy the feeling of being pregnant like any expecting mother should. As soon as she felt the love fill the heart beating in her chest, Regina turned around and blushed slightly. David smiled and walked the few steps separating them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. Regina sank into the kiss, smiling against his lips once they’d parted. “I love you.” She whispered. 

 

“I love you too.” David loved the fact that she was now able to say the words first, confident that the feeling was mutual. “I will always love you.”

 

Regina buried her face in the crook of his neck and deeply inhaled his scent. “I didn't think I would ever get this. Not after everything I’ve done.”

 

“I believe that you've paid whatever karmic debt you thought you owed. You deserve your happiness, Regina.” He massaged the small of her back, eliciting a soft moan from the gorgeous brunette pressed against his bare chest. 

 

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck. “Take me to bed.” She ordered as she arched her back to face him. “Please.” She begged. 

 

David ran his fingers along her sides, chuckling slightly at her tone. “As her Majesty wishes.” He swept her off her feet in one fluid movement and carried her to the bed much to Regina’s delight. 

 

“My Prince Charming.” She teased as David lowered her onto the mattress. She rolled on her stomach over the towel David had placed to protect the sheets from the massage oil. She chuckled slightly at the thought of not being able to do this in just a few months.

 

“What?” David asked her as he moved her long hair to the side.

 

“In just a few months, I'll need pillows to be able to lay on the bed for you to give me a massage.”

 

David smiled warmly at the image of Regina swollen belly. “We’ll find a way.” He reassured before taking the bottle of oil he had selected earlier. He coated his hands with the lavender-honey scented oil, all the while admiring Regina’s curves. Although it was too soon for her to show yet, the pregnancy had already started to make her figure fuller.

 

“My shoulders.” Regina asked softly, closing her eyes in pleasure at the mere thought of David’s hands on her body.

 

The Prince executed himself, working each and every knot in her tense back. Regina’s eyes closed in pleasure and she moaned each time David soothed another spot, relieving the tension with his magic fingers. Once he was done with her back, he spent some time massaging her legs and feet. After an hour, Regina was finally completely calm. She turned around to face David, her features relaxed in peaceful bliss. “Thank you.” She whispered softly as David sat down next to her hip. 

 

“You’re welcome.” He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. “How are you feeling?” He asked her softly.

 

Regina knew he wasn’t talking about her physical health. “I’m ok.” She placed both hands on her abdomen. David reached for them and squeezed them in support. “I just can’t believe this is real. That this baby is fine… I’m…” Her eyes were rapidly filling with tears. 

 

David leaned down and pecked her lips. “Shh...” He soothed. “You’re not doing this alone. I’m right here with you.”

 

Regina nodded before disentangling her hand from his. She cupped his cheek and traced his lips with her thumb. “I know.” Regina leaned up to kiss David softly on the lips. “I just… can we keep this between us? Until we’re sure that… that the baby will be ok.” 

 

David nodded. “Between us.”

 

Regina smiled and kissed him again. “Make love to me.” She whispered against his lips. 

 

David returned her kiss hungrily and climbed onto the bed over Regina. He ran his hands up and down her sides, eliciting moans from the brunette. Regina’s hands flew to the hem of his pajamas, pushing them down. She grabbed his member and pumped him softly. The Prince moaned against her soft skin.

 

David trailed kisses down her jaw toward her neck. He settled on her pulse point, gently nipping at the skin before sucking on it, sure to leave a mark in the morning. Regina arched her back off the bed, beckoning David to touch her where she needed him the most. The Prince wrapped a hand around her right breast, rubbing her nipple gently. As soon as Regina whimpered in pain, David stopped his action immediately. “Are you alright?” His blue eyes were full of concern.

 

Regina gave him a reassuring smile. “I guess they are becoming more sensitive.”

 

David nodded before capturing her mouth into a gentle kiss. “We’ll leave them alone then.” He kissed the tip of her nose before placing feather-like kisses down her neck and stomach, avoiding her breasts. Regina giggled as his stubble tickled her slightly. He kept kissing her still-flat stomach, picturing the life they had created together growing safely in Regina’s womb. 

 

Regina ran her fingers in David’s short sandy hair as her pleasure mounted. She arched her back, writhing on the bed, a silent scream escaping her tight throat. David rubbed her core teasingly, the movement sending a tingling sensation through Regina’s body. “David…” She whispered again, begging for more.

 

David parted her wet folds and rubbed her clit slowly. Regina’s toes curled in need as she tightened her grip on David. The Prince kissed back toward her neck while quickening his movements on her clit. “Oh…” Regina moved her hips in rhythm with his fingers. “Take me.” She whispered, her eyes closing in pleasure.

 

David didn’t need to be told twice: he lined himself up at Regina’s entrance and pushed into her slowly, mindful of not hurting her in any way. He moved gently, moaning at the sensation of Regina’s walls gripping his member. Regina raked her nails over his back, tearing a moan from his throat. David kept up his slow rhythm. He could feel the magic build up, a sure sign that Regina was close to release. He moved his hand between them to rub her clit. Regina’s eyes shot open and she moaned loudly. She closed her eyes again, her breaths coming in rapid succession. David placed feather-like kisses down her jawline, all the while thrusting gently in and out of her. “Come for me, baby.” He whispered in her ear.

 

The combination of David’s husky voice, his slow thrusting, and the rubbing of her clit sent Regina over the edge. She screamed, releasing a powerful wave of magic in the process. The feeling of Regina’s wall clenching hard on his member brought about David’s orgasm. The Prince thrusted lazily to bring them down from their shared high before collapsing beside Regina on the bed.

 

Regina snuggled against her husband and placed a kiss on his chest over her beating heart. “I love you.”

 

David tightened his embrace around her. “I love you too.” He kissed the crown of her head, rubbing her back soothingly.

 

Regina closed her eyes, letting the love he held in his heart soothe her fear. She could feel David’s longing for their child but she understood better than anyone that the battle had only started. She had never been able to carry a baby to term, much to Leopold’s chagrin and disappointment. She hadn’t cared about him then. She hadn’t cared about the effect her miscarriages had on him. But she cared about David deeply. Regina didn’t want to disappoint her husband but she knew that the odds were not in her favor.

 

ECECEC

 

_ April 21st 2015 _

 

David placed the breakfast tray on the floor beside the bed before sitting next to a sprawling Regina. She was on her stomach with her head turned to the right, her skin glowing in the morning sun that leaked through the drapes. He hated to have to wake her but they were both due at a town meeting in less than two hours.

 

He kissed her cheek. “Regina.” He whispered. The brunette moaned and stirred, turning her head to the other side. “I’m sorry, baby.” He rubbed her back. “We’re due at City Hall soon.” The statement was received by a groan. “How are you feeling?” 

 

Regina slowly opened her eyes. “Tired.” She stated, rolling over on her back.

 

“I wish I could give you a few more hours of sleep.” He helped her arrange the pillows so she could sit up on the bed. 

 

“You’re not the one who scheduled an 8am meeting.” She reached for the robe David was handing her.

 

The Prince chuckled. “No. I didn’t.” Regina looked up at him with a murderous gleam in her eyes. She had done this to herself. She had wanted to punish Emma for having allowed Henry two milkshakes at Granny’s when the blonde had picked him up from school last week before dropping him off at the mansion. David had been on duty at the station and she had spent most of the evening - and half the night - with an over-excited teenager. Although Henry had been able to sleep in the morning after, she had to go to City Hall at 9am on a Saturday to approve the latest budget. Regina had also scheduled this particular meeting then, knowing full well that Emma Swan would be fully inconvenienced by the early time. 

 

When David handed Regina a cup of warm coffee, she looked at him incredulously. “It’s decaf.” He clarified. “I figured you’d still like to have a cup of your favorite beverage in the morning.” Regina smiled gratefully and sipped on the dark brew. She definitely liked the taste of coffee but she knew she was going to miss the kick it gave her in the morning. “Are you hungry?” David asked her, knowing that Regina had been feeling sick in the morning lately and had skipped breakfast. 

 

Regina considered the answer for a moment. For once, their child seemed to approve of the concept of food in the morning. “Actually, yes.” She replied, surprising herself with the admission.

 

David placed the tray on her lap with a smile. He had prepared an omelette with a fresh fruit salad and yogurt. “I wasn’t sure what you’d want.”

 

“This is perfect.” Regina leaned over and pecked his lips before grabbing the fork. “Thank you.” She took a large bite of the omelette. 

 

“You’re more than welcome.” He sat next to her on the bed, watching her eat.

 

Regina could feel that something was bothering the Prince. “Out with it, Charming!” She half-laughed. “You know you can’t hide anything from me.”

 

David closed his eyes and reached from his inner pocket with a sigh. He placed the envelope on the tray. Regina recognized it immediately. It was the letter Rumple had hand-delivered at her mother’s funeral. A letter from her mother. She had thought it buried with the witch. She looked at David in utter shock. “How… where did you get it?”

 

“I took it before you sealed the vault.” David admitted. “I knew you didn’t want to read it then but I figured you may want to someday.”

 

“And you think today is that someday?” She asked angrily. She felt betrayed by the man she trusted more than anyone else. 

 

“No.” David shook his head. “But I think you should have it.”

 

“You’ve had this for almost two years!” Regina raised her voice. “Why now?” She paused, understanding dawning on her. “Oh! Because I’m pregnant.” She finished in a whisper.

 

David nodded slowly. “When Snow was pregnant with Emma, she wanted her mother. She wanted to get her advice. She wanted to feel that connection again.” 

 

“I’m sure Queen Eva would have been a wonderful grandmother.” Regina answered truthfully.

 

David shook his head. “No, Regina. She wanted you. Despite everything that was going on between the two of you, she wanted you by her side. I thought that one day, soon, you’d want a chance to connect with your own mother.”

 

Regina looked at the letter on the tray. She traced her neatly-written name with her fingertips and noticed for the first time that the letter was much older than she had thought and not written on paper from this world. Her mother had written this in the Enchanted Forest. She took it gently. “I’m not ready, David.” Her eyes were filling with tears. 

 

The Prince wrapped his hand over Regina’s. “Whenever you are, she’ll be here for you.” 


	3. Heart

#  Chapter 3: Heart

 

_ May 5th 2015 _

 

Regina hopped on the examination table and smiled up at David. The Prince rubbed her side and helped her lie down. “You’re ok?” He asked her worryingly. Although Regina had been more relaxed in the past two weeks, the last night had been difficult for her. Today, they should be able to hear their baby’s heartbeat. Although Jonas had stressed several times that it was still very early in the pregnancy and not hearing a heartbeat shouldn’t be a cause for concern, they all knew that Regina wouldn’t be able to calm down until she knew her baby was healthy. And the more stress she was putting herself under, the more high-risk the pregnancy became. 

 

Regina nodded, placing her feet in the stirrups. Jonas rubbed her shoulder in comfort before rolling toward the end of the table on his exam stool. “You shouldn’t feel any pain, Regina.” He reiterated again. Since he had been Regina’s doctor for nearly ten years in the Enchanted Forest and in Storybrooke, he knew of the mayor’s high tolerance for pain and her propensity to hide it. The doctor locked eyes with David, counting on the Prince to stop the exam even if Regina didn’t say a word. The Prince nodded his understanding before turning his attention back to his wife.

 

Regina had closed her eyes, trying to distance herself from the current situation at least for the time being. The transviginal ultrasounds were unpleasant and Regina couldn’t wait for her baby to grow enough so they would be able to use the normal transducer. But the Queen understood the necessity of the procedure. She squeezed David’s hand and signaled for Jonas to proceed with the examination. 

 

David’s eyes never left Regina. He looked for any sign of pain but the brunette was breathing slowly, letting the doctor do his job properly. “You should only feel pressure.” Jonas reassured as he slid the transducer in Regina’s vagina. As soon as the image became clear on the monitor, he called Regina’s name softly. “Regina?”

 

The Queen nodded, squeezing her eyes shut not to hear the bad news she was sure was coming. Sarah, Jonas, and David exchanged a sad glance. Nobody should live in fear of losing everything constantly, especially not a mother-to-be. Jonas moved the transducer, making sure the baby was healthy before addressing Regina one more time. “You have a perfectly healthy baby.”

 

Regina let out the breath she had been holding and finally turned her head to face the monitor. Sarah took her free hand before pointing at the monitor. “This is your uterus.” She explained. “And this is the amniotic fluid.” She pointed to the black area on the screen. “And in the middle is your baby.” Jonas moved the transducer to get a clearer picture.

 

Regina let out a choked sob as she discerned the contours of her child: the head, the body and the legs were clearly visible. Jonas used the mouse pointer to highlight a certain area. “And here is the heartbeat. Do you see that flickering?” Both parents nodded in awe. “This is a little arm right here.” Jonas continued. “And the other little arm. This is a cute picture right here.” Jonas froze the feed to take a screenshot. The baby looked like a small gummy bear but he knew that for Regina and David, it was perfect. 

 

“Let’s do a measurement.” He announced while pressing keys on the keyboard. Soon a blue line appeared on the screen going from the top of the head to the small, undeveloped legs. “According to this, you’re about eight weeks, which would put your due date in December.”

 

“A Christmas baby?” David asked.

 

“Maybe a little before that.” Jonas smiled at the parents. The little baby wiggled on the screen and the adults laughed. 

 

“He or she got some moves.” Sarah smiled at Regina. 

 

Jonas took another screenshot to confirm his previous measurement. “I would say the first two weeks of December.” Jonas set the screen to a different mode and pressed the transducer more firmly against Regina’s cervix. “Let’s hear the heartbeat.” He pressed several keys and soon the thumping of the baby’s heart filled the room, while the electrocardiogram tracing ran on the bottom half of the screen.

 

“It’s so fast!” Regina exclaimed.

 

“And perfectly normal at this age.” Jonas reassured. “Let’s freeze this for a minute and calculate how fast it is.” After a few more keystroke, Jonas pointed to the bottom of the screen with the mouse pointer. “176 beats per minute. And this is really good! That’s where it’s supposed to be. Anywhere between 160 and 180.” 

 

David squeezed Regina’s hand and kissed her forehead. “Two arms, two legs, and a heartbeat.”

 

“We have everything.” Jonas confirmed. “Everything looks perfectly normal with the little one.” He gave Regina a couple more minutes to look at her child before moving the transducer around. “Let’s look at everything else. This is your cervix.” Jonas made a quick measurement. “Rough estimate: 3.9cm. Perfectly fine! We want it to be over 3cm.” Jonas checked her ovaries and tubes before filling the screen again with the healthy baby. The little one wiggled again, much to the parents’ joy. “Babies usually don’t move at eight weeks. They start around nine. So you’re almost nine weeks, Regina.” Jonas confirmed. 

 

Regina just nodded, absorbed by the image on the screen. She placed her hand on her abdomen and the baby reacted almost instantly. Jonas pressed some keys on the keyboard to make a video recording. After a couple of minutes, he looked toward David. “Did you bring a USB key?” He inquired.

 

The Prince nodded, fumbling around in his jean pocket in search for the device. He handed it to Sarah, who plugged it in the computer while Jonas eased the transducer out of Regina. The mayor removed her feet from the stirrups and sat up on the exam table, her eyes glued to the monitor with the picture of her child. “Everything is normal?” She asked again.

 

Jonas nodded. “The little one is doing perfectly fine.” He reassured again. “How are you feeling?” Jonas removed his gloves and grabbed Regina’s chart. He frowned. “You’ve lost some weight. Are you eating properly?”

 

“I’m sick most of the day.” The brunette admitted. “And then I’m just not very hungry.”

 

“You need to start eating more when you’re not feeling sick.” Jonas advised. “If the nausea is not getting better, I’ll prescribe you some medication but I’d like to try a change in diet first.”

 

Regina nodded. “I’m also tired.”

 

Jonas nodded. “It’s normal in the first trimester. And you should be napping and getting at least eight hours of sleep.”

 

“I’m trying.” Regina looked at David. The Prince had already given her the same speech multiple times. “But I also have responsibilities. As the mayor.”

 

“And to our baby.” David finished. 

 

“David’s right. Start delegating.” Regina groaned in response. She hated to appear vulnerable. “Regina?” Jonas prompted her.

 

“Yes.” Regina rolled her eyes. She hated to be chastised like a child even more. The only people who could ever talk to her in such manner were all present in the room and Regina felt outnumbered. 

 

Jonas nodded. “Everything else is normal: blood pressure, sugar and cholesterol levels, iron. You’re in perfect health but I’d still like to see you again in a couple of weeks.” 

 

Regina nodded. “Anything else?”

 

“Yes, relax.” Jonas looked at Regina pointedly. “You’re both doing very well.”

 

ECECEC

 

_ May 7th 2015 _

 

“Bryan is being transferred to the city jail tomorrow.” Emma was briefing David on all the pending duties at the station. She was due to meet Neal in half an hour for their romantic weekend in New York. Their relationship had blossomed in the past few months and Emma could no longer conceive a future where Neal wasn’t by her side. 

 

David let out a frustrated groan. As the result of the Spell of Pure Heart, Bryan Trent had inherited Regina’s darkness. And much like the Evil Queen, his anger and need for revenge was plunging him into madness with each passing day. There wasn’t much anyone could do: Archie had tried therapy sessions but Bryan was often too far gone into his own madness to listen to reason. Bryan wanted only one thing: for Regina to lose everything like he had. In his mind, Regina was responsible for his father’s banishment from the Kingdom and the death of his biological parents. A few years later, the Evil Queen had killed his adoptive father.

 

“This is a mistake.” David finally answered.

 

Emma closed her eyes. They had had this discussion several times since the sentence hearing. Although Blue, Rumple, David and she had argued for keeping Bryan in the asylum where they could use a magical protection spell, the judge had overruled them. He had decided to give Bryan a chance at the local prison rather than keeping him locked up in a padded cell. “Dad, I know you don’t like it. Neither do I. But we all agreed to follow the rules of this land.” She admonished. “Besides, Regina is more than capable of defending herself.” According to Blue, Regina was the most powerful practitioner to have been born in the past ten millennia. 

 

“I know Regina can handle herself.” David countered. “But I wish she wouldn’t have to.” He was also afraid that the pregnancy would affect her magic. 

 

Emma sat down on the desk opposing the one David was currently using. “You’ve heard the judge. One transgression and he’s back at the hospital.”

 

David sighed. There was no point in rehashing this discussion to death. “You should go. Enjoy your weekend.”

 

Emma hopped down the desk with a bright smile. “I intend to. Are you sure you’re going to be ok?”

 

David eyed the computer. He would spend most of the weekend working on the budget. “Yeah… I better have this ready by the next council meeting.” Regina’s mood had been shifting rapidly as of late. Any hurdle was usually a cause for anger or tears, sometimes both at the same time. The Prince understood that these changes were to be expected with the pregnancy and he vowed to support his wife. The least he could do was to get the budget to her on time. 

 

Emma chuckled. “She almost bit your head off this week for forgetting that report.”

 

David mumbled incomprehensibly underneath his breath. The rambling was mercifully interrupted by the phone ringing. David answered it on the second ring. “Sheriff’s station! This is David Nolan speaking. What can I do for you?” He answered curtly. David frowned as he listened to the frightened woman on the other side of the phone. “Ma’am, you need to calm down.” He gestured with his hands at the same time even though his interlocutor couldn’t see him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Emma approached her father, hoping to overhear the conversation.

 

David put the phone on speaker before addressing the caller. “Ma’am, where are you?”

 

_ “Near the abandoned barn on the edge of town. I was coming home when I saw the lights. Children again!”  _ She growled.  _ “But then I heard a gunshot and someone screaming!” _

 

“Ma’am, stay where you are! Do not try to go near the property!” Emma warned. “Can you give us your name?” The question was met with silence followed by the characteristic click of the call being ended.

 

“What do you think?” David asked. “Prank call?”

 

“She sounded really frightened.” Emma frowned. “I think we should check it out.”

 

“ _ I _ will check it out.” David corrected while standing up. “You are due for some vacation.”

 

“I’m not letting you handle a potentially dangerous situation by yourself.” Emma added, stubbornly. “Let’s go.” She snatched the cruiser’s keys from David’s desk and headed toward the door. David shook his head but followed his daughter without further argument. 

 

EC

 

Emma slowed the vehicle down as they approached the abandoned barn. David shuddered at the sight of the building that had always been the cause of doom in his life. Two years ago, Cora had killed the rightful owner to lure David out of the Sheriff’s station, where Regina had been held after being wrongfully accused of killing Snow. As a result, one of George’s men had almost killed his wife. Six months after that, he had entered the building to find a frightened young girl who had been raped after a high school rave had gone wrong. Helena had succumbed to the Blaze shortly after the incident. 

 

“You’re ok?” Emma asked in concern.

 

“Yeah.” David dismissed his daughter’s concerns although he couldn’t shake the sudden feeling of dread that had formed at the pit of his stomach. Something was about to go horribly wrong and he had to exert all his self-control not to ask Emma to sit this one out. He knew she would just dismiss his concern and be more reckless than necessary. “Let’s just get this over with.” He let out as the vehicle came to a complete stop.

 

Emma and David exited the vehicle with their guns drawn. They nodded at each other to signal they were ready and slowly approached the structure. David concentrated on the feeling of love from Regina’s heart beating inside his chest.

 

EC

 

On the other side of town, Regina was having dinner with her son when she felt David’s heart race in her chest. 

 

“Mom, you’re ok?” Henry asked in concern.

 

“Yeah.” Regina gave him a soft smile. “I think David is working on the budget.” She dismissed the fear with a joke. “And he is afraid about the next council meeting.”

 

Although Henry didn’t believe his mother’s reassurance, he dropped the subject. 

 

EC

 

As David and Emma walked slowly toward the main door, Emma pointed her gun toward the back of the property. “I’ll go this way.” She whispered.

 

David nodded, his eyes never leaving the front door. The dusk gave the structure a more foreboding appearance and David couldn’t shake the image of the Dark Palace out of his mind. He gave Emma a head start before resuming toward the structure. As soon as Emma turned around the back, she heard a gunshot. “Dad!” She screamed. 

 

EC

 

As Regina was cleaning up the table, she felt her chest tightened. She dropped the dishes and placed her hands on her chest. 

 

“Mom!” Henry rushed to her side.

 

Regina’s breaths were shallow, sweat pearling on her forehead. “David…” She murmured more to herself than to Henry’s benefit. Soon after, she disappeared in a lilac cloud.

 

EC

 

“Dad!” Emma rushed back toward the front of the structure. She gasped when she found David laying face down on the ground. “Dad!” Emma kneeled by his side, tears streaming down her face. She pressed her hands on the wound in David’s back trying to stop the bleeding. “Dad!” She called again. “Please, please don’t leave me!” 

 

“Emma!”

 

The blonde jumped at the voice. “Regina?” Her face lightened up in hope at the sight of the mayor. “Can you heal him?” Regina rushed to David’s side kneeling across from Emma. She placed her hands over his wound. They glowed with the powerful magic but nothing happened. “What’s wrong?” Emma pressed.

 

“Something is blocking my magic! I can’t heal him!” Regina’s eyes were wide with fear. David was losing a lot of blood. He needed help. And she couldn’t provide it. 

 

“We need to get him to the hospital! Can you poof us there?” Emma grabbed Regina’s shoulder.

 

Regina’s breathing was quickening. She could feel the life being drained from David through their bond. They didn’t have much time. “I don’t know.” She whispered, shaking her head. “I don’t know if whatever is blocking my magic will also prevent me from poofing us.”

 

“Well, try!” Emma squealed.

 

“Emma, it could kill him!” Regina yelled back at the blonde. “If I can’t poof us safely, I could kill him.” She finished in a broken voice.

 

“He can’t wait for an ambulance.” Emma pleaded. “If you don’t try…”

 

Regina nodded, unwilling to hear the rest of Emma’s argument. She flicked her wrist and the trio disappeared in a cloud of lilac smoke.


	4. Emergency

#  Chapter 4: Emergency

 

_ May 7th 2015 _

 

Regina felt numb, the voices around her reduced to a muffled sound. David had been in surgery for over two hours now and the only reassurance she had was the slow beat of his heart inside her chest. 

 

“Regina!” The firm tone snapped her back to reality. She turned her head slowly toward her former mentor. “We need to separate you and David.”

 

Regina processed the words and their implication: Rumple would need to perform the exchange before David died. If the Prince succumbed from his gunshot wound tonight, she would die with him. And so would their unborn child. 

 

The mayor shook her head. “No.” David needed her. He needed her to be strong. He needed her to give him the strength to survive and Regina wouldn’t abandon him. “No.” She reiterated more firmly. “David is not dying today.”

 

Rumple exchanged a concern look with Blue. “Regina…” The fairy started.

 

“I said no!” Regina stood up abruptly. “David is NOT DYING!” Her scream paused all conversations in the hospital. She looked at her friends and family: Neal was comforting Emma and Henry as best he could. Archie was kneeling besides Henry while Red and Granny were passing some tea, coffee, and water around. Belle had left a few minutes ago to ask for an update on David’s condition. The mayor’s eyes settled back on the unlikely duo. “I’m not letting you take his heart out. We both know he wouldn’t survive the exchange in a weakened state.” She tried to reason with them.

 

“If David doesn’t make it…” Blue warned, looking at Henry.

 

“I know.” Regina finished. David had a chance to survive this if she kept his heart safe inside her chest. It was a small chance but a chance nonetheless. However, performing the exchange in his condition was equivalent to signing his death certificate. 

 

Rumple and Blue nodded, respecting her wishes. “If you decide…”

 

“I know where to find you.” Regina interrupted Rumple. After one last stern stance at the fairy and the Dark One, she slowly walked toward Henry and sat on the hospital chair next to him. “David will be fine.” She said with more reassurance than she currently felt. “He is a fighter and he’ll beat this.”

 

Henry sniffled and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie. Henry leaned over and wrapped his arms around his adoptive mother, holding onto her. Regina rubbed his back in comfort and placed a kiss on the top of his head. “He’s going to come back to us.” She whispered to her son before placing her cheek on the back of his head. “I promise.”

 

EC

 

Regina was gently combing her son’s hair with her fingertips, watching the teenager sleep peacefully. She was relieved that Henry could still get some rest despite the circumstances. The brunette looked at the clock in the waiting area: 4:03 am. David had been in surgery for almost seven hours. She exchanged a concern look with Emma and Neal but neither wanted to break the silence, as if uttering their fears out loud would make them real. 

 

“Here.” Archie was handing a cup of coffee to Regina.

 

The brunette shook her head. “I’m ok. Thank you.” She gave him a reassuring smile. 

 

Emma and Neal accepted the psychiatrist’s offer, who then returned to his spot near a sleeping Belle. Rumple was sitting on the other side of the waiting area, looking at Regina closely. He had had his suspicion when trying to read her magic earlier in the day and Regina’s refusal of a caffeinated beverage just confirmed it: the Queen was with child. She wasn’t far along, just enough for him to feel the new magic awakening deep inside Regina’s womb. However, Regina wasn’t paying him any attention, her eyes were fixed toward the door, waiting expectantly for Whale, Jonas, or Sarah to come with some news about her husband.

 

Half an hour later, a disheveled and utterly exhausted Dr. Whale entered the waiting area. Regina immediately sprang to her feet, raising Henry from his deep sleep. “How is he?” Regina asked expectantly, tears shining in her eyes.

 

Whale looked at the family gathered in the waiting area, all expecting some miracle from the doctor. “He is in the ICU, in a coma.” Whale delivered the blow at once. Regina’s mouth opened in shock but no sound escaped her tight throat. Her knees were buckling from underneath her and Whale had just enough time to catch her and eased her in a nearby chair. He took a seat next to her before continuing with his prognosis. “The bullet lodged itself into a vertebrae. We’ll have to wait for David to wake to evaluate the damage to the spine.”

 

Regina’s lower lip was quivering in shock while her eyes were rapidly filling with tears.

 

“But he is going to make it?” Emma asked forcefully.

 

Whale looked in Henry’s direction, unwilling to utter his own fear in front of the boy. “I don’t know, Emma.” The doctor finally whispered. “But the fact that he survived the surgery is an excellent sign.” Whale looked at Emma, Regina, and Henry, just wishing he could deliver better news. “Jonas and I did everything we could. Now it’s up to David. I’m sorry.” Although his bedside manners had improved tremendously during the Blaze epidemic, Frankenstein had never possessed the tact to announce difficult prognosis to his patients’ families. The fact that David was his closest friend only made the job harder.

 

“Can I see him?” Regina finally managed to get the words out. She turned to face Whale expectantly.

 

The doctor nodded. “Only one person. Ten minutes.”

 

Emma placed her hand on Regina’s upper arm. “You should go.”

 

Regina stood up slowly on shaky legs. “Thank you, Emma.” 

 

“Tell him that we’re all here for him.” Emma added while wrapping her arm over Henry’s shoulders.

 

Regina’s only answer was a nod before she followed Whale toward the elevator. They rode toward the last floor of the hospital in heavy silence. As soon as Regina stepped in the ICU, Sarah directed her toward a small area for her to wash her hands. “David is still intubated.” The nurse was preparing Regina. “And we’re still transfusing him.” 

 

Regina nodded. “Will he…” The mayor swallowed hard. “Will he know I’m here?”

 

Sarah gave Regina a soft smile. “I don’t know, Regina.” The old nurse placed her hand on Regina’s chest. “But you’re keeping his heart safe. And he knows that.”

 

Regina nodded, fighting back her tears. Sarah gently showed Regina toward the main area where David was being cared for. As soon as she saw her husband motionless on the bed, the tears flowed down Regina’s cheek uncontrollably. She carefully reached for David’s hand and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Hey, baby.” She whispered, caressing his deathly pale cheek with the back of her fingers. “You need to hang in there.” Regina continued in a broken voice. “And you’re not alone.” She placed her hand on top of her heart beating in David’s chest. “I won’t give up on you. So don’t you dare give up on us.” Regina ran the back of her hand soothingly over David’s face, tears pouring down her own. “You are coming back to us.” She kissed his forehead as Sarah came back into the room.

 

“He needs all the rest he can get.”

 

Regina jumped at the voice. “Five more minutes. Please.” She begged.

 

Sarah walked toward Regina and placed her hand on the mayor’s shoulder in comfort. “You need to rest too. And not just for you.” Regina looked back toward David’s immobile form. “I’ll be here all night and I promise to call you if anything changes. You need to go home and get some rest, Regina. You need to take extra-care of yourself.” The nurse took the woman she considered a daughter in a tender embrace. “You know he’d want you to go home and sleep.” 

 

Regina cried on Sarah’s shoulder. Destiny had struck her once again: she would never get her happy ending. She was condemned to find love only to lose it again. This fate was deserved, considering all the horrible crimes the Evil Queen had committed. But she was no longer the Evil Queen. The Spell of Pure Heart had helped heal her soul. 

 

Sarah let her cry. She knew better than most how much loss Regina had suffered in her life and the injustice of David being yanked away as they were about to start their own family. Although the Prince wasn’t dead - and she’d do everything in her power to prevent it, there was no telling how long he’d stay in this coma. “Come on,...” Sarah whispered after several minutes, “...let’s get you home.”

 

Regina had no strength left to argue and followed Sarah out of the ICU and toward the waiting area. As soon as she entered the small room, she felt the dread in the air. Jonas, Whale, and Neal were standing on one side of the room, gathered around a small object in a plastic bag. Rumple, Blue, and Emma were huddled together on the other side of the room, trying to put as much distance between them and the plastic bag as possible. 

 

“What’s going on?” Regina frowned looking in turn at the doctors and the sheriff. “Where is Henry?”

 

“With Red and Granny at the bed and breakfast.” Neal answered Regina’s second question. “We need to talk.”

 

“Jonas and Whale recovered the bullet that hit Dad.” Emma started in a small voice. Regina looked at Emma incredulously, not understanding how a simple bullet could bring the sheriff and the two of the most powerful magic practitioners in town cowering on the other side of the room. 

 

“It was forged out of squid ink.” Blue supplied the explanation.

 

Regina gasped in shock. “How… how is that even possible?” As far as she knew, there was no squid ink in Storybrooke. At least none that had come with the curse.

 

“It has been altered.” Gold continued. “Somebody used strong magic to alter its temporary nature.”

 

“You mean if a magical being were to come in contact with it, they would lose their magic forever?” Regina frowned.

 

“Most magical beings, yes.” Blue looked directly at the Queen. “But not you. It would only paralyze you.”

 

“What the moth is trying to tell you is that this squid ink is not meant to be used on magical practitioners yielding the split magic. It’s meant to be used on someone capable of yielding the unsplit kind…”

 

“Or someone yielding both types at the same time.” Blue finished. “You.”

 

Regina felt the world spinning around her. So all of this was HER fault. David hadn’t been hit in a routine police investigation. Someone had deliberately targeted him. They had known that her magic would have been blocked by the bullet and intended for him to die tonight. “No.” She shook her head violently at the implication. What she couldn’t begin to fathom is why that bullet hadn’t been directed at her instead of an innocent man whose only crime had been to fall in love with her.

 

“Regina, we need to know who in town would have access to this type of magic.” Emma pressed.

 

“We’re all in this room.” Gold answered the question dismissively. “Even if Regina had brought the entire Enchanted Forest here, the only people strong enough to yield this type of magic are our dear Queen, the fairy, and myself.”

 

“And I’m hoping it’s safe to assume you had nothing to do with this.” Neal looked at his father for any trace of deception on his part. 

 

“I had nothing to do with this.” Rumple hissed in-between clenched teeth. 

 

“Then who?” Whale looked at everyone present. “I’m also going to assume that none of you can now try to heal David’s wound.”

 

Regina shook her head. “Not until the ink is flushed out of his system.”

 

“And do we know when that will be?” The doctor asked in annoyance. If Regina could heal David’s vertebrae, the Prince would have a better chance to come out of his coma. 

 

“Three to four days.” Rumple answered. “At least for the regular kind.” Whale groaned at the answer. Three to four days was a long time for someone in David’s condition. “The ink shouldn’t affect him.”

 

“Yes, it does.” Regina challenged her former mentor. “David and I are sharing this magic. He can’t access our bond. He can’t access my magic fully, which would help him heal.” 

 

“Can he do so? In four days? Does he know how?” Emma asked the questions in rapid succession, hoping for some miracle. 

 

“He doesn’t have to. The magic would know what to do.” Blue answered Emma’s concerns. 

 

“And this is why we can’t exchange our hearts.” Regina finally explained her earlier outburst. “Our magical link, as diminished as it may be, is helping him now. Once the ink is out of his system, he’ll be able to pull some of my own lifeforce.”

 

“Regina…” Jonas started but one look at the Queen stopped his protest. Regina was pregnant and there was more than David to take into consideration. But in the end, it was Regina’s decision and she had already made it. Regina would give David his best chance. And right now, his best chance was to keep the magical connection between them.

 

“We need to know who brought the ink here.” Regina approached the plastic bag and snatched it from the table. Everyone in the room gasped and reached for the Queen.

 

“Be careful!” Jonas was the first one to reach Regina, taking the bullet away from her. “You may be immune to it but others are not so lucky.” The warning was subtle but it was enough to shake Regina to her core. Her baby was also connected to her and David through their magic. There was no telling how this relationship would be affected by the squid ink. Regina took a step back, placing her hand on her abdomen. The gesture had gone unnoticed by most present with the exception of the Dark One. Regina was fighting her own tears: how could she choose between David and their unborn child? They were both a literal part of herself. 

 

“Regina, you should go home.” Sarah placed her hand on the mayor’s shoulder.

 

“Sarah is right.” Jonas stressed.

 

“Neal and I are going back to the crime scene.” Emma reached for her red leather jacket she had disregarded on the hospital seat earlier. She saw the blood on the back of her sleeves and froze. 

 

“I think you should sit this one out, dearie. Savior or not, you’re not immune to the effect of this modified squid ink.” Gold turned his attention toward Regina. “As for you, you should also stay away from it. Your magical connection is literally a lifeline.” Gold’s eyes wandered toward Regina’s womb for only a few seconds, but it was enough to send the message to Regina. The mayor gritted her teeth. Gold knew she was pregnant and he was the last person in all the realms she wanted to have this information. 

 

“I’ll go alone.” Neal finally interjected.

 

“No, that’s too dangerous!” Emma argued back. “Gold and I will go with you. We should be fine as long as we stay away from the main entrance of the barn.”  _ Where David had been shot _ , she finished to herself.

 

Gold’s eyes widened in shock but before he had a chance to voice his disagreement, Neal interrupted him. “I’m sure my father wants to make sure that whoever did this is behind magical bars soon.” 

 

“And I also don’t want anything to happen to my son.” Gold finished. 

 

“I’m going to take you home.” Sarah addressed Regina, who shook her head in response. She just wanted to be alone. Before anyone could argue, she flicked her wrist and poofed herself to the mansion.

 

As soon as the smoke dissipated from around her, Regina curled into a fetal position and cried. She cried until she had no tears left and fatigue finally won over. She fell into a restless sleep, images of all the people she’d lost invading her mind. She had killed all of them: Daniel, her father, Cora… 

 

_ Regina was standing in her bedroom in her underwear, running her hand over her rounded abdomen. The morning sun was bathing the room in a soft light making Regina’s skin shine. She smiled at the reflection in the mirror.  _

 

_ “Hey, gorgeous!” _

 

_ Regina jumped at the voice. She turned toward the door, her smile widening at the sight of her husband leaning on the frame. “Hi, handsome!” She replied in kind. _

 

_ David walked slowly toward her, resting his hand on her baby bump. “Hi, little one!” He bent down to place a soft kiss on Regina’s bare skin. Regina felt the baby move in response to her father’s voice.  _

 

_ “I think she’d like to hear another story.” Regina ran her fingers through David’s sandy blonde hair. “The one about how her courageous father saved the beautiful Queen.”  _

 

_ David smiled up at her. Standing up straight, he wrapped his arms loosely around Regina’s waist. “But the Queen can’t save me now.” His smile faltered and the room was suddenly plunged in darkness. “She needs to let me go. To protect our beautiful Princess.” David placed Regina’s hand over his heart. “Crush it!” _

 

_ Regina shook her head. “No… I can’t.” _

 

_ “Then you’ll kill our baby. Crush it!” Still crying, Regina plunged her hand in her chest and retrieved the bright beating heart. “Do it!” David prompted more forcefully. With a sob, Regina crushed his heart and watched the dust fall in-between her fingers over the white carpet and the body of the man she loved. Just like she had used her father’s heart in a curse, just like she had turned Daniel to dust, and just like she had crushed her mother’s heart.  _

 

Regina opened her eyes and screamed, sitting up on the bed. “David!” She called breathlessly, the nightmare still vivid in her mind. She wrapped her arms around her knees and drew her legs toward her chest. “Oh, no, please, no… no don’t make me do it.” 

 

Startled by Regina’s screams, the fluffy white dog they had given Henry for his birthday a year and a half ago jumped on the bed. He licked Regina’s hands in comfort, whimpering. The Queen looked at her unlikely companion, wondering if the dog understood. Of course, he didn’t. He had no idea that he may never see David again. However, Brownie knew that she was in pain and he was trying to comfort her. 

 

Regina settled herself back on the bed, letting the small fur ball curl next to her. Regina petted the small dog for a long time, the gesture soothing her after her nightmare. She knew she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep but petting Brownie almost had a hypnotic effect on her. “I can’t do it.” She repeated to Brownie’s benefit while trying to convince herself. “I can’t end David’s life.” 

 

The dog raised his head, looking at Regina with questioning eyes. He wagged his tail before settling himself back onto Regina’s side. 

 

“I can’t take David’s life. But I can’t let our child die either.” She placed her hand on her abdomen. Her baby was now sharing the same magical bond that united her with David. David wasn’t only pulling on her lifeforce but the baby’s as well. What kind of a monster was she for choosing to save her husband’s life over her child’s well-being? She didn’t know what would happen to her or the baby if they had to keep sustaining David. They could all be fine. But she did know the consequences of severing the bond: David would surely die. Regina had been torturing herself with this dilemma all evening. Her brain was telling her to make sure her baby would survive by any means necessary. But her heart wanted her to have hope. To hope that, in the end, love would be stronger and David would come back to them. 

 

Regina closed her eyes. She had failed as a mother again. The Queen chuckled darkly at the thought, wondering what her own mother would have done in her place. The answer was easy: Cora would not have hesitated to kill her husband. Not that Cora would have cared for the life developing inside her but Regina had been a means to an end: Henry would have never guaranteed Cora a place in the royal court. But Regina would have… if she hadn’t pushed Cora through the looking glass before the wedding ceremony. Cora was a better mother than she was after all: she would have protected her child at all cost but Regina could not bring herself to make that choice. 

 

Regina closed her eyes and let her memories drift toward her childhood. For as long as she could remember, Regina had always wondered whether her mother had loved her. The little girl and even the teenager had longed for her mother’s approval and love but the adult had known it was impossible. Without her heart, Cora couldn’t have loved her. Yet, even today, she was longing for her mother. David’s words echoed in Regina’s mind:  _ I thought that one day, soon, you’d want a chance to connect with your own mother. _

 

Regina’s eyes shot open and she reached for the letter she had placed in the drawer of her nightstand, startling Brownie who had fallen sound asleep against her. Regina sat up on the bed, her back to the headboard and looked at her name written in the cursive that was unmistakably Cora’s. She traced it several times with her fingertips, the anticipation mounting from the pit of her stomach. 

 

Slowly Regina broke the seal on the back of the envelope and unfolded the missive. 

 

_ My dearest child, _

 

Regina frowned. Why wouldn’t her mother address the letter directly to her?

 

_ Love is weakness. This is a lesson I hope to teach you one day. As I’ve learned it a long time ago. My mother abandoned me when I was just a child after my father had too much to drink and almost killed her. She never looked back and left her only child with her abuser. _

 

Regina’s tears fell down her cheeks. Her mother had always refused to talk about her grandmother and Regina finally understood why. Much like herself, Cora had been the product of her upbringing and the hardships life had brought her. After all, evil wasn’t born. It was made.

 

_ My father forced me to work in the mill all day, wearing nothing but rags that couldn’t protect me from the harsh winters of our land. The experience quickly taught me that the only person I could rely on was myself, much like, you my child, will only be able to rely on yourself.  _

 

_ At the tender age of fourteen, my father fell into a ravine and we were out of money since he was unable to make the deliveries. I looked for work at the village but no one was willing to take in the daughter of the village drunk. Except for one. The tavern owner. He needed new blood and I was definitely ‘new’. He sold my virginity to the highest bidder. The man was drunk and pouchy, and he had no feelings for me. He just wanted his prize: my virgin blood on his manhood and he got what he had paid for. _

 

_ But he taught me the most important life lesson I’ve ever received: my body was a weapon. I could use it to bring down powerful men. I learned to school my features to make my lovers believe they were gods. This is another lesson I will teach you my child: I will show you how to hide your emotions deep below the surface so no one can use them against you. _

 

Regina cried out in pain, remembering her first time in Leopold’s bed. The King hadn’t been gentle, only preoccupied with securing an heir to the Kingdom. David had been the only one after him. The Prince made love to her and Regina wished her mother had experienced the same tenderness David had shown her. 

 

_ For the next few years, I honed my skills, hoping that one day someone important would come to the tavern. I waited four years until Jonathan came around. He made me believe he was a Prince and proposed to me with a straw ring. He promised me to return, in two weeks’ time, with a proper engagement ring. I was a fool to believe him but after four years and a revolving door of men, I was ready to believe anything. After getting his prize, Jonathan left. _

 

_ And never came back. I found him two months later at the royal estate. He wasn’t a prince but a simple gardener looking for a one night stand. And I had been stupid enough to give him what he had wanted. I had been blind enough to allow him in my bed two weeks after my last bleeding.  _

 

_ I was with child and my chances to marry up had completely vanished. _

 

Regina gasped as she read the last sentence three times. Cora had another child? Regina had a sibling? She turned the page, reading the next paragraphs avidly.

 

_ Jonathan mocked me for my stupidity. How could he not? He pushed me to the ground and left me to my own misery. Fortunately, a gentleman found me: Prince Leopold, the next heir to the throne. I seized my chance. Within two weeks, he proposed to me, choosing me over Princess Eva. _

 

Regina gasped in shock. She had no idea that Leopold and Cora had known each other. Her eyes stung with fresh tears born out of betrayal. Obviously, Cora had never married Leopold. But she hadn’t hesitated to sell her daughter to him.

 

_ But once again, fate got in the way. Having heard of my good fortune, Jonathan threatened to reveal my secret unless I provided him with a comfortable life. Before I could fulfill my end of the bargain, Eva, having overheard the conversation, exposed the truth to my future husband. Leopold ordered his guards to remove me from the grounds. I went back to the mill, where I gave birth to my daughter. But I wanted to be more… and the child would always be an impediment to my success. I abandoned her in the woods. _

 

Regina felt as if the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. She had known her mother to be a monster but how could she have abandoned an innocent baby in the woods at the mercy of any wildlife looking for their next meal? All her life, Regina had tried to explain her mother’s actions by the fact that she had been heartless. But when Cora abandoned her baby, her heart had been beating in her chest.

 

_ For three years, I continued to work at the mill, biding my time. My second chance came when my father, too drunk to make the supply deliveries to King Xavier’s castle, sent me in his place. Eva was in attendance at the ball the King was organizing and upon recognizing me, tripped me. I spilled the flour everywhere and was blamed for ruining her shoes. On Xavier’s order, I kneeled and apologized to the snake, my cheeks burning hot with humiliation.  _

 

_ But I could also see the opportunity. At night, I snuck into the castle for the ball organized in Henry’s honor. I got caught and warned not to try to reach for a better life. In a stupid stunt, I told the King that I could spin straw into gold. Xavier laughed but offered me a deal: if in the morning I could spin the gold, I would get to marry your father. Failing would cost me my life. _

 

_ Imprisoned in a tower, a man appeared and offered to help me turn the straw into gold in exchange for my first-born child.  _

 

“Rumple.” Regina grumbled under her breath. She had been aware of the deal her mother had made with the Dark One and had believed that the Evil Queen had been the price her mother had paid. Was Rumple aware Regina wasn’t Cora’s first-born? 

 

_ Although I had won the Prince’s hand, I was unhappy. I had fallen for the man who had taught me magic and we planned on running away together. The day before the wedding, Xavier forced me to choose between my lover and my future husband, reminding me that marrying Henry will be the highest station I’d ever be able to reach.  _

 

_ I met my teacher in the wood that night, after having ripped my heart out. The organ was a weight to carry. Without it, my ascension to the top would only be faster. You, my child, will ascend to the throne. I will see to it. _

 

_ But today, as I feel you move inside my womb, I question my decision. I have put my heart back this afternoon and I can already know that you are my greatest weakness. The love I feel for you is beyond anything I’ve ever experienced. You’re the most precious of gifts, the purest of magic. But all magic comes with a price. And I’m unwilling to pay this price. I hope one day, you’ll be able to forgive me, my dearest child. I hope one day you’ll understand why I had to be heartless. But I want you to know that in the few hours I allowed my heart to beat inside my chest, I have loved you.  _

 

_ With all my love, _

 

_ Cora. _

 

Regina let go of the letter and placed her hand on her abdomen. “My mother was wrong. Love is strength.” She murmured to her child. “And our love will save our family.”


	5. Coma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be longer author's notes than usual. 
> 
> Learning that OUAT has been officially cancel is bittersweet. This is my first real fandom. OUAT introduced me to the world of cons, fan fiction, fan art, cosplay, and RP. Although the show will be gone and we won't get another new EQ outfit or Lana on our screens every week, I hope that the fandom will stay alive. And it will stay alive as long as there are people writing, drawing, RPing, cosplaying, and all the other wonderful things that have made the last 7 years unique. I will continue writing EvilCharming fanfiction as long as there is interest in them. And I hope that others out there will continue to do the same.
> 
> I've made many wonderful friends through this fandom. And they are not going away. We will see each other at events. We will talk to each other online. And we will complain about what an idiot David was for not kissing Regina in season 1!

#  Chapter 5: Coma

 

_ June 1st 2015 _

 

“Nothing!” Emma slammed her fist on the table, causing both Red and Neal to jump and look from the documents they had been pouring over in the past few hours.

 

Neal settled back in the chair and sighed. “Emma, we will find something.”

 

“It’s been almost a month and we have no evidence and no leads in the case!” She paced back and forth in front of the desk in the main office. “It’s as if the man responsible for shooting David has just vanished into thin air after firing his rifle.”

 

Neal cringed at the mention of David’s name. The Prince was still in critical condition at the hospital and Whale had warned them that he may never wake from his coma. Blue and Rumple had once more tried to convince the Queen to put their hearts back in their rightful place but Regina had only insulted them and left. She wasn’t ready to let go of her husband. Neal had seen Emma’s walls going slowly back up, a protection against the more and more likely scenario that David wouldn’t survive his gunshot wound. Over the past week, Emma had stopped referring to David as dad. 

 

Emma reached for the red leather jacket on the back of her chair. “I’m going back out there.”

 

Neal stood up, already resigned to another useless trip to the barn. The rain from the past couple of weeks would have washed down any evidence they may have missed. If they had missed any. In the week following the shooting a team of thirty townspeople had combed the area meticulously. “I’m coming with you.” He exchanged a knowing look with Red, who went back to reading Regina’s records from the curse. 

 

As soon as they were settled into the patrol car, Emma started the sirens and drove toward the edge of town. “There must be something in the wood.” She mumbled to herself.

 

Neal didn’t honor her assertion with a reply. There was nothing in the woods; they had already spent days searching. “Have you visited your father today?”

 

Emma tensed at the question, tears stinging in her eyes. “No.” She answered between clenched teeth.

 

“I think we should all go to dinner.” Neal suggested. “You, me, Henry, and Regina.”

 

Emma chuckled in exasperation. “My father is dying and all you can think of is having dinner?” 

 

“No. I’m thinking about Henry and trying to keep his life as normal as possible. I’m thinking about you, chasing after invisible clues in the forest days after days because you just need to be on the move. I’m thinking about Regina, who needs to get some rest and actually starts relying on her family. She needs to talk to us.” Neal turned in his seat to face Emma. “You and I both know she is pregnant.”

 

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head. All the signs were there: the nausea that had seemed to have somewhat dissipated over the past week, the tiredness, her refusal to drink any alcoholic or caffeinated beverages, and the changes to her body. “What do you think dinner would accomplish?”

 

“Hopefully, a semblance of a normal life.” Neal affirmed. “Take some of the stress off of our shoulders.”

 

Emma parked the car near the abandoned barn. “Fine. Let’s spend some time here and then we’ll go pick up Henry from school for dinner at Granny’s. Convincing Regina to leave the hospital will be much harder.”

 

“All I’m asking is for us to try. We can’t let anything happen to Regina or the child she’s carrying.”

 

Emma finally looked at Neal in the eyes. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around Regina being pregnant. I didn’t even know they were trying. Not after her last miscarriage.” She remembered all too vividly Regina laying in her own blood on her bathroom’s floor, convinced then that no one would help her.  

 

“Regina needs her family, whether she agrees or not.” Neal gave Emma a soft smile as he opened his door. “Where do you want to search?” He asked, going back to their immediate problem.

 

“The woods. There is something I want to check before we head back to town.” Emma got out of the car, popping the trunk up in the process. She rummaged inside for a minute before handing Neal a gun, a flashlight, and evidence bags. “There is something about this location that we all have been missing.”

 

Neal frowned and looked at the desolate area. “Nobody lives here?” He asked incredulously.

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “Look at where we are. The edge of town. We’ve been looking for someone living in Storybrooke. And we spent the better part of two weeks going over the records of anyone who had access to the kind of magic necessary to alter the squid ink and holds a grudge against Regina or David. It has led nowhere: the few people capable of such a feat are either dead or on good terms with the Queen. But we’ve never considered that this could be someone coming from the real world.”

 

“Someone with the knowledge and practice of magic?” Neal frowned. 

 

“Yeah.” Emma continued in a small voice. “Rare, I admit. But not unheard of.” The images of Greg Mendell being tortured by her former mentor, Max, flashed before her eyes. “Maybe the reason we couldn’t find any clues is because the search parties were extremely careful not to cross the townline. And you and I were too busy coordinating them instead of expanding the perimeter.”

 

“You want to search the entire forest!” Neal exclaimed incredulously.

 

“No.” Emma pulled the map she had been studying for the past few days out of the trunk. “We are far from the nearest town. Whoever did this would have had to stay in proximity of Storybrooke while remaining concealed. They would have needed to be close to a water supply. It also stands to reason they would have chosen a site near the closest entry point to the town. And that they would want to choose the shortest distance between the line and the barn.” Emma closed the trunk and laid the map out. “Given the position in which David has fallen and the bullet trajectory, we’ve narrowed the area where the gunman was to these bushes.” Emma pointed in the general direction of the densest bushes. 

 

“Which means they would probably choose to enter the town either here or here.” Neal pointed at the areas on the map, following Emma’s reasoning.

 

The blonde nodded. “Yes. According to this old map, there are two clearings in proximity to these entry points and close enough to the river. Let’s go check them out.” She directed while rolling up the map. 

 

The couple spent the better part of the afternoon trekking through the woods toward the two areas the perpetrator would have most likely chosen to hide while waiting for an opportunity. The first was a small clearing near the river bend. The main advantage of this location was the close proximity to the main road, facilitating the shooter’s escape. However, as soon as they entered the small area, Emma knew this wasn’t the place they were looking for. The vegetation had overgrown most of the forest floor, making camping extremely difficult. 

 

Emma and Neal resumed their hike toward the second area, deeper inside the forest. As they were making their way through the dense vegetation, Emma knew that the shooter wouldn’t have been able to make the trip back to the main road in the dark after he -or she, as she had reminded herself several times- had accomplished the mission. But it hadn’t mattered. They had never searched beyond the townline before, and Emma couldn’t shake the feeling that this person knew they wouldn’t. 

 

A bad feeling crept along Emma’s spine. August had told her that people in the outside world knew about magic. However, there was only one person Emma could think of who had both knowledge of magic and Storybrooke itself: Greg Mendell and whoever his employer had been.

 

Greg had already tried to kill her father to get his revenge on Regina by helping George, then the Storybrooke mayor, to release the deadly Blaze epidemic. After a chase that brought them to New Jersey, Emma had been able to procure the cure. But the cure had come at a cost: Max has tortured Greg Mendell for it. And apparently, the man was back for his vengeance. She tried to shake her unfounded fear but to no avail.

 

As soon as the couple entered the small clearing, they saw it: the blue tent had been abandoned along with other camping essentials. Apparently, the shooter had gambled on the fact they wouldn't check past the townline. And he had been right. They hadn't. At least not immediately. And now that person was long gone.

 

“Instead of narrowing the list we expanded it!” Neal exclaimed dejectedly. 

 

“No we didn't.” Emma retorted. “We narrowed it down to one man: Greg Mendell.”

 

Neal gasped in shock. Neal had tried several times to make Emma talked about what had happened that fateful night in New Jersey but she had always refused to respond. In the haste to rush back to Storybrooke and save the town, Neal hadn’t questioned Emma or Max about the way they had obtained the cure. But Neal had been around long enough to know that the activity has been highly illegal. “What happened in New York?” He finally questioned.

 

Emma looked away from her boyfriend as she answered the question. “I let Max torture Mendell for the information.”

 

Neal closed the space separating him from Emma. “But he didn’t kill him.”

 

The sheriff shook her head. “I stopped him.”   
  


“And now he is back with a vengeance.” Neal sighed.

 

Emma turned her head back toward the man she had shared her life with for over a year now. “Would you rather I’d let Max kill him?”

 

Neal shook his head. “No. I wish you had called the police.”

 

Emma snorted. “And tell them what? That we followed him to a biotech facility in the middle of nowhere to get a cure for a magical town shielded from the rest of this world? Besides, Max would have lost his license over this. I couldn’t… can’t...” She never finished her sentence. Max had been more than a mentor who had shown her the ropes of the bail bond business. For a long time, he had been the only father figure Emma ever had.

 

“What happened?” Neal prompted again. “All the details this time.”

 

Emma narrated the events of that night starting with following Mendell out of New York to the facility in New Jersey, the operations they were conducting and what they had planned for Regina, Tamara and her warning that she and Emma were two sides of the same coin, how she had let Max torture the information out of Mendell until she figured out the password to his computer, and how she had stopped Max from killing Mendell and had let him and Tamara escape. “And now they’re back here. After Regina again.” She concluded.

 

Neal was fighting with his conflicting emotions. “And we won’t let him succeed.” He reassured Emma. “But I’m not sure they want to kill her.” Upon seeing the confusion on Emma’s face, Neal clarified his statement. “At least not right away. Emma, they had an entire facility designed around experimenting on her. Greg could have lured her here instead of David. But he didn’t.”

 

“Why did he try to kill Dad?”

 

Neal looked at Emma. “I don’t know. Maybe to weaken Regina somehow.”

 

“They don’t know about their shared heart.” Emma argued back. She paused. “But they know about Regina’s past. About how she had reacted after Daniel’s death… they were trying to get her angry… to get her to use her magic.”

 

“We need to warn her. She can’t defend herself if she doesn’t know.” Neal started back toward town.

 

“Wait!” Emma called after him. “I want to gather evidence from here. He made a mistake by leaving all his equipment behind. We can probably get prints…”

 

“Emma, I doubt Greg Mendell was the one to fire the rifle. Someone else did. And there were two people involved.” Neal pointed toward the utensils left near the remnants of the campfire: two cups, two plates, and two forks. “And I suppose the second person placed that phone call.”

 

Emma closed her eyes. “Tamara.” She opened her eyes again. “The voice on the recording. It was familiar but I couldn’t place it. It was Tamara.” Greg Mendell, Tamara, and their mystery employer were back and Emma felt utterly powerless to stop them. 

 

ECECEC

 

_ June 15th 2015 _

 

“I’d like to schedule David for another MRI tomorrow.” Whale wrote a note in David’s chart before handing it to Sarah.

 

The nurse nodded. “I’ll tell…” She jumped slightly at the light lilac cloud. She gave the doctor a sad smile before reaching for the blanket she had left at the foot of David’s bed earlier. As usual, Regina had poofed herself to David in her sleep. The old woman placed the blanket over Regina’s sleeping form, her eyes wandering over the soft curve of Regina’s stomach. She wouldn’t be able to hide her pregnancy from the rest of the town much longer or her family for that matter. 

 

Sarah was aware that Emma and Neal knew about the baby. She had witnessed enough conversations among the three of them where the couple was trying to get Regina to open up. But the mayor had stubbornly refused to admit to anyone she was with child. Sarah didn’t know if this refusal was because of Regina’s fear of miscarriage or David’s situation. Whatever the reason was, Sarah just wished Regina would let her family help her. 

 

“How often has this happened?” Whale nodded toward Regina. 

 

“Every night since we moved David from the ICU. Even when Emma or Henry convince her to go home, she usually poofs herself here within the hour.”

 

Whale wiped his face with his hand tiredly. The situation was stressful on all of them but particularly so on Regina. She was literally sustaining two lives: David’s and her unborn child’s. She had lost weight in the past month and the dark circles under her eyes betrayed the assurance she had given Jonas about getting enough sleep at night. “She needs a good night sleep.”

 

“I don’t think separating her from David and forcing her to go home will accomplish anything.” Sarah reprimanded gently. 

 

The doctor sighed, knowing that the nurse was right. “When is she scheduled for her next prenatal appointment?”

 

“She had her last ultrasound a month ago.” Sarah replied in a soft voice, remembering how difficult the visit had been. Without David holding her, Regina had panicked as soon as Jonas had started the transviginal ultrasound. The doctor had barely been able to check the baby’s vitals before having to stop the procedure altogether. “Jonas was waiting for the pregnancy to develop further before the next one.”

 

Whale nodded, understanding the implication in the nurse’s tone. They had needed to wait until the regular type of ultrasound became an option. “How far along is she?” 

 

“About fourteen weeks.”

 

“I’ll talk to Jonas. He should be able to see something if we get Regina’s bladder full. And she needs some blood work done as well.” 

 

Sarah nodded, watching the woman fist her husband’s hospital gown. “I’ll get her some food from Granny’s tomorrow on my way here and let the night nurse know she is here.”

 

“Thank you. Tell her to skip the 2am round. Let Regina sleep.”

 

EC

 

Sarah was surprised to find Regina awake and already dressed when she came back to the hospital for her day shift at six am. The Queen was sitting in the armchair next to David’s bed, holding her husband’s hand. “Good morning!” She greeted in a tone as cheerful as she could managed.

 

Regina turned toward the nurse and tried to smile. “Morning.”

 

Sarah placed the breakfast plate she had ordered from Granny’s with the apple chamomile tea on the hospital tray table. “I got you something.” 

 

Regina shook her head. “I’m not really hungry.”

 

Sarah sighed. “You need to eat something. Starving yourself will help no one: neither David nor the baby.”

 

Regina placed her hand on her abdomen. “I’m just not feeling well.” Sarah frowned. The first-trimester morning sickness should have started to subside by now. “Just… with everything that’s going on…”

 

Sarah smiled in understanding and approached the Queen. She kneeled by Regina’s side and took the mayor’s free hand in both of hers. “You’re not going to help David if you get sick. He needs you… and he needs you healthy. He’d want you to take care of yourself and your baby.”

 

Sarah looked at Regina in the eyes. They were devoid of any emotion as if Regina had already accepted the fact that she may never see David again. And it frightened Sarah. Even after the grueling days at the court and the hellish nights in Leopold’s bed, Regina had never lost her spirit. The young girl had fought then and Sarah only wished she could reignite the spark. “How about you try to get something to eat before we give sleeping beauty here a sponge bath and then we have a look at your baby.”

 

The words that were meant to comfort her only frightened Regina. She didn’t want to be touched. Sarah saw the fear flashing in Regina’s eyes and admonished herself. “Oh honey, not like that.” She placed a comforting hand on Regina’s slightly swollen abdomen. “The little one is big enough that we can do a normal ultrasound. You just need to drink some water.”

 

Regina looked in-between David and the hand protectively wrapped over her stomach. “What did you get me?”

 

“Some bacon and eggs and a side of apple pancakes.” Sarah stood up. “And I think Granny added plenty of real maple syrup.”

 

Regina smiled. She loved maple syrup, this was her one weakness when it came to sugar cravings. “This sounds good.”

 

Sarah released the mayor’s hand to move the hospital tray toward the brunette. The smell of food awoke Regina’s appetite and her stomach growled in anticipation. The nurse chuckled. “I guess someone is hungry.”

 

Regina laughed. “Yeah… more than I thought I would be.” She opened the take-out box and bathed the pancakes in a hefty dose of maple syrup.

 

Sarah sat on the doctor’s stool. “How are you feeling? Really.” She insisted.

 

“I’m ok.” Regina started but upon seeing the stern glance from her friend, she resigned herself to telling the truth. “Tired most of the time. I think it has to do with using my magic to help David heal. I’m also not very hungry.”

 

“You need to take care of yourself and the baby. You need to spend tonight in your own bed and try to sleep.”

 

Regina snorted. “I can’t control it. Even if I wanted to, I doubt I’d spend more than half an hour in my bed before coming here. We’re linked, Sarah. Our bond has been deepening every day.” Regina felt her tears flowing down her cheeks. Damn hormones! She wiped them furiously. “Blue and Rumple were right after all! Sharing our hearts… Sometimes I can’t tell if what I’m feeling are David’s emotions or my own. I know it sounds stupid but in the past month, I felt as if I was literally missing a part of myself. Just getting up in the morning is an insurmountable task!”

 

Sarah looked at the once fierce Evil Queen falling apart in front of her. The Queen had been afraid of love and she had been right: although it was the greatest feeling imaginable, it was also the number one cause of heartache. The Queen, following her mother’s teaching, had seen it as a weakness, something that should be banished from one’s heart. But the little girl the Queen had thought she had vanquished had made the bravest decision: she had let love in. She had given her soul to another, quite literally, and Sarah just wished she could take away her pain. The nurse remained silent, none of the platitudes currently running through her mind would do justice to Regina’s pain. 

 

If Regina were any other patients, Sara would refer her to Archie for depression. But Regina shared her heart with David: no amounts of counseling or antidepressant would alleviate her pain. Sarah finally got up from the stool and approached Regina. She kneeled by the side of the armchair, unwilling to move the food away, still hoping that Regina would eat something. “I know you blame yourself for what happened to David.” 

 

How could she not? Greg Mendell was back for this revenge against Regina and once again, David had been caught in the middle of this thirty-year long feud. “It is my fault.” Regina stated. “If David had never crossed path with me, he would be living a normal life. He would have gotten to raise his daughter. He would have been happy.”

 

“David IS happy and he will get to raise his child.” Sarah tried to look at Regina in the eyes. “He doesn’t regret choosing you. And I know you know that as well. You’re not the reason he is in this hospital but you ARE the reason he’s still alive.” The nurse insisted. The truth was David should have died the night he had been shot. If Regina hadn’t felt her husband’s distress and poofed herself to him and then to the hospital, David would have bled to death before an ambulance could have been dispatched to the scene. The sheriff survived the surgery thanks to Regina’s lifeforce. Three days after the life-saving surgery, David had started breathing on his own against all medical odds. And Sarah believed that David’s full recovery was a matter of when rather than if. But she’d never shared that belief with anyone, least of all Regina. 

 

The brunette looked at the woman that had been a rock during the nightmare that had been her life with Leopold. “He didn’t deserve this.”

 

“You don’t deserve this either.”

 

Regina shrugged. “A lot of people disagree with you. To them, the spell of Pure Heart was not enough. I got off too easy.”

 

“And these people are stupid. You opened yourself to love, Regina, despite the possibility of getting hurt. This is the ultimate test.” The brunette was too focused on Sarah’s words to notice the slight trembling of David’s fingers against her skin. “Get some food!” The nurse ordered more forcefully. “I’ll get the bathing items.”

 

Regina smiled softly and released David’s hand, turning her attention back toward her pancakes. When Sarah came back ten minutes later, Regina had finished most of her plate, leaving the bacon on the side. Apparently, her child didn’t like the smell of bacon. “Should we start?” The nurse asked, brandishing a bucket with a sponge, razor, shaving cream and other items necessary for this daily routine.

 

David’s head was pounding and he couldn’t feel the lower half of his body. The voices were distant but he recognized his nemesis’ instantly: the Evil Queen! And the voice was getting closer. He groaned.

 

But the sound barely made it past his tight throat and went unnoticed by the two women. “Can you help me wash his hair?” Regina asked Sarah. “I think it’s been a couple of days.” 

 

_ Wash his hair? _ Why would the Evil Queen want to touch him? David’s heart beat faster, afraid of the spell the powerful sorceress was about to cast. He ordered his arm to move.

 

But only his middle finger twitched in response. “Of course.” Sarah responded, unwilling to contradict Regina on the subject. David’s daily grooming had become sort of a ritual for Regina, a time that she got to spend focusing on something else besides their precarious situation.

 

David felt a hand on his shoulder and he wanted to scream. However, he only succeeded in opening his eyes. 

 

“David?” Regina called out softly, her heart beating faster in excitement. 

 

David looked around, not recognizing where he was. What had happened to him? All he could remember was running toward the magical tree trunk with Emma in his arms, fighting the Queen’s guards. Had he succeeded or was he in the cursed land the Evil Queen conjured?

 

Regina felt the shifts in David’s emotions immediately. “David?” She asked again, afraid of the mix of emotions she felt through their bond. A bond that was weakening with every second. “David!” Regina cried out. Sarah looked at her friend in concern.

 

“What are you doing here?” David’s eyes were filled with hate. “Where did you bring us?” He grabbed Regina’s arm forcefully. “Where is Emma?” 

 

Regina closed her eyes, unable to deny the truth any longer. David didn’t remember her. The hate she saw in his eyes was the same hate she had seen many times before in the Enchanted Forest. “David…” She whispered, already resigned to the fate of losing her love.

 

The man tightened his grip on his enemy, who yelped in pain. He tried to sit up on the bed but his lower body didn’t respond. David started panicking, searching his immediate surrounding for a weapon he could use against the queen. He grabbed the bedpan Sarah had left near his free hand and hit Regina in the head. 

 

The Queen managed to free herself from David’s grasp and took a few steps back, slightly dazed by the attack. Her eyes were rapidly filling with tears and she was fighting her sobs. Sarah looked helplessly at her friend breaking down in front of her eyes. “Go get Dr. Whale!” She asked. David had started fighting her and she needed Regina out of the room to be able to calm her patient. And Regina probably needed the time alone to recompose herself. 

 

With one last look at her husband, Regina fled out of the room.

 

EC

 

Whale and Emma walked back toward the emergency room where Jonas was checking Regina for injuries. The mayor was sitting on a bed, her arm wrapped in an ice pack while the doctor was reading over the blood test results.

 

“Are you alright?” Emma rushed toward her friend. “Is the baby ok?”

 

Regina’s head snapped toward Emma. “How…?” Her eyes had hardened. Emma was confronted with the Storybrooke mayor she had met several years prior when she had driven Henry back to his mother. 

 

Emma looked at Regina’s abdomen. “It was getting harder to hide.”

 

Regina looked away from the blonde. “We’re both fine, Miss Swan.” Her tone was completely detached. Emma winced at the name. “You should take care of your father. How is David?” 

 

Sarah, Jonas, Whale, and Emma exchanged a quick glance at each other to decide on who should deliver the bad news. In the end, Emma sat next to the woman she now considered her friend and had become such an important part of her life. “You’re my family too, Regina.”

 

“You’re going to have to make a choice.”

 

“I’m not planning to. We’re going to fix this.”

 

Regina snorted. “How? Your father thinks that I’m the source of all evil! And he has a point!”

 

“Regina, stop! Dad may not remember the past three years right now but Dr. Whale thinks he can fully recover.”

 

“Memory loss is not unusual in patients who have suffered the kind of trauma David has been through.” The doctor supplied.

 

Regina closed her eyes and turned her face away. She didn’t want them to see how utterly destroyed she really was. “And if he never remembers?”

 

“I don’t think this is permanent, Regina.”

 

“But you don’t know.” 

 

“No.” Whale admitted.

 

Regina took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “How is he doing?” She asked again. She loved David deeply and she needed to know he was ok. 

 

The doctor sighed. “Besides the memory loss, he’s lost all sensation below the waist and is paralyzed. I’m scheduling him for an MRI. We’ll know more then.”

 

Regina nodded, trying to process all the information. “So you don’t know if he’ll remember his life or even walk again.” She shook her head in denial. “I guess that’s what this town get for having a doctor with his M.D. out of a curse.” It was a cheap shot and Regina regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth but she was too angry to apologize. Whale didn’t acknowledge Regina’s jab with one of his own. The woman was grieving and he knew she didn’t really mean the insult. If Regina needed to lash out at him, he would let her. “I’m going home.” Regina stated when no one challenged her. 

 

“Let me drive you back.” Emma offered.

 

“No!” The brunette almost yelled. “I… I just need some time alone, Emma.” She finished in a softer tone. The people present in the room knew how private Regina was but no one wanted her alone in this moment.

 

“I’d like to keep you for a couple more hours. Make sure you’re not getting any nausea or dizziness.” Jonas pointed to her forehead.

 

Regina groaned and rolled her eyes. She placed her hand on her forehead and healed herself. As soon as she summoned her magic, she immediately felt the difference: it was closer to the magic she’d used most of her life, devoid of True Love. “I’m fine.” She said more forcefully. All she wanted was a little privacy to cry. Apparently, it was too much to ask.

 

Jonas looked at Regina. “I want you back here first thing in the morning.” He ordered his patient. “And I want you to schedule a session with Archie.”

 

Regina opened her mouth in protest but refrained herself from doing so. All it would accomplish was delaying the much needed time alone. “Fine. Can I go now?”

 

Jonas gestured for her to get up. Regina hopped down the bed carefully. As she was about to leave, she turned back toward Emma. “Take care of him. Please.”

 

Emma nodded. “I will. I promise.”

 

Regina disappeared in a dark purple cloud. As soon as she rematerialized in her bedroom, she collapsed on her bed and curled in a fetal position. She cried until exhaustion won over and she fell into a restless sleep. 


	6. Hate

#  Chapter 6: Hate

 

_ June 19th 2015 _

 

Regina braced herself for the stares and gasps that would surely follow her entrance. She had avoided showing herself in public for the past four days: the last thing she wanted - or needed - was dealing with the townspeople. Most of them probably thought she got what she deserved. She believed it herself. After all the horrors the Evil Queen had committed, it was only fair she would be fated to lose love again. She was condemned to spend her life alone and as far as she was concerned, it was just  a punishment. 

 

Regina took a deep breath before pushing the door to Granny’s diner. She couldn’t hide forever. Besides, she had a craving for the greasy food only the diner could serve. As she had predicted, all conversations stopped as soon as she entered, the eyes of dozen of customers glued on their mayor. Regina didn’t spare a look at them. She walked straight to the bar and sat at the furthest corner in front of the old wolf. “Morning!” She greeted, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

 

Granny grunted her greetings and Regina found herself thankful for it. At least the woman wasn’t walking on eggshells around her like Emma, Neal, Henry, Jonas, Whale, and Archie had done. “Cheese fries and a burger.” She ordered without further acknowledging the woman. 

 

“For here or to go?” Granny kept her tone neutral, glancing at Regina over the brim of her glasses.

 

“For here.” Regina found herself saying. She wouldn’t give these people the satisfaction to see her retreat to lick her wounds.

 

“Anything to drink?” 

 

“Chocolate milkshake.”

 

Granny’s eyes widened at the order. It was exactly was David ordered every time he came here. It was the same order Emma had placed ten minutes ago to take to David to the hospital. “Coming right up!” She announced as cheerfully as she could manage.

 

Regina nodded at the wolf once and busied herself with her cell phone. She went over her emails, trying to ignore the looks burning into her neck. She turned around abruptly. “You’ve never seen a woman sitting in a diner for lunch before?”

 

The inhabitants immediately looked away, afraid to further anger the former Evil Queen. They resumed eating their meals and their conversation, much to Regina’s satisfaction. She turned back around and forced herself to go over her emails for the fourth time. 

 

“Have you tried to talk to him?” Granny asked as she placed the milkshake in front of Regina.

 

“What good would that do? He thinks I’m the Evil Queen.” She grumbled back. “There is no point about convincing him otherwise.”

 

“I think there is a very good reason of convincing him otherwise.” Granny pointed at Regina’s abdomen. Although the woman wore clothes that concealed much of her small baby bump, Granny had been able to smell the pregnancy from the beginning. The old woman had decided to keep the secret and let Regina tell her friends and family when she was ready. But the situation had changed and if Regina needed a good kick in her behind to talk to her husband instead of accepting the situation without a fight, Granny was more than happy to provide it.

 

Regina placed her hand over her stomach protectively. She didn’t have to ask how Granny knew. She wouldn’t insult the woman’s intelligence by doing so. Regina had always had a certain fondness for the wolf. Like herself, the woman had survived much in her life and Regina enjoyed their sass contests. “Emma told him.” She finally answered. “He didn’t want to believe it. Now he wants to take our child away from me.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. She bit on her lower lip hard in an attempt to contain her tears. She didn’t know she had any more left to shed. 

 

“And we won’t let that happen.” Granny placed her hand protectively over Regina’s. “He will remember, Regina.”

 

“How?” 

 

“I don’t know.” She admitted. “But what I do know is that it won’t happen if you two are never in the same room. Go see him.”

 

Regina looked at Granny, looking for the deception. The old woman had a point: she needed to talk to David. Perhaps if she was physically close to him, she would be able to establish their bond and make him remember. She had tried to do so on several occasions before but all of her attempts had so far only left her more heartbroken.

 

EC

 

It took Regina another five hours to gather the courage to face David. Even as she walked down the corridor leading to his hospital room, Regina enumerated all the reasons she should turn around. Despite all her doubts, her feet kept carrying her forward. She stopped in front of the closed door and took the last ultrasound pictures of their baby out of her purse. She knocked once on the door.

 

“Come in!”

 

Her palms were sweating in anticipation and she was sure her heart was beating faster in David’s chest. They hadn’t told the Prince of their shared heart yet. He would have ordered it out but Whale was hoping that the bond he shared with Regina - however weakened it may be - would help heal his spinal injury. Yesterday, the Prince had recovered most sensation in his lower extremities, indicating that the spinal cord had been grazed by the bullet rather than severed but he would need months - if not years - of physical therapy to fully recover the use of his legs. 

 

Summoning her courage, Regina grabbed the door’s handle and slowly turned it downward. As she opened the door, she caught David repositioning himself into a sitting position, probably expecting a visit from Emma, Archie, or one of the dwarves. They had tried to catch him up on the events of the past two years but David didn’t want to believe them.

 

“YOU!” His gaze hardened when he caught a glimpse of Regina.

 

“How are you feeling?” Regina asked him, slowly advancing toward her husband.

 

“What are you doing here?” His eyes searched the room for a weapon but there was nothing he could use against the Evil Queen. Not that it mattered anyway. Even with his trusted sword and the use of his legs, he was no match for the sorceress’ magic.

 

“We need to talk.” Regina kept her voice firm yet gentle as she came to a stop by the side of his bed. She had lost all hopes to use magic to fix their problems. David was so angry and full of hate toward her that she would never be able to establish their bond. 

 

“We have nothing to say to each other!” He snarled.

 

“I beg to differ.” Regina handed him the ultrasound pictures of their child. “Our child is innocent in all of this.”

 

“Anything that can grow inside of you cannot be innocent.” He snatched the pictures from her hands, earning a gasp from the mayor. “It’s probably already corrupted by your dark magic.”

 

Regina fought her tears. “David…” She begged. She needed him to remember their life together. The Prince studied the pictures for a moment before ripping them apart. “DAVID! NO!” Regina screamed. She reached for the pictures but she was too late. 

 

However, the movement gave David the opportunity he had been waiting for. He grabbed Regina by her throat, squeezing her windpipe with all his strength. Regina’s eyes bulged in fear. “David…” She tried, clawing at the hand that was restraining her oxygen.

 

The Prince didn’t let go. He leaned forward. “You’re a snake, Regina. I don’t know why everyone thinks you’ve changed. I don’t know what curse you’ve cast to make them believe that I’ve ever loved you… that I could ever marry you and create this monstrosity. I don’t know how you did it, Regina, but I know that this reality is not real.”

 

Regina could see dark spots in front of her eyes. She summoned her magic but to no avail. Something was blocking it. She started to panic, squirming away from the Prince as best she could.

 

David continued his assault. “Do you really think I would believe Emma’s tale of how I’ve fallen in love with you while Snow was fighting for her LIFE!” He nearly screamed. “I love her! She is my True Love and always will be. I would NEVER sleep with a whore like you if you hadn’t cursed me. What was it Regina? You had to scratch an itch? Your black knights weren’t enough? Or you just wanted to get back at Snow by sleeping with me?”

 

Regina closed her eyes, on the verge of losing conscious. As he was about to squeeze the life out of his enemy, David choked, his chest feeling constricted. He let go of Regina who slumped on the floor. The machines he was connected to started beeping wildly, prompting a nurse to come check on the patient.

 

As soon as she opened the door, the nurse gasped at the scene in front of her, David was clutching his chest while Regina was unconscious on the floor. “I need some help in here!” She screamed before moving toward the mayor. 

 

EC

 

Regina squinted and tried to move her face away from the penlight Jonas had been waving in front of her eyes for the better part of the last ten minutes. “I’m fine.” She croaked.

 

“How about you let me be the judge of that?” He reprimanded her gently. Regina huffed but held her tongue. She knew that Jonas was trying to help her. “Any headaches, vision problems?” 

 

Regina shook her head and cursed when the neck brace prevented her movements. “No.” She answered. “Yes. Probably has to do with having light shone into my eyes.”

 

Jonas didn’t honor the jab with an answer. He checked out the neck X-ray they had convinced Regina to take. “These look fine.” He commented more to himself than his patient. 

 

“I told you I’m fine.” Regina said more forcefully. She had agreed to let Jonas examine her for her baby’s sake but since her little one had been given a clean bill of health, she just wanted to go home.

 

“Regina…” Jonas warned in exasperation. “If David hadn’t released you…”

 

“He did.” She wasn’t about to tell him that the only reason he did so was the fact that he was slowly choking himself to death with her. 

 

The doctor sighed before placing his hand over her chin, holding her in place while he removed the neck brace. The skin already had a blue color, announcing the deep bruise that would surely form over the next few hours. He moved Regina’s head around slowly, looking for any signs of trauma. Regina hissed when he moved her head to the right. “I’d like for you to keep the neck brace on at least tonight. You can take Tylenol but I want you to stay away from aspirin and other anti-inflammatory drugs.” 

 

“I’m fine.” She dismissed Jonas’ concerns. 

 

The doctor rolled his eyes and was about to try to talk some sense into the stubborn woman when he was interrupted by a soft knock on the open door. “I’m sorry to interrupt.” Emma announced as she entered the room. 

 

“You’re not interrupting.” For once, Regina was grateful to see the blonde. “How is David?”

 

“Fine. A little confused about what happened.” She replied.

 

Regina looked away. “I guess he can’t kill me without hurting himself.”

 

“I’d rather he doesn’t try to kill you, Regina.” Jonas stated. “In case you’re wondering, lack of oxygen is not exactly safe for your baby.” He had intended to shock her and to make her angry.

 

And it worked. “Don’t you think I know that?” She spat. 

 

“Do you?” Jonas grabbed her chart and started reading. “You’ve LOST five pounds since your last visit. Your blood work shows nutritional deficiencies and your baby is on the low size range for how far along you are!” Jonas looked at Regina. He had tried coddling her for the past month without much success. It was time for a different approach. Although he hated confronting her like this, she needed to start taking care of herself and her baby.

 

Emma looked away from the scene, wishing she was anywhere but in this room. The doctor was right: Regina needed to take better care of herself but in her experience, confronting Regina was never a good tactic. She rubbed her arm unconsciously, remembering the stab wound she had suffered after she and David has stopped Regina’s suicide attempt last year. 

 

“I want you to consider taking your heart back.” Jonas finished to both Emma’s and Regina’s shock.

 

“Absolutely not!” The brunette answered firmly.

 

“Regina, you asked me if you could carry a baby to term. And I didn’t lie to you then about the battle ahead. I’m not going to lie to you now: you’re in poor health and if you want to keep your baby, you need to start taking better care of yourself.” Jonas took a deep breath. “I’ve talked with Archie.”

 

Regina’s eyes narrowed. “You what?” The mayor was fuming. How did they dare talk about her and her family behind her back?

 

Emma wondered if they remembered she was still in the room. “I… I’ll come back later.” She started walking backwards.

 

“No, this concerns you too.” Jonas turned around to face the blonde. “Although Archie, Viktor, and I agree that this is the best course of action for Regina and the baby, it will affect your father’s recovery. Not to mention that we will have to tell him about whose heart is beating in his chest.”

 

Emma looked at Regina. Deep down, she already knew that this was the best course of action. “Would you consider it?”

 

Regina bit her lower lip in an attempt to contain the tears threatening to fall. “I… I don’t know.” She placed her hand on her abdomen. Fate would be so cruel to ask her to choose between her husband and her child. 

 

“Regina, Jonas is right.” Emma started. “This is not what Dad would want for you… or the baby.”

 

Regina finally let her tears flow. “Will David be ok without our bond?”

 

“Physically, he might not be able to pull your lifeforce. And this might set his recovery back. We don’t know. But it can only help you and your child.” Jonas replied.

 

“But we’ll both be heartbroken.”

 

“We don’t know, Regina. Your bond may be weak enough that you and David won’t feel the difference. It’s also possible you’ll feel better after you get your heart back. Maybe you’ll feel more whole…” He offered. 

 

Regina looked at Jonas. “But my baby will be fine.”

 

“I promised you that I’ll make sure you get to deliver a healthy baby. And right now, I think that separating you and David represents the baby’s best chance.”

 

Regina nodded imperceptibly. “Yes…” She whispered. “But you need to call Blue and Rumple.”

 

Emma frowned. “Can’t you do it?”

 

Regina snorted. “I don’t think your father would let me anywhere near him, let alone plunge my hand into his chest. Besides, I’m not sure I’m capable of it.” She finally admitted. “I tried to poof myself but I couldn’t. And I can’t heal the bruise.” She confessed.

 

“What?” Emma’s eyes widened in fear. With Mendell around town, the last thing they needed was a defenseless Regina. “When did you lose your magic?”

 

“It started the night of the accident. It was weakened and I thought it had to do with David pulling healing magic. But when he woke up… well, let’s just say that since then I haven’t been able to use much magic.”

 

EC

 

“True Love’s magic doesn’t work without True Love.” Gold mused after Regina repeated her story to the people assembled in the room. “He doesn’t remember loving you and the magic is literally gone.”

 

Regina turned her face away. She had come to the same conclusion but she hadn’t been ready to hear it from someone else. She massaged her neck, grateful to Blue to have healed most of her injuries. “I thought my old magic would take over.”

 

“Dark magic on a pure heart is extremely difficult.” Blue looked at the broken Queen. “With practice, you may be able to access light magic.”

 

“Let me guess… Magic is tied to my emotions so I need to feel happiness and hope?” She rolled her eyes.

 

Blue had the decency not to answer her. 

 

“With Mendell in town, are we sure it’s safe to separate Regina and David?” Neal finally asked. “However weakened their magic might be, it’s better than nothing!”

 

“There is nothing, dear.” Regina supplied, flicking her hand in demonstration. 

 

“Besides, the risks to Regina’s health are not worth the little magic she would be able to access.” Jonas argued. “You can protect her against Mendell, but we can’t help her if her health keeps declining.”

 

Regina didn’t look at the doctor. For the umpteenth times since Jonas had asked her to surrender David’s heart, Regina wondered if she could have done anything differently. Perhaps if she had eaten more or slept more, her baby would be healthy. But she knew it would have been impossible. Much like the bond had been a source of strength when she had needed it the most, it was now a liability. It was making her physically ill and much like a gangrene limb that needed to be cut, she now needed to sever their bond. She had failed David. But she wouldn’t fail her unborn child. “Do it.” She addressed Rumple. “There is no point in arguing any longer.”

 

Gold slowly approached Regina. “It might hurt.” He warned his former student. “I’m sorry.” He said sincerely before plunging his hand into her chest. He gasped as soon as he felt it: although weakened, the barrier protecting David’s heart was still present. He tried to push through it but the action only reinforced the barrier. Rumple went flying across the room until his back hit the wall. 

 

Regina and Emma looked at Gold in utter shock. Whale and Jonas helped the man to his feet. As he was dusting off his jacket, Gold addressed the Queen. “David may not remember loving you, dearie, but he definitely does.”

 

A small smile appeared on Regina’s face and she felt something stir at the pit of her stomach, something that resembled hope.


	7. Therapy

#  Chapter 7: Therapy

 

_ June 26th 2015 _

 

“Are you ready to go?” Emma smiled at her father as she entered the room followed by Whale and a nurse pushing a wheelchair. 

 

The Prince smiled back, happy to be part of his daughter’s life once more. All he remembered was placing her into the enchanted tree trunk as the Queen and her soldiers were storming the castle. He also had all his cursed memories of David Nolan. However, he couldn’t remember the life David Nolan had in Storybrooke once he had woken up from his coma nor the last three and a half years when he had supposedly fallen in love with Regina and married her. “More than ready.”  

 

“I went over your physical therapy schedule with Emma.” Whale told his friend. He knew David didn’t remember their friendship. He had never crossed path with Prince Charming and all David knew of him was Frankenstein’s reputation. “And Dr. Hopper… Jiminy,” he corrected, “will also see you twice a week.”

 

“My memories.” David whispered more to himself than his audience.

 

“Archie thinks that getting you into familiar surroundings may trigger your memories.” Emma explained. “I went to get some of your things from Regina’s…” She paused at the name, waiting for David’s reaction. When none were forthcoming, Emma continued. “We’re hoping that it will help you remember.”

 

David stayed silent. Did he want to remember? Did he really want to remember a life where his dear Snow was dead and he married his mortal enemy? But the woman he had almost strangled to death just the week prior didn’t bear resemblance to the sorceress he had known in the Enchanted Forest. The madness in her eyes had been replaced by fear and a hint of vulnerability and her usually stern expression had been softer. 

 

“You’ve made extraordinary progress.” Whale broke the uncomfortable silence. “But you still need to take it easy.” Whale exchanged a guilty glance at Emma. In the past two weeks, David had been able to stand and walk with the help of a walker. They both understood the price: the healing magic was draining Regina’s life force slowly. David needed his memories back. They needed to re-establish their deep connection for Regina’s and the baby’s sake. 

 

David finally looked at the doctor. “Thank you.” The man was familiar to him but he couldn’t remember why. “I’m sure being home with my family will help.”

 

EC

 

“Operation Dumbo is starting tonight.” Henry announced as he helped Emma with the salad for dinner. Neal was supposed to bring back take-outs from the new Italian place that had opened a couple of days ago on Main Street. 

 

The kid had decided it was time for another operation. This one was dedicated to help David remember his mother. He had named it after one of his favorite Disney movies. After all, weren’t elephants supposed to never forget? 

 

“Henry…” They had gone over the same argument for the past couple of days. “This will take time. And you shouldn’t confront David. You know what Archie said.”

 

But Henry wasn’t listening. “All we have to do is get David and Mom in the same room. True Love Kiss can help him remember!”

 

Emma closed her eyes. They hadn’t told Henry about last week’s incident. “I don’t…” She reopened her eyes and was surprised to find an empty space next to her where Henry had been. She turned on her heels quickly and saw Henry sit next to his grandfather on the couch, holding one of the family albums he had taken from Regina’s. 

 

“Gramps?” The kid started. “I want to show you something.”   
  


David smiled at his grandson. “Of course, buddy.”

 

“How about we do this after dinner?” Emma rushed from the kitchen area. The last thing she wanted to deal with was David ripping apart the family photos. 

 

David tensed as soon as he saw the first picture: it was a shot of him and Regina on what would have been their wedding day. He had stopped denying the truth but it didn’t mean he had to accept it. Henry kept showing pictures of the life he had shared with Regina. Although he didn’t remember any of the events captured in the pictures, he could tell that they had been happy.

 

Emma stopped in her tracks, observing her father like a hawk. His jaw was clenching at regular intervals but he didn’t interrupt Henry. David was looking at the family pictures and Emma let herself hope that one of them would trigger his memories. Emma sat down on the other side of David, listening to Henry describe the happy moments they had shared together as a family.

 

After thirty minutes, Emma interrupted Henry gently. “Dad, do you remember any of it?”

 

David shook his head. “No. And I’m also having troubles believing any of it. Regina is a snake.” He spat. “She should have been burned at the stake a long time ago, not living the life Snow deserved.”

 

“NO!” Henry yelled, slamming the book shut. He stood up abruptly, taking a few steps back from his grandfather. “She is my mom!” Tears were flowing down his cheeks. “She worked so hard to redeem herself! I won’t let you hurt her!” Henry ran upstairs before Emma could stop him. She followed after him immediately, sparing one last dejected look at her father.

 

Emma found Henry laying on his stomach across his bed. “Henry…” She sat down next to him, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. “It’s not his fault…” This argument had started to sound hollow even to her own ears. David didn’t choose to lose his memories but he was choosing to fight all the evidence that he had been in love with Regina.

 

“He is hurting her.”

 

Emma sighed. “I know, kid. But all we can do is try to make him remember.”

 

“But he doesn’t WANT TO REMEMBER!” Henry shouted, sitting up on the bed.

 

David turned his face toward the screams and crying coming from the mezzanine. Causing Henry so much pain was breaking his heart. Besides, the kid was right: he didn’t want to remember. He was afraid to do so. With a shaky hand, David grabbed the family album and looked at the pictures once more. He was smiling in all of them. His eyes reflected only love. 

 

And, to his surprise, so were Regina’s. She was a stark contrast from the Evil Queen he remembered. She was smiling, her skin glowing in the sun. They were on a beach but David had no idea why or where. There were palm trees in the background so he knew that these photos were not taken in Storybrooke. David kept flipping the pages, looking at a life he couldn’t remember.

 

Then it hit him. As he looked at the pictures of Regina, there was nothing. He didn’t hate her. All he felt was an immense feeling of loss. Had he really loved her? He traced the contour of her face with his fingertips. The gesture felt familiar and David remembered the palm trees: they had been in Hawaii. Did he remember or did his cursed memories filled in the blanks to deduce the location? 

 

David slapped the book shut when he heard the key being turned in the lock of the front door. A few seconds later, Neal entered the apartment carrying the promised food. “Evening…” His smile faded when he saw Emma walking down the stairs with Henry carrying his backpack.

 

“I’m taking Henry to Regina’s.” She announced while the kid went to hug his father, careful to avoid David’s eyes.

 

Although stunned by the announcement, Neal didn’t say a word. He had a fairly good idea of the reason why Henry had all of the sudden decided to spend the night at this adoptive mother’s house. “Have fun, buddy.” He ruffled Henry’s hair, forcing himself to smile for his son’s benefits.

 

“I just want to see Mom.” Henry whispered. “Make sure she is alright.”

 

Neal hugged his son. “You don’t have to apologize, Henry. I’m sure Regina will be happy to see you.”

 

After hugging his father one last time, Henry grabbed his jacket and exited the loft, not sparing a goodbye to his grandfather. David didn’t say anything. He couldn’t remember but he knew Henry loved Regina deeply. 

 

EC

 

_ David grabbed the two drinks and walked onto their private balcony. He handed a drink to Regina and wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her back to his chest. “I love you.” He whispered in her ear.  _

 

_ Regina smiled, pushing her head back to look up toward David. “I love you.” She whispered back. “Forever.” _

 

_ David smiled and kissed her forehead. Regina turned around in his arms, nuzzling against his bare chest. It was their last night in Hawaii after two magical weeks spent relaxing and making love to each other. They watched as the dying sun was painting the sky in shades of red, orange, and purple while sipping slowly on their cocktails. _

 

_ Regina took the empty glass from David’s hand and set it on the coffee table with her own. She took her husband by the hand and walked back inside. “Make love to me.” She asked softly.  _

 

_ David wrapped his arms around and lifted her. Regina giggled against his lips and wrapped her legs around him, grinding herself on his growing erection. David moaned. “We’re never going to make it to the bed if you keep going.” His hands caressed her bare skin, sending shivers up and down her spine. _

 

_ “Take me.” She moaned. “Take me here.” She begged. _

 

_ David maneuvered Regina against the wall to free one of his hands and moved the fabric of her bikini aside. He rubbed her clit slowly, watching her close her eyes in her pleasure. She gasped as he applied more pressure onto her bundle of nerves. He kept his pace slow, enjoying the soft moans the act was eliciting from the brunette. Regina in pleasure was a gorgeous sight to say the least. However, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep playing this game much longer. He had grown painfully hard and he needed to feel her wet heat slowly engulf him. _

 

_ Regina groaned when he moved his hand from her core. “Just a minute, sweetheart.” He whispered in her ear. As he managed to slide his swim trunks down, Regina wrapped her hand around his erection and pumped in slowly. He moaned loudly at the gesture almost losing his balance. “Regina…” She was threatening to send him over the edge just by touching him. “I’m gonna come…” _

 

_ The mayor released him, lining herself up over his throbbing member. “Take me…” She moaned out loudly.  _

 

_ David captured her mouth into a kiss as he pushed into her slowly. Regina raked her nails over her husband’s back, leaving deep marks. David groaned in her mouth. “You can’t heal me.” In this moment, Regina didn’t care. Lost in her pleasure, she rocked her hips to force more of David inside her. Once he finally bottomed out, David placed his forehead against his lover’s. They look at each other, both panting in need. “I want you.” She whispered before attacking the skin of his neck. She bit and sucked on his pulse point. “Please…” She begged. _

 

_ David pulled out of her slowly before thrusting back, nibbling on her ear lobe. He kept the pace deliberately slow, feeling Regina meet him thrust for thrust, soft moans escaping her throat each time he hit that spot deep inside of her. After a few more minutes, Regina’s walls clenched hard on David’s member and she bit his neck as her orgasm shook her entire body. David immediately placed his hand underneath her thighs to hold her in place. He thrust into her a few more times, prolonging her orgasm before spilling his seed deep inside of her. Regina moaned loudly and wrapped her arms tightly around David’s neck. _

 

The Prince woke up, startled by the vivid dream with his mortal enemy. But it hadn’t just been a dream. As he took in the familiar surroundings, David realized that it was a memory. A memory of Regina. And a sexy one. 

 

David sat up on the bed slowly and rubbed his eyes. She had been wearing a red bikini, the same red bikini in the pictures he had been looking at. David grabbed his right leg and moved it on the edge of the bed. He repeated the action with his second leg before taking a hold of his walker. He pulled himself to his feet and slowly walked the distance that separated the bed from the couch. Panting heavily from the effort, the Prince let himself fall on the couch. He winced at the pain in his lower back and closed his eyes, breathing slowly through his nose. Why couldn’t he remember?

 

Once the pain subsided to a dull ache, David turned on the lamp on the small console near the couch and grabbed the album once more. He turned the pages slowly, examining each picture carefully in order to jog his memory. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t remember his life with Regina. David reached the end of the album, with the pictures they had taken in Hawaii. Images from his dream flashed before his eyes but he couldn’t remember anymore. Frustrated, David slammed the book shut and threw it across the coffee table.

 

“You love her.” David jumped at the voice. Emma walked down the few steps and came to sit near her father. “What do you remember?” She had watched him struggle with his memories for the better part of the past hour.

 

“Hawaii… At least, I think it was Hawaii.”

 

Emma nodded. “It was. You took Regina there on your honeymoon last December.”

 

David grabbed the side of his head and groaned. “I can’t remember any of it. I know she isn’t the same woman as the Evil Queen from our land. But at the same time she is!”

 

“Regina redeemed herself. For Henry. For you. She isn’t the Evil Queen anymore.”

 

“But I don’t remember that. I just can’t shake the feeling that it’s one of her tricks. That she is going to kill us all when we suspect it the least.”

 

“But you also have feelings for her.” Emma stated.

 

David nodded. “I don’t know why.” He remembered the feeling of being inside her and shook his head. “Emma, what if I can't never remember?”

 

The blonde sighed. “Do you want to?”

 

David was taken aback by the direct question. “I… I don’t know.”

 

“Would you like to know more about these pictures?” Emma grabbed the album David had disregarded earlier.

 

“No… maybe… I don’t know.” David finally admitted. He was afraid of his past. Afraid to know the truth about his relationship with Regina. He was ashamed to have fallen in love with his enemy, to have left his True Love to be with the woman who had caused them so much grief. But at the same time, he was afraid not to love her.

 

Emma opened the book and pointed at the first picture in the album. “We spent the day at the beach for Henry’s birthday. You and Regina had been together for about five months at that point.” She smiled as she remembered the day. “Anyway, they decided to play a prank on us and sneaked up behind us with buckets of water. You warned me on time but Regina got you completely wet. You started running after her on the beach and once you caught her, you threw her in the ocean.” Emma turned the page and pointed to the next picture, this one was taken in a booth at the diner. “We went to Granny’s for the party. This is when we got Brownie for Henry.”

 

David frowned. “Brownie?”

 

“Oh, right.” Emma flipped the pages until she found a picture of the white furball. “He is staying at Regina’s right now.” Truth be told, the dog had been a source of comfort for the Queen.

 

“I don’t remember him.”

 

“But you remembered Regina.”

 

David nodded slowly, more confused than ever.

 

EC

 

_ June 29th 2015 _

 

“Here you go, Mom.” Henry handed the warm cup of chamomile tea to Regina, who was wrapped into a blanket on the couch. She had been cold lately despite the summer warmth. 

 

She took the cup gratefully. “Thank you, my Little Prince.” She said with a smile. Henry had spent the past three days with her, refusing to go back to the loft where David was staying. Although she loved having him with her, she knew she would have to talk him into going back to the loft to the other part of their family. “What would you like to do tonight?”

 

Henry looked at his mother. They had spent the afternoon at the stables taking care of Sirocco and Sandshine. Regina had allowed him to ride her mare, to his utmost delight. But the keen teenager wasn’t fooled by his mother attempt at a normal evening: she was drained, physically, emotionally, and magically. The adults never spoke their concerns about Regina’s declining health in front of him but despite his young age, Henry was no fool. He understood the toll the weakened magical bond was taking on her. It was like a battery that could no longer be recharged and David was sucking the last bit of juice out of it, leaving none to his mother and their unborn child. Henry understood that the Prince wasn’t responsible for this situation but he couldn’t stop blaming his grandfather for not trying everything in his power to regain his memories.

 

“Henry?” Regina prompted after the heavy silence stretched into minutes. “What is it?” Henry shook his head in an attempt to hold back the tears. However, the gesture didn’t fool his mother. The mayor repositioned herself on the couch, opening her arms to her son. Henry sank into her embrace and cried. Regina gently rocked him, rubbing his back in comfort. “Henry, talk to me.” She whispered.

 

“I don’t want to lose you.” The kid managed in-between two sobs.

 

“Baby, you’re not gonna lose me.” She reassured with what she hoped was more strength than she actually felt.

 

“You’re growing weaker. David is taking the magic out of you.” Regina sighed. She should have known better than to hope her perceptive little boy wouldn’t understand what was happening between her and the Prince. She didn’t argue back, prompting Henry to continue. “What’s gonna happen when there is no more magic?.”

 

“I don’t know, Henry.” Regina replied truthfully, holding her son close. However, she knew they would soon find out as she was growing weaker every day.

 

“Can you take magic from us? Like you did with me and Emma to save the town from the Blaze?” Henry pulled out of Regina’s embrace to look at his mother in the eyes.

 

Regina’s heart broke at the hope she saw shining in her son’s eyes. She shook her head. “This is different. It might help in the short-term or allow David to pull more magic from me. I don’t know.” Besides, she would be unable to establish the spell. Henry didn’t know she no longer had magic and she intended to keep it that way. She didn’t want him to worry about her safety with Greg and perhaps Tamara in town. Blue had cast a protection spell over City Hall and the mansion but Regina still had to travel to and from work. And she wouldn’t let them force her into hiding. “And I don’t know the consequences to you and Emma. Without full control, I could end up drawing too much from you too. And I won’t hurt you.” She cupped her son’s cheek. “I’ll be fine, Henry. I promise.”

 

Henry gave his mother a small smile. He didn’t believe the promise but he didn’t want to argue with Regina. She was weak and needed his support. “We could watch a movie.” He offered, answering her original question. 

 

Regina smiled. “How about we finish the talking cars movie?” She offered.

 

Henry chuckled. “Transformers?” Regina shrugged. She had only watched it to please her son. “No. I finished it with Dad.” It was a lie but he wanted to watch something else with his mother. He stood from the couch and walked to their DVD collection. He selected his favorite childhood movie and showed the worn case to his mother. “Ready for Lady and the Tramp?”

 

Regina nodded. She had always loved the movie, the only Disney movie that didn’t remind her of someone she used to know. “I’ll make popcorn.” Regina stood up and immediately regretted her decision. The room was spinning uncontrollably around her. As she closed her eyes to suppress the wave of dizziness, she felt herself falling. The last thing she heard before hitting the ground was Henry’s panicked voice calling her name. She felt him shake her softly before losing consciousness.

 

EC

 

“She is dying!” Emma was pacing Whale’s office. “We have to do something.” She stopped turning to face the doctor, Blue, and Gold. “Surely, there is something one of you can do!”

 

“Emma, Regina’s magic is a part of her. And it’s slowly being drained away.” Blue tried to explain.

 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Emma yelled back. 

 

“At first, she was literally healing David through their bond. But now that the Prince is feeling better, I’m not sure where the magic is going.” Blue continued, ignoring Emma’s terse reply. “I don’t know why David isn’t being affected but I suspect it’s a combination of him not being magical and not remembering their bond.”

 

“We’ve tried severing the bond before.” Gold mused. “But we haven’t tried strengthening it.”

 

“It won’t work.” Blue interrupted. “We can’t provide Regina with the magic she requires. True Love’s magic.”

 

“No but we can provide her with the other kind of magic that’s inside her.” Gold rolled his eyes. “I know this is a part of Regina you’d like to forget but it’s as much a part of her as her True Love bond.”

 

“And who will provide her with the magical boost?” Blue spat back at the Dark One.

 

“I will.” 

 

Emma and Whale gasped in shock while Blue’s expression changed from annoyance to fear. “You can’t do that! In her weakened state, you could end up hurting her more!” The fairy exclaimed.

 

“And if we don’t do something soon, she will end up dead. We don’t have much of a choice.” The Dark One was getting annoyed with the moth. “Miss Swan, what would you like to do?” She turned toward the Savior. Ultimately, it would be Regina’s decision but convincing his former student would be much easier with Emma on her side.

 

The sheriff’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Why do you want to help Regina?”

 

Gold sighed. “My reasons are my own. But you don’t have much to lose by accepting my offer.” Storybrooke’s magic was literally woven into David’s True Love. Since the Prince’s accident, the magic had already weakened. Although he suspected that Blue already knew, most other practitioners in town weren’t skilled enough to have felt the shift. With Regina’s death - and most likely the Prince’s, the magic he had brought to the town would simply vanish and Rumple would once again become a coward unable to protect his family. “If we don’t infuse her with magic soon, she will die. And so will your father.”

 

Emma looked at Blue for confirmation. “What the Dark One is proposing is very dangerous. Transferring magic is equivalent to transferring blood.”

 

“The recipient and donor need to be compatible.” Whale supplied.

 

The fairy nodded. “And you also want to give her the right amount. Enough to help her heal herself but not too much as to not overwhelm her already weakened body.”

 

“I know Regina’s magic better than anyone.” Rumple addressed Emma and Whale. “I should be able to gently awaken it.”

 

Emma stayed silent, weighting all of their options. On the one hand, Regina wouldn’t be able to survive without the magical boost Rumple was offering. And neither would her father. On the other hand, they would have to trust Gold and every fiber of her being was screaming at her not to do so. “Is Regina strong enough for this?” She asked Whale directly. Since Jonas had been finishing a surgery, Viktor had been the one taking care of Regina when she had been admitted to the ER.

 

“Medically, there is nothing wrong with her. She’s been taking care of herself and her blood panel came back normal. The baby is also doing well.”

 

“Yet, she is dying…” Emma finished for herself. Medicine wouldn’t help Regina. Magic did this to her and magic would need to fix it. She turned toward Gold. “Am I compatible with Regina’s magic?” She asked. 

 

Gold shrugged. “Possibly but you’re untrained. You need to be able to control the flow of magic.”

 

“The Dark One is right.” Blue approached Emma. “If you’re planning to go through with this, Rumplestiltskin is the best person to do so.” The fairy looked at her enemy from the corner of her eyes. She hated to have to admit it but Emma needed to know all the facts.

 

Emma looked at Gold. “Fine. How long do you need to prepare?”

 

“One hour.” Gold replied. “And I’ll also need something that belongs to your father. Something I can use to physically tie myself to Regina.”

 

Emma frowned. “Why do you need this?”

 

“Because I don’t want to end up flying across the room if I inadvertently touch upon the little bit of True Love’s magic still flowing between Regina and your father. By linking myself to her through an object that belonged to the Prince, I’m hoping to fool it long enough to recharge the other source of magic Regina is using.”

 

Emma bit her lower lip to suppress a chuckle at the imagery. “I’ll get something. Let’s meet back here in an hour.”

 

As the sheriff motioned to leave, Gold placed himself directly in her path. “This is only a temporary fix, dearie. Akin to placing a bandaid on a gunshot wound. It will help her but ultimately we’ll need to find a way to stop the hemorrhage. That means either forcing your father to remember or shutting their link by force. My supply of magic is also limited.” 

 

Emma nodded once. She had no idea how to get David to remember but the dreams had come back and at least he wasn’t fighting the fact that he had fallen for Regina. Perhaps it was time to tell her father about the connection he shared with his former enemy.

 

EC

 

Regina was utterly tired. The simple act of keeping her eyes opened required all her strength. She placed her hand on her small baby bump, taking comfort into the knowledge that her child was doing well despite the circumstances. 

 

“Regina?” Emma called out softly, placing her hand on Regina’s forearm. The brunette slowly turned her head in Emma’s direction. “It won’t be long.” The blonde smiled to bring some comfort to the woman she now considered a friend. Gold had asked them for a few minutes to prepare himself to transfer some of his magic to Regina. The mayor had been reluctant at first, unwilling to expose her innocent child to the dark magic. But as her friends and family had reminded her, she didn’t have much of a choice. 

 

“I’m tired.” She whispered, her eyes closing despite her best efforts. 

 

“Gold?” Emma prompted, squeezing Regina’s arm.

 

“Almost, Miss Swan.” Gold hissed in-between clenched teeth. Sometimes he wondered how stupid he had been to trust his fate and that of his son to this so-called Savior with not even a basic understanding of magic. The Dark One took his dagger out of his pocket and approached the woman his heart longed for. “Belle, I know I have no rights to ask you this. But strengthening Regina will require all I have. I may not be able to stop by myself.” He handed the dagger to Belle, who took it with the utmost care.

 

“What do I need to do?” 

 

“Regina is powerful and if she… if she takes too much, I’ll need you to order me to stop.” Gold looked at the woman on the bed. “But not before I tell you to.” He knew that severing the transfer too soon would kill his former student and her unborn child.

 

Belle nodded. “Got it.”

 

Rumple cupped her cheek and caressed her skin with the pad of his thumb. He wanted to tell her he loved her but couldn’t bring himself to do so. He was trying to do the right thing for once but he knew he had a long way to repair their relationship. After a long moment, he let go of Belle with a soft smile and approached Regina. He sat by her side on the bed and took the bandana Emma had picked up from the loft. He hovered his hand over it, casting the spell that should protect him from Regina’s powerful magic. Once done, he handed the fabric to Emma. “Tie our wrists together.” He ordered. The blonde did so immediately.

 

Regina looked at her former mentor with apprehension. She knew the risks of transferring magic in such a way to her and, most importantly, to her unborn child. “Rumple?” She whispered.

 

“Keep your strength. Don’t talk.” The Dark One closed his eyes and recited the ancient spell. He hovered his hand over Regina and the mayor gasped at the intensity of the link. Dark magic particulates flew from Gold’s hand toward the Queen, whose body glowed purple in response. Regina’s eyes rolled to the back of her skull. She could feel the power emanating from her former mentor and it threatened to overwhelm her completely. She locked eyes with Gold and she was surprised to see concern written over the Dark One’s face.

 

Gold hadn’t expected for Regina to be so weak. It was truly a miracle she was still alive. He concentrated on replenishing her magical reserves slowly as to not shock her entire system. As he was about to severe the link, he felt the other magic. It was purer, more raw than anything he had felt before. And it was different from the True Love’s magic that had blocked him twice before. 

 

Rumple gasped at the realization. David wasn’t the only one pulling on Regina’s magic. The baby was and from what the Dark One could feel, the child needed a lot of magic. Regina’s eyes widened as soon as she felt her child’s magic. It was powerful and beautiful at the same time. Rumple moved his hand over Regina’s abdomen, hoping that the little one would take some of the Dark Magic. However, it was quickly evident that there was only one kind of magic to satisfy the baby’s appetite. Concerned about hurting his former student and her baby, Gold slowly released his magic. 

 

Regina and Gold stared at each other for a long time, both panting. 

 

“Did it work?” Emma prompted.

 

“Yes.” Gold kept his eyes on Regina. “But we have another problem.” 

 

Gold unfastened the bandana from his wrist and looked up at the sheriff. Regina smiled softly as she curled into a fetal position on the bed, ignoring Rumple’s warning. She placed her hand on her abdomen and felt the powerful magic growing inside of her. Silently, she promised her child that David would come back to them.


	8. Test

#  Chapter 8: Test

 

_ July 1st 2015 _

 

_ David looked at the amber liquid. He sloshed it around the crystal glass before gulping it all at once. He relished the burning sensation at the pit of his stomach. Today was the day: the day when a seven-year old boy became a man after his drunken father had driven their only wagon off the road.  _

 

_ He placed the empty glass on the coffee table, staring at the remaining ice cubes slowly melting at the bottom, unaware of the darkness slowly engulfing the mansion. He seldom thought about his father. Although his mother had talked to David about the good man he used to be, the Prince had very few memories of their life before he became the village’s drunk. Sure, they were the occasional family picnics and fishing trips but the most overwhelming memories David had of his father was with a bottle of scotch.  _

 

_ The Prince jumped when he felt the couch dip beside him and a reassuring hand caressing down his back. He turned his face slowly toward the woman he loved more than he had ever thought possible. He didn’t have to tell her about the emptiness inside him; she felt it. She felt the rage of the seven-year old boy who had lost his father, the rage of the teenager about to lose his home because his father had accumulated more debts than he would be able to pay back in his lifetime, and the rage of the young man who had just discovered that his father had sold his twin brother to a vile man.  _

 

_ “I know you loved him.” Regina whispered to David softly. “And it’s ok to mourn him.” _

 

_ “I don’t.” David replied forcefully. “The man was a drunk and a coward. Unwilling to take care of his family.” _

 

_ “Perhaps but he was your father. No matter what he did to you, I know you loved him. And I know that it hurts you to admit it.” Regina slipped her hand in one of David’s and intertwined their fingers. “I would know.” She gave him a soft smile.  _

 

_ David searched his wife’s eyes for the answer to the question he couldn’t formulate. “He abandoned us. When he left that night, he promised me that it would be the last trip. That after he made things right, he would be there for my mother and I. That we would be a family. And I believed him… I wanted to believe him.” _

 

_ “And you need to believe that he intended to become the man you wanted him to be, that your family deserved.”  _

 

_ David leaned down to capture Regina’s lips into a tender kiss. “I love you.” He whispered to her. “And I will never abandon you the way my father left his family when we needed him most.” He kissed Regina again, needing to feel the connection between them, which grew stronger with every stroke of his tongue against hers. David moaned inside her mouth, feeling all the love and trust she held for him. _

 

EC

 

Regina was shivering on the examination table despite the blanket Sarah had tucked her in a few minutes earlier. She watched as the nurse was preparing the various instruments for the amniocentesis Jonas had convinced her to undergo. 

 

She placed her hand on her abdomen and closed her eyes, feeling her baby’s pure magic. After a couple of sessions with Rumple, she had been able to use her dark magic to establish a link between her and the baby, much like she had done with David in the past. The dark magic was soon replaced by True Love’s magic and the bond between mother and child grew stronger with each passing hour. And with it, so was Regina herself. She would be able to go home tomorrow after the procedure.

 

When Sarah was finished getting the room ready, she sat near Regina and took her hand. “How are you feeling?” The old nurse asked the woman she now considered a daughter.

 

“I’m better. And so is the little one.” Regina gave Sarah a soft smile.

 

“You scared us.” She reprimanded softly. 

 

“I’m sorry. I just… It’s like a piece of me is literally missing. I’m not the only who could feel it and the baby tried to take too much of my magic.” 

 

“How does it feel?” Sarah asked her gently, trying to keep her mind from the reason she was in this room.

 

“It’s different than what I felt with David. The emotions are not completely formed and they tend to shift drastically from one moment to the next.”

 

“Will you stay bonded?” 

 

“I doubt it when the baby is born. But I should be able to establish the same bond I did with David before we exchanged our hearts.” Regina closed her eyes, stopping the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

 

“David was here earlier today.” Sarah rubbed Regina’s arm soothingly. “For his physical therapy.”

 

“How is he doing?” Regina asked, feeling a pang of apprehension at the pit of her stomach. She hadn’t lost hope that he would eventually regain his memories.

 

“He is making great progress. He was able to walk down the corridor with the help of the walker. He is also becoming more independent and according to Emma, it’s doing wonders on his mood.” Regina bit her lower lip. She knew how much David didn’t want to rely on anyone and having to let the daughter he had lost all these years ago and couldn’t remember taking care of him was surely killing him. “He asked about you.” Sarah watched Regina’s reaction closely.

 

The woman’s lips parted in shock. “Me?”

 

Sarah nodded. Archie had warned them about giving false hopes to Regina by telling her about David’s dreams but the old nurse knew that the mayor needed a little bit of hope to hold onto. “He is having dreams, Regina. They are fragmented memories but Emma said he isn’t fighting them anymore. He even asks her to fill in the blanks.”

 

Regina’s lower lip quivered. “What has he been remembering?”

 

“Your honeymoon.” Regina blushed at Sarah’s confession. “Going riding with you. Henry’s birthday at the beach.”

 

The mayor smiled fondly at the memories. “We were happy.” She whispered.

 

Sarah placed her free hand on Regina’s cheek and wiped her tears away. “And you’ll be happy again.”

 

“What if he never remembers?”

 

“Then he’ll fall in love with you again.” Sarah assured.

 

“Assuming we can be in the same room without David trying to kill me.”

 

Sarah knew that the sassy attitude was just a poorly disguised attempt at deflection. “Maybe that day is closer than you think.” She smiled. 

 

A soft knock interrupted the discussion between the two women. “Come in.” Regina called.

 

Jonas entered the room, closely followed by Dr. Whale. “Hope you don’t mind the extra-help. I thought you’d like to have Sarah here as a friend rather than a nurse.” Viktor announced as he followed Jonas toward the examination table.

 

Regina nodded. “Thank you.”

 

The two doctors positioned themselves on either side of their patient while Sarah moved closer to Regina’s head, still holding her hand. “It won’t take long.” Jonas reassured her. “We’re going to use an ultrasound to see where your baby is and to make sure we don’t bother him or her.” He continued in a soothing voice. “I’ll numb the area and you should only feel a small pinch.”

 

Regina nodded, squeezing Sarah’s hand. She hated needles. She had been afraid of them ever since her mother had used a similar sensation as a form of punishment. “The baby won’t feel anything?”

 

“The baby won’t feel a thing.” Jonas assured her. 

 

After another nod from the expecting mother, Jonas moved the blanket down to reveal the small bump. After silently asking permission to move the robe aside, Whale placed the cool gel on Regina’s stomach and started the ultrasound. Regina’s eyes were glued to the monitor. She gasped as soon as she saw the outline of her child, who had grown so much in the past few weeks. Whale smiled at her reaction and moved the transducer around, giving Regina time to admire her unborn child. “Is the baby ok?” She asked after a minute.

 

Whale nodded. “The baby is perfect.” The doctor hit various keys on the keyboard to make the necessary measurements. “Apparently someone’s hit a growth spurt.” The baby was getting healthier, almost in the normal range considering how far along Regina was. 

 

“Can you… can you tell whether it’s a boy or a girl?” She asked timidly. She didn’t feel she had the right to ask this question. She should be happy either way. She was happy but she was also curious.

 

Whale shook his head. “Not from this angle. And I don’t want to risk moving him or her. The position is perfect for the test.” The brunette nodded, amazed by the life growing inside of her. She had never thought it would be possible for her to have a child. But the little baby on the screen was showing her that nothing was impossible. 

 

“Regina, are you ready?” Jonas asked her softly.

 

The mayor nodded, gripping her friend’s hand harder. “Close your eyes.” Sarah spoke softly, caressing Regina’s cheek. The mayor executed herself and concentrated on the bond she shared with her child. She felt the motherly love and started relaxing on the table. She grunted when she felt the numbing gel on the side of her stomach. She took a deep breath as she felt the prick of the needle and held onto Sarah with all her strength. 

 

“It’s over, Regina.” Jonas announced a few moments later as he removed the needle from her stomach. He placed a small bandage on the injection site and hid the fairly large needle from Regina’s view. The brunette slowly opened her eyes and Whale immediately repositioned the transducer to give Regina the best possible view of her unborn child. “Looks like the little one is sleeping.” The doctor said reassuringly. “He or she didn’t feel a thing.”

 

“You need to get some rest.” Jonas squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

 

“When can I go home?” She turned to face her primary care provider while Whale turned off the ultrasound and wiped the gel from Regina’s slightly distended abdomen. 

 

“I’d like to keep you here until tomorrow night. Make sure everything is fine after the procedure.” 

 

Regina nodded. “Thank you. For everything.” Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She didn’t even know why she was crying and blamed the pregnancy on her sudden urge to shed tears. 

 

EC

 

David groaned and rubbed the side of his abdomen in his sleep.  _ He cupped Regina’s cheeks with both hands and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. “I will always love you.”  _ David’s eyes fluttered open, an uneasiness settling at the pit of his stomach. He had been dreaming about Regina for the past week, each dream filling a piece of the puzzle. He had loved her deeply. Of that he was certain but he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something his family wasn’t telling him. 

 

David whimpered when the strange sensation in his side became more painful. It felt like he had been pinched or bitten by a mosquito. He sat up on the bed with some difficulty and raised his t-shirt to examine the area. There was nothing there. 

 

“Dad, you’re ok?” Emma parted the drapes that separated his bed from the rest of the room. David put his shirt back down, still puzzled by the lack of a mark on his skin. 

 

“I’m fine.” He dismissed absently, still wondering what the sensation had been all about. “A mosquito must have beaten me.”

 

Emma frowned but held her tongue. The blonde knew Regina was scheduled for an amniocentesis today and she couldn’t help but wonder whether her father had been able to feel her during the procedure. “I was about to pick Henry up from school. Are you going to be ok here by yourself for a couple of hours? Neal is at the sheriff’s station.”

 

David nodded, not listening to his daughter. However, his head snapped toward her when his subconscious finally processed the words. “A couple of hours?” The school was ten minutes away at the most.

 

“Yeah.” Emma shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. “Henry asked to have dinner with Regina.” She waited for her father’s reaction to the news. To her delight, the man didn’t scream that his grandson shouldn’t have anything to do with the sorceress. To her, this was progress.

 

The words that came out of David’s mouth next cause Emma’s jaw to drop to the floor. “How is she? Regina? Is she still in the hospital?”

 

Emma sat carefully on the edge of the bed, unsure on how to proceed. Archie had advised them to avoid bringing the subject of Regina up since it would only cause David to get angry. But the psychiatrist hadn’t said anything about what to do if the Prince asked about her himself. “Yes.” Emma answered hesitantly.

 

David frowned. “What’s wrong with her?” Deep down, he felt concerned for her well-being and the feeling surprised him. He had wished her dead for so long that he should rejoice at her illness. But there was a growing part of him that wanted her no harm. He was still fighting these two sides of himself but the one who cared for Regina was slowly winning. 

 

“The pregnancy has been hard on her.” Emma treaded carefully, unwilling to give too many details that would require her to explain to her father that the heart beating in his chest wasn’t his own.

 

“Will she be ok?”

 

“Yes. She should be released tomorrow.” The blonde answered cheerfully, glad her father hadn’t asked more questions about Regina’s condition. “Henry wants to spend the evening with her. I promised him that I’d pick him up from school and we would get food to take to the hospital. Apparently, Regina has a sudden craving for a chocolate milkshake.” 

 

David nodded. He wanted to ask more questions but he didn’t want to seem too eager. After all, he was supposed to hate the Evil Queen. Or was he? If the conflicting feelings inside him weren’t enough to deal with, he also had to process his dreams. He and Regina were happy there. And he longed for the life they had shared together.

 

Emma observed her father wrestle with his conscience. Throwing caution to the wind, she prompted him further. “Would you like to have dinner with us tonight?”

 

The question got David’s attention. Before the other side of him could respond, he nodded. He wanted to see her. He wanted to make sure she was ok. Emma smiled brightly: this was definitely progress. “Come on, I’ll help you get ready.”

 

EC

 

An hour later, Emma was helping David down the hospital’s corridor leading to Regina’s room. Henry was bouncing excitedly in front them, eager for his family to have dinner together. Emma’s heart was hammering in her chest and she kept questioning her decision. What if David had tricked her and this was just a ruse to be in the same room as Regina to finish the job? What if the side of David that had started to emerge over the last few days would be overwhelmed by the hate Prince Charming held for the Evil Queen?

 

David hadn’t said a word the entire trip to the hospital and Emma wished she could read his mind. “Almost there.” She encouraged with a smile. David had insisted on using his walker rather than the wheelchair but Emma could feel how tired her father was from the short trek between the parking lot and Regina’s room. “Henry, why don’t you go ahead and get the food set up?”

 

The kid nodded happily and ran toward his mother’s room. “Mom!” He exclaimed as soon as he entered. Regina smiled at her son and turned off the TV, sitting straighter on the bed. Henry disregarded the drinks and take-out bags from Granny's on the tray table and climbed on the bed into his mother’s waiting arms.

 

“Henry!” Regina kissed her son’s forehead, happy to see him after the events of the day. Once the nervousness about the procedure had passed, Regina found herself anxious about the results. What would she do if something was wrong with her baby? Was it her decision to make or should David be involved in it?

 

“How are you feeling?” Henry asked while looking his mom over for any signs of injury or discomfort.

 

“I’m fine, my little Prince.” She reassured him, running her fingertips through his hair. He would need a haircut soon, she mused.

 

“Really?” Henry’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. His mother had a tendency to hide her discomfort. 

 

“Really.” She smiled. 

 

“We have a surprise for you.” Henry announced cheerfully.

 

“Oh!” Regina feigned surprise. She already knew Granny had added a slice of apple pie to the order. “I wonder what it could be.” She added playfully.

 

“You’ll never guess.”

 

“Some chocolate mousse?” She played the game.

 

Henry shook his head. “Wait until the surprise is here.”

 

Regina frowned, her interest piqued. “Where is Emma?”

 

“Right here!” The blonde announced, trying to calm her racing heart. 

 

Regina turned her attention to the door and gasped as soon as she saw her husband. “David?” She recoiled slightly and placed a protective hand on her baby bump. She looked at Emma questioningly: what was the blonde thinking? David had tried to kill her not so long ago and Emma knew she was defenseless. However, Regina soon realized that David was no threat to her or her baby. 

 

“Hi, Regina.” His blue eyes never left the woman sitting on the bed. “How… how are you?” He asked hesitantly, unsure on how to behave around the woman he was married to.

 

“I’m… I’m ok.” Her throat tightened with her emotions. 

 

“How about you sit right here?” Emma guided her father toward the armchair near Regina’s bed. The man plopped down, relieved not to have his injured back carry most of his weight. 

 

“Emma said the pregnancy has been difficult.” He asked her, unsure of what else to tell her. Had he always found it difficult to talk to her? He was chasing the complicity he had with her in his dreams but it seemed out of reach.

 

Regina smiled softly. “A little.” She wrapped her arm protectively around her midsection.

 

“Is the… our baby ok?” David asked.

 

Regina’s tears almost escaped her eyes when David corrected himself. She had hoped for this moment for so long and now that it was here, she was unsure on how to behave. “Yes. The baby is healthy and growing normally.”

 

“Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

 

Regina shook her head. “Apparently, the little one wants to keep the mystery a while longer. He or she wasn’t in the right position on the ultrasound.” Her eyes wandered to the spot on the bedside table where Whale had left the pictures he had printed earlier. “Do you want to see our baby?” She asked hesitantly, remembering the last time she had tried to get him involved in their child’s life.

 

Emma and Henry help their breaths, bracing themselves for the explosive reaction. But David only nodded. Emma took the pictures and handed them to her father, her eyes never leaving Regina. David studied them carefully, a familiar feeling stirring at the pit of his stomach. And for the first time, he wished he had his memories back. “You can keep one if you want.” Regina’s voice brought David out of his thoughts.

 

“Thank you.” He murmured, placing one of the printouts in his shirt’s pocket and handing the rest back to Emma. 

 

A heavy silence fell on the room. Regina and David were exchanging glances, unsure on how to behave around each other while Emma and Henry unpacked the take-out from Granny’s. 

 

“Fries?” David lifted an eyebrow when Regina popped one of the delicious cheese fries in her mouth. “You don’t like fries. You say that it makes your skin curl.”

 

Regina’s mouth opened in shock. How much did David actually remember about their life together? “I…” She started, blushing from being caught in her own lie. “Pregnancy…” She offered as an explanation.

 

David’s eyes narrowed. He was remembering something about Regina and fries. He shook his head. “No… you said you like them but they go to your hips. And you were looking forward to be able to eat them for the next nine months without having to justify yourself.” He looked up at her shocked expression.

 

“You remember?” Her voice was full of hope.

 

“Some. Not everything.” He admitted. “Mostly disjointed memories.” Regina’s heart started racing in David’s chest. 

 

“I love cheese fries.” The brunette finally confessed. “And I told you about looking forward to be able to eat whatever I like the morning after Jonas confirmed the pregnancy.”

 

David nodded. He wanted to ask her more questions but not in front of Emma nor Henry. Instead, he focused his attention back on his burger. Emma shifted the conversation away from David and Regina by asking Henry what he had done at school today. To her relief, Henry took the bait and talked for most of the meal, giving Emma enough time to formulate a plan. Clearly, Regina and David needed to spend more time together. But was it safe? If she and Henry were to leave the room, would David attack Regina as he had done only a couple of weeks ago? 

 

“You should show your mom your art project.” Emma jumped at David’s voice. She looked in Henry’s direction and subtly nodded. Her father knew Henry had left the project in the bug. It was a way to ask for some time with Regina and the blonde would seize the opportunity.

 

“Dad’s right.” She beamed.

 

“But it’s not finished yet.” Henry protested. 

 

“It’s ok, Henry.” Regina encouraged. “I’d like to see it.”

 

“Come on, kid, let’s get the drawing.” Emma prompted, standing up herself. 

 

Henry frowned and looked at his unfinished dinner before locking eyes with his adoptive mother. For the first time in months, he saw hope reflected in the chocolate brown orbs and understanding finally dawned on him. She wanted time with David alone. Operation Dumbo was in full force. “Sure, let’s get it.” He climbed down the hospital bed and followed Emma out of the room.

 

David and Regina looked at each other for a long time, unsure of where to start. “What…?” “How?” They asked at the same time. Both chuckled at the awkwardness of the situation. “Go ahead.” Regina prompted.

 

David smiled softly, the same smile he usually gave her for reassurance. “How are you feeling? Really?”

 

Regina frowned. David had always been able to tell when she was lying. “Tired. Afraid.”

 

“I’m sorry, Regina. I… I wish I could remember.”

 

“It’s not your fault.” She had repeated the same sentence so many times that she didn’t sound fully convinced any longer.

 

David slowly got up from the armchair and approached Regina. “I know it’s not the same but I want to be here for you… and the baby.” He sat down carefully on the edge of the bed.

 

“Why David? You don’t remember me. You don’t remember wanting to start a family with me. I don’t want your pity… if you remembered me, you’d know that the last thing I want is to trap you.” She sat up straighter on the bed.

 

“No, no, no.” David shook his head. “That’s not what I meant… I… I’m concerned about you.” David grabbed Regina’s hand. Both gasped at the warmth emanating from their joined hands. This simple touch strengthened their bond and Regina was able to feel David’s confusion: the struggle to remember the years of his life when everything he had ever known had been turned upside down, the conflicting feelings toward her, and the grief he was still feeling after Snow’s death. David felt Regina’s fears: the fear to be abandoned once more, the fear of being a second choice, the fear to lose love again, and most overwhelmingly, the fear to lose their unborn child. However, they also both felt soothed by the remaining connection between them.

 

David never let go of Regina. He wanted more, needed more. “What… what is that?” He asked her, knowing the answer already although he couldn’t articulate it.

 

“Magic. Our magic.” She whispered. She didn’t know how much David remembered and she wasn’t about to take the chance of him ripping his or her heart out.

 

However, the Prince simply nodded, seemingly accepting the fact. “It’s warm. It feels like…”

 

“Love?” Regina supplied after David struggled for a minute with the word. The man nodded once. “That’s what it is, David. A magical bond made possible by love.” The Prince looked at their hands, admiring the faint glow that had started to emanate. The feeling felt familiar and it was soothing. David closed his eyes, trying to remember.

 

“Mom!” Henry bounced back in the room with his drawing, making the couple jumped. David released Regina’s hand immediately and turned toward the door, blushing.

 

“Henry!” Emma had tried to stop him but Henry had not been paying attention to her standing at the entrance of the corridor. She had wanted to give David and Regina some privacy but had stayed close in case the meeting hadn’t gone well.

 

Henry stopped in mid-tracks, suddenly realizing he had interrupted the moment he had been waiting for ever since David had woken up from his coma without his memories. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. Emma finally caught up with her son and apologized as well. She had hoped to give David and Regina more time. 

 

“It’s ok, my little prince.” Regina smiled and patted the spot next to her on the bed. “Show me your drawing.”

 

The family spent the rest of the evening together, talking about Henry’s newfound artistic talents and his schoolwork. Time passed too quickly and soon they were interrupted by Sarah. “Visiting hours are…” The nurse started until she saw David still sitting by Regina on the bed. “Oh. I’m sorry to interrupt.” If the patient had been anyone but Regina, the nurse wouldn’t have hesitated to shoo away any visitors after hours. But in Regina’s case, David’s presence could only make her stronger.  

 

Regina gave her an encouraging smile. “It’s ok. Come in.” The short contact she had with David had done wonders on her body. She had more energy and she could feel her child’s contentment. Much like herself, the little one had missed the True Love magic flowing between her and David. 

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” Sarah said in a softer tone. “But Regina needs to get some rest.”

 

“Of course.” Emma smiled. “And you need to get ready for school tomorrow, young man.”

 

Henry grunted in response. He had hoped Emma would write him a note for his missed homework tomorrow. David and Regina exchanged a quick glance at each other. He wasn’t ready to leave. He had more questions for Regina and he felt connected to her somehow. His place was with her and not at the loft with Emma. He opened his mouth to ask to stay but he only managed to mumble a goodbye. Henry hugged his mother tightly before putting his art project back in his backpack while Emma helped David down the bed and with his walker. As they were ready to leave, David turned around. “I’ll see you soon?” He asked Regina.

 

The mayor’s jaw dropped open. “Of course…” She smiled softly. “Would you like to have lunch at Granny’s soon?”

 

“I’d love that.” He smiled. “Good night, Regina.”

 

“Good night, David.” A large smile graced her lips. 

 

ECECEC

 

_ July 20th 2013 _

 

“Looks like you’re getting what you wanted.”

 

The man jumped slightly at the voice of his female companion. “We got the go-ahead?” He asked, hopeful.

 

The woman nodded, placing the box FedEx had just delivered on the desk. She used her keys to open it and carefully removed the syringe full of a black liquid. “This must be the squid ink he promised.”

 

The man shook his head. “The squid ink is still too nice for her.”

 

The woman chuckled. “This is why we have this.” She grabbed the second object from the box. “It will take her magic away and he promised it will be excruciating.”

 

The man smiled. “I hope. This is all that bitch deserves.”  


	9. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW. Without spoiling the story, let's just say it involves Greg Mendell.

#  Chapter 9: Revenge

 

_ July 24th 2015 _

 

Regina was standing in the middle of her walking closet, trying to decide on an outfit for her date with David. However, none of her dresses fitted her and she was too stubborn and too proud to go shopping for maternity clothes.

 

Ever since the dinner at the hospital, Regina had been seeing David. As promised they had gone to lunch to Granny’s a couple of days after she was released. They had talked about nothing in particular but after the two hours spent with each other, they had both wanted to see each other more often. David still hadn’t regained all of his memories but his dreams were becoming more vivid and he would often ask Regina to fill in the gaps.

 

A week ago the Prince had remembered Regina’s famous lasagna and the mayor had promised him a dinner date where she would bake him his favorite dish. She had bought all of the ingredients in the morning and she was supposed to meet David at the loft after his physical therapy. Although this was hardly their first date, it almost felt like one. David didn’t remember most of their life together and this would be the first time since the accident that they would spend an entire evening alone together. All of their previous encounters had either been in a public place or with Emma present. Her hands were shaking and a knot had formed at the pit of her stomach. “Stop!” She chastised herself. She wasn’t a love sick teenager sneaking around her mother anymore. She was married to the man and they were about to have a baby together. But no matter how much she was rationalizing her situation, she knew her heart was beating wildly in David’s chest much like his own was in hers. 

 

In frustration, Regina grabbed a low-cut pair of jeans and a large t-shirt from her closet. She spent the next hour working on her make-up, using softer tones as she normally had as the Evil Queen or the mayor. Satisfied that she had hidden the bags under her eyes, Regina made her way to the kitchen to grab the grocery bags she had left in her fridge. She hesitated as she reached the last bag, the one that contained all the ingredients for her famous apple pie. David loved it but she doubted Prince Charming would want to try it. Deciding on leaving the bag behind for their first official date, Regina set her house alarm and made her way toward her garage.

 

With shaky hands, Regina managed to open the passenger door of her Mercedes and placed the grocery bags on the floor. “Good evening, Regina.”

 

The voice made Regina’s blood freeze in her veins. She slowly turned around, schooling her features into the mask of the Evil Queen. “Owen.” She said with finality. Even if Emma hadn’t warned her, she would have recognized the man in front of her.

 

“I’m glad to see you remember me.” The man smiled sadistically. 

 

Regina looked around for an escape route but he had trapped her between her car and the wall of her garage. She tried to summon her magic, hoping that her recent progress with David had restored some of its power but to no avail. The baby was absorbing the little bit of magic they could create together. “Please, don’t.” She hated herself for begging. 

 

The man’s gaze drifted toward her abdomen. The t-shirt did nothing to hide her baby bump and Regina placed a protective hand over her unborn child. “Did it change your mind when I begged you to release my father?” He asked her with a detached tone.

 

Regina closed her eyes, resigned to her fate. “Owen…”   
  


“Greg.” The man corrected. “Greg Mendell. After the man who adopted me and raised me as his son. He tried to give me the life my own father had wanted for me. Before you killed him.”

 

“Greg, please.” Regina took a step back, putting some distance between her and the crazed man.

 

“Pleases won’t get you anywhere, Your Majesty!” He teased. “See, I didn’t know who you were as I was being bounced around from one foster home to the next. I didn’t know until I met my mentor in college. He was very interested in what my parents and various psychologists had called fantastic tales. He then told me who you are: the Evil Queen. Makes sense, actually. You’re definitely evil.”

 

Regina swallowed hard. “What do you want?”

 

“You, Your Majesty.” Before Regina could reply, he grabbed her arm and injected her with a sedative. Regina’s eyes widened in fear before her world went dark and she fell to the ground. “And once I’m done with you, you’ll never hurt another child again.” Greg murmured, crouching next to Regina. He moved a strand of dark hair from her face and took a long look at the woman he had spent his entire life hating. She hadn’t changed a bit. Although he knew about the curse, being face-to-face with the sorceress who had destroyed his life filled him with unbridled rage.

 

EC

 

David was humming softly as he went over his planned date with Regina. He had asked Emma to rent  _ The Notebook. _ It was the first movie he had seen with Regina after they had officially started dating. The local theater had played the movie all summer long to everyone’s delight. He and Regina had seen the movie at least three times over that summer and the brunette had confessed to the Prince that it was indeed her favorite movie. David smiled at the recollection. Although he still couldn’t remember the important milestones in their relationship, including his wedding, his mind seems to enjoy teasing him with the small details such as Regina’s favorite breakfast food, movie, and position in bed. Far from being frustrated by the situation, the Prince had learned to enjoy their dates. He was discovering a side of Regina he didn’t know existed and the more time he spent with her, the more he came to accept the possibility that he had fallen in love with her once.

 

Once the table was set to his satisfaction and with the sparkling apple juice chilling in the fridge, David slowly made his way to the bathroom with the help of his walker. He looked himself in the mirror, wondering what Regina liked on him. He felt at a disadvantage for their first date: she knew him well. But to him, she was mostly a blank page. A blank page that he was looking forward to filling out. After shaving his 5 o’clock shadow and combing his short sandy hair, David walked back to the couch, fidgeting while waiting for Regina. 

 

David looked at his watch: seven pm. Where was Regina? She was never late and she had been supposed to meet him an hour ago. An uneasy feeling set at the pit of his stomach. With trembling hands, David composed a short text to Regina. Had she finally decided that their relationship was no longer worth saving? Had he waited too long to tell her how he felt? 

 

He waited another half hour before texting his daughter and sheriff. He didn’t know Regina well but from what he remembered of the Evil Queen, a quiet exit was not her style. He had convinced himself that Regina would not simply stand him up. No, she would scream and fight with him. Something had happened to her; of that he was sure.

 

EC

 

“Time to wake up, Your Majesty!” Greg chanted while slapping Regina’s right cheek lightly. “You don’t want to miss the show.”

 

Regina groaned. Her head was pounding and her shoulder hurt from her fall. She struggled to stay awake, trying to remember where she was. Greg! She opened her eyes slowly to the man in question standing above her. She tried to get up but her feet and hands were bound to a metal gurney. 

 

“Not so fast!” He teased. “You and I need to have a little talk.” Greg walked back to the end of the room and wheeled back a device that he set in Regina’s direct view.

 

“We have nothing to talk about.” Regina croaked, trying to summon her magic. She knew what Greg was about to do to her and her only hope was to poof herself out of his grasp. 

 

“Is that a way to greet an old friend?” Regina’s silence earned her a slap in the face. “Answer me!”

 

Regina bit on her lower lip hard. She wouldn’t give this man the satisfaction to see her cry. “No.” She whispered.

 

“Are we going to be more cooperative now?”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“As I said, I just want to talk to you.” He announced in a sing song voice. “And if I don’t like the answer…” He let the threat hung in the air, turning the machine on instead.

 

Regina turned her head toward the ceiling and took a deep breath. She needed her magic. She needed to poof herself out of Owen’s grasp. She needed to protect her unborn child.

 

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Greg asked, grabbing the electrodes dangling from the side of the device he had planned to use on the Evil Queen. He walked slowly toward her, enjoying every tremble from the powerful woman. He placed one electrode on each of her forearms and temples before taking a step back, admiring his handy work. Since she was laying on her back, the swell of her stomach was more prominent and Greg had a sudden idea. He lifted Regina’s shirt and placed two more electrodes on each side of her belly. He smiled at the whimpers Regina could no longer contain.

 

EC

 

David wasn’t listening to the bustling around him. After receiving her father’s text, Emma had driven to Regina’s mansion to find the garage door open and Regina’s cell phone on the passenger’s seat of the black Mercedes. Greg Mendell had Regina and the sheriff didn’t want to think what he would do to her. “How is the locator spell coming?” She asked Gold more forcefully. 

 

“It’s not, Miss Swan. Wherever they’re holding Regina, it’s blocking my magic.”

 

“We need to call Blue. Perhaps she can find Regina.” 

 

The Dark One sighed. “I doubt it very much. The only magic strong enough to break through the cloaking spell is currently unavailable.” Gold looked in David’s direction.

 

“How much does he remember?” Neal asked Emma.

 

“Not much. Feelings mostly. Small anecdotes. He’s curious about them and I’ve been trying to fill in the blanks as much as possible. But I don’t think he remembers falling in love with her or the True Love magic that they share.”

 

“Look at him.” Belle pleaded. “Maybe he doesn’t remember falling in love with her but he’s certainly behaving as a man who has lost his love.”

 

Gold, Emma, Neal, Jonas, Whale, and Sarah turned their attention toward the man sitting on the couch, holding his head into a vice-like grip. Perhaps Belle was right. Perhaps David didn’t need his memories to love Regina.

 

EC

 

“Please…” Regina pleaded again. “My baby didn’t do anything to you. Please don’t do that.”

 

“And why should I care, Your Majesty?” Greg turned the dial up on the machine.

 

Regina closed her eyes and thought about David, praying for him to come rescue her. She felt the tingling of magic at her fingertips, not enough to poof herself out of her predicament but enough to erect a protective barrier around her womb. She had barely uttered the spell when Greg pressed the button on the machine. Regina screamed in pain, fighting to remain conscious and keep the protective barrier around her unborn baby.

 

EC

 

David screamed in pain and collapsed on the couch. “Regina!” He yelled.

 

The group immediately rushed to his side. “Dad!” Emma was the first one to reach him.

 

“David, what’s wrong?” Whale asked, looking David over for any signs of injuries.

 

“Regina…” He whispered. “Pain.”

 

“You can feel her?” Emma asked her father with hope in her voice. If their connection wasn’t completely severed, his father could bring Regina home.

 

EC   
  


“David…” Regina whispered as she felt her body go limp on the gurney.

 

“What was that Regina?” Greg asked smiling. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

 

Regina stayed silent. She felt the hairs on her body rise as the machine was recharging. Once again, the air was charged with electricity until all she could feel was excruciating pain.

 

EC

 

David’s back arched off the couch and he screamed. “Regina!” 

 

_ David sat down on the bed, gently pulling Regina toward him. “All you have to say is no and everything will stop.” He reiterated. “You’re in control.” He reassured her again. _

 

_ Regina nodded before stepping in-between David’s legs. They had been trying to be intimate for well over a month. Regina didn’t know if she would ever be able to let David touch her as a lover should but she would fight for it. She wouldn’t let Leopold come in-between her and David.  _

 

_ David smiled at her running his hands up and down her sides. “Can I take your shirt off?” He asked her softly. Regina hesitated, searching his eyes for any trace of deception, any hint that he would harm her. But all she saw was love. She nodded slowly. _

 

_ David placed his hands on her hips underneath her shirt and looked at Regina. “Ok?” He was going to give her all the time she needed. The Prince saw the vulnerability in her eyes and his heart swelled with love for the woman in front of him. The gift she was giving him was precious and he would never do anything to break that trust. “Baby?” He called again when Regina didn’t answer. _

 

_ With shaky hands, Regina pulled her shirt over her head and unfastened her bra. She let the garments fall on the floor and turned her head away.  _

 

_ David didn’t dare move. Regina was gorgeous and all he wanted was to make love to her but he knew it wouldn’t come today. She needed time and he would give her all the time in the world. “Regina…” He called softly, waiting for her to face him again before continuing. “You’re in charge, baby.” He stressed one more time.  _

 

_ Regina’s eyes moved from his hands encircling her waist to his strong arms, and finally to his chest. “Can you… Can you take your shirt off?” She needed to feel his warmth. She needed to feel all of him.  _

 

_ David immediately complied and soon his shirt joined Regina’s own on the floor. The Queen hesitantly reached for the top of his shoulders with both hands, slowly caressing the curves of his collarbones before meeting over his pectoral muscles. David gave her plenty of time to explore his body, knowing how important it was for her to be allowed to touch him. “Do you want to lie down?” Regina nodded and the couple slowly laid down on the bed facing each other. David placed his hand on Regina’s hip and gently ran his fingers along her side. “Are you ok?” _

 

_ “Yes.” Regina was drawing her apple on his chest, right above his heart. “I… I just don’t know what to do.” _

 

_ “There is no right or wrong. We’re just here to figure out what you like.” _

 

_ “I like touching you.” She smiled before leaning over and placing a kiss on the spot where she had drawn the apple.  _

 

_ “Would you let me touch you too?” He asked softly. _

 

_ Regina tensed. She knew it would need to come to that eventually but she wasn’t sure she was ready. Truth be told, she may never be ready. Nonetheless, she nodded at David and rolled on her back, turning her face away from him and closing her eyes. _

 

_ “Baby, look at me.” David pleaded. He didn’t move until Regina faced him again. “I’m going to run my hand up. Is that ok?” _

 

_ Regina bit her lower lip, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. “I… I don’t know.” _

 

_ “Would you like me to try? Just say no and I’ll move my hand. It’s supposed to feel good to you.” _

 

_ Regina let her hand wander over David’s. She caressed his fingers. She liked the feeling of his warm hand on her skin. Slowly she nodded, settling her hand on top of his own. David moved his hand up slowly, rubbing her skin with the pad of his thumb as he went up. _

 

_ Regina’s breath hitched when he reached her chest. His thumb was rubbing the side of her breast and although he wasn’t hurting her, her mind was conjuring images of Leopold biting into her tender skin. “Stop!” She screamed. “Please stop!” _

 

_ David immediately removed his hand. “Regina, baby, you’re ok.” He caressed her cheek tenderly. “You’re ok, sweetheart.” He watched her fight her demons. “You’re in Storybrooke. I won’t hurt you.” _

 

_ Regina swallowed hard before rolling into David’s warm embrace. “I’m sorry.” She cried out. “I’m sorry I can’t do this. I’m not strong enough.” _

 

_ David kissed her forehead. “You don’t have to apologize.” He whispered to her. “And you are strong. It takes more courage to let your walls down and to show your vulnerability than to hide behind a mask.” _

 

EC

 

“Where did you find the magic?” Greg screamed at the stubborn woman. “How did you access the unsplit magic?” His employer wanted an answer and he was going to provide one for him.

 

Regina’s eyes were fixed on a dark spot on the ceiling. She was concentrating on keeping the spell around her unborn child and it was taking every ounce of energy she had left. But she needed to remain conscious so her child may live. She tried to convince herself that the pain she was feeling was not her own as she had during numerous nights in Leopold’s bed.

 

“Answer me!” Greg yelled again before delivering another charge to her weakening body. 

 

EC

 

“Let’s move him to the bed.” He heard the voices around him and his body was being lifted. He didn’t know where he was. All he could feel was pain and the need to go to Regina.

 

_ David was alone in the station while Emma went to Granny’s to get them dinner. The past few months had been exceptionally quiet in Storybrooke, mostly in response to the wave of pure magic Regina had released every time she’d climaxed. _

 

_ David smiled to himself and chuckled softly. Her inability to control the magic angered Regina to no end and he remembered the awkward conversation with Viktor a week ago about controlling her orgasms. Sarah had eventually come to the rescue and managed to convince Regina that she may never be able to do so. Regina had not taken no as an answer, unwilling to let all of Storybrooke know when she was having sex. _

 

_ The Prince closed his eyes and pictured Regina in her red negligee, the same one she had been wearing this morning when he had failed to leave for work on time. He loved that particular piece of lingerie on her. The cusp of the bra accentuated the swelling of her breast while the sheer fabric gave him a gorgeous view of her flat stomach. He mentally placed kisses down her flawless skin, teasing her belly button with his tongue.  _

 

_ Lost in his thoughts, David hadn’t felt the tingling in his fingertips and before he could react, Regina was sitting on his lap, wearing only a black nightgown that left nothing to the imagination. “David?” She asked in confusion. _

 

_ The Prince blushed. “I guess you didn’t poof yourself here?” He asked sheepishly.  _

 

_ Regina shook her head. “No. You did.” She laughed. “What were you thinking about?” David’s eyes wandered over the sheer fabric of her gown. “Oh!” She blushed when she realized what the Prince had been daydreaming about. “Magic is linked to your emotions.” She looked down at the erection pressing against the front of his pants. “And your needs…”  _

 

_ David looked at her hungrily, his eyes resting on Regina’s breast. “Since you’re here…” _

 

_ Regina laughed and repositioned herself to straddle David’s lap, grinding herself against him. “Anything I can do for you?” David groaned in response, his hands roaming over Regina’s back. He kissed the top of her breasts, jerking his hips toward her hot center.  _

 

_ “Oh my god! DAD!” _

 

_ The couple froze at the interruption. Regina buried her face into David’s neck, while the Prince wrapped himself around his love, shielding her from Emma’s eyes. _

 

_ However, the blonde had already placed a hand over her eyes while balancing the take-out with the other. She cautiously approached the nearest desk and settled the bags on it. “How about I go back to Granny’s to get another order?” She offered, backing away as fast as she possibly could. _

 

EC

 

“That’s it!” Greg announced angrily. “Let’s move up the timeline.” Regina had refused to answer any of his questions. His employer had instructed him to remove her magic using the talisman they had procured from George but Greg had been convinced that he would be able to torture Regina into confessing how she had accessed the unsplit magic in the first place.  __

 

Mendell turned up the dial to the maximum and Regina’s eyes widened in fear. “Wait.” Her voice was strained from the screaming. “I didn’t do it on purpose.” She hoped she could stall him to give more time to David and the others to find her and save her unborn child.

 

“How did you do it?”

 

“I don’t know.” She lied. “I changed… I redeemed myself.” She offered up as an explanation. 

 

“You’re too rotten to be able to change.” Greg spat, once again delivering a charge of electricity to the helpless woman on the gurney. His employer never ordered him to get this information from Regina but he was going to enjoy every minute of it before killing her. 

 

EC

 

“Regina…” David’s eyes were glazed over in pain. 

 

“David, can you feel her?” Rumple asked the Prince for the umpteenth time. “You need to concentrate on the magic linking you. You need to bring her here. I know you know how.”

 

“She is cold… and afraid. I don’t know where she is.”

 

“Can you bring her here?” Emma asked her father gently. 

 

“She is scared. She is powerless to stop him.”

 

“But you’re not.” Gold stressed. “You’re the only one who can save her.”

 

“How?”

 

Gold sighed. “I need you to concentrate on Regina and wish her here. You need to want her here.”

 

“I… AHHHH!” David’s back arched off the bed as he screamed from the worst pain imaginable.

 

_ “Regina?” He called out as he entered the mansion, a delicious smell floating toward his nostrils. He smiled to himself and headed for the kitchen. Regina was preparing her famous lasagna, his favorite dish. “Hey, baby.” He greeted, rounding the island to plant a soft kiss on her lips. _

 

_ “You’re out early.” She remarked, having hoped to make David a surprise dinner.  _

 

_ “I need to review a case that’s going to trial tomorrow.” He said somberly. _

 

_ “Helena…” Regina whispered the name, shivers going up and down her spine. “They’re still going forward with her case?” _

 

_ David nodded. “The criminal case is. But I don’t think the family will be able to take any civil actions against this jerk.” _

 

_ “What are the chances?” _

 

_ “Without Helena’s testimony? Not good. Emma went to talk to some of her former friends hoping that one of them would come forward. But the student is the captain of the basketball team and his family is affluent.” _

 

_ “No one wants to challenge a King.” Regina finished for him.  _

 

_ David looked around the kitchen, trying to change the subject. “What’s the occasion?” _

 

_ “There is none. I finished work early and I figured we could enjoy an evening together… Alone together.” She added suggestively. A year ago, she would have never believed that she would be engaged to Prince Charming, yet alone entertaining a healthy sexual relationship. _

 

_ David kissed her. “I like that.” He wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her close. “Can I pick dessert?” He asked lustily. _

 

_ Regina chuckled. “What do you have in mind, Charming?” David smiled mischievously and headed toward the cupboard where he kept his supply of Nutella. Regina shook her head. “You’re incorrigible!” She teased. “And what would you like me to make to go with this chocolate decadence?” _

 

_ David’s eyes darkened with lust. “I was thinking about eating it off of you.” _

 

_ Regina blushed. “Oh! And what would happen if you get a call in the middle of dessert? I would have to wash it off myself?” She pretended to hate the chocolate spread but had been snooping around late at night to devour a spoonful now and then. _

 

_ “With what I’m planning to do with you, I don’t think we’ll be interrupted.” He approached her and whispered in her ear. “I think the town will be too ‘happy’ for any crimes to be committed.” _

 

_ His tone sent shivers down her spine and she found herself getting wet. “This is highly un-Charming of you.” She laughed, tapping the top of the jar lightly with her index finger. “Do I get to play too?” _

 

EC

 

“How does it feel, Regina?” The man growled. “How does it feel to know this is the end of you?” Greg turned the machine on one more time and watched gleefully as Regina’s back arched off the gurney, restrained only by the bounds securely fastened around her wrists and ankles. 

 

Regina’s tears fell down her cheeks as she struggled to stay conscious. With one last thought going toward her baby, she unwillingly released the magical barrier and collapsed on the gurney. Her last conscious thoughts went toward Henry and the man she loved with all her heart, who would soon die with their child because of her sins.

 

Greg rolled his eyes. Regina had lasted longer than he had expected and it was time to get down to business. He took the talisman out of his pocket and approached the unconscious sorceress.

 

EC

 

David closed his eyes. “She is dying…” He felt the heart beating in his chest slowing down. He placed his hand over it. 

 

“That’s Regina’s heart.” Emma pushed his memories. “Just concentrate on it.”

 

_ Regina collapsed next to David on the bench. The heat was exhausting her but she wouldn’t have missed Henry’s riding competition for the world. “How are you feeling?” David asked tentatively.  _

 

_ Regina caressed her rounded belly. “Better. The nausea is gone. Now I’m just hungry all the time.” _

 

_ “I can get you a crepe if you’d like.” He pointed toward the stand that Red had set up earlier. “With Nutella?” _

 

_ Regina’s eyes widened in shock. “How?” _

 

_ “I know you pretend not to like it but I’ve watched you eat a spoonful in the kitchen. I just don’t remember when.” _

 

_ Regina chuckled. “I like Nutella.” She finally admitted. “Although these days, I enjoy it on a pickle.” _

 

_ David’s expression went from slightly amused to disgusted. “I like them both… separately.” _

 

_ “Yeah… this little one is giving me weird cravings.” She smiled, placing a protective hand on her abdomen.  _

 

_ David observed Regina for a long time. He could see why he had fallen for the woman in front of him. If he were honest with himself, he would even admit that these feelings were not completely gone. “I’m sorry.” He uttered. _

 

_ “For what?” _ __   
  


_ “For what I said to you at the hospital. For almost strangling you.” _

 

_ “You didn’t remember who I was.” _

 

_ David looked toward the field where Henry was taking his practice jump. “I didn’t want to accept it.” _

 

_ Regina slipped her hand in-between her husband’s. “And now?” She asked, trying to sound less hopeful than she was. _

 

_ “I’d like to go on a date with you.” David finally summoned the courage to ask her.  _

 

“Dad, she loves you and I know you love her.” Emma kept pushing, unwilling to let her father, Regina, and their unborn child die. “Just concentrate on that.”

 

_ “I love you.” Chocolate-brown eyes were looking at him.  _

 

“DAD!” Emma screamed as David closed his eyes. 

 

He concentrated on Regina and on the feeling of love in his heart. He had tried to deny it for the better part of a month but the feelings were too strong. “I love you…” He whispered back to the gorgeous brunette in his arms. 

 

The admission triggered the release of magic and with it, all of David’s memories. “Regina!” He screamed, white light emanating from his palms. He concentrated on her and on the life inside her. Soon, the mayor appeared next to David in a cloud of white smoke.

 

“You did it!” Jonas exclaimed, already reaching for Regina.

 

“STOP!” The Dark One used magic to immobilise the crowd. They each look at him in both confusion and fear. Would he let Regina and David die? Would he bargain for their lives?

 

Gold sighed and pointed to David’s and Regina’s joined hands that were glowing with magic. “He is healing her and we shouldn’t interfere. They need to be in close contact until their bond is fully restored. The best we can do for both of them is to let them be.” Satisfied he had everyone’s attention, he released them from his hold. “And protect them. We know Greg Mendell is coming for her and in this state, they are both defenseless.”

 

“How long until he heals her?” Neal asked his father.

 

“It’s impossible to say exactly. Anywhere from a few hours to a week.” 


	10. Love

#  Chapter 10: Love

 

_ July 25th 2015 _

 

Regina moaned and stirred in David’s arms, prompting Sarah out of the armchair she had spent the night in, looking over the woman she considered her daughter. Before she could move forward, a hand lightly landed on her shoulder. She turned around to face Archie, who had arrived later in the evening. “We should give them some time alone.” He whispered to her.

 

The nurse nodded at the psychiatrist, sitting back in the armchair. Her eyes wandered over the crowded living room. Jonas and Whale had fallen asleep on the floor. The two doctors had spent most of the night monitoring David’s and Regina’s life signs as best they could without moving them. The Dark One had been right: David was literally healing Regina in front of their eyes. Her heart rate had stabilized within the hour after being reunited with the Prince and the faint marks of what looked like electrodes had disappeared an hour later. 

 

The nurse locked eyes with Gold, who was caressing the hair of a sound asleep Belle: did the man ever sleep? After casting several protection spells around the loft, including one that should shield Regina’s and David’s magic from prying eyes, Gold and Belle had settled on the couch. “Almost.” He said cryptically as if reading her mind. He had been able to feel the strong magic pulsing in the air and he knew that David wasn’t simply healing Regina. He was also healing their baby, finally providing the much needed magic.

 

Sarah nodded at him before looking toward the stairs. Granny and Red had brought Henry back once they knew Regina was safe and it had taken all the power of persuasion from the adults in the room to convince the kid not to disturb the couple. Sulking, Henry had gone to bed, followed by Granny and Red.

 

Neal and Emma had left shortly after Jonas had declared Regina out of the danger zone in an attempt to locate and hopefully, arrest Greg Mendell and his accomplice. Gold had given them a potion that should lead them directly to the place from which David had poofed Regina out. Alas, they were too late: the place had been cleaned up, save for the gurney and the device he had used to torture Regina. Taunting them further, Greg had left them a short handwritten note:  _ “The Queen didn’t get what she deserved. I’ll be back.” _ Since then, the couple had organized search parties, convinced that Greg was still in town, hiding possibly with the help of Regina’s enemies. 

 

Regina’s eyes fluttered open and she whimpered in pain. Every muscle in her body was screaming at her. She squirmed in David’s arms, burying herself further into him. He was taking her pain away and she just wanted to feel the warmth and safety he represented. David tightened his embrace around Regina in his sleep.

 

She could feel the restored connection between them and Regina drew strength in the feeling of love. She cried out in both relief and pain, wrapping her arms around David and holding on to him with all her strength. The sobs woke the two doctors and catapulted Sarah out of her chair. She was the first one at Regina’s side, sitting on the edge of the bed on the other side of David. “Shh… you’re safe, Regina.”

 

Regina buried her face into David’s chest, deeply inhaling his scent. She needed him but was also afraid of him. Did David really remember her? Or was their bond restored simply because he was unconscious? Would he wake up accusing her of being the Evil Queen, with eyes filled with hate?

 

“Regina, it’s over. It’s over, honey.” Sarah rubbed Regina’s back soothingly. “You’re safe with us.”

 

Regina fisted David’s shirt, unwilling to let him go, unwilling to let go of the feeling of love. “David…” She whispered.

 

Sarah’s heart broke at Regina’s reaction. She locked eyes with the people who had been in the living room just a couple of minutes ago. Viktor nodded at her, a silent nudge to wake David up. The nurse gently shook the Prince, much to Regina’s dismay. The Prince stirred and scrunched up his nose, slowly rising from his sleep. “Someone is here to see you.” Sarah coerced him. The Prince turned his head in the voice’s direction.

 

David felt safer and warmer than he had since he had woken up from his coma.  _ Regina! _ Last night’s events were replaying in his mind. His eyes shot open and he turned toward the woman safely tucked against him. As soon as his baby blue eyes settled on her chocolate ones, David saw all the doubt and pain reflected in them and he instantly knew he was the cause of so much suffering. His eyes filled up with tears as he gently cupped her cheek. “Regina…”

 

All Regina could feel was the immense guilt. She knew they would have to talk but she wasn’t ready. She leaned toward him and crashed her lips on his. They fought for control of the kiss, each wanting to feel more of the other. It was sloppy and messy but they didn’t care. All they wanted was the other. 

 

The people assembled in the small bedroom shifted uncomfortably, trying to find an excuse - any excuse really - to leave the couple alone. Belle inched toward the staircase. “I should get Henry.”

 

“Good idea!” Jonas said in earnest. 

 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” David blurted out in-between tender kisses.

 

“It wasn’t you.” Regina whispered against his lips. “You’re back.” She nuzzled against his cheek, just needing to be in his presence. Having caught her breath, she kissed him again hungrily.

 

The Prince returned the heated kiss, tangling his fingers into her dark locks and bringing her impossibly closer. “I love you.” He whispered. “I love you so much.” He kissed the tip of her nose before peppering her face with tender, soft kisses.

 

“MOM!” came a yell and a thunder of footsteps down the staircase. Before Regina and David had time to part, Henry jumped on the bed and hugged his mother tightly.

 

“Henry.” Regina held her son. “Baby.” She whispered to him, her mind bringing her back to the cold place where Greg had kept her hostage, where she had almost died. She pushed the memories back to the darker recesses of her mind. She was back with her family. That was all that mattered.

 

“Henry, let your mother breathe.” Sarah chastised with a laugh. 

 

The kid immediately released his mother, remembering the other life inside her. “Is the baby ok?”

 

Regina placed her hand on her small baby bump. “The baby is fine, sweetheart. I managed to erect a protection spell... around the both of us.” She lied. “We’re both fine.” She cupped his chin between her thumb and index finger. David placed his own hand over the one Regina had on her stomach. He could feel the magic awakening inside Regina’s womb. She turned to face him, releasing Henry in the process, and gave him a bright smile. “You feel it too?”

 

He nodded at her. “It’s so pure… and powerful.” He said in awe. 

 

“Born from our magic.” Regina laced her fingers with his.

 

“The baby is ok.” He announced with certainty, feeling the life inside Regina as if it was developing in his own body. 

 

“Would you mind if I were the judge of this myself?” Jonas asked gently. 

 

The couple turned their attention to the doctor and Regina nodded, repositioning herself in David’s arms so that Jonas had access to her baby bump. She was now half laying on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder.

 

To her surprise, the doctor pulled a portable ultrasound near the bed. “We tried to have a look at the little one during the night but you were pressed against David and we didn’t want to move you.” Jonas offered as an explanation. “Henry, do you mind?” He motioned for the kid to get off the bed. Henry scooted up the bed, sitting on the pillow near Regina. He had no intention of leaving his mom’s side. 

 

“We should give you some privacy.” Belle offered, shooing Rumple, Archie, Viktor, Granny, and Red out of the way. 

 

Regina smiled at her friend before pulling her shirt up. She gasped as Jonas applied the cool gel on her skin. “Sorry.” He grumbled.

 

“That’s ok. I was just nice and warm.” She turned to face David and pecked his lips. 

 

Jonas moved the wand around, looking for a perfect view of Regina’s baby. As soon as he found who he was looking for, he let out a deep breath. “Perfectly fine!” The baby was moving around and seemed unaffected by what Greg had put Regina through. The doctor flipped a switch and strong heartbeats filled the room immediately.

 

“The little one has grown so much!” David’s eyes filled with tears. He had missed so much! He would never been able to have this time back, to be with Regina in the first few critical months of her pregnancy. He had abandoned her. After the promises he had made to always be by her side, he had left her to face the demons of her past on her own. Regina had never been able to carry a child to term. And he knew that the prospect of another miscarriage frightened her. And he had left her deal with her fears.

 

Regina cupped David’s cheek. “It wasn’t your fault. You’re here now. You were here when it mattered.” She whispered. “You saved both of us.” David leaned down and kissed her softly. He would never have been able to forgive himself if anything had happened to Regina. But something did happen and as much as she would try not to talk about it, the elephant in the room would eventually have to be addressed. But not today. Today was about finding each other again. Today was about enjoying their growing family. 

 

“The baby is ok?” David asked Jonas. “And so is Regina?”

 

Jonas smiled at the Prince. “Regina’s vitals are normal and your…” He stopped himself. “Would you like to know the gender of your baby?”

 

“YES!” Henry exclaimed.

 

Regina chuckled at his reaction. She looked into David’s eyes, already knowing his answer. “Yes, we’d like to know.”

 

“Your little girl is as resilient as her mother.” The doctor smiled at the family. “She is doing perfectly fine.” 

 

David’s and Regina’s eyes were glued to the monitor. “A girl?” David asked. “A little Princess!”

 

“I told you it would be a girl!” Henry bounced excitedly. 

 

Regina looked toward her husband. “Are you happy?” They never had the chance to talk about their child. At the beginning of her pregnancy, Regina had refused to entertain the idea that there could be a child. Then, David had lost his memories. 

 

“Of course!” David replied defensively. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Regina shrugged. “We never had a chance to discuss it.”

 

David opened his mouth to protest until he remembered where she was coming from. Leopold had wanted a child but not any child: a boy. One that he could have called the heir to the throne. “Regina…” He kissed her forehead. “I’m happy that our little miracle is ok. I’m happy to have a child with you and to expand our family. I’m happy to be with you.” He kissed her again, feeling her tears run down her cheeks and on his own. 

 

Jonas stopped the ultrasound and wiped the gel off Regina’s stomach before pulling her shirt down. The mayor immediately snuggled against her husband, kissing the spot over his heart. “A little girl.” She whispered with a smile.

 

“What’s her name?” Henry asked, spooning Regina. 

 

Regina chuckled and turned around in David’s arms to hug her son. “I don’t know baby. We… We never discussed it.”

 

“You named me after your father.” Henry started. “Should you name her after somebody from your past? Somebody who meant a lot to you?”

 

Regina gave him a small smile. The only woman that had meant a lot to Regina had been Maleficent and they couldn’t very well name their child after the dragon. “How about Ruth?” She asked David. “After your mother?”

 

David tried to move to spoon Regina against him but the motion sent waves of pain down his lower spine. He bit his lips to contain the hiss but the gesture hadn’t gone unnoticed by Jonas. “Let me get, Viktor.”

 

Regina nodded at the doctor, having felt the pain too. 

 

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Henry looked at his mother worryingly. 

 

“Nothing, sweetheart. I’m fine. But Viktor needs to have a look at David.”

 

Henry looked at his grandfather. Their relationship had been strained ever since he had told him that they should have executed Regina for the Evil Queen’s crimes a long time ago. Why would David need to be checked out? “You’re ok?” The kid asked tentatively, unsure of whether he should forgive his grandfather. 

 

David smiled at him. “I’m ok, kid. I promise.”

 

Unconvinced, Henry nonetheless joined the others in the living room while Viktor was examining David.

 

EC

 

“Thanks for staying with them.” Emma whispered to Granny as she entered the loft around 8pm. They had spent the entire day looking for Greg. Even after receiving the call from Archie that Regina and David had woken up, she and Neal had continued their efforts. Neal had finally coerced her into going home to see her Dad when all hopes of securing a lead had been extinguished by sunset. 

 

“Of course.” The old woman started reheating some of the soup she had prepared for the group earlier.

 

“How are they?” Emma looked at the unmoving forms of Regina and David on the bed.

 

“They are both ok, Emma. Regina is having a little girl.” She smiled. 

 

Emma sat at the bar and returned the old wolf’s smile. “Yeah… Sarah told me earlier today.”

 

“Are you excited about having a little sister?”

 

Emma snorted. “This family tree is so screwed up. My sister happens to also be my son’s sister. Which means she’s also my…” Emma stopped. “I’m not even sure! I’m getting a headache just to think about it.”

 

“Then don’t.” Granny shrugged. “What matters is that she will be welcomed into this world by a family who loves her.”

 

“I’m worried about them.” Emma confessed.

 

Granny served the soup into a bowl with a piece of bread on the side and pushed the plate toward Emma. “They’re both fine. Whale said that the pain is most likely due to the tension in his body while…” She didn’t finish her sentence. She didn’t have to: Emma had witnessed the intensity of her father’s convulsions. “He gave him something for the pain and they helped him move. It has seemed to help… that and the very long bath with Regina.”

 

Emma chuckled. “I bet that did help a lot.”

 

“Now that their bond is strengthening again, Regina thinks she should be able to help him heal with magic.” 

 

“I know. I just hate to see him like this. I know it’s hard on him to be dependent on us for all his needs.” Emma looked at Regina sleeping peacefully on top of David, her baby bump safely resting on his abdomen. “I guess it will be easier with Regina.”

 

“They enjoyed their first day together, that’s for sure.” Granny looked at the couple on the bed. “After the bath, Henry insisted on playing board games most of the afternoon. They fell asleep about two hours ago. Whale will be back around midnight to check on both of them and adjust David’s pain medication if necessary.”

 

“Thanks, Granny.” The blonde smiled. “Is Henry already in bed?”

 

The old wolf nodded. “He fell like a rock right after the two lovebirds. Red carried him upstairs before going back to Whale’s place.” She snorted in disdain.

 

Emma bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. Red’s choice for a boyfriend definitely hadn’t met Granny’s approval. “Gold?”

 

“He cast a couple more protection spells around the loft before going back to the store with Belle.” Granny pulled her cloak from the nearby stool. “I should get going. I’ll be back in the morning with breakfast.” Before Emma could protest, Granny raised her index finger. “ Hum-um! No arguments! Your job is to find whoever wants Regina harm. Let the rest of us take care of them.” She nodded toward the bed with her chin. “Regina is growing stronger. Soon her magic will be no match for whatever Greg and Tamara planned to do.”

 

Emma smiled. Who would have thought that Granny would become Regina’s most ardent defender?  “I’ll stay down here tonight, in case they need anything.”

 

Granny shook her head. “No, girl. That’s Archie’s job. Your place is upstairs getting some rest.”

 

As if on clue, the psychiatrist opened the loft’s door. “Emma.” He greeted. “I hope I didn’t interrupt you.”

 

“Not at all. Granny was telling me of your plans to take care of David and Regina.” Her eyes brimmed with tears. As an orphan, she had no one to watch her back. She had learned to trust only herself. But here, she had found a family and she didn’t only mean her mom and dad. 


	11. Unbroken

#  Chapter 11: Unbroken

 

_ July 30th 2015 _

 

Regina placed the plate of apple pancakes along with the maple syrup on a tray and headed back toward their bedroom. She and David had moved back home yesterday after spending four days recovering at the loft. Despite protests from her family, Jonas, and Whale, the couple had wanted - needed really - to spend time with each other. 

 

Regina silently placed the tray on the bedside table and sat down next to David. He had had a rough night and she hated to have to wake him after the painkillers had finally been effective but he needed to take his medication. The shocks he had felt through their bond had caused the nerves around his gunshot wound to swell, setting his recovery back. Although Regina was still sore, she and her baby had been mostly left unharmed from the torture. Physically, at least. However, everytime she closed her eyes, she was back in that cold room with Greg looming over her. Archie had tried to make her talk about her experience but she was not ready to face it. Besides, she and David needed time alone to work through other emotional wounds. Not that she was willing to face those either.

 

The mayor kissed David’s forehead and caressed his cheek gently. “Morning…” She whispered, kissing down his temple toward his cheek. David groaned in response. The pain in his lower back was dull but still present and he just wanted to go back to sleep. “I know, baby.” Regina continued soothingly, rubbing his side in an attempt to fully wake him. “I’m sorry.” David’s eyes fluttered open, settling on Regina’s concerned brown orbs. She smiled at him encouragingly. “I made you some cheesy tots and bacon. With a side of apple pancakes.” She traced the contour of his face with her index finger. She could feel David’s pain through the bond and immediately regretted her decision to wake him. 

 

“I’m not really hungry…” David whispered, settling his hand over Regina’s hip. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Can you move onto your side?” She asked him while starting to help him to do so. She placed her hand on his wound and let the healing magic flow. She may not be able to fully heal the nerve damage but she could make him more comfortable. David closed his eyes and moaned softly, feeling the warmth in his lower back and with it, all the love Regina had in her heart. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips when he felt the second source of magic.

 

“Is she ok with you healing me?”

 

“She’s perfectly fine. There is enough magic for all of us now.” Regina reassured him. “How do you feel?”

 

“Better.” David opened his eyes and reached for Regina’s free hand. “You said apple pancakes?”

 

Regina chuckled before releasing the magic. “With maple syrup. Granny dropped it off last night.” The old wolf would be coming twice a day with food.

 

“Sounds delicious.” He stated as he rolled over on his back. He sat up against the headboard and gave Regina a soft smile. “Have you eaten?”

 

Regina nodded. “I woke up early. But I figured you needed to get some sleep.” She moved the tray across his lap before cuddling up next to him. “And after breakfast, I can help you to a long, warm bath.” She suggested.

 

“Mmmhhh… depends.” David bit into the cheesy tots. “Will the bath come with my wife and unborn child?”

 

Regina smiled up at him. “That can be arranged.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and let the magic between them flow freely. She felt her child move and placed her hand on her abdomen. The little one couldn’t get enough of the True Love’s magic her parents shared and Regina wondered how powerful her little girl would become. 

 

“Penny for your thought?” David asked her upon seeing the relaxed smile.

 

“She’s moving.” Regina answered simply. “I don’t always feel her move but when we’re sharing our magic, she tends to respond to it strongly.”

 

David placed his hand on Regina’s stomach. He couldn’t feel the movements yet - Regina wasn’t far along enough - but he enjoyed the intimacy of the gesture. “She’s going to be just like her mother.” He smiled. 

 

Regina placed her hand on top of his. “Hopefully I won’t be like my mother.”

 

“You’re nothing like Cora. Never have been. She wanted power for the sake of power. You sought power because you needed to be free.” He bumped her head with his chin. “She’s going to grow up to be an amazing kid. Just like Henry.”

 

Regina sank into David’s side further. “I’ve missed this.” She whispered. “You… believing in me.”

 

“Regina, I’m sorry…” He started before being interrupted by an index finger on his lips.

 

“Don’t.” Regina begged.

 

David closed his eyes in surrender. They needed to talk about what had happened between them, about the way he had treated her but every time he had tried to broach the subject, Regina had stopped him. She wasn’t ready to confront their past. All she wanted was to enjoy her present.

 

“I should get your bath drawn.” She announced while standing up.

 

David didn’t try to stop her. The time to talk would come. But not today. “I’d love that.”

 

She pecked his lips before heading toward the master bathroom.

 

EC

 

“Want me to get your back?” David whispered in Regina’s ear, his arm snaking around her mid-section. She was sitting in-between his thighs, her back pressed to his chest.

 

“I was the one supposed to help you wash.” She turned slightly to face him, her forehead resting against his jawline. She washed his broad chest with the cloth, sending shivers down his spine. David caressed over her small baby bump, wondering when he would get to feel the life growing inside her. “Close your eyes.” Regina placed his hand over hers and used their magic to connect with their unborn little girl.

 

David smiled as soon as he felt the small movements inside him. It didn’t feel like much but the feeling was extraordinary. “She seems happy.”

 

“She is fine.” Regina kissed his pulsepoint. “She is a perfectly healthy little girl.” 

 

“You know we should probably start thinking about names…” David reopened his eyes.

 

“Would you like to name her after your mother?” Regina looked up at her husband. The tradition in their land, especially among royals, was to name girls after their maternal ancestors and boys according to their paternal ones. Regina had never cared much for traditions. Besides, she had never met her maternal grandmother, nor had she ever heard much about her. And she had no intention of naming her daughter after her mother.

 

David shook his head. “I want us to choose a name together. My mother would have wanted that.”

 

Regina could feel the grief David felt at the mention of his mother. He had loved her deeply and Regina wanted David to pass her name to his daughter. “How about Ruth as a middle name then?” She offered.

 

David smiled down at her and nodded once. “Thank you.” He never had a choice with Emma. Snow had wanted to follow traditions and their daughter had been named after her great-grandmother. 

 

“You’re welcome.” She cupped his cheek and caressed his skin with the pad of her thumb. “Now we just need a first name.” She chuckled.

 

“How about Aria?” He suggested.

 

Regina scrunched up her nose. “It’s ok…”

 

“You don’t like it.”

 

“No.” She admitted. “What did you pick for Emma? I mean, did you and Snow discuss any names besides Emma?”

 

“Not really. She went with the tradition of our land. Emma was named after her great-grandmother and her middle name was Snow’s mother’s name.” He said vaguely.

 

“Does Emma know that her middle name is Eva?” Regina asked jokingly.

 

David grimaced. He had hoped to avoid this conversation entirely by being as vague as possible. “Her middle name is not Eva.” He stated. “It’s Regina.”

 

Regina’s mouth dropped open in shock. At that point in their lives, all they had wanted was to destroy each other. Why would Snow name her daughter after the woman she despised? “I… Why?”

 

David sighed. Although Regina had come to accept her past with Snow, she had never forgiven her. “As I told you before, when Snow got pregnant, she wanted her mother to be with her. You’re the only mother the teenager who wanted to fall in love and have a family of her own ever knew. She wanted you.”

 

Regina sank into David’s side. “I can’t, David.”

 

“Can’t what, baby?” David rubbed small circles over Regina’s shoulders with his fingertips.

 

“I can’t forgive her. Even though I’ve moved on, this is the one thing I can’t do.” She confided.

 

“I know.” David kissed her forehead. “You don’t have to.”

 

“You’re not disappointed?”

 

He felt Regina pulling away from him through their bond. He gently cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him as he answered. “I don’t have the right to tell you how to feel. Nobody does. Except you.” He pecked her lips. “I would love for you to be able to forgive Snow. Not because it would make me feel better but because I want you to get closure on this part of your life.”

 

Regina wrapped her arms around David’s neck and placed her cheek on his chest. “I can’t. I know I should. But I can’t.” She closed her eyes. “I just need time.”

 

David didn’t speak. Instead he rubbed her back, massaging the knots he knew he was the cause of. Regina was moaning softly as David’s magical hands were taking away the tension she had been carrying for the past four months. “Make love to me.” She whispered.

 

The Prince kissed the crown of her head. “Turn around.”

 

Regina groaned but executed herself. Once her back was fully pressed against his chest, she looked up at him questioningly. She gasped when she felt his hand run up her right thigh. She parted her legs instinctively and threw her head back against his shoulder.

 

David ran two fingers in-between her folds before settling on her clit. He rubbed her bundle of nerves slowly, teasing her. Regina moaned loudly, her eyes rolling backwards. The pregnancy had made her more sensitive and she knew it would not take much to make her come. “More…” She moaned. “Please…”

 

David quickened his circles on her clit, alternating between counterclockwise and clockwise movements. Every time he felt Regina tense, he would slow down, prolonging her release. “You’re impossible.” The brunette chuckled darkly. “Please, stop teasing.”

 

The Prince kissed the small pout that had appeared on her face as he plunged two fingers inside her. Regina screamed inside his mouth in response, squirming to force him to move. David chose a languid pace, savoring every moan he was eliciting from his lover.

 

“More…” She begged and David fastened his movements inside her. Regina moved her hips in rhythm with his fingers, each thrust sending shivers of pleasure throughout her body. She threw her head back against David’s shoulder, her mouth agape and her eyes opening and closing in pure bliss. “Like this…” She encouraged.

 

David kept his pace. He traced soft kisses from her shoulder up her neck, nibbling at her jawline. “You are gorgeous…” He whispered to her. 

 

Regina’s breaths were coming in rapid succession, the coil at the pit of her stomach ready to unfold. She moaned loudly and bit her lips as David’s fingers curled inside her, hitting the spot inside her that always made her unravel. David brought her down slowly, kissing her face gently as Regina’s eyes closed from the strength of her orgasm. 

 

EC

 

“Will you be checking on Regina and David later tonight?” Neal asked Emma adsentedly. They were still going over any leads Greg may have left behind in the warehouse he had held Regina prisoner. But all they had found was the gurney and the machine Greg had used to torture Regina. According to Whale, Regina was lucky to be alive. If David had not absorbed the shocks, she would likely have died after the first couple of jolts. 

 

“Yeah…” Emma replied, her eyes never leaving the pictures of the empty warehouse. Something was bothering her with the place but she couldn’t explain the feeling. “Granny is preparing them their meals but I thought I would deliver them with Henry.”

 

“Is he staying at the mansion tonight?”

 

Emma shook her head. “No. I want Regina and David to get as much rest as they can. But he’ll spend the weekend with them.”

 

The wave of ecstasy that swept through the town caught the two people inside the Sheriff’s station by surprise. “They are resting alright.” Neal said smirking.

 

“God, I’ve missed it!” Emma exclaimed in response, earning her an incredulous look from her boyfriend.

 

“You do know what they are doing when Regina releases the magic, don’t you?”

 

Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance. “I mean… I miss the low criminality that comes with it.”

 

Neal chuckled under his breath. “Yeah…” Emma slapped his arm. “Ouch! What was that for?”

 

“For being an ass.” She answered playfully. “I don’t want to know what’s happening in that mansion right now.” A second wave rushed through the town. 

 

“You brought it up.” He retorted, rubbing the sore spot where she had hit him. “Besides, we can all use some happiness right about now.” Neal pulled Emma to him and kissed her deeply. Soon, they slipped behind a desk, caught in the waves of ecstasy Regina was unleashing on the town.

 

EC

 

“And with a hotel, that would be $1400!” Regina announced with pride as David landed on Pennsylvania Avenue. Of course, she owned it. In fact, Regina owned most of the expensive properties having been the lucky one to land on them first.

 

“You’re going to ruin me!” He joked as he handed her the fake bills. 

 

“You do know that's the point of the game, don't you?” Regina smirked as she took the bills. 

 

“I'm perfectly aware of that fact. But I thought my wife would give me a discount on the rent.” He smirked in turn, looking at Regina sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed on the other side of the board game they had sprawled out earlier. She was beautiful without her makeup, her skin glowing softly in the afternoon sun. She was wearing one of his white shirts and it did nothing to hide her growing belly. 

 

“Umm…” She placed her index finger on her bottom lip, tapping it lightly. “It could be arranged. What does my dear husband propose?” She winked at him, or at least she attempted to. Regina couldn't wink: at best it looked like she was squinting with both eyes but in most cases, she just ended up scrunching up her nose.

 

“Come here to find out.” David answered teasingly, holding his hand out to her.

 

Smiling, Regina moved to his side of the bed on her hands and knees. Once she was within reach, David grabbed her forearm and pulled her to him. Regina shrieked and laughed once she landed on top of him, straddling him. He ran his fingertips up and down her thighs before capturing her lips into a tender yet passionate kiss. “I love you.” He whispered to her before cupping her head with both hands and kissing the tip of her nose. “More than anything.”

 

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you too.” She replied with a shaky breath.

 

“And I'm sorry, Regina. I'm sorry for what I put you through.” She tried to shake her head but David tightened his grip. “I know you don't want to talk about it now. I respect that. But I want you to know that it's ok to be mad at me, to lash out at me if you need to.”

 

A lone tear escaped Regina’s eyes. “I'm not mad.” She looked at him then and David knew she was telling him the truth. “Please… I just want a day with you. I just want us to make love to each other and play silly games.”

 

David nodded and captured her lips once again. He caressed her tongue with his slowly, making sure that she knew she was loved. He ran his hand down her back toward her pert derrière. Regina moaned in his mouth in response.  “I've missed that.”

 

David chuckled softly. “I can see that.” He had managed to work her to two more orgasms in the bathtub before she had finally collapsed in his arms.

 

“No… I mean, I’ve missed spending the afternoon with you, doing nothing in particular. I’ve missed just being with you.” She let herself fall in-between his thighs, resting her head against his shoulder. 

 

David kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her in response. “What would you like to do this evening?”

 

“Cook.” She replied without hesitation. “I know that Granny is bringing us something to eat but I just want to cook us a meal. I want to watch TV with you. I want to start planning for our baby.”

 

“I think cooking is an excellent idea.” He laced his fingers with hers. “And I think it’s also time to get you some maternity clothes. Although I do love the perks of you wearing my shirts.” He teased running his hands up her bare thighs. 

 

Regina groaned. “I haven’t had time to go shopping.”

 

“Regina…”

 

“Fine.” She interrupted. “But I’m not wearing pink!”

 

David chuckled at her reaction. “I think you’d look gorgeous in pink.”

 

“Careful, Charming. Don’t insult me.” She replied with a smile on her lips.

 

David captured her lips then, drowning out any more insults that could have passed through them. “Can you help me get up?” He asked her, knowing full well that they would also need Regina’s magic to go downstairs.

 

Regina nodded, slipping out of the bed first, ready to help David on his feet. As soon as the Prince tried to move his right leg over the bed, he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, forcing himself into an upright position. “David, stop.” Regina pushed him back slowly on the pillows. “You heard Whale. It will take some time for the swelling to go down and in the meantime, you need to take it easy. I can make us a tray for tonight.” She sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her husband with concern.

 

“I’m sorry…” 

 

“Don’t.” Regina interrupted. “It’s not your fault.” She placed her hand on his lower back and released the healing magic. David closed his eyes in relief, a small moan escaping his lips. “And please tell me when you’re in pain.”

 

“”I… I just don’t want you to use magic to heal me anymore.” He opened his eyes. “Not if it’s weakening you and our baby.”

 

Regina shook her head. “It’s different now. There is plenty of magic to go around. And the baby and I need you strong and pain-free.” She smiled at him, moving her hand up and down his sore back.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered once she finished.

 

“I can teach you some healing techniques if you want.” Regina offered.

 

David nodded slowly. “Only if it won’t hurt you or the baby.”

 

“I told you we’re both fine. When… when you didn’t remember me, our bond was weakened. It’s different now. There is enough magic to heal you and keep the baby and I healthy. She isn’t pulling on my own reserves anymore. As Rumple explained to you before, we are creating the magic. This is why we could use it in the outside world.”

 

David cupped her cheek. “Ok.”

 

Regina gave him a soft smile. “Close your eyes and visualize our magic.”

 

David executed himself, used to this exercise by now. Once he found the cloud pulsing with light he smiled at his wife. “Found it!”

 

Regina chuckled lightly at his reaction. She hadn’t enjoyed learning magic at the beginning and she was glad David was having a different experience. “Concentrate on it… Make it go to the area that you want healed.” 

 

David frowned in concentration. He visualized his lower back and the sore spot near his spine while trying to move the magic toward it. Sweat pearled on his forehead from the effort but after several minutes, the magic wouldn’t budge. Growing tired, David opened his eyes. “I guess you’re going to heal me for the foreseeable future.”

 

Regina laughed. “Healing is one of the most complicated tasks. But with practice, I’m sure you’ll master it.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” She captured his lips into a tender kiss.


	12. Determination

#  Chapter 12: Determination

 

_ August 20th 2015 _

 

David was biting on his lower lip, concentrating on taking each step slowly while supporting himself on the two horizontal bars on each side of the walkway. He had started his physical therapy and even with Regina’s magic, he was making slow progress. The convulsions he had suffered while Regina was being tortured had caused more damage than Whale had previously thought and he was literally back to where he had started after waking up from his coma. Well, almost.

 

David looked to his right at Regina hovering near him in case he needed any help. The past three weeks had done wonders to help her heal. She had finally put on some weight besides all belly and her complexation had that unmistaken pregnancy glow that he had heard so much about. “Almost there, baby.” She encouraged him. 

 

“We can take a short break once you complete this set.” His physical therapist added. 

 

David nodded and started walking down the other end of the platform in-between the parallel bars. Once he managed to reach the end, he collapsed into the wheelchair waiting for him with a grunt. “This is useless!” He spat in-between clenched teeth, trying to soothe the throbbing pain in his back. 

 

David relaxed when he felt the familiar magic taking his pain away. He turned toward the source kneeling down beside him and murmured a thank you.

 

“It’s not useless.” She rubbed his lower back soothingly. “Just a week ago you couldn’t walk down the platform without any help.” 

 

“I can’t even walk!” David raised his voice. “How… how can I protect you and our child?”

 

Regina shook her head slowly and looked at the physical therapist standing on the other side of the wheelchair. The doctor finally took the hint that he was more than unwelcome to participate in this conversation. When he was finally out of earshot, Regina turned her attention back to David. “I have my magic now. You being with us is the best protection of all.” 

 

“I’ve abandoned you...”

 

“And now you’re here.” Regina interrupted. “And we’re all going to be fine.” She moved her hand underneath his t-shirt. “It’s going to take some time to heal you completely but we’ll get there. In the meantime, Viktor is right: physical therapy is the best option.”

 

“It seems useless. I’m a burden on you and the baby. You have enough to worry about without having to take care of me.”

 

Regina shook her head. “Remember that little promise we made each other last year? In sickness and in health? Until death do us part?” She smirked. “I intend to keep it.” She cupped his cheek with her free hand. “And I need you, remember? My magic doesn’t work too well without you around.” She placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you and you’re not going to push me away.” She whispered to him while taking his hand and placing it on her belly. “We both do.”

 

The little girl kicked in response. The movement was strong enough for David to feel it through Regina’s shirt. A large grin appeared on his face and he moved his hand to feel the second kick. “Did you feel that?” He asked Regina.

 

The mayor chuckled. “Oh yeah! She is definitely being more active lately.” David’s smile grew wider at the third kick. “I think she’s trying to tell you something.” 

 

David sighed. “That I should get back to my physical therapy?”

 

Regina nodded. “Come on! Just one more. We’ll help you.”

 

David cupped Regina’s cheek with his free hand and kissed her softly. “How can I refuse the both of you?” He chuckled against her lips before slowly pushing himself off the wheelchair. 

 

ECECEC

 

_ August 21st 2015 _

 

“Do you know where Regina keeps the tomato sauce?” Archie yelled from the kitchen.

 

“In the pantry in the back!” David replied, pushing himself up with the help of his walker. He made his way slowly toward the kitchen to help his friend, or more accurately, his babysitter even though both Archie and Regina had insisted it was only dinner between friends that just happened to coincide with a late night at City Hall for the mayor. He heard rummaging as he entered the kitchen. “She usually keeps it on the top shelf.”

 

Archie jumped slightly, having not expected David walking to the kitchen. “You should be resting.” He chastised with a frown.

 

David sighed. “I’m fine. You didn’t have to come here and babysit.” He added with more annoyance than he really felt. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.”

 

Archie shrugged and walked towards his friend. “Regina asked me to keep an eye on you. She’s worried.”

 

“That I could fall and hurt myself, I know.” David cut the psychiatrist’s tirade.

 

“And that Greg and his accomplice would come after you again.” Archie insisted.

 

“She has more magical defenses around this place than the Dark One AND Blue could go through.”

 

“He didn’t use magic last time.” Archie argued back. “I know the situation is weighing on you but… have you talked to Regina about how you feel?”

 

“No.” David rolled his eyes. “Regina doesn’t want to talk about the past few months. I don’t blame her. And I don’t have the right to ask her to. Not after what I’ve done.” 

 

“David, it wasn’t your fault. But you need to talk to her. You know as well as I do that Regina bottles up her feelings until she explodes. That ‘everything is fine’ attitude is just that: an attitude.”

 

“I may not be the best person to help her confront her feelings this time, Archie. I’m the cause of the problem.”

 

The psychiatrist shook his head. “She needs you. I know it’s a difficult conversation to have but she needs to talk about it. You need to talk about it.”

 

“I don’t even know where to start… I could only remember the Evil Queen. And yes, I hated Regina in the Enchanted Forest. But I didn’t KNOW her. At least not the layers underneath the mask.”

 

“And that’s something she needs to hear.”

 

David shifted his weight; his lower back started to ache from the standing position. “I almost strangled her, Archie. If we hadn’t been sharing a heart, I would have killed her along with our baby. After everything she went through with Leopold, I physically abused her.” The Prince took a shaky breath. “She was so afraid of being pregnant. She was afraid of miscarrying and I left her when she needed me the most in the first trimester. She won’t tell me but I know she didn’t sleep. I know she just laid awake wondering how she was going to lose her baby this time. I should have been with her! But instead I pushed her away!”

 

Archie sighed and closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts. When he reopened them, he watched a lone tear escape David’s right eye and flowing down his cheek. The man was truly weighted down by guilt and the psychiatrist suspected that it had to do with Regina’s inability to fully heal him. “Have you ever considered that you got robbed too? Greg took away time you could have spent with your pregnant wife… You’ve missed these months too. You’ve missed watching Regina’s body change with the pregnancy. You’ve missed ultrasounds. You’ve missed starting the baby book with her. You’ve missed a lot too! Feeling guilty won’t bring back the lost time but it’s preventing you and Regina from moving forward!”

 

“It’s easier said than done.” The Prince slumped over his walker, his legs finally giving away from underneath him.

 

Archie steadied him immediately. “Let’s get you back to the living room.”

 

“And maybe we should order pizza.” David teased.

 

“I think that’s a brilliant idea.”

 

ECECEC

 

_ August 24th 2015 _

 

“Happy Birthday!” David, Regina, Neal, and Emma cheered as Henry was blowing his candles. They applauded as he managed to get all of them in one breath. The cheering was echoed by the small white dog who was waiting for his share of the cake impatiently. 

 

“Happy birthday, my little Prince!” Regina kissed Henry’s cheek. 

 

“Thanks, Mom!” He hugged his mother tight, sinking into her warmth. He frowned when he realized he didn’t fit snugly against her as he used to. He looked at the source of the problem and ran his hand over her baby bump.

 

Regina chuckled and kissed his cheek. Henry was almost as tall as she was now, especially without her heels. “She is taking some space.” She whispered with a smile.

 

Emma looked at the mayor and smiled. Regina had finally embraced her pregnancy and she was positively glowing. “Have you decided on a name yet?” She asked the mayor while handing the knife to Neal so he could cut the cake.

 

“No.” Regina looked at David as she answered. “But we have a short list.”

 

“A very short list.” The sheriff confirmed. There were only three names that the two of them were considering. David wrapped one arm around Regina and pulled her to his side. He kissed the crown of her head before placing his hand on her bump. He felt the soft kick in response and smiled. “She’s active!”

 

“Always when you touch me. She can feel the magic.” Regina kissed David’s jaw softly. “And she likes it.”

 

“So she will be born with magic?” Henry asked.

 

“I don’t know, baby. It’s possible. It’s also possible that her power will manifest when she’s older.”

 

“Will she have both white and dark magic, like you?”

 

David and Regina exchanged an uneasy glance. Nobody knew how powerful their baby could become. They didn’t even know whether she would be capable of yielding unsplit magic. Of course, she would inherit some magical abilities from Regina, the same way that Regina had inherited hers from Cora. But both Regina and Cora had to learn it. It hadn’t been as natural to them as it would be for a baby born out of True Love. “I don’t know, Henry.” Regina finally responded. “But what matters is that she will have a family that understands her and helps her deal with her powers.” Regina looked at Emma as she answered. Although Emma had expressed some interest in learning about magic and where her own powers were coming from, she had shown no desire to learn to control the magic or use it. Regina respected her decision but she was worried about the eventual mishap in a town literally built with magic.

 

“How about that cake?” The blonde deflected immediately, grabbing a freshly cut piece and handing it to Henry. 

 

Regina shook her head but didn’t insist. She took the two plates Neal was handing her and helped David settle on a chair before placing one plate in front of him. David wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to sit on his lap, eliciting a gasp and soft laughs from the mayor. She picked up the fork to cut a large piece of her cake. She moaned at the taste. “This is divine!”

 

David chuckled while rubbing her back. Regina had been craving chocolate her entire pregnancy, a need she had squarely blamed on David. The Prince didn’t mind the accusation since the result was a chocolate treat at almost every meal. A quick look around the table told him that the rest of his family didn’t mind the change in Regina’s appetite either. 

 

After the cake, Emma and Regina exchanged a look before turning toward Henry. “Ready to open your gifts?” His adoptive mother asked.

 

Henry was on his feet immediately, ready for the surprises that awaited him. “Yes!” He exclaimed, bouncing toward the small pile they had left on the coffee table in the sitting room. While Neal and Emma helped David walked to the living room, Regina got the chaise-longue ready. Once she was sure her husband was as comfortable as he could possibly be, she approached her son and gave him the largest gift on the table. “Happy Birthday, Henry!” She wished him, sitting on the couch next to him. The kid ripped the paper apart and let it fall on the floor to Brownie’s utmost delight. Henry hurried to open the box and gasped as soon as he saw the competitive riding outfit. “David and I thought it was time for you to own the full attire.” Regina rubbed her son’s shoulders while making eye contact with her husband. 

 

Henry wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged her. “Thanks, Mom!” He kissed her cheek. “I love it!” Henry took the outfit out and showed it to Emma and Neal.

 

“You also need to thank David.” Regina reprimanded softly.

 

“Thanks, Gramps!” Henry grumbled out, making no attempt to get up and hug his grandfather.

 

“You’re welcome, kid. I also got you the small one on the edge.” The Prince added with a smile.

 

Regina frowned as she grabbed the gift to hand it to Henry. They had agreed on the riding outfit for Henry’s gift and she was annoyed that David went behind her back and got him another gift. However, she could understand his intentions: Henry was still mad at his grandfather for the way David had treated her. But Regina knew better than anyone that trying to buy someone’s affection never worked.

 

Henry took the small package and opened it quickly. “Batman! Thanks, Gramps!” Henry jumped up on his feet and turned the video game for his mother to see. 

 

“You’re welcome!” David chuckled lightly. Regina gave him a soft smile. Although she didn’t approve of the gift, she couldn’t blame David for trying to mend the relationships his memory loss had destroyed.

 

Henry sat back next to his mother, who took the box away. She would need to read the warnings on the box before letting Henry play it.

 

“And this is from me.” Neal handed Henry his gift. “I thought you might want to have it. Be careful. It’s fragile.”

 

Henry nodded and unwrapped the gift carefully to reveal a small wooden box with figures carved on the top. “Is that… Peter Pan?” Henry asked in awe.

 

Neal nodded. “I was about your age when I carved it.” He added. “Since you’ve been taking lessons with Gepetto, I thought you might like it.”

 

“Have you ever met him?” Henry asked hurriedly.

 

“Who?”

 

“Peter Pan.”

 

Neal shook his head. “No. I carved this from bedtime stories.” He answered vaguely, triggering Emma’s superpower. She frowned at the lie but decided to let it slide. Whatever history was between Neal and Peter Pan, her boyfriend didn’t want to talk about it. She placed her hand on his and squeezed it gently.

 

Neal understood the unspoken message: Emma knew he had lied to Henry. He squeezed her hand back in response. His past with Pan wasn’t something he was ready to discuss yet but he appreciated her support.

 

Emma handed the last gift on the table to Henry. “And this is from me!”

 

Henry ripped the paper to reveal the expected comic books. “Wow!!!” He exclaimed, not believing his eyes. “How did you get an original Iron Man #42?” 

 

Emma chuckled. “Remember Max?” Henry nodded. Emma had told him that Max had taught her everything about the bail bonds business, taking her under his wing. He had also been the one to help procure the cure for the Blaze epidemic and had found a house for his family last year when Regina had needed some time out of Storybrooke. “Well, turns out he knows a guy, who knows a guy…” Emma trailed off.

 

“And he got them?” 

 

Emma nodded. “It wasn’t easy but I know how much you love Iron Man!”

 

“Thanks, Mom!” Henry stood up and wrapped his arms around Emma. “How is Max?” The man had visited them a couple of times when they had stayed at the beach house last year and Henry missed seeing him. 

 

“He’s good. Thinking about retirement actually.” Emma smiled. “Tell you what: we should drive down to New York soon to see him.”

 

“David and I were thinking about going to Boston this weekend to get some items for the nursery.” Regina announced. “Maybe we can go down to New York early next week before school starts?”

 

“Mom, can we?” Henry asked Emma excitedly. 

 

The blonde shook her head before looking in-between her son, boyfriend, father, and mother-in-law. “Why not?” She finally conceded. “I’ll give him a call!”

 

“YAY!” Henry bounced and hugged Emma before turning his attention to Regina. “Can we go to the ice cream parlor on the harbor while we’re in Boston?”

 

Regina chuckled softly. “I don’t see why not!” She felt her daughter move at the mention of ice cream. “And I think someone is agreeing with you.” She finished, placing her hand on her bump.

 

David smiled at Regina softly. “I’m sure we can find a pickle or two to go with the ice cream.”

 

“That’s a must!” Regina confirmed jokingly.

 

“I guess it’s settled then!” Neal chimed in. “We’re going to Boston for a few days.” He locked eyes with Emma. They all needed some time away from Storybrooke. And with Regina out of town, he was hoping that Greg Mendell would reappear and make a fatal mistake. 

 

Emma’s cell phone interrupted the small family gathering. After excusing herself, she walked to the kitchen to take the call originating from the station. “Belle, what have you found?” She answered in lieu of the usual greeting.

 

_ “Not much, I’m afraid.”  _ There was a pause and Emma heard the flipping of pages.  _ “But Rumple thinks that they have no idea what they’re actually looking for.” _

 

“How so?” Emma frowned. 

 

_ “They want Regina’s magic and they somehow knew that it was connected to David. Rumple thinks that’s why they tried to kill him. To weaken her.” _

 

“It wouldn’t have just weakened her, Belle. It would have killed her.”

 

_ “Right. And that’s why Rumple thinks they have no idea about the true nature of Regina’s magic… and how powerful she truly is.”  _

 

“But…”

 

_ “I don’t think torturing her was necessary…” _

 

“Greg wanted his revenge against the Queen.” Emma finished for Belle, a shiver going down her spine at the thought of what the man was capable of. The fact that Regina had been carrying an innocent child hadn’t deterred the man from his nefarious plan. The blonde looked toward the living room, still resonating with laughter as Henry thanked his parents for his birthday presents. Would Greg come after their son in his thirst for revenge? Emma already knew the answer. “I need to go. Belle, is there anything else?”

 

The woman on the other side of the line cleared her throat.  _ “Yes. But I think you should come here. It involves David.”  _

 

Emma frowned. “What about my dad?”

 

_ “Emma, please. I really think we should talk in person.” _

 

Emma closed her eyes, feeling the headache creeping from the back of her skull. How could her father be involved in a plan designed to take Regina’s magic away? “Neal and I will be over within the hour.” After thanking Belle, Emma hung up and joined her family in the living room. A smile illuminated her face as she watched Henry tickle Regina, who was squirming on the couch. 

 

“Henry, let your mother breathe!” David chastised in-between two chuckles. It was good to hear Regina laugh freely.

 

“She started it!” Henry replied back while giving his mother a much needed break from his relentless tickles. 

 

Regina slowly got up on shaky legs and walked backwards toward David. “This is unfair! I liked it better when you didn’t know I was ticklish!” She placed a hand on her abdomen, feeling her little girl squirm in response of the tickles. 

 

“This is definitely more fun this way!” Henry teased.

 

Regina sat down in-between her husband’s legs, who immediately wrapped a protective arm around her. Regina sank into him, her head resting comfortably against his shoulder. “I blame you, you know.”

 

“Me?” David exclaimed. “How is that my fault?”

 

“You showed him how ticklish I am! You’re the one who figured it out!”   
  


David laughed at the brunette in his arms. “I think I would have discovered it sooner or later.” He kissed the crown of her head. “Besides, you could poof yourself away.” He whispered to her.

 

Regina scrunched up her nose. David was right: she let them tickle her. “No. I can’t concentrate on my magic.”

 

David chuckled against her hair. “I’m sure you can’t.”

 

Emma observed the couple, Belle’s words echoing in her mind. How could David be involved in Greg’s plan to take Regina’s magic? She already knew the answer. Although the man in front of her was desperately in love with the former Evil Queen, Prince Charming had hated her. Deep down, Emma knew that he had hated her enough to procure something that would take Regina’s magic away. The blonde sheriff couldn’t blame her father: the Evil Queen had been a monster. She had threatened their entire family and in the same position, Emma would have also done anything in her power to protect her family.

 

But if David - and she suspected Snow - had managed to find a way to defeat the Queen’s magic, Emma knew that it wasn’t from their own doing. Neither of her parents had a strong enough understanding of magic for such a feat. Which meant that involving David now would only stir up a painful past, one that they were already trying to heal. There was no point in adding more salt on the still open wound. She locked eyes with Neal and nodded once. “Neal and I were called back to the station.” She announced, keeping the business at hand as vague as possible. “I’m sorry, Henry.”

 

The kid shrugged once. “I understand.” He answered truthfully. “Can you take me to school tomorrow?”

 

Emma chuckled and ruffled his hair. “With a special stop at the donut shop?”

 

Henry nodded quickly. “Since it’s on the way…”

 

Regina huffed but held her tongue. Although she strongly disapproved of junk food, especially for breakfast, Henry’s birthday came only once a year. “That’s assuming you’ve finished all your homework, young man!” 

 

Henry pouted slightly. “Can’t I get a pass for my birthday?”

 

The adults laughed at the kid’s futile attempt at getting out of homework. “Tell you what…” Regina started. “You can play that video game with David while I clean up downstairs. Then, you and I have a date with your math homework.”

 

Henry grunted but didn’t argue in fear that his mother would take the video game deal away. “Fine.” He finally answered in a manner reminiscent to Regina’s when she was forced into doing something.

 

“I wonder where he gets that from.” David mused softly. “OUCH!” He exclaimed when a pointy elbow was jabbed in his ribs. “What was that for?”

 

“You know why.” Regina answered pointedly.

 

“Fine.” He mimicked, biting his lower lip to prevent a smile from showing. 

 

“See you tomorrow, kid.” Emma kissed her son’s cheek.

 

“Listen to your mom.” Neal hugged his son before following Emma out. 

 

Regina accompanied her guests to the front door. After thanking them for coming and helping her organize Henry’s birthday, she walked back to the living room to find Henry engrossed in his comic book and David sitting on the other side of the living room, hesitant on how to break the ice with his grandchild. David owed his grandson an explanation but he had no idea where to start.

 

“You two upstairs while I clean this mess!” Before any of them could protest, she flicked her wrist and poofed them to Henry’s bedroom with the video game. 

 

“MOM!”

 

She understood the unspoken protest but ignored it. “Half an hour, Henry! Then we need to finish your math homework.” She yelled back while grabbing the cake from the dining room table and carrying it to the kitchen. Brownie was weaving in-between her legs, hoping for a small piece of the cake. 

 

EC

 

David handed Henry the video game. “Not sure how good I’ll be.” He confessed awkwardly.

 

The kid shrugged and opened the box. “That’s ok.” Henry walked to the other side of his room where the video game consoles were kept. He turned the TV on and placed the DVD in the console. He grabbed the two controllers and walked back to his bed, handing one of them to his grandfather, who was propped against the pillows. “That’s to move forward, that’s for weapons, and that’s for any special tricks your character may have.” Henry explained briefly before climbing onto his bed and settling cross-legged at the foot, essentially turning his back on his grandfather.

 

The two played for about twenty minutes until David paused the game. “Henry…” He started. “We need to talk. You know this is why your mom sent us up here.” Henry didn’t turn around to face his grandfather but he didn’t resume the game either, which David interpreted as a sign to continue. “I’m sorry for what I said about your mother…”

 

“You hurt her!” Henry yelled, finally turning around. “You promised that you never would! But you did! You left her! And you… You hurt her! You said she should have been executed!”

 

David closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts. “I should have never told you that your mother deserved to die. She doesn’t. She didn’t…”  _ Even back then _ , he finished for himself. “I know I have a lot to make up for. To you and to your mother. I’m asking you to give me a chance.” 

 

Henry looked away and swallowed hard. He didn’t want to be mad but he couldn’t forgive his grandfather either. “Why did you want to hurt her?”

 

David shook his head. A lot of their past in the Enchanted Forest wasn’t for a kid’s ears. “Your mom and I had our differences in the Enchanted Forest…” David started as diplomatically as he could. 

 

“Because she wanted to kill Snow?” Henry asked.

 

David nodded, relieved that Henry hadn’t asked about the thousands she had murdered in cold blood in her search for Snow. “Yes… and what she wanted to do to Emma. We were prepared to do anything to stop her.”

 

“Like executing her…” Henry remembered the scene in the storybook.

 

“Snow stopped it because it wasn’t the way. She thought Regina could be good. And she was right!”

 

“But you didn’t think so.”

 

David shook his head once. “No. I thought Snow was crazy. See, unlike her, I’d never met Regina. Just the Evil Queen. I didn’t know her and I couldn’t see her true nature.”

 

“What made you change your mind?”

 

“Your mom.” David answered evasively. “When we got our memories back, I also remembered the time David Nolan spent with Regina. And although I knew that most of it had been an act, I also knew that some of it was real. That gleam of the true Regina was enough to understand why Snow wanted so desperately to save her back then.” Regardless of the consequences. David closed his eyes, remembering their trip to the black market in the forbidden forest. They had procured the talisman at a great cost but in the end, Snow had refused to use it. Not after what had happened with Maleficent. She simply couldn’t. 

 

“That’s why you protected her? From the mob here? And from the wraith?”

 

David nodded. “I protected her because you loved her. I trusted your judgement about your mom and I’m happy I did.” 

 

“You can’t hurt her again!” Henry warned.

 

“I know, buddy. And I don’t intent to. I never intended to. Do you believe that?”

 

Henry nodded. “Why didn’t you believe us when we told you you were married to Mom?”

 

“Because I didn’t want to. And it wasn’t your fault or Emma’s… I just needed to see Regina again. She will always bring me back to her.” David smiled.

 

“So next time, all we have to do is chain you in the same room?”

 

David chuckled. “Yeah… that’s all you have to do.” The Prince understood it was more complicated but he had been truthful. The love he shared with Regina was stronger than anything and no matter the obstacle, it would always reunite them.

 

Henry hugged his grandfather then. “She needs to hear that.”

 

David sighed. “I know, bud.” However, getting Regina to open herself was harder than slaying a dragon. 


	13. Nursery

#  Chapter 13: Nursery

 

_ August 28th, 2015 - Boston _

 

David and Regina were slowly walking along the marina hand-in-hand, watching Henry bounced around excitedly. Regina could feel the struggle in each of David’s steps but the Prince would not have it any other way. Archie had been right: David had been robbed of months he could have spent with Regina and he wouldn’t let Greg or his injury take away more of the precious memories he was forming with his growing family.

 

They had spent most of the day with Henry shopping for various items for the nursery and they were now heading toward the promised ice cream. Neal and Emma were supposed to meet them at the parlor after a long day of shopping for the various upgrades to the Sheriff Station they had convinced Regina were more than necessary. Reluctantly, the mayor had appropriated enough in the budget to modernize not only the Sheriff’s station but every department in Storybrooke, including City Hall, the Courthouse, and the school. Although Emma was no way near a computer expert herself, she was still the most qualified for the task among the fairy tale residents. 

 

To Regina’s surprise, the two were already sitting at the terrace, sipping on a chocolate sundae. “I see you wasted no time, miss Swan.” Regina greeted with a smirk. She helped David into a chair, much to his relief, and took a seat next to him as gracefully as she could manage with her five-month baby bump.

 

“We were done early.” Emma shrugged. “And with about $1000 to spare!” She announced proudly.

 

Regina grumbled. She had spent nights coming up with clever ways of rearranging her budget to allow for this shopping spree. Now she would have to justify underspending. “That’s the least you could do.” She answered with a scowl.

 

Emma laughed at the jab. “You’re welcome, madame Mayor.”

 

“Can I have a banana split?” Henry wasted no time looking at the menu.

 

Regina shook her head before taking her wallet from her bag. She pulled $30 and looked at David. “What would you like?”

 

“Do you want to share a ‘triple chocolate decadence’?” He smiled, pointing at the ice cream on the menu. The decadence consisted of five scoops of various chocolate ice creams - white, double choc, chocolate brownies, dark chocolate, and chocolate-almond - topped with chocolate sauce, a waffle cookie, whipped cream, and chocolate sprinkles.

 

“Share?” Regina raised an eyebrow. “I’m already sharing.”

 

Neal and Emma quickly took a sip of their sundae to avoid bursting into laughter. David threw daggers in their direction with his eyes. “I think I’ll get a banana split too, Henry.” David announced while closing the menu.

 

The kid took the money his mother was handing him and went to place the order. “I blame the chocolate craving on you.” Regina announced. “She is definitely your daughter.”

 

David wrapped his arm around Regina’s shoulders and pulled her toward him. “I like her taste already.” He kissed Regina hungrily and a shiver ran down his spine when she moaned inside his mouth in response.

 

EC

 

An hour and a chocolate decadence later, the small family was walking back slowly toward their hotel near the boardwalk. “Did you get everything you wanted?” Emma asked Regina more to break the silence than sheer curiosity. The extended walk was painful for David and she hoped to distract both her father and Regina with small talk.

 

“Mostly.” The brunette replied, grateful for the distraction. “We’re just missing a couple more items on the list. The store promised to deliver the furniture to the hotel on Monday. Then we can drive down to New York to meet with Max.”

 

“He’s been looking forward to our visit.” Emma smiled fondly at the mention of her former mentor. He had been the only consistent parental figure in her life until David came along. She looked in her father’s direction. The Prince had his jaw clenched as he tried to suppress a hiss with each step. “There is a baby store this way. Maybe we can see if they have your missing items?” Emma offered, hoping that David could get some rest there. 

 

“That’s a great idea.” Regina approached David and placed her hand on his lower back. It required more concentration to heal him outside of Storybrooke and she could use a small break herself after using the magic. “I can try to poof us back to the hotel.” She whispered so that only David could hear her.

 

The Prince shook his head. “I don’t want to risk it. You’ve never managed the landing last time we were in the outside world.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes but didn’t argue. David was right: she had never mastered the art of poofing in the outside world and she suspected that the only reason she was able to apply her healing magic to David was because of the bond between them. “Fine, but you’re sitting in the store while either Neal or Emma gets the car. No argument.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on arguing with you.” He whispered as they neared the store. The day had been more taxing than he had bargained for and he now regretted the decision to leave the walker behind at the hotel or the wheelchair in Storybrooke. David collapsed in the first available chair while Regina sat in the one next to him. 

 

“I’ll go get the car.” Neal offered immediately. “I can park in the back alley.” He and Emma approached the store owner to explain their situation. The old man behind the counter was more than happy to help them, directing Neal to the loading area since it would be closer for David. 

 

Regina nodded a thank you before turning her attention back to David. “Do you have your painkillers on you?”

 

David shook his head. “They make me drowsy.” He provided as an explanation.

 

Regina rolled her eyes again but bit the snarky remark that was on the tip of her tongue. “I can’t heal you.” She whispered instead. “It’s harder here.” She rubbed his lower back soothingly.

 

“I’m ok.” He tried to reassure her. “I just need a couple of minutes to rest.”

 

“You need a few hours laying down on the bed at the hotel.” Regina countered. 

 

He cupped her cheek and caressed her skin with his thumb. “I’m ok, baby. And Emma is right, perhaps they have some of the stuff we’re still missing…” Regina recognized a poorly-disguised diversion when she saw one but she decided to play along. Besides, getting into an argument in the store wouldn’t solve their immediate problem.

 

“Mom! Look! Dumbo!” Henry called out, brandishing a Dumbo plush toy.

 

“I’m sure your sister would like it, Henry.” David answered with a smile. “We also need onesies, a mobile that your mother would approve of, and a nightlight.” 

 

“They have Disney’s onesies…” Emma shuffled through the available items. “Also cute animals! Look at this tiger.” She showed the items to David and Regina. “How can you resist him?”

 

The couple exchanged an amused look. “We can get something for you too if you’d like…” Regina offered jokingly. “I think this night light would go very well in the loft.” The brunette pointed at the corresponding tiger pattern displayed on the wall. 

 

Emma playfully pouted. “Fine! If you don’t want my help…”

 

“Hey! They have Snow White stuff!” Henry announced excitedly. “Do you think they will have Prince Charming and the Evil Queen?”

 

As Regina was about to respond, the petite blonde working in the store bursted out laughing. “Why would we have anything with the both of them together? It’s not like Prince Charming would choose the Evil Queen over Snow White!”

 

Under normal circumstances, Regina would have brushed off the comment and put her mask firmly in place, letting the world know that the jab hadn’t affected her. But it did. And the circumstances were far from normal. Regina was pregnant and her raging hormones blew her reaction to that off-hand comment out of proportion. Her eyes welled up with tears and her breathing became labored. She wanted out of this store, away from the person who had reminded her that her life was but a joke. Had she been kidding herself? Prince Charming would never be hers. David may be married to her but his heart didn’t belong to her. Their love hadn’t been strong enough to break through his amnesia the way the love he had shared with Snow had during the curse. David Nolan had found Mary-Margaret Blanchard because Prince Charming would always find Snow White, not the Evil Queen. She closed her eyes and imagined her vault back in Storybrooke. It was her sanctuary, the one place where she would always be safe.  

 

David felt Regina’s shifting mood through their bond and gripped her hand tightly, trying to keep her grounded with him. “Regina!” He called out more forcefully than he had intended. His panicked tone prompted Emma to rush toward them. When his wife didn’t answer, David released her hand and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. “Breathe, honey…” He caressed her skin soothingly in an attempt to keep her with him. He could see the purple clouds swirling in her eyes and feel the unmistaken pull of magic at the pit of his stomach.

 

Emma kneeled beside her father. “What’s wrong?” She asked, trying to keep her voice even.

 

“She’s gonna poof us out of here!” David whispered in-between clenched teeth.

 

Emma’s eyes widened in fear. In her frightened state, Regina could poof them anywhere, endangering both their lives. Not to mention that Emma would be unable to hide the existence of magic. If found, Regina and her father would be treated like lab rats. “We need to get her out of here.”

 

David shook his head. “No time…” David placed his forehead on Regina’s and nuzzled against her. “I’m right here with you, baby. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you.”

 

Regina sobbed at the words, not believing them. “No…” She breathed out, placing a hand on her abdomen. She could feel her little girl squirming in response to her panicked state. 

 

“Regina, I love you. I’m right here with you.” He kissed her lips softly. “I’m not leaving you.”

 

“Is she ok?” The store owner had approached the small family. “Should I call an ambulance?”

 

“No!” Emma stood up abruptly. “No…” She repeated more softly. “She is ok… Just tired from the heat.” She lied. “They both need to go back to the hotel and get some rest.” She slowly moved away from the couple, hoping that the old man would follow her lead. 

 

“I love you, baby.” David repeated softly. “You need to calm down, honey. You need to take slow, deep breaths… I’m right here with you.” 

 

“The baby…” Regina managed in-between uncontrollable sobs.

 

David placed his right hand on her abdomen and caressed her softly. “She is fine, Regina. But she needs you to calm down.” He could feel his little girl settling down under his palm. “She is ok. She needs you to take deep breaths, baby. Nothing is gonna happen to her or us. I’m right here with you and I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered to her. David sighed in relief when the dark purple clouds disappeared from her eyes as Regina concentrated on her breathing. David kissed her forehead tenderly. “That’s it, baby.” He encouraged. “Slow, deep breaths.” 

 

EC

 

David was sitting on the bed in their hotel room with his back to the headboard. He was naked from the waist up, holding Regina close to him. Once they’d returned to the hotel, she had changed into one of David’s t-shirt before joining him on the bed. The brunette was laying in-between his legs, resting over his broad chest. She was turned on her side, her head resting over his shoulder  and facing the wall. 

 

David caressed her lower back soothingly, sending calming feelings through their bond. Their baby had settled about half an hour ago and he could feel Regina relaxing under his touch. “How are you feeling?” He finally broke the silence.

 

Regina sighed and closed her eyes. “Stupid. I overreacted.”

 

David wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled in her hair. “I don’t think you did.” He kissed the back of her head. “We need to talk, honey.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Regina stubbornly answered. “There is nothing to say.”

 

“I think there is plenty.” David argued. “And if you’re not going to talk to me, would you at least listen?” Since Regina didn’t answer nor attempted to move away from him, David continued all the while running his fingertips through her long raven hair. “I’m sorry for everything I’ve said and done to you. I didn’t remember you but I also didn’t want to. Emma, Henry, Neal, Archie, Viktor, hell! even Grumpy tried to tell me about us but I didn’t want to listen. All I could think of was that Snow was dead and you had cast your curse taking us to this world. I was angry at the situation and I took it out on you.” David paused, feeling Regina tense in his arms. “What I did to you is inexcusable. I knew you were pregnant. I knew you were carrying my child and I tried to strangle you. I’m not asking you to forgive me because I can’t even forgive myself for this.”

 

“Stop!” Regina begged with a sob. “Please stop…”

 

“I’m sorry, baby. After everything you went through with Leopold, I turned out to be worse than he ever was to you.”

 

“STOP!” Regina yelled, sitting up abruptly and facing David. “I can’t do this! I can’t relive this! It’s over!”

 

“But it’s not, Regina! You think that you don’t deserve me, that you don’t deserve this life and I know you’re just waiting for the day where it will be ripped away from you!” David reached for her hand but Regina pulled back from him. “But the truth is I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

 

She looked at him then. “Did you really hate me that much?”

 

David nodded slowly. “In the Enchanted Forest, yes.”

 

Regina’s tears finally cascaded down her cheeks. “When you said you loved all of me, including the Queen, you just lied? Told me what you thought I wanted to hear?”

 

David shook his head vehemently. “No, Regina. I didn’t lie to you then. I hated the Queen in the Enchanted Forest because I didn’t know you. All I saw was a woman persecuting another for a revenge I couldn’t understand. I saw a mad woman destroy countless lives for that revenge. I saw an evil sorceress wanting to destroy my child!” David paused to catch his breath. “But in Storybrooke, I saw Regina. And I understood then that the Queen was protecting you. And I am grateful for that. I love her for that.” David reached for her hand once more and this time, the mayor allowed for the contact. He laced his fingers with hers and waited for Regina to make eye contact once again. “I love you. That will never change.”

 

“Except when you can’t remember me.” Regina spat back with all the venom she could muster. She had spent months bottling up her anger and frustration. But David had opened the gate. “Then you can hate me with all your heart!”

 

“You and I both know that’s not true. I still loved you. And this is why you couldn’t exchange our hearts to save your life and our baby’s…” Regina looked away then. “Regina, I didn’t poof you out to me because all of the sudden I remembered loving you. I’d loved you all along. I’d just stopped denying it to myself.” David chuckled. “I’d stopped denying it a long time ago. This is why I invited you to the loft that night. I wanted to ask you if you’d be willing to give me a second chance.”

 

Regina faced him again. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears but they were also full of hope. She had so many questions but the first one her brain commanded her mouth to ask was a simple “Why?”

 

David was taken aback by the question but he deserved it. He had hurt her more than anybody had done before. He didn’t deserve to be forgiven but Regina had just brushed off the incident, resuming their life together as if nothing had ever happened. “Because the voice that denied my feelings for you was losing over the love that was still in my heart.” He answered truthfully.

 

“How could you love me and hate me at the same time, David?” She yelled back. “You tried to strangle me! Knowing that I was carrying your child. She is innocent in our past!”

 

“And there is nothing I can do to take that back! I can’t apologize enough for it because, you’re right, it’s unforgivable!”

 

“Do you know the hell I went through?” She continued without listening to him. David stayed quiet. He had dreaded this conversation as much as he had wanted it. They needed to clean the air between them and David trusted that their love was strong enough to get them through this. “I felt like my heart had been ripped apart. I felt like I was literally missing a part of myself. I couldn’t breathe, David! Every morning I was struggling to get up! I could barely make it through the day! You were taking every ounce of my magic to heal yourself! You almost killed our child! She needed the magic but you weren’t there! The magic she needed wasn’t there because you didn’t love me! So no, David, you don’t get to tell me that you’ve always loved me because you didn’t.” Regina was panting. “You may have left Snow but you still love her. She is your one True Love and nothing will change that. Prince Charming will always choose Snow White.”

 

David’s mouth opened in shock. “Do you really believe that?”

 

Regina nodded. “What else can I believe? Cursed without your memories, you were drawn to her. But you tried to kill me. You hated me.”

 

David turned his face away and let the tears flow. “Under the curse, I was drawn to Snow. You’re right. But I didn’t love her. I was confused.” Facing Regina again, he finished. “But I was in love with you. There was no confusion there. I may have spent all my waking hours trying to deny it but my heart knew who it belonged to all along. I dreamt about you. I dreamt about our life. And everything was so simple there.” He swallowed hard. “You’re wrong, Regina. I know exactly the hell you’ve been through. I know exactly about the feeling of emptiness at the pit of my stomach, as if a part of my soul was missing. I know about the longing to make myself whole again. I know about the cold sweats in the middle of the night. I know about the heart beating faster in my chest every time my soulmate was near. I know about the warmth a simple touch could provide. I felt it too.”

 

“So why didn’t you come home?” 

 

“Because I didn’t know how to ask you.” David scooted toward Regina on the bed and cupped her cheek. “Regina, I’m not lying to you. I’ve always loved you. From the moment I kissed you at the hospital until now. I’ve never stopped loving you.” He pecked her lips softly. “I wish I could take back everything I’ve done and said to you. I wish I had listened to my heart because it knew. But wishing for it won’t make it happen. All I can do now is make our own destiny. One where Prince Charming chooses the not-so-Evil Queen.”

 

Regina leaned toward him. She was tired of fighting and she was tired of being afraid. She knew that David was telling her the truth but she was also wary of accepting it. “I can’t do this again, David. I can’t go through this again.”

 

“I know, baby.” David caressed her cheek tenderly. “But I want you to know that I will always come back to you.” He placed his hand over her chest. “My heart belongs to you and you’re the only person I want to keep it safe.” He felt Regina relax under his touch. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her with him as he settled back against the headboard. “I know I’ve hurt you and I wish I could take it all back. But I don’t want you to ignore the problem or hide behind a mask. This is not what our relationship was or ought to be.”

 

“What did you dream about?” She placed her head on his broad chest, deflecting toward safer territory. “You said you dreamt about our life.”

 

“The little moments: finding you standing in the kitchen with a spoon of Nutella, our very drunken party of Twister, picking up a Christmas tree with Henry and Emma, making love to you in your office after Jonas talked to you about other options to get pregnant.” He placed his hand on Regina’s belly. Their baby had probably been conceived on that particular afternoon. Since the pills didn’t seem to have much effects on Regina’s fertility, Jonas had started the hormonal injections the month prior. However, Regina had strongly reacted to them and the doctor had warned her that he wouldn’t dose her after this particular cycle was over. Regina had been devastated and had cried in David’s arms most of the afternoon. 

 

Regina placed her hand on top of his, feeling her little girl settle. “She is a miracle.” 

 

“I know.” David kissed Regina’s forehead. “Our little miracle.”

 

“I wish you had come home. I wish you had talked to me. I was afraid of trying again… I didn’t want to take the chance after you almost killed us. And she was taking up so much of my energy! I knew I couldn’t fight you.” Regina confessed. 

 

David tightened his embrace around her. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I wish there was something I could do to go back to that instant. To make the other choice: to listen to you. To listen to my heart.” He rubbed her side soothingly. They spent a long time in silence sharing through their bond more than words could convey.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Regina asked timidly.

 

“Of course, baby.” David was surprised by the request.

 

“When did you start loving me? When did you stop hating me? When did you start seeing past the Evil Queen?”

 

David took a deep breath before answering her. “I can’t tell you when my feelings for you evolved towards something more romantic. We were spending so much time together. And it’s difficult not to love you once one gets to know you. It’s just a question of getting through these walls of yours.” He kissed her forehead. “I stopped hating you the day you let Henry go. This was an act of love and even though you told him you didn’t know how to love very well, I realized that you loved him more than I could have ever imagined. That day I got my first glimpse at Regina without the Evil Queen. Then I could see how much Henry was missing you. Somebody truly evil can’t make a good parent. Then there was that day at the stables...”

 

“The day I had to kill Daniel…” Regina whispered. “I guess you saw me truly broken that day.”

 

“No. I saw how strong you are. Daniel meant the world to you. Yet, you let him go. To protect him and to protect Henry. I know the decision must have torn you apart.” David’s eyes filled up with tears. “As I was walking toward you and I realized what you had to do, I couldn’t imagine the pain you were going through. If it had been me… if Snow had been brought back to me that day, I’m not sure I would have been able to let her go the way you let go of Daniel.” David nuzzled in her hair, his tears flowing down his cheeks. “When I held your heart… I knew it shouldn’t be destroyed. It needed to be protected. The bright light pulsing at the center needed to shine through the darkness. If you really want to know when I started loving you, I guess it would be that night. The first night I spent with Regina.”

 

The Queen tightened her hold on David and deeply inhaled his scent. She had missed him. She had missed the deeper connection they shared. Admittedly their bond had been restored the minute David stopped denying his feelings for her but Regina had pulled away. She had pretended that the months spent without him had not affected her. However, David was right: lies and falsehoods to make the other feel better were not what their relationship was based on. They had always been honest with each other, often brutally, but it had made their relationship stronger and more meaningful. “I was mad.” She finally admitted. “I was mad at you for not even wanting to remember. After everything we went through together, I was angry at the fact that not even a small part of you remembered me. But I didn’t want to be angry. Anger is what led me down that dark path all these years ago. I fought so hard to redeem myself! I didn’t want to go back to my evil days. 

 

So I pretended that I was fine and it didn’t affect me as much as it did. I was convinced that somehow I could fool myself into believing than losing you wasn’t shattering my heart in a million of tiny pieces. You think the Evil Queen is gone. You think that the Spell of Pure Heart freed me from her. But it didn’t. She is still lurking in the dark, waiting for the right moment to take over. There were many nights when I would have given into her. But then I remembered Henry and our child. They deserve better. They deserve for me to be stronger than I was after Daniel’s death. With or without you.” 

 

Regina raised her head to look into David’s eyes. “So no, David, I wasn’t fine. But I needed to pretend that I was. For my own sake. But you know what was the hardest? The hardest was the whispers around town. Everyone was just waiting for me to fail… they were waiting for me to go back to being the Evil Queen. Because I never deserved to be loved, lest of all by Prince Charming. But I’m sick and tired of having my past thrown in my face. I don’t want Henry expose to it even though he already knows a lot. I don’t want our daughter to be told about her evil mother. I don’t want her to think that she doesn’t deserve to be in this world because her parents weren’t meant to be together.”

 

“Why would she think that?”

 

Regina snorted. “Maybe because everything in this world will tell her about the story of Snow White and Prince Charming! Even her onesies will have the smiling face of the fairest of them all!” Regina’s comment was loaded with sarcasm.

 

David chuckled softly at her reaction. “You do know that Disney has other designs, don’t you? I’m sure we can find her an onesie with Dumbo or the Lion King…”

 

Regina rolled her eyes. “You’re missing the point!”

 

“No. I’m not.” David interrupted the tirade he was sure was coming. “As I told you before, we make our own destiny. All this baby will ever know is how much her parents love her and each other. She’ll know the story of Prince Charming and the Evil Queen, a true love story with a happy ending. I’ll even illustrate the book myself!” He added proudly. Regina snickered, eliciting a small pout from David. “Don’t believe me?” He challenged before reaching for his drawing supplies on the bedside table. 

 

David unwrapped the pencil case Regina had gotten him for Christmas and opened his notebook. He started drawing the Disney versions of themselves holding a small baby. Regina laughed at the comical aspects of the cartoonish drawings but finally relaxed against David.

 

David kept drawing. Watching their life depicted in such a childish manner had a soothing effect on Regina. It was stupid but these drawings made her feel like her story was somehow meant to be. “I think she would raise her eyebrow.” She commented as David depicted her doppelganger changing a baby. David chuckled at the jab but executed himself. “And you forgot her crown.”

 

“Are you planning to change our baby with your crown? Wait, do you even own one?” David’s brows furrowed slightly.

 

“Maybe… maybe not!” She teased. “But that’s besides the point. I hope you were not trying to depict an accurate version of myself because you’re far off the mark! I would never be caught wearing these rags!”

 

David laughed more heartedly. “True. I have to admit that I miss some of these outfits.”

 

“I don’t.” Regina placated. “Do you have any idea of how uncomfortable they were?”

 

“Because the stilettos you stubbornly insist on wearing are better?”

 

“I need the stilettos. Otherwise, how would I still tower over Henry and half of the counsel?”

 

“I think you can still tower over Grumpy. Even without those heels.”

 

She slapped his chest playfully. “Do not make fun of my height, Charming!” She warned teasingly.

 

“I’m not making fun. I think you’re perfect the way you are.” He kissed her then, a deep and meaningful kiss. He savored each stroke of her tongue on his, pulling her impossibly closer. 

 

Regina moaned deep inside his mouth. The hand that ran down her back caused shivers of anticipation. “Make love to me.” She whispered against his lips. “Like we used to.”

 

David kissed her again, running his hand underneath her t-shirt. Her skin was soft and warm and he couldn’t wait to kiss every inch of her. But he couldn’t today. “I’m sorry, babe. I don’t think I can’t move that much.”

 

Regina nodded before capturing his lips into a searing kiss. She straddled his lap and pulled on the strings that held his pajama pants closed. After some fumbling around, she managed to free his manhood and starting pumping him gently, taking her time. 

 

David ran his hand down her back toward the edge of her panties. He ran his fingers along the edge of the silken fabric before pulling the garment down. His hand quickly snaked inside, surprised to find her already wet. He teased her entrance with his index and middle fingers before turning his attention to her clit. Regina moaned and bucked her hips toward him in response while keeping a firm grip on his hardening member. 

 

“Take off your shirt.” David whispered to his gorgeous wife. “I want to kiss you. All of you.”   
  


Regina blushed at the demand but complied immediately. Once she was naked in front of him, David’s eyes wandered over her breasts. They were more full from the pregnancy but he knew that they were also more sensitive and keeping his promise, he would leave them alone. David’s hands encircled her hips and motioned for her to raise herself over his member. The Prince took the opportunity to kiss her stomach, smiling when he felt their baby move slightly. 

 

“Somebody is about to be rocked to sleep.” He stated with a naughty gleam in his eyes.

 

Regina blushed before giving David a sassy remark of her own. “If this works and she sleeps through the night, we might have to do this more often, Charming.” She smirked before lowering herself on him.

 

David moaned and threw his head back against the headboard as he felt Regina’s velvet heat slowly engulf him. Regina gave herself a few moments to adjust before raising her hips again, leaving only the tip of David’s erection inside her. She lowered herself slowly on him, causing both of them to moan loudly. They kept their pace slow, prolonging their inevitable release. Each movement of her hips caused wonderful friction on her clit and soon the world dissipated from around her. All that mattered was David and the feeling of love in her heart. She kissed him deeply as she felt herself about to release. With a scream muffled by his lips, her walls tightened around him as she came.

 

Despite her exhaustion, Regina managed to keep the pace throughout her orgasm. “Come for me, babe.” She murmured. David borrowed his face in the crook of Regina’s neck and met her movements. After a few thrusts, he came with a grunt and a profession of eternal love on his lips. 


	14. Surprise

#  Chapter 14: Surprise

 

_ September 26th 2015 _

 

“For he’s a jolly good fellow,  for he's a jolly good fellow

For he's a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny

Which nobody can deny, which nobody can deny

For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow

For he's a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny!”

 

The guests chanted as Regina carried the chocolate-apple cake to the dining room table, followed by Brownie with his snout in the air to get a whiff at the delicious treat his mistress was holding. Regina placed the dessert in front of her husband and pecked his lips before wishing him a happy birthday. David smiled before blowing all of his candles in the midst of applause. 

 

“Happy birthday, dad!” Emma raised her champagne glass to him. “How old are you anyway?” She winked at him.

 

“Hmmm... about 60 but I’m sure I don’t look a day over 32!” He replied. Regina chuckled at the tone-in-cheek reply while Neal shook his head. He would be over 250 years old soon himself. 

 

“I still have a month on you.” She pouted jokingly before clinking her glass with his. “Cheers!”

 

“Cheers!” The other guests echoed before taking a sip of the expensive champagne Regina had ordered. She had decided to go all out for David’s birthday even though the Prince had told her multiple times that he didn’t want her to tire herself. 

 

Regina had entered her sixth month and with it, their baby had hit a growth spurt. Soon, he wouldn’t be able to wrap his arms around her completely. David snaked his arm around Regina’s waist and pulled her to his lap. She laughed as he placed a hand on her prominent belly, feeling the soft kicks in response. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He kissed her.

 

“You’re welcome.” She smiled at him while running the pad of her thumb along his lips, his very kissable lips. “Hope you enjoy the cake…” She kissed his cheek before handing him the knife.

 

“I love your apple-chocolate cake.” He replied to her back as she was removing the candles.

 

Sarah’s eyes never left the mayor: she was positively glowing and had finally managed to put on some weight on her still-slender frame. Jonas had performed an ultrasound a couple of weeks ago and the nurse could swear Regina’s bump had doubled in size since the visit. She was happy for the former Queen. Regina was finally able to enjoy what every mother-to-be should be: a problem-free pregnancy where the only preoccupation was the color for the nursery. 

 

The mayor groaned when her unborn child kicked violently. She rubbed the soft spot while murmuring to their child.

 

“You’re ok?” David placed his hand over hers. 

 

“Yeah… she is just impatient when there is chocolate around. She is a Charming!” Regina finished in a defeated tone. 

 

David chuckled. They had no idea how their baby experienced their bond but the little girl seemed to respond to her parents’ mood. And right now, Charming was anticipating the cake. “Sorry, babe.” He kissed her shoulder. Regina placed cake slices on plates that were promptly passed around the table.

 

“This looks delicious, sister!” Grumpy exclaimed a plate landed in front of him.

 

“Mom can make anything with apples!” Henry cheerfully added before digging in. To her surprise, the jab hadn’t stopped anyone from following in his footsteps.

 

After dropping a hefty serving on a plate for her and David, she relaxed back against him and handed him a fork. “I think your daughter is definitely a chocolate lover.” When David looked in Emma’s direction with a frown, she clarified. “The other one, dear.”

 

“Oh.” He placed his hand directly on Regina’s belly. He could feel his baby girl move. “It might be the apples.”

 

“Oh no! Trust me, it’s the chocolate!”

 

David chuckled before taking a huge bite of the cake. “She has wonderful taste. And a wonderful mother to help her expand it.” He whispered back to Regina.

 

“Are you ready for presents?” Emma asked with an amused gleam in her eyes. 

 

“Always.” He winked at her. 

 

“Should we go to the living room?” Regina offered. “I can make some coffee.”

 

“No!” Granny was the first one to answer. “You stay off your feet for a while, girl! Jacob and I can handle the coffee.” The stables owner looked in-between Granny and Regina, startled by the announcement. However, he followed Granny obediently to the kitchen while devouring the last bites of his cake.

 

“Spill!” Emma turned to Red as soon as Granny and Jacob were out of earshot. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Red answered with her eyes down, playing with a piece of her cake. Viktor rubbed her shoulders in comfort, exchanging a knowing look with Emma. 

 

“Come on! We all know they’re seeing each other. We just want to know how long they’ve been seeing each other.” Emma clarified, ignoring the tug on her arm signaling her not to push the subject further. 

 

“That explains why Granny has been such in a good mood lately.” Grumpy grumbled. “She even gave me three strips of bacon this morning!”

 

“At least a month.” Regina chimed in. Every head around the table turned toward her. “I saw them at the stables.” Regina shrugged.

 

“What were you doing at the stables?” David asked her.   
  


“Taking care of the horses.” She replied innocently.

 

“You mean instead of getting some rest as I asked you to?” Jonas chastised gently.

 

“I was getting rest.” Regina insisted. “I think your exact words were to take some time for myself to rest, away from the office.”

 

“I was thinking about a nap.” The doctor answered deflated.

 

“Then you should have been more precise, dear.” Everyone laughed at the latest victim of Regina’s sarcasm. “Shall we?” She motioned toward the living room while standing up. The guests followed suit, carrying their unfinished plates.

 

Viktor and Jonas helped David to his feet and hovered near him as the Prince was making his way to the living room. Although he had made tremendous progress in physical therapy over the last month, he had just begun walking without any help a few days ago. Regina rearranged the cushions on the couch and helped David settle comfortably while Emma and Henry moved the presents to the coffee table.

 

As soon as Granny and Jacob came back with the promised coffee, David started opening his presents. Unsurprisingly, they ranged from parenting books dedicated to fathers-to-be to various emergency items for the new dad-in-peril. Regina laughed at one of the matching items Emma had gotten her father: the t-shirt read “King in peril” while the onesie read “Princess not in peril.” The other items were equally on point. 

 

“Open mine!” Henry prompted, handing him a haphazardly wrapped gift.

 

David executed himself and gasped when he opened the box. He chuckled before taking the mugs out one by one. Each were customized with pictures of their family on various occasions. “Thanks, buddy.” He ruffled Henry’s hair.

 

“You always complain that Mom’s coffee mugs are too small!”

 

Regina raised an eyebrow. “You never complained to me!”

 

David shook his head. “That’s because I know better than insulting anything in that temple of yours!” The Prince kissed her before Regina could protest. 

 

Once he released her mouth, he was greeted by a ‘this conversation is not over’ look. “You do know that the chocolate cake comes from that temple?” She retorted.

 

“Among many other wonderful treats!” He replied with a malicious gleam in his eyes. They had spent many hours on the kitchen island making love to each other. 

 

“You’re insufferable!” She slapped his shoulder playfully. “Tell me again why they nicknamed you Charming?” 

 

David kissed her again under the chuckles of their guests. He felt Regina relax against him as he snaked his hand underneath her shirt to caress her lower back, a spot that had become more sensitive to his fingers lately. Once they parted, Regina rested her head on her husband’s shoulder. He kissed the crown of her head and murmured in her hair an ‘I love you.’ Regina smiled before reaching for her gift. “Open it!” 

 

David unwrapped the present carefully. He looked at the wooden box questioningly. He had seen many like the one he was holding in her vault since Regina used them to safeguard her most precious potions. “Open it.” She prompted softly.

 

David found the expected vial on velvet fabric with a note on top.  _ The last goodbye you never had a chance to give. _ David looked up at Regina with tears in his eyes. “How?” He asked her while closing the lid on the box. This was a very private gift, one he had no intention to share the content of with their guests.

 

“Let’s just say that Belle and I spent a few afternoons going over Rumple’s extensive library.” She locked eyes with the bookworm and her former mentor. “It’s safe.” David nodded, his eyes wandering back to the box.

 

“Thank you.” David laced his fingers with Regina’s before kissing her. 

 

“I hope you’ll find what you’re looking for.” Regina caressed his cheek tenderly as the Prince was rubbing the box, seemingly lost in thoughts. He would be able to see her one last time, to tell her everything that he had wished he had been able to. Although he had told Regina about this wish, he had never expected his wife to make it a reality. 

 

“You’re giving me a chance.” He whispered to her before kissing her forehead. “This is a lot more than I was hoping for.” Regina smiled at him and kissed his cheek. David leaned into her before facing his friends. “Thank you. Thank you all for being here.”

 

“Not so fast, Dad!” Emma grabbed one last package from the floor. “You have one more left to open.”

 

David looked at the tall red package and chuckled. “Actually this one is for Regina.” He had planned to give it to her after everyone had left but Henry must have grabbed it along with the other packages in their not-so-secret room. 

 

Regina looked at her husband with her brows drawn in a confused frown. “Usually people receive gifts on their birthday.” She pointed out sarcastically while Emma handed David the large package. He chuckled at the slight undertone in Regina’s jab: she was definitely curious.

 

“Do you want to wait until tomorrow when it’s officially no longer my birthday?” He asked her, already knowing the answer.

 

As expected, the brunette shook her head. “Since it’s already here…”

 

Everyone laughed at the poor attempt not to seem curious about the content of the box as David placed it in-between them on the floor. The box was tall enough that the top reached to Regina’s chest. “Open it.” David prompted.

 

With one last look at her husband, Regina untied the white ribbon bow on the top and let it fall to the ground. She carefully unwrapped the box and opened it. Her eyes filled up with tears when she saw the first item on top: it was a onesie with one of the Evil Queen/Prince Charming designs David had drawn in Boston. She wiped her tears furiously, cursing her damned hormones under her breath. David smiled and rubbed her back soothingly. “I ordered a few items for the nursery.”

 

Everyone in the room stayed silent. Although no one except her family had witnessed her breakdown in Boston, they all knew that Regina had struggled with the feeling of not being worthy of David when he had woken up from his coma. It may be a silly gesture but they all understood how meaningful it was for the former Evil Queen.

 

“I also made other designs.” David continued as Regina grabbed a bib featuring a fuming Evil Queen with baby food on her face.

 

“Henry used to do this to me all the time. I’d gotten pretty good at ducking at the end.”

 

Emma laughed at the imagery the comment triggered. “Sorry! But I’m trying to imagine you in your mayoral pantsuit with baby food all over!”

 

“Try the hair, dear. Why do you think I kept it short?” Everyone laughed at the expense of the blushing teenager. Regina gave him a warm smile. “That’s something you share with your grandfather. Apparently neither of you are fond of carrots.” The disgusted look on all three of the Charming’s faces caused another wave of laughters throughout the room. 

 

Regina folded the other onesies and bibs on the table before grabbing a baby blanket featuring the various designs with the name they had chosen for their baby embroidered in the corner: Olivia. Sarah smiled fondly at the scene. “You two have settled on a name.”

 

Regina nodded with tears in her eyes. “Olivia Ruth Nolan-Mills.” She confirmed. Somehow seeing her name on the blanket made the situation more real. Soon she would be holding her baby girl in her arms. She turned toward David. “Thank you… for all of it.” 

 

David smiled at her before pecking her lips. “You’re welcome.” As soon as he wrapped his arms around her waist, Regina started giggling. Soon the giggles transformed into squirming and hysterical laughter. Knowing how ticklish Regina was, David removed his hands immediately but the mayor continued laughing and squirming on the couch.

 

“Regina?” David called out, laughing at the situation. “I’m not touching you!”

 

“She… she is tickling me… with magic!” Regina managed between fits of laughter. “Make… her… stop!”

 

David looked at his wife incredulously. Could their baby already use magic? “How?” He felt powerless. How was he supposed to tell his unborn child to stop tickling her mother?

 

“Use your bond!” Gold snapped. “Just try to soothe her like you would if she was out of the womb.”

 

David’s eyes widened in astonishment but after everything he and Regina had been through, he already knew the Dark One was right. He placed one hand on Regina’s bump and soothingly rubbed over the spot where he knew his little girl’s back was. Soon, Regina stopped laughing uncontrollably and managed to catch her breath. “The first thing she does with magic is torture me?” She whined.

 

“I don’t think she was torturing you, honey.” David held her close to him. “I think she likes the sound of her mother’s laugh and she hasn’t done much of that lately.” 

 

“I have no objection to laughing. But not like this.” Regina was imploring David with her eyes.

 

“Well, babe, I think you need to take that up with your daughter.”

 

“Oh no! This is all you. You’re the only one who finds tickling me funny!”

 

“Don’t get me wrong sister, but everyone here would love to tickle you. It’s just no one wants to be burned to a crisp for trying!” Grumpy grumbled out. 

 

Regina rolled her eyes in response. If her daughter could tickle her, what else was she already capable of? A sudden feeling of dread formed at the pit of her stomach: this would be the longest three months in her life.

 

EC

 

After seeing out the last of their guests, Regina walked back to the living room to find David looking at the box. “It’s safe but it requires two people to work.” She explained as she sat down next to her husband. “That second person will serve as a tether to this world, preventing your soul from moving on.” She placed her hand on his. “This is blood magic. Your tether will need to be related to you and your mother. Which means Emma would need to accompany you.”

 

David nodded as he was listening to Regina’s instructions. However, he couldn’t reconcile the last statement with what Regina had taught him about magic. “If this is a blood spell, how did you cast it in the first place without Emma?”

 

Regina smiled internally. David had been listening to her magic lessons after all. “Someone here helped me.” She said while caressing her rounded stomach.

 

David looked at Regina. “Can you be my tether, then?”

 

Regina was taken aback by the request. “As long as I carry her, yes. But I thought you’d want to take Emma.”

 

“What does the tether do? I mean, would you also get to meet my mother?”

 

Regina nodded. “Yes. I will experience what you do. My only job is to break the spell when I feel that your soul starts to be drawn to the other side.”

 

“Then I can’t think of anybody else for the job. You’re a literal part of my soul.” He laced his fingers with hers. “And I want my mother to meet you.”

 

Regina looked down at their joined hands. “Your mother gave her life for Emma…”

 

“My mother gave her life so I could be happy.” David corrected. “And you make me happy. So if it’s safe for you and the baby, I’d like for you to go with me.” He announced in a tone that left little room for further arguments on the brunette’s part.

 

“It’s safe for us to go with you.” She looked him in the eyes. “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

“What about now?” David didn’t want to wait any longer. Now that the possibility of seeing his mother again had been offered to him, he wanted to hold her and tell her all he’d never been able to.

 

Regina nodded. “I’ll go make some tea for the potion. In the meantime, think about your fondest memories of her.” She instructed with a smile. She came back ten minutes later with two fuming cups of tea. “I hope they’re big enough for your taste.” She smirked as she placed them on the coffee table in front of them. She retrieved the vial from the box and opened it. “Are you ready?”

 

David nodded once. “What do I have to do?”

 

“Keep thinking about your mother after we drink the tea. We’ll be pulled in a world in-between life and death where you’ll be able to see her.” Regina sat next to her husband. “I don’t know how long you’ll have, honey. I’d say ten minutes at the most.”

 

“Will I be able to touch her?”

 

“Yes. It will feel as if she is right in front of you. You’ll be able to interact with her the same way you interact with me, Henry, or Emma. You’ll also remember everything once we get back.” Regina poured half of the vial into one of the cups and handed it to David. “You need to drink first and concentrate on your mother.”

 

David took the cup from Regina and sipped on the hot tea. He grimaced at the bitter taste. “No sugar?”

 

Regina chuckled. “Sorry, sweetheart. I wasn’t sure what it’d taste like.”

 

“So this is why you wanted me to go first.”

 

“Maybe…” Regina bit her lower lip before emptying the other half of the vial into her own cup. She drank the concoction slowly, feeling the pull of the netherworld. Soon, she found herself in the middle of a large meadow with a small house in the distance. She was holding David’s hand and he was already pulling her toward the structure. She followed after him, feeling his heartbeat fastening in her chest. He didn’t have to tell her where they were: this must be where he’d grown up.

 

“Mom!” David called as he opened the door of the farmhouse - his home. 

 

“David?” came the unsure voice of a lady in her fifties.

 

David let go of Regina’s hand and rushed toward his mother, taking her into a bear hug as soon as she was within reach. “Mom.” He whispered in her ear before deeply inhaling her scent. Regina moved toward the back of the room, giving her husband and mother-in-law some privacy. 

 

“David… my boy!” Ruth was crying in her son’s arms. “How… how is this possible?”

 

“Magic.” David answered succinctly. “We don’t have much time.”

 

“I… I understand.” Truth be told, Ruth didn’t know how it was possible for her son to be standing in front of her. But in that magical moment, she found that she didn’t care.

 

“Mom… I am so sorry!”

 

Ruth was taken aback by the apology. “For what my boy?”

 

“For putting you in danger. I knew George would be looking for me. I should have never come and put you in danger.”

 

“Oh, David! No… It wasn’t your fault! I… Your father and I, we made a terrible mistake. One he tried to rectify but…” She let the end of the sentence trail off. “David, none of this matters anymore. The only thing that does is that you and Snow are happy.”

 

David grimaced at the mention of his former wife. “Mom, I want you to meet someone.” David stepped out to offer Ruth a view of the pregnant brunette trying to hide in a corner. “I want you to meet my wife, Regina.” David extended his hand toward Regina, beckoning her to come closer.

 

Ruth’s mouth dropped open in shock. Sure she looked different with her rounded belly, the softer makeup, and the common white dress, but Ruth would have recognized the Evil Queen anywhere. How did she end up married to her son? Had she cast a curse on him to separate him from his True Love? Ruth turned toward David, who was smiling tenderly at the Queen. This was when Ruth noticed the golden threads extending from his son’s chest towards Regina’s. The two were linked and not by an evil spell as Ruth had first assumed but by love. The look of adoration on her son’s face convinced Ruth that it wasn’t a ruse. David truly loved the Evil Queen. And by the look of it, so did she.

 

Ruth faced her son once more. David hadn’t come here to apologize for getting George’s soldiers to her door. He had come here to seek her approval of his marriage. She cupped her son’s cheek and shook her head softly, her eyes brimming with tears. “You can never betray me.” She whispered to him. “All that matters is that you love each other. And I know you do.”

 

David shook his head. “You taught me that love was the most precious gift of all. You sacrificed yourself so I could find my destiny. And I want to tell you that your sacrifice wasn’t in vain. Regina… she is my destiny. I love her… more that I thought I was capable of loving someone. Finding her… being with her… I owe it all to you. I came here to thank you.”

 

Ruth let go of her son and took a step toward Regina. The formidable Evil Queen looked like an animal cornered by hunters and Ruth’s heart broke at the sight. Their love mustn’t have been easily accepted. Ruth slowly took the younger woman into a warm embrace. “I’m so happy to meet you.” She murmured, feeling the Queen relax against her. 

 

“David told me so much about you.” Regina whispered back.

 

As the two women parted, David walked towards them and placed his hand on the small of Regina’s back. “Then you have something on me!” Ruth answered jokingly. “I want to know everything about you.” She took Regina’s hands in her own. “Starting with when are you expecting?”

 

Regina half-chuckled, half-snorted at the woman’s reaction. David’s mother was truly extraordinary. Regina already knew as much considering how noble and true her son was but she hadn’t expected such a warm welcome. If Ruth was uncomfortable in her presence or disapproved of her son’s choice, she wasn’t showing it. “In three months.” Regina replied with a soft smile.

 

“Mom… meet Olivia Ruth.” David said proudly.

 

Ruth let go of Regina’s hands. “May I?” She asked, pointing at Regina’s belly.

 

“Of course.”

 

Ruth placed her hands on Regina’s abdomen. The slight touch was answered by a vigorous kick. “She’s active!”

 

“Tell me about it…” Regina grumbled, the memory of how easily her daughter had used her magic to tickle her at the forefront of her thoughts. She wondered what other mischief their unborn child would soon get into.

 

Ruth laughed at Regina’s expression. “When I was pregnant with David and his brother, they had decided to never sleep at the same time. When one was finally resting, the other would kick. I swear sometimes I wondered whether they made a pact to keep me up all night.”

 

Regina laughed more freely. “Apparently our daughter has decided that she would become most active when I go to bed and go to sleep in the morning.”

 

Ruth laughed with the Queen. “But children are worth every sacrifice we make.” She replied pointedly.

 

Regina smiled at the older woman. She had never felt worthy of her mother’s sacrifices, not that Cora had made many. She couldn’t imagine that her mother would have sacrificed herself for Regina’s happiness. No, for Cora, her daughter had been a means to an end. “They are.” She finally agreed.

 

“How long have you two been married?” Ruth asked. “Where do you live? Is it far from here?”

 

David laughed at the barrage of questions. “About a year. And it’s complicated.” He exchanged a look with Regina. “But we have a big, mostly functional family…” He guided his mother toward a chair and started telling her about his life in Storybrooke. Regina stayed silent, watching her husband tell his mother everything he had needed to. Soon, the details of the house faded into a blur and Regina knew it was time to go. 

 

“David…” She called out softly. 

 

The Prince turned toward her, already knowing that it was time to say goodbye. “Just a few more minutes…”

 

“I’m sorry, honey… we have to go.”

 

“Will you be able to come back?” Ruth inquired. 

 

Regina shook her head. “All magic comes with a price… And I think David understands the price.”

 

“Coming here would just keep me from grieving. Eventually, Regina wouldn’t be able to tether me to our world.” The Prince explained.

 

Regina nodded. “I’m sorry…” 

 

Ruth stood up and walked toward her daughter-in-law. “Don’t be. You gave us a precious gift. And you gave my son so much more.” She pulled Regina into a tender embrace. “I can never thank you enough for this precious moment.” When she released Regina, the older woman tucked a strand of dark hair behind the Queen’s ear. “Take care of each other.”

 

“Thank you, Ruth. Thank you for accepting me.”

 

“You two belong together. Never let anyone tell you otherwise.” She squeezed Regina’s hands one last time before turning toward her son. “Be happy. That’s all I want.” David hugged his mother tightly then, unwilling to let go. “You have to go now, son.” She pulled from his embrace. “But I will always be with you, here.” She placed her hand on David’s chest.

 

Regina gently tugged at David’s elbow, beckoning him to follow her. A few instants later, the farmhouse completely dissolved and the couple found themselves back at the mansion. As soon as David recognized his surroundings, he let out a long wail. He hadn’t been ready to say goodbye. He never would be. Regina gently pulled him so he could lie down on her lap and let him cry, rocking him soothingly. She was trying to imagine what he was going through: to be reunited with a loved one to have to let go of her. She didn’t have to try too hard: the wound of seeing Daniel after all these years had never completely healed. 


	15. Threat

#  Chapter 15: Threat

 

_ October 13th 2015 _

 

Regina spread out the yoga mat on the floor near a wall so David could support his back during the childbirth class that Ella had organized for the expecting mothers in town. Although Regina had been reticent at first, she had found that the peaceful moments she got to spend in David’s arms during each class were worth the minor inconvenience of listening to the former Princess talking about her experience. If the only prerequisite for the job was to have a child, then Regina should be all set. After all, she had raised Henry on her own. 

 

However, as David and Emma had pointed out to her, she had no idea about the actual labor process. And if she were honest with herself, she would admit that the responsibility to bring a child safely into this world scared her. So perhaps the classes weren’t a complete waste of time. But she would be damned before she would admit it.

 

“Let’s get started.” The ever-jovial Princess announced, clasping her hands together. 

 

Regina looked around her fearfully. Where was David? He should be here by now. Even if his therapy was running late, he should have been able to make the class on time. She was about to protest but the look of pity on the rest of the participants stopped her. They were the same looks she had received after news that the Prince didn’t recognize his wife after his coma had spread throughout the small town. There were the same looks that she still imagined in her nightmares. Her throat constricted and she tried to prevent her eyes from filling up with tears. Damn the hormones! 

 

As David parked the car in front of the community building, he felt Regina’s heart constrict in his chest as her panic increased. He tried to send calming thoughts to her but to no avail. Her pregnancy mood swings were completely unpredictable and although David had started to get used to them, he often felt powerless to help his wife deal with her often conflicting emotions.

 

David slowly slipped down from his truck and cursed Viktor for insisting on one more set in-between the parallel bars. He grabbed the present he had gotten Regina from the seat and his crutches from the truck bed. He entered the building as fast as he could managed with the crutches and the small bag.

 

His heart broke as soon as he saw Regina in their usual corner. The class had already started and she was desperately trying to hold back her tears. To anyone in the room, she looked as regal as ever but he knew her better: the way she played with her hands and the fact that she kept looking at the door told him that something was wrong. And he already knew the cause of Regina’s uneasiness: he was late and her mind had conjured some irrational fears that he wouldn’t come, that she would be alone to face the end of her pregnancy as she had been from the start.

 

David excused himself for interrupting the class before joining Regina. With some difficulties, he managed to sit beside her on the floor before sliding behind her so he could support her back. “Hey.’” He cooed. “I’m sorry I’m late. I should have texted you.” He placed the paper bag in front of her. “And then I felt a craving coming.”

 

Regina snorted at the last comment, the tears finally falling down her cheeks. She opened the bag and smiled at the chocolate cupcake at the bottom. She wiped her tears away furiously before answering David. “I’m sorry for overreacting.”   
  


“You don’t have to apologize.” David wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her cheek. “What did I miss?”

 

Regina shrugged. “Not much. How to manage labor pain.”

 

David chuckled at the nonchalance of Regina’s tone. “And?”

 

“I wasn’t really listening.” She confessed. They turned their attention back to Ella, who was detailing the various options available to them. She was stressing the importance of leaving the ultimate decision to the woman since it was after all her body going through labor pains. Regina looked up toward David. In their very special case, this wouldn’t be true. David would feel the pain, or at least, he would feel how Regina would perceive the pain.

 

“What do you want to do?” She whispered to him.

 

“Ella is right. It’s your decision.”   
  


Regina smirked. “Well, dear, considering our bond, sympathy pain will have a whole new meaning!” David’s eyes widened at the realization, prompting a soft chuckle from his wife. “Forgot that little detail?”

 

“No. But I also know how you feel about needles so I will leave the decision up to you, baby.”

 

Regina nuzzled against him. “I want a natural birth.” She whispered against him. “I want to bring Olivia into this world without being hooked up to a lot of machines.”

 

David nodded. “Would you at least consider going to the hospital? I’d feel a lot better with Jonas and Viktor around in case you or the baby need help.”

 

“Yes.” She promised. “But I want just the two of us for as long as possible. I don’t want to be poked and probed for hours.”

 

“We can talk to them about that. And you’re going to have to attend the rest of these classes for techniques to manage your pain without drugs.” He reminded her.

 

“I…” She frowned. She hadn’t really considered this downside. “Will this involve more massages?”

 

David chuckled. “I think so.”

 

“Then it’s well worth the sacrifice.” 

 

David held Regina tighter against him, resting his chin on her shoulder. She relaxed against him as they listened to the end of Ella’s presentation. After the few obligatory questions from the audience, Ella instructed the support partners to help their wife relax. This was definitely Regina’s favorite part of each class. “So what will it be today?” David asked with an amused grin plastered on his face. “Feet? Lower back? Shoulders?”

 

“Actually I want to try something… with our magic.” 

 

“Do you think here is the best place?”

 

Regina shrugged. “If it works, then we’ll be the only ones to notice. If it doesn’t, nothing will happen.”

 

David nodded at her, trusting Regina completely. “What do you need me to do?”

 

“Just relax and open your mind. Don’t fight me. If it works, it should help a lot with your back.” She added with a smile. 

 

David made himself more comfortable against the wall, pulling Regina with him. He closed his eyes and opened his mind, visualizing the white cloud deep inside him as Regina had taught him. Soon he felt the magic change, being modeled expertly by his wife.

 

Regina concentrated on her breathing as she was accessing the magic, their magic. She felt her child move inside her, awaken by the pulsing of magic. Regina felt the baby trying to mold it to her whim and Regina was impressed by the skills her daughter was already displaying. She let her child play with it for a little while longer before concentrating on the task at hand. She visualized the pain: the sore spot in her back, her ankles, and David’s lower back. She could see it clearly in her mind since each spot was represented by a bright red pulsing light. Her hands began to glow and her mind targeted each of these red spots with the strong magic. She first targeted the one in her back, the smallest red light, and concentrated on eliminating it. She smiled as she did so, oblivious to the looks of fear on the face of everyone else in the room.

 

They had never seen anything like this before: Regina and David were engulfed in a blinding white light which seemed to emanate from her hands. They looked at each other, wondering whether the former Evil Queen presented an imminent danger but Ella motioned for them to stay put. She didn’t know Regina well but she trusted David to stop anything that could be harmful to the town. They all gasped when the light intensified.

 

Regina bit her lower lip in concentration, focusing the healing energy on David’s back. She felt her daughter move with the rhythmic pulsing of the magic. Suddenly, she felt another presence directing the magic. And it wasn’t David. Olivia was helping her mother focus the magic on David’s back. Unable to control the flow of magic any longer, Regina released the magic which pulsed through the room.

 

“What was that?” asked the woman closer to Regina. “What did she do?” She asked in a more panicked tone.

 

“She healed my finger!” The man behind her replied cheerfully, removing his bandage and flexing the fingers that had been broken just moments before.

 

Regina opened her eyes, slightly out of breath. “Nobody would notice?” David asked smugly.

 

“Ooops?” The Queen answered with a raised eyebrow while biting on her lower lip. The Prince cocked his head and rolled his eyes in response. “Did it work?”

 

“What were you trying to do?” He asked her with a smile. 

 

“Take the pain away.”

 

“You did a lot more than this!” He exclaimed happily. “You healed me, Regina! Me along with everyone else in this room!”

 

Her eyes widened in surprise. “I didn’t… I didn’t know how… But she did.” Her eyes settled on her prominent stomach. “She figured out how to heal you completely.”

 

David’s mouth dropped in shock at the power his unborn child was already displaying.

 

ECECEC

 

_ October 14th 2015 _

 

“Good morning!” David’s voice echoed throughout the station as he waltzed into the main area with coffee and bagels in hand.

 

“Good morning!” Emma replied, settling against the back of her chair. She was happy to see her father back to normal. “So it’s true?”

 

“So it’s true.” David confirmed as he placed the food on Emma’s desk before turning around quickly. “Regina and Olivia healed me… and the other people in the room.”

 

Emma laughed. “Ella called me after the class. She was a little freaked out.”

 

“To be honest, so was Regina.” David continued in a more serious tone. “This is an impressive display of magic for a little girl who isn’t even born yet.”

 

“How did she do it?”

 

David shook his head. “Regina doesn’t know exactly but she thinks that Olivia tried to follow what she was doing and somehow managed to do even more. Regina wants to stop using magic herself until the pregnancy is over.”

 

Emma frowned. “I don’t think that’s a great idea. Greg is still out there.” She sighed. “You better sit down.” David grabbed his chair and turned it around to sit face-to-face with his daughter. Once he was settled, Emma continued. “We think he’s still in Storybrooke.”

 

“Who is we?”

 

“Neal, Belle, and Rumple.” Emma waited for the objections to including Rumple in the investigation but to her surprise, David didn’t protest. “And we know Greg’s not working alone.” Emma opened the file in front of her, the one containing the criminal investigation regarding David’s shooting. She took a picture of the bullet and placed it in front of her father. “The bullet… the bullet that hit you had been dipped into squid ink. A very special kind made specifically to block Regina’s magic.”

 

“And you don’t think Greg would have access to it? He used to be the CEO of a biotech company, wasn’t he?”

 

Emma shook her head. “Not exactly. His company was a subsidiary of a multinational headquartered in England. Although it started as a biotech company and it remains its main activity, KFTech dealt in pretty much anything. They also had massive cash flows.”

 

“Let me guess. Large enough to hide payments for squid ink.”

 

Emma nodded. “Which brings us to what they want with Regina. I don’t think they want to kill her but they needed to weaken her.”

 

“Killing me would essentially kill her.”

 

“Yeah… I don’t think they know that. They know Regina is powerful and becoming more so but I don’t think they have a clue about you sharing your hearts.”

 

“It may not be a bad idea for Regina to use less magic. They won’t know about Olivia.”

 

“According to Rumple, this is not how it works. He can sense how powerful Regina is, even without her using her magic. And he thinks that Greg and his accomplice can do the same.”

 

David ran his hands over his face. “You said they needed to weaken her?”

 

Emma took another picture out of the file and showed it to her father hesitantly. She had captured it with her cell phone after David had attacked Regina at the hospital. “She couldn’t heal herself. She couldn’t poof herself out of the room. She was essentially defenseless.”

 

David looked away. “Why are you showing me this?” He asked angrily.

 

“Because I wanted you to see how defenseless Regina was. Without you, her magic is gone.”   
  


“Because I was taking most of it to heal myself… and Olivia had been feeding off her mother’s magic too. She couldn’t keep up!”

 

“She was weakened.”

 

David gasped at the implication. “Are you telling me that Greg waited for Regina to be pregnant to put his plan in motion?” He stood up abruptly, sending the chair flying backwards. It felt with a loud thud on the ground. “Nobody knew back then. Nobody except me, Regina, Jonas, and Sarah.”

 

“And other people at the hospital: the lab techs who would have run the blood samples, the secretaries scheduling Regina for her prenatal visits, and the orderlies who cleaned the room after each sonogram. You can add to that list anyone with access to the hospital central database.”

 

David started pacing furiously. Who would do something like this? Who would sell out an expecting mother? “Did you investigate all of them? Surely there must be a trace of who is logging into the system or who was responsible for cleaning the rooms or who ran the lab work…”

 

“Dad!” Emma called out to the panicking man. “Neal and I spent the last few months trying to answer this very question. We interrogated everyone who had physical contact with Regina’s file. I don’t think any of them have anything to do with Greg. As far as the records of who logged in and out of the system are concerned, I’m not sure we can trust them.”

 

“Why not?” David asked his daughter incredulously. 

 

“Because they can easily be falsified with magic. Rumple gave us a short demonstration.”

 

“Not everyone is as powerful as the Dark One, Emma.”

 

“Rumple said the same… until recently.”

 

“Enough with the riddles! If Regina is in danger, I need to know.”

 

“Sit down.” Emma ordered again before taking yet another photo from the file. 

 

With an annoyed grunt, David snatched his chair from the floor. Emma placed the picture in front of him. David frowned. “This is the security footage at Granny’s. You and I went to lunch like we always do… What’s so special about it?” He asked his daughter more confused than ever.

 

Emma tapped her finger at the bottom of the picture. “Look at the date. April 30th, 12:22pm.”

 

“We go to lunch almost everyday. What’s so special about April 30th?”

 

Emma took another piece of paper from the file. “After it became clear that Greg somehow knew about Regina’s pregnancy, I asked Belle to look into who could have known about it. At first she concentrated on the inner circle: anyone who had held Regina’s file. When the search turned up nothing, she expanded to the hospital database. There was one login on April 30th.”

 

“Let me guess, around 12:20pm?”

 

Emma nodded. “Made upon request from a family member. You.” She placed the log entries in front of her father before finally looking up at his shocked expression.

 

“I… I’ve never made such a request.” David frowned. “I was with you at the diner. Whoever made the query lied!” He accused.

 

“That was Belle’s first thought. So she dug into the hospital’s video surveillance.” Emma took the last picture from the file and placed it in front of her father. “Look familiar?”

 

David couldn’t speak. He was staring at a picture of himself at the hospital. He looked at the date stamp of the screenshot: April 30th, 12:29pm. “How…” He started before remembering how Cora had passed herself off as Regina. “Cora is dead.”

 

“A glamour spell. And according to Rumple, very few magic practitioners are capable of it. Whoever this is… That person just came to Storybrooke.”

 

“If that person is so powerful, can’t Gold sense them? Like he senses Regina?”

 

“He tried but wherever he or she is hiding, it’s shielded.”

 

“Like the place where they kept Regina.” David’s voice was barely over a whisper.

 

“I don’t know what they want with Regina’s magic but whoever this person is, their magic is powerful.”

 

ECECEC

 

_ October 20th 2015 _

 

“You had the Queen and you let her escape?” His voice was reverberating throughout the empty warehouse. “After the risk I’ve taken to come here and put this plan in motion?”

 

Greg cowered in front of his employer, or rather his shadow since Mendell had never met the man who had promised him all these years ago that Regina would pay for her crimes. The man had told him then that he would need to be patient, to let the prophecy run its course. In the meantime, they would study magic and eradicate it from this world. Greg had never hesitated and even now, he would follow his master’s wishes.

 

But he had disappointed the man who had given him so much over the past twenty years. Mendell knew he should have used the talisman the first chance he got but his thirst for revenge had been stronger. Consequently, Regina had been able to escape. Worse still, she had regained all her powers. It would be nearly impossible to use it now. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

 

“No, it won’t.” The figure turned around with a hand up in the air. “But you can… redeem yourself.” He laughed at the choice of word. After all, the thing he desired the most was only possible because of the Evil Queen’s quest for her own redemption. What a fool!

 

“I can go back and capture her. Use the talisman!” Greg offered in the hope not to have his neck snapped like many had before him when they had failed the mysterious man.

 

“Don’t be stupid.” The man cut the babbling short. He had no patience for such foolishness. All that mattered was Regina’s magic. He had taken him years and dozens of unwilling subjects to perfect the technique which would allow him to separate Regina’s magic from its vessel. She would die but her magic would be preserved. He chuckled slightly at the irony: the answer had been in front of him for a long time but Prince Charming and Snow White had delivered it to his front door. 

 

The man looked at the other person in the room. “When?” He asked simply.

 

The woman moved forward. She was still wearing her hospital scrubs from the night she had spent holding the hands of her patients in the cancer ward. “Her due date is in December.” The nurse swallowed hard. “December 17th to be exact.”

 

“Then we will act after the baby is born.”

 

“I…” The woman started. She wanted out of this deal: killing the Evil Queen was one thing but hurting an innocent baby was another. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

The nurse shook her head. “Nothing. I’ll be ready to help you when you need me.”

 

The shadow disappeared, leaving Greg and the nurse looking at each other. They had both wanted revenge on the Evil Queen but they started to wonder what personal price they would pay for Regina’s demise. 


	16. Shower

#  Chapter 16: Shower

 

_ October 31st, 2015 _

 

When David walked into her office a little after 5pm, Regina couldn’t help a smirk from gracing her lips. “Right on time to deliver me to Granny’s?” Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” David feigned his innocence, prompting an eye roll from his wife.

 

“The baby shower your daughter has been organizing behind my back after I explicitly told her that I didn’t want one.” Regina rolled her chair backwards as David approached her.

 

He kissed her forehead before crouching down to face his wife. “I may have a vague recollection about it.” He smiled.

 

“And if I refuse to go?” Regina crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. 

 

“Regina…” David chastised softly. “I promise you’re going to have a good time.”

 

“Is that a ‘money back guarantee if you’re not completely satisfied’ promise?”

 

David chuckled. “It’s a ‘I love you and I wouldn’t have agreed to bring you to Granny’s if I didn’t know you were going to have a great time’ promise.”

 

Regina pouted slightly. “But I had other plans for tonight.” She argued as she leaned toward David as best she could to kiss him. “A long bath with a Charming Prince.” She kissed down his jaw and neck. “Followed by a massage.” She sucked on his pulse point, eliciting a soft moan from the Prince. “And maybe something more.” She whispered in his ear.

 

It took all of his willpower to pull away from Regina and stand up. “And I promise you that I will have that bath ready when you get home. After the party.”

 

Regina groaned. “You’re blackmailing me now?”

 

“No. I just know you’re tired and I’m thanking you for agreeing to go to the party.” He smiled. “I’ve already left the bribe at Granny’s: there are six chocolate cupcakes waiting for you.” The jab earned him another eye roll but he already knew that he had won the argument. “I also told Emma no games involving touching your baby bump.” Regina never particularly enjoyed being touched, hugged, or otherwise handled by strangers and the pregnancy was definitely stretching her patience.

 

Regina was touched by his thoughtfulness. “Thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” He kneeled back next to her. “And I also told Emma to keep it early so you can get up tomorrow and take Henry to the stables. I know you’ve been looking for some time alone with him before the baby comes.”

 

“And before I’m completely unable to move.” She winced as she motioned to get up. “I feel like a whale.” David stayed silent, prompting Regina to ask him for a comment. “Aren’t you going to say something?”

 

“No. Because there is no way I can answer this without either being called a liar or insensitive.” He helped Regina to his feet and kissed her before one of her sassy remarks could make it past her lips. Once they parted, he cupped her cheek and rubbed her skin soothingly with the pad of his thumb. “I know you don’t like social gatherings.”

 

This was the understatement of the year. Regina used to enjoy parties, or at least the idea of them. That was before years of being modeled into a Queen just to be relinquished to the back of the room by her husband. Even her own wedding had been thrown to honor Snow White. As the Queen, she had tried to organize balls and banquets but it had soon become obvious that her guests had been forced to attend, either by her black guards or more generally because they had needed a favor from her. 

 

“This is different.” David continued as he placed a hand on Regina’s prominent belly. “They are our friends. They are here to celebrate this little miracle with us.”

 

“Is the frosting chocolate?” She asked with a smirk.

 

David laughed. “Yes.” He would never make the mistake of buying vanilla again. “With chocolate sprinkles.”

 

“You know how to bribe a woman, my dear Charming.” Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips into a deep kiss. David held Regina close to him, or at least, as close as he physically could.

 

“Let’s just say that I love to spoil you.” David rested his forehead on hers. 

 

“I’m not complaining.” Regina smiled up at him. He kissed her forehead before grabbing the purse she had disregarded on a chair earlier today. As they walked out of her office, David grabbed her coat and helped her with it. Regina laced her fingers with his as David led her out of the building. His new car was parked outside and Regina’s heart warmed at the sight of the new vehicle: David had sold his beloved truck in a nearby town to be able to buy a family car. This was a gesture she had thought nobody would ever do for her, putting her needs in front of their own. But David had. And these small gestures always made her love him even more. 

 

David opened the passenger door and helped Regina in the SUV. He was himself getting used to the car and although it offered all the comfort in the world, he missed his old battered truck. After making sure that Regina was comfortable, David climbed into the vehicle and drove the few blocks that separated City Hall from Granny’s diner.

 

As they drove down Main Street, lines of young children in costumes were talking to their parents excitedly. Regina smiled at the scene. This particular day had a special meaning for her. “Do you know what day it is?” She faced David.

 

“Halloween?” The Prince asked, slightly surprised by Regina’s question.

 

The Queen chuckled and shook her head. “Two years ago, I established our bond for the first time.”

 

David reached for her hand. Two years ago, Regina had completely opened herself to love. She had allowed herself to be vulnerable and both have gained so much in exchange. He gave her hand a light squeeze. After two years of sharing their deepest feelings, no words were necessary between the two of them. 

 

David parked the car in front of Granny’s and killed the engine off. “Have you ever celebrated Halloween?”

 

Regina nodded. “When Henry was little, it was his favorite holiday… until Christmas came along.” She chuckled. “I used to dress up as the Evil Queen using one of the gowns I’d brought in this land with the curse and walked around town with him.” To her surprise, David’s eyes were filled with lust rather than disapproval. She laughed at his reaction. “I see someone would like for the Evil Queen to come out and play.” She teased. She knew that David had fantasized about her in the Enchanted Forest. “Tell you what. As soon as I get my figure back and I can fit into one of them, I’ll see what I can do for you.” She smiled suggestively.

 

“Regina…”

 

The mayor placed her index finger on his lips, silencing further protests. “I’m fine, David.”

 

The sheriff nodded before climbing out of the vehicle. Two years ago, the idea of play in the bedroom would have been out of the question. Two years ago, they had been grieving their child. Two years ago, they had not even entertained the possibility of starting a family of their own. As he helped Regina out of the car, he couldn’t help but notice how graceful she was despite her prominent belly. As usual, her makeup was flawless and concealed the bags under her eyes he knew were there. She was wearing a grey wool dress underneath the beige coat that was both elegant and practical. Her black boots elongated her legs and even without heels, she looked taller than he knew her to be. The outfit was completed by an exquisite necklace and matching earrings. Regina Mills may have been seven and half month pregnant but she looked and acted as regal as ever. 

 

“What are you looking at?” Regina asked him with an amused gleam in her eyes.

 

“You.” He kissed her deeply.

 

“You know it’s not too late to go home and go with my plan for the evening.” She caressed his cheek suggestively.

 

David kissed the tip of her nose. “One that I plan to take every advantage of after the party.” He took her hand and led her toward the diner. Regina was shaking her head, biting her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing. 

 

As soon as they entered the diner, the crowd cheered them. Regina was surprised by the sheer size of the people attending the party. Of course, she found the usual suspects in attendance: Jonas, Sarah, Whale, Belle, Rumple, Jacob, Archie, Grumpy and Happy in addition to their family. But she was surprised to see Blue, Ella and Thomas, and Abigail and Frederick. 

 

Granny has also decorated the diner with pink balloons and banners welcoming their little girl. The tables had been rearranged to form one long one with seats facing toward the booths. Every seat in the diner had been set up for the upcoming dinner and games: each plate setting had a basket next to it filled with the challenges that awaited the guest as well as a box of diapers. David couldn’t help but wonder what her daughter had come up with. Two larger baskets were set in the middle of the long table for Regina and David next to the bribe David had bought earlier. A mountain of gifts had been arranged on the bar. 

 

“Mom!” Henry ran toward her and hugged her tightly. “Hi, Olivia!” He placed his hand over his sister and felt the small kick in response. “She is moving!”

 

Regina chuckled. “Yeah. She’s always in motion. Definitely a Charming!” She looked up at David and smiled, while running her fingers through Henry’s hair. He was growing up so fast! Soon, he would be the one towering over her.  

 

The Prince helped Regina with her coat before guiding her toward the middle of the room. Regina greeted everyone and thanked them for coming, keeping her tears at bay. These damned hormones would cost her every ounce of respect she had earned in this town. Red weaved in and out in-between different groups, offering the guests baby bottles filled with either the apple cider or apple juice from Regina’s personal reserve that David had delivered in the morning.

 

“She is glowing!”

 

David turned toward Sarah and gave the nurse a small smile. “She is tired.” He corrected. “I’ve been trying to get her to take it easy…”

 

“Don’t.” Sarah reprimanded tersely. She sighed before clarifying. “In the rare times he had managed to get Regina pregnant, Leopold had forced her on bed rest. She wasn’t even allowed to read a book. All she could do was lie in her bed, ruminating on her life… or lack thereof.”

 

David closed his eyes and shook his head. He often wondered how Regina had survived her years in that castle. “She never told me.”

 

“Jonas gave her a clean bill of health a couple of weeks ago.” The old nurse smiled at David. She knew that unlike Leopold, the Prince only had Regina’s wellbeing in mind. “Besides, you know how stubborn Regina is and most of the time, she’s rightly so.” David understood the underlying meaning: Regina had never given up on their link and she had been right. 

 

He excused himself before joining his wife in the middle of the diner. Wrapping an arm around her waist - at least as far as he could reach, David kissed Regina’s cheek before thanking Emma for organizing the party. 

 

“Don’t worry!” The blonde teased. “No games involving Regina’s baby bump whatsoever. Although this is what we’re all here to celebrate.”

 

“And I appreciate your effort.” Regina smirked. “But there will be no touching or guessing how huge I’ve become!”

 

Emma bit her lower lip. There would be no overt games of guessing but she knew that Grumpy had started bets earlier today. “No,” Emma reassured. “Just guessing when this little one will finally decide to take her first peek at the world.”

 

“I think Jonas has the advantage here.” Regina retorted smugly. 

 

“Don’t be so sure!” Emma winked. “Henry was two days late. And I bet this little one would rather stay safe inside her mother’s womb for a few more days too!” David and Neal laughed at the jab. 

 

“Fine! I’ll take the bet that she’ll come two days early!” Regina bit back.

 

“Dinner is ready!” Granny’s booming voice came from the kitchen. Soon after, she walked into the main room carrying a large dish of lasagna that she placed on the main table. “Red, help me get these here!” She called out. 

 

Regina and David took the center seats with Henry on Regina’s right and Emma on David’s left. Neal, Belle, and Rumple completed that side of the table while Jonas and Sarah sat next to Henry, leaving empty seats for Jacob and Granny. The rest of the guests occupied the various booths, talking excitedly throughout dinner about Storybrooke’s latest gossip. Once she was finished with her lasagna, Regina reached for one of the cupcakes. She cut it in half and offered one piece to David.

 

Prince Charming shook his head. “I got them for you.”   
  


“And I also know you have to live with my cravings. It’s only fair you get to indulge.” She placed the chocolate cake on David’s plate. 

 

“Thank you.” David licked his lips. Regina was right: living with all her cravings hadn’t been easy, especially since he was more often than not simultaneously craving and disgusted by the food.

 

Regina chuckled lightly. “You’re welcome.”

 

David took a bite of his dessert before kissing Regina. “It does taste better this way.” He whispered to her once they parted. Regina blushed slightly before kissing her Prince once more. Their bond was stronger than ever from the pregnancy and all Regina could feel was love. “I love you.” He told her before kissing the tip of her nose.

 

“I love you more.” She answered jokingly. 

 

“Not possible.” He smiled at her, reaching for the second chocolate cupcake he knew she desperately wanted.

 

After Granny had served her apple pie with vanilla ice cream on the side and Red had made another round of apple cider-filled baby bottles, Emma stood up and raised her glass. She tapped lightly on it, waiting for the room to fall silent. Once she had everyone’s attention, she turned toward David and Regina. “Thank you all for coming to celebrate the arrival of my little… sister.” She paused at the word, eliciting soft laughters from everyone in the diner. They had all given up on trying to establish a tree for the Charming family. “I know for a fact that she will have the best parents a child could hope for. She will have parents who love each other and will be ready to protect her against the world. Dad…” She locked eyes with David. “I can’t think of a better father to welcome Olivia into this world. You’ll make her feel safe and protected. You’ll keep her fears at bay as you’ve kept mine.” She smiled. “Regina, you gave our son the life I couldn’t give him. And for this, I would eternally be grateful. You raised Henry into the pure-hearted, compassionate young man he’s becoming and my sister is lucky to have you as her mother.” She raised her glass. “To Olivia!”

 

The parents and guests mimicked the gesture. “To Olivia!” Regina felt the slight kick in response and placed her hand on her abdomen. 

 

“And now, let the games begin!” Emma announced as she placed her glass back on the table and grabbed her basket. “First, we need to make sure Olivia has unique onesies for all occasions.” Emma took out a couple of onesies from her basket. “Decorate them! Nothing is off the table and I’m sure Dad and Regina will appreciate your designs.” Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head, laughing. “Then make sure you write your wishes for the little Princess.” Emma continued as she took out a card.

 

Regina managed to read the contents as Emma was showing it to the guests. The title read “Wishes for baby” and was asking for the three wishes one would bestow upon the child. Regina’s heart swelled at the thoughtful gesture. David had been right: Emma had gone out of her way to make sure she’d have a memorable baby shower.

 

“Finally, because we all know that sleep-deprived parents need a good laugh for that 3am changing, I invite you to write them notes on these diapers!” Emma winked at David, already planning some messages dedicated to her father. 

 

With renewed cheers and laughters, everyone in the diner started with one of the challenges. The boldest one started with the onesies while others preferred the notes on diapers. Regina looked over her son’s shoulder as he drew Sirocco and Sandshine on one of the onesies. “It’s gorgeous, Henry!” She exclaimed. 

 

The kid shrugged in response to the compliment. “I’m still learning. Horses are hard.”

 

“And you’re doing very well.” Regina kissed the crown of his head. “She’ll love them.”

 

A wave of laughters prompted her to turn around just on time to see Emma brandishing her latest masterpiece. She had written “Caution! Open at your own risk! I’m a Charming after all” on one of the diapers, much to David’s chagrin. Regina couldn’t suppress a hearty laugh. 

 

“I think your daughter may be right, dear!” Regina let out in-between two laughs. 

 

David smirked and rolled his eyes in response but he could barely suppress a smile: Regina was enjoying herself and he was happy she finally allowed herself to do so. He made a mental note to thank Emma for organizing the party. Everyone seemed to have a good time and accepting of their child. 

 

The guests used their wits and artistic skills for another hour before Emma told them to place their items in the baskets for David and Regina to take home. “Ready to open your gifts?” She asked the brunette.

 

Regina nodded before thanking everyone for helping them welcome their daughter. Neal placed the first gift in front of the couple. Regina opened it and took out the first aid kit from the box. “Vetted by your favorite doctor.” Jonas confirmed with a smile. “With safe medications and instructions.”

 

Regina smiled at her doctor. “Thank you, Jonas.” She had everything at home already but she was touched by the care he had taken in the booklets with instructions. It was almost like having him with her family to make sure Olivia would be safe. 

 

“This is from Archie.” Emma placed the gift in front of David, who opened it as he was smiling to the psychiatrist. Archie had bought Olivia an extensive gym set advertised to last into her toddler years. The couple thanked their friend, amused at the choices their friends have made so far: Jonas taking care of Olivia’s physical needs while Archie had given her something for her mental development. 

 

“And this is from Katherine and Frederick.” Neal placed the gift in front of Regina. The Queen gasped as soon as she opened the small box. It was a pendant from their world, one that would allow a Princess from a friendly Kingdom safe passage through theirs. Although Olivia would not need it in Storybrooke, the gesture was symbolic. And Regina had to admit, the jewel was gorgeous. 

 

“Thank you.” She told the couple, tears already threatening to fall.

 

“I have something from Viktor and Red!” David opened the package and laughed at the various baby books, including this world’s version of Red Riding Hood. “Thank you!” The Prince smiled as he thumbed through a book about a witch and her magic cauldron. 

 

“And from Granny!” Regina smiled as she took the soft package from Emma. She opened it to reveal a baby blanket, hat, and socks that she knew the old woman had knitted herself. Olivia’s name was embroidered in the right lower corner of the blanket with an apple replacing the dot over the i. It was very different from the one she had made for Emma and Regina found herself grateful at the old wolf’s thoughtfulness. She placed the baby blanket near her chest and thanked Granny with all her heart. 

 

“From Ella and Thomas.” Regina read the tag. She opened the package to reveal various massage oil and bath salts. 

 

“I know it’s customary to get gifts for the baby but I think the mom deserves some taking care of as well.” The Princess explained.

 

“Thank you, Ella.” Regina smiled, knowing that this gift would become useful in the very near future. David took a peek at the gift over his wife’s shoulder.

 

“From Belle and Rumple.” Neal gave the next gift to David, who opened it with mild curiosity. It was a personalized bathing kit, complete with a towel, a rubber duck, and soaps safe for their baby. David thanked the couple for their gift, already imagining himself with his baby girl in his arms, drying her after her evening bath.

 

“From Blue.” Regina paused, unsure whether she should be the one to open the gift or let David handle it. Although her relationship with the fairies was no longer overtly hostile, they had mostly stayed out of each other’s way. With shaky hands, Regina opened the small box and gasped loudly at the object, prompting David to turn toward her. He looked at the pendant on a satin cushion and frowned, wondering why such an innocuous object would trigger his wife’s reaction.

 

Regina retrieved the object, which glowed in response and admired the pendant she thought she would never get to see in person, lest alone receive as a gift for her unborn child. Rumple’s eyes widened as soon as he caught a glimpse of the perfect ruby clasped in-between a metal unknown to this world and the Enchanted Forest of today. This metal had all but disappeared after the early magic practitioners had used it extensively to channel their magic. “Blue…” Regina began.

 

“There was an old prophecy.” The fairy interrupted. “This pendant was to be given to the child born from the oldest magic.” She looked at Regina. “You’re the only person who has been able to yield the unsplit magic in millennia, Regina. This pendant belongs to your baby, as well as the power it holds.”

 

“Regina?” David called softly, hoping that his wife could shed some light on Blue’s cryptic statement.

 

“The pendant offers the protection of the fairies to its wearer.” Regina looked at David. “All of the fairies.”

 

David’s head snapped toward Blue. “Your child will be under our protection. Always.” The fairy confirmed. The Prince nodded once, unsure of the implications but he could feel the pride in Regina’s heart. Regina placed the pendant back carefully on its velvet bed. Blue was right: it didn’t belong to her but to her unborn child. The fairy nodded at the gesture: Regina had truly changed. The Queen knew exactly how much power the pendant yielded but she didn’t take it for herself. She looked up at the Dark One and saw the want in his eyes. Blue had hoped that Rumple could be redeemed, just as Regina had, but the pull of the Dark One was too strong. 

 

Blue’s thoughts were interrupted by hearty laughs. David had opened the gift from the dwarves and retrieved a tiny pickaxe with Olivia’s name carved on the handle. “I think we may want to keep her away from it until she’s older.” David smiled at his friend. Much like the pendant Kathryn and Frederick had gifted their daughter, the gesture was symbolic: Grumpy and his brothers were ready to welcome Olivia as their sister, also offering their protection to the Princess. 

 

“Thank you.” Regina smiled at Grumpy. Although the two still banter with each other, it was more for fun than hurt. And neither of them would have it any other way.

 

Emma placed another small box in front of Regina. “From Sarah.” Regina opened the carefully-wrapped box to reveal an item she never thought she would see again: her tree of life necklace, the one Daniel had gifted her on their first official date. She had thought it lost on the day Leopold had taken all her journals to burn them.

 

“Snow asked her father for it.” Sarah offered as an explanation. “She said you told her you’d want to give it to your daughter.” Regina’s eyes were filling up with tears as she slowly nodded. “I knew it wasn’t meant for her… so I asked Johanna for it. She never said a word until last week. ”

 

“Thank you.” Regina whispered. David wrapped an arm around her and looked at the small piece of jewelry. It was a far cry from the extravagant earrings and necklaces that the Queen had worn in the Enchanted Forest or the ones Regina wore at the mayor’s office. But it resembled the ones she cherished the most and seldom wore outside the privacy of their home. 

 

“It’s beautiful.” He told her before taking the necklace from the box and fastening it around his wife’s neck. “And I’m sure Olivia will love it someday.” Regina ran her fingers over the golden pendant, slowly taking in David’s words. This was the only thing she had left of Daniel and although she wanted to give it to her daughter eventually, she also wanted to keep this little piece of him to herself. Regina cupped David’s cheek and murmured a thank you. His acceptance of her past with Daniel meant more than she could express into words. David kissed her forehead and run the pad of his thumbs over her cheeks to dry her tears. “You’re welcome.” He whispered to her again.

 

“Here is something from Jacob.” Neal placed the large package in front of David since he would have to stand to open it. The Prince did so and smiled at the stableman as he took the mobile out of the box. It was handmade with each piece representing either Sirocco or Sandshine in various positions. 

 

“Jacob, it’s gorgeous!” Regina exclaimed as she reached out for a representation of Sirocco.

 

“I’m happy I had the chance to make this for you, Regina.” The old man confessed. “I…” He never finished his sentence as his emotions tightened his throat. He didn’t have to. Jacob had imagined a future where Regina would have raised his grandchildren. She had imagined the same.

 

Regina turned toward David, silently asking him permission to state what was in her heart. No words were necessary between them and the Prince nodded in response. Regina took his hand as she turned to face Jacob again. “Olivia is lucky to have you as her grandfather.”

 

The old man’s eye welled up with tears. “Regina… I don’t expect…”

 

“To have all of you as her family.” Regina interrupted, looking at each of her guests individually. “To know that she’ll be loved and welcomed. This is the best gift you could have given us.”

 

The guests raised their glasses to Regina, toasting to her daughter once more. As they took a sip of their apple cider -or juice, Henry placed his gift in front of his mother. “Open it!” He urged.

 

Regina chuckled as she began to unwrap Henry’s present. She opened the box and gasped at the cute outfit her son had chosen for his sister. It was a hoodie with the words ‘Baby sister’ written on the front. “She’ll love it, Henry.” Regina kissed her son’s cheek. “I love it.” Henry wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck and hugged her as tightly as he could. 

 

“She’s gonna have the best mom.” He whispered, causing fresh tears to well up in Regina’s eyes.

 

“And the best big brother.” Regina parted from her son to look into his eyes. She cupped his cheek and rubbed her nose against his. Henry laughed and kissed his mom once more. “Wait until you see your last present!” He pointed excitedly at the large box Emma and Neal had hidden behind the counter. 

 

David helped Regina to her feet, already aware of the content of the box. Regina had been badgering him about getting one for the past two weeks and he wouldn’t have been able to keep her from buying it herself much longer. She looked at her husband questioningly but followed him toward the mysterious gift. “Open it!” Emma prompted.

 

Regina opened the top of the box and gasped as soon as she saw the two words ‘stroller/car seat’ on top. “Emma… I… I don’t know what to say!” Clearly, thank you wasn’t nearly enough. She knew the blonde and Neal must have spent a fortune on this gift.

 

“Well, you did it, sister!” Grumpy raised his glass to Emma. “I’ve lived for the day when our dear mayor wouldn’t have a snarky remark!” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes as the diner erupted in soft giggles. Grumpy was right: none had imagined they would see the day when Regina would be at a loss for words. “You’re welcome.” Emma supplied as the two women embraced. 

 

“Thank you all for coming.” Regina stepped into David’s embrace as she thanked their guests. “Thank you for your gifts and thank you for welcoming Olivia with us tonight.”

 

“Did you really think we would let you push our Princess into this world by yourself?” Grumpy challenged.

 

Regina bit her lips. She was touched by the dwarf’s announcement of “their” Princess but she couldn’t suppress her cheeky remark. “Do you really want to help me push this baby into this world? I’m sure with just a bit a magic we can make you go through labor with me.”

 

The diner erupted into laughters as a certain dwarf turned bright red, mumbling to himself. “She got you there, Grumpy!” David winked at his friend. He had sat through enough dinners with the both of them to know when Regina had scored a good one. 

 

EC

 

After several trips from the car to the nursery to carry all the gifts from the baby shower, David entered the bathroom to find Regina half-asleep in the tub. He had felt her tiredness through their bond all evening and he hated to wake her up now. The baby shower had lasted much longer than expected as Regina had mingled among their guests to thank each one individually. She had also spent a long time with Blue, certainly talking about the mysterious pendant. To everyone’s surprise, she had even allowed Grumpy to run his guess-the-waistline gamble openly although she’d never announced the winner. 

 

David kneeled on the floor by her side and pecked her lips. Regina’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled at her husband. “Hey…” Her voice was heavy with sleep.

 

“Hey…” David murmured back. “Ready for bed?” Regina nodded but made no attempt to get out of the bath. David grabbed the towel Regina had left on the sink and opened the bathtub drain. “Come on, baby. Let’s get you ready for bed.” 

 

Regina groaned as the cold air of the bathroom created goosebumps on her skin. “Henry?” She murmured. 

 

“He went to bed with Brownie.” David answered. “And all the gifts are in the nursery. All we have to do now is get you dry and in bed.” He caressed Regina’s stomach. “Has she settled yet?” Olivia had been particularly active all evening. 

 

Regina shook her head. “Her magic is getting stronger.” Regina sat up carefully. “She’s always more active when she tries to use it.” David helped his wife out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her, softly rubbing her skin.

 

“Maybe all she needs is for you to settle down for the night.” David offered. 

 

Regina wrapped her arms around David’s neck and pulled him to her. She kissed him hungrily. “Make love to me.” Her hands were already at his belt, unfastening it and pulling his shirt up. The Prince moaned inside Regina’s mouth. His hands roamed up and down her back before resting on her baby bump. Regina felt their little girl move toward her father’s hand and settle there. “Your hand is never leaving that spot.” She whined as she captured his lips once more. Her hands caressed his muscled abdomen, sending shivers throughout his body.

 

Never parting, the couple stumbled into the bedroom, having disregarded the towel and David’s pants in the process. “Spell…” David managed in-between two breathless kisses. Regina flicked her hand, enveloping the room with a silencing spell. David helped Regina sit on the bed before removing his shirt. Regina took hold on his growing erection and pumped him, her eyes filled with lust. 

 

They had become creative in the bedroom to accommodate Regina’s expanding waistline but the only position that seemed to work lately was with her laying on the bed as he was standing at the foot. “I want to feel you…” Regina placed a soft kiss on his abdomen. “I want to feel your warmth as you make love to me.” She looked up at him expectantly. 

 

David kneeled on the floor to make eye contact with his wife before placing his hand on the physical impossibility to her request. “Honey, I don’t want to put weight on her.” He kissed her lips, feeling her disappointment. There was one position he could think of, but he wasn’t sure how comfortable Regina would be with it. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Would you be willing to try something?”

 

Regina looked at him questioningly but once she saw the love and adoration in his eyes, her doubts evaporated. “I trust you.” She nodded.

 

David ran the back of his fingers along her cheek. “If it’s uncomfortable, you need to let me know.” Another nod from Regina prompted him to grab her pregnancy pillow. “Lie down on your side.” He helped her do so, resting her belly on the pillow. He laid down behind her, spooning her. Regina tensed in his arms when she felt his hard member against her lower back but she didn’t move away. Instead, she closed her eyes and let David’s love soothe her fears. The Prince kissed her shoulders and rubbed her skin in comfort. “You’re ok?” He asked her once she placed her hand on his. 

 

Regina nodded. “I… I don’t know if I can do it like that.” She replied softly. 

 

David lifted himself up on his elbow and caressed Regina’s cheek with his free hand. “Do you want to lie on your back?” He asked her softly. He knew that this position would be a tough act on her and he didn’t want her to feel forced.

 

Regina shook her head once. “Just go slow.” She murmured. “Can you hold me?” 

 

David kissed her cheek before letting his hand slide toward her abdomen. Regina took his hand and held it close to her heart. David laid back down on the bed and squeezed his other arm between Regina and the mattress. “Ok, sweetheart?” He asked her one more time. 

 

“I… I don’t know what to do.” 

 

There wasn’t much she could do in this position. He kissed her shoulders in an attempt to make her feel more at ease. “Close your eyes, baby.” He whispered to her. Regina executed herself and concentrated on her magic, on the feeling of pure love flowing between them. She relaxed in David’s embrace, letting his warmth envelop her. David kept kissing her shoulders and neck, hitting each of her sensitive spots. Regina moaned in response and started writhing on the bed. When she let go of his hand, David started caressing her side and rounded belly. 

 

“David…” Regina whimpered, while grinding herself against his erection.

 

David’s hand caressed down toward her thigh, tracing his fingertips over her over-sensitive skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake. Regina shifted on the bed to give David’s better access to her throbbing core. The Prince obliged immediately and cupped her sex from behind. His index finger found its way to her clit and he started rubbing her, surprised by how wet she already was. 

 

Regina kept grinding against David, hardening him again. The Prince grunted as he nipped at her earlobe. “Ok?” He asked her as he increased pressure on her clit. He was answered by a loud moan. Regina shifted her top leg to the bed, giving David full access to her throbbing sex. 

 

Past the point where he could keep with the foreplay, David aligned himself at Regina’s entrance and pushed into her slowly, all the while murmuring promises of love in her ear. Once he was fully encased in her heat, David resumed his movement on her clit, eliciting moans and explicits from his lover. 

 

“More…” Regina moved her hips, trying to get more friction. David started to slowly thrust inside her. The position helped him to keep his thrust shallow as to not hurt his wife and their baby. For the next several minutes, the room was filled with the moans and groans of the two lovers chasing their common pleasure. Regina was the first to come, clenching hard on David’s member. The Prince stilled inside her, letting the both of them -and probably the rest of the town- ride her pleasure. When the spasms decreased, David resumed his gentle thrusting. It didn’t take much for him to come, sending another wave of pleasure through the two lovers.

 

Spent, David slowly pulled out of Regina. The mayor rolled over on her other side, using her husband as a body pillow. Her pupils were still dilated with pleasure and her skin was glistening with sweat. She looked perfect. David kissed her and placed his hand on his unborn child. He couldn’t feel any movements and silently thanked her for letting her mother rest.

 

Regina was asleep in his arms before they parted from the kiss. David chuckled lightly before tucking her hair behind her ear. “I love you, Regina Mills.” He smiled again at the irony of kissing a woman to sleep instead of waking her from a curse. But it felt right. And he intended on kissing Regina to sleep for the rest of their lives.

 

ECECEC

 

_ November 2nd 2015 _

 

Her employer had requested an update on the Queen’s pregnancy. She hated to do so: first, she was having mixed feelings about hurting an innocent child for the crimes that her mother committed and second, making that many inquiries for a patient whose care she wasn’t involved in was bound to arouse suspicion.

 

As she memorized the latest of Regina’s blood work for her report, her superior entered the room. She promptly closed the window and grabbed her files, hoping that the noisy woman wouldn’t require anything.

 

“Have you followed up on the results for Mr. Johns?” Sarah asked her subordinate distractedly. Regina was due for an ultrasound today. The test wasn’t absolutely necessary but Jonas didn’t want to take any chances given Regina’s medical history. Besides, everyone loved watching the little princess on the screen and given everything Regina had been through, Sarah and Jonas were ready to give her all the ultrasounds in the world if just for the pleasure to see Olivia. 

 

“No.” The nurse babbled an apology. 

 

Sarah frowned. Although the two women had never seen eye-to-eye even in the Enchanted Forest when they had worked together in the Palace, Sarah never considered she had been treating her subordinate unfairly, at least not to the point that woman would fear her. “It’s ok.” She smiled. “I have an hour before my next appointment. I can take care of it.”

 

“Thank you.” The nurse flashed the best fake smile she could muster before leaving the room precipitately, leaving a dumbfounded Sarah standing alone and wondering if she was cut to be a manager.

 

The nurse walked as fast as she could to the nurse’s rest room and collapsed on the couch, holding her head in-between her legs to quench her upcoming panic attack. Did Sarah see the file she’d been accessing? Would she be curious enough to look? She needed to get out of this deal. Her revenge against the woman who had taken the love of her life and made their child a bastard was not worth this hell. 

 

The nurse slowly stood up and walked toward the mirror. She examined herself in it and sighed. Life hadn’t been kind to her: once a joyful young woman who had found one of the most coveted job in the kingdom, she had become a bitter old lady who has lost everything. Although she was about the same age as Regina, she looked almost twice as old. The realization fueled her anger once more, dissipating all her doubts. She would have her revenge against the mayor: for herself and for Leopold. 


	17. Leopold

#  Chapter 17: Leopold

 

_ November 27th 2015 _

 

David watched Regina sleep peacefully, her face basking in the faint morning sun. Her prominent belly was resting over his waist and he watched his little girl’s movements in awe. In the last three weeks of pregnancy, her quarters must be cramped. David didn’t want to touch her, in fear to wake Regina up.

 

They had spent last night at Granny’s for Thanksgiving with their extended family. And he knew that the dinner had taken its toll on the beautiful mother-to-be. Although she had hidden her tiredness to everyone, especially Henry, the Prince had arranged for them to leave the party early so Regina could crawl in bed and get some rest. 

 

Regina scrunched up her nose and nuzzled against him, eliciting a bright smile from the Prince. Regina would be awake soon and he couldn’t wait for her to see the surprise he had finished the day before just before the party. Regina tightened her grip on David as her eyes fluttered open. “Good morning, beautiful!” He greeted softly, planting a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Good morning.” Regina answered sleepily, repositioning her head on David’s shoulder. She had never imagined this perfect life: a husband doting on her every need, a loving and supporting family, and a baby girl safe in her womb. 

 

“Slept well?” He asked her as he moved his hand to rub her shoulders.

 

Regina moaned. “Yes… I’m sorry about last night.”

 

“Honey, don’t apologize. You’re the one carrying this little one and you need all the sleep you can get.” David placed his hand on her rounded stomach. 

 

“I just didn’t think I would get so tired.” Regina closed her eyes before nuzzling into David’s warmth.

 

“How about I make us some breakfast, put you in a warm bath followed by a massage before we watch a movie downstairs with mugs filled with hot chocolate in our hands?”

 

“This sounds delightful.” Regina smiled. “Can we schedule a nap before the movie?”

 

David chuckled. “I think that can be arranged.”

 

Regina rolled away from David to be on her back. She placed her hand on her stomach and sighed. “I know I don’t have the right to say this but I can’t stand being pregnant any longer. My back hurts and so do my knees and feet. I feel like an elephant!”

 

David rolled on his side and supported his weight on his forearm. He leaned down and kissed Regina’s lips. “You have every right to complain about being uncomfortable. As for your back, I DO need a little bit of practice.” 

 

Regina smiled and cupped his cheek. “Yes. You do.” She had been teaching David to use their magic as an analgesic to help with labor. He had taken his lessons very seriously and Regina trusted him to get her through labor with minimum discomfort. She rolled toward David to give him access to her back. David placed his hand on her sore spot and closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing and attempting to visualize the bright white cloud that represented their magic.

 

David took a deep breath and directed the magic toward Regina’s back, instructing it to take her pain away. The mayor relaxed into the warm, soothing touch. “This feels nice.” She whispered with a moan.

 

As soon as David was satisfied that her back was no longer sore, he released the magic. “Better?”

 

Regina nodded with a smile. “Much!”

 

“Good!” He exclaimed before kissing her shoulder. “Because I have something for you!” He smiled brightly.

 

Regina could feel his excitement and it reminded her of Henry’s on Christmas Day. “Oh!” She feigned disinterest to tease her husband.

 

“Something you’ve been dying to see.” He kissed up her neck. 

 

“You mean what’s behind that tarp?”

 

“Exactly what I mean…” David sucked on her pulse point.

 

Regina giggled and pushed the Prince away playfully. “Finally!” She sat up with some difficulty on the bed. David laughed before rolling out of bed to hand Regina her nightgown and robe. He helped her dress before pulling her to her feet. “You know I’ve been dying to see it for the past two months!” She pouted.

 

David laughed. “I know. I can’t believe you patiently waited and didn’t steal a peek.” David put on his pajama pants hurriedly. 

 

“Don’t make me wait, Charming!” Regina took his hand and walked toward the nursery. She stopped in front of the large tarp David had hung on the wall when he wasn’t working on it. He still couldn’t believe that she had played the game and had waited more or less patiently for him to finish the mural.

 

David pulled her backwards before approaching his masterpiece. “Ready?” He teased. Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her baby bump. With a boyish smile on his face, David pulled off the tarp hiding the mural he had been painting for their baby girl. Regina gasped as soon as she saw the design. It was breathtaking!

 

David had painted his house with Sirocco and Sandshine in the paddock. A shepherd dog was seen running at the bottom, chasing the two horses. In the background, Regina recognized Firefly Hill and the large oak she had spent hours describing to David. So much of her happy memories had been made under that tree and she knew every vein of its bark and shape of its branches. The mountains she could see from her castle completed the background. She didn’t have many happy memories in this place but the view of the snowy mountains had always comforted her and she hoped it would do the same for their daughter.

 

The mural may not be geographically accurate but it contained everything they loved about their world. Regina wiped her tears before looking at her husband who was expectantly waiting for her thoughts. “It’s perfect!” She breathed out softly. “Thank you.”

 

David walked toward Regina and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him, her back to his chest as they admired his work. “She’ll have a piece of where she comes from.” David whispered in her ear. Regina only nodded, mesmerized by the painting before her. It was impressively detailed, down to Sandshine’s markings and the leaves and branches on her beloved tree. 

 

Regina frowned when she noticed the small detail on the bark. She freed herself from David’s embrace and walked toward the wall. She traced the heart she and Daniel had carved out shortly before her fateful encounter with a little girl on a runaway horse. “You remembered!” She exclaimed, turning around abruptly to find David behind her.   
  


The Prince nodded. “I know it meant the world to you.”

 

Regina smiled softly, remembering her last carefree afternoon. “My mother was out of town for business.” Regina started, trying not to dwell on the fact that the business in question was most likely related to Queen Eva’s death. “And Daddy allowed me to go to the market with Daniel. The village was celebrating the fall’s harvest… Someone had brought a large barrel of water. You were supposed to throw the peel of an apple into it and it would form the letter of the man you were supposed to marry.”

 

“You got a D.” David finished for Regina.

 

The brunette nodded. “Yeah… on our way back we stopped on Firefly Hill and carved our initials on that tree.” She turned around and looked up at David. “I used to curse the old man with his barrel. But perhaps he was right and the barrel was magical after all: I married someone with a name starting with a D.” David wrapped his arms around Regina and kissed her deeply. He was happy that she still had some fond memories of their land despite everything.

 

The couple was interrupted by his cell phone. David groaned as he released Regina. “I’ll be right back.” He promised before stepping out of the nursery to silence his device. Regina smiled at him before turning her attention back to the mural.

 

When her husband walked back into the room a few minutes later, Regina knew that there would be no warm bath nor massage. “What happened?” She could feel the apprehension in David’s heart.

 

“Nurse was found dead this morning. Apparent suicide.” He explained. “I’m sorry, Regina.”

 

The Queen walked toward him as regally as she could manage. “You have to go.” Lately, they had found separation, even for a few hours, difficult. Regina suspected that her pregnancy had affected their bond, making David overprotective towards his family. 

 

David wrapped his arms around her and placed his forehead on hers before nodding. “I’m sorry…”

 

“I know you don’t want to go.” She smiled at him encouragingly. “It’s not your fault.” 

 

“I can give you that massage when I get back. Shouldn’t be long.”

 

Regina sank into his embrace. “Just be careful.” She begged. “And I’ll have a surprise for you when you get back.” She kissed under his jaw.

 

“And what would that be?” He asked, amused.

 

“Wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.” She chuckled. Neither one of them wanted to break this magical moment but they knew that they would have to eventually. Leaving Regina felt like a heartbreak and David couldn’t help but feel angry at Emma for separating him from his wife and unborn child.

 

EC

 

David parked his car in front of the nurse’s house half an hour later. David climbed out of the vehicle with a groan and walked toward the open front door of the small house. Emma walked toward him as soon as he entered. “Victim is in the bathroom.” She announced without preamble.

 

“Medication?”

 

Emma shook her head. “Hanging.”   
  


David frowned: medical personnel usually chose pills over the rope to end their life. “Who found her?”

 

“Neighbor who heard the dog barking. Was annoyed and banged on the door for half an hour with no response. Finally he went around the house to see what the problem was with the dog and saw her from the bedroom window. Called the Sheriff’s office immediately.”

 

“Are we sure it’s suicide?”

 

“She left a note. This is why I called you.” Emma retrieved the note she had bagged earlier and handed it to David.

 

The Prince had to read it twice:  _ I can’t live with what I’ve been forced to do. No one deserves this fate. Not even the Queen. _ His heartbeat quickened. “Mendell.” Emma nodded. David took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He could feel that Regina was sleeping and the last thing he wanted was to wake her up with a panic attack. He silently promised himself that he won’t let anything happen to his family.

 

Emma must have read his thoughts as she reiterated his promise aloud. “Nothing will happen to Regina or Olivia.”

 

David nodded and placed his hand on her upper arm in silent agreement. “Is Viktor here?” Whale had been pulling the double duty of town coroner. Given that Whale had been none other than Frankenstein in his past life, David had been uneasy with the assignment. But no one else had volunteered and much like her past as the Queen was behind Regina, so was Whale’s past as Frankenstein.

 

In lieu of a response, Emma led David toward the back of the house. As he entered the bedroom, David spotted the large German Shepherd in his crate. Emma followed his gaze and provided an explanation. “That’s Leo. He wouldn’t let us anywhere near the bathroom so we had to crate him.”

 

“Did you call animal services?” David felt pity for the dog. After losing his mom today, he would be locked up in a cage, as alone and frightened as the other animals he had worked with during the curse.

 

“They should be here soon. Regina would kill you if you brought another dog home.” She added.

 

“He’ll be fine. You know as well as I do that she may act stern toward Brownie but the dog is the one in charge.”

 

“Oh! I’m not afraid for Leo here. He’ll get a warm soft bed and a full bowl of food tonight. You, on the other hand, might end up on the couch.”

 

David rolled his eyes and motioned for the bathroom. “Shall we?”

 

Emma followed her father inside. “Morning, Viktor!” David greeted as he kneeled on the other side of the victim.

 

The doctor jumped slightly. “Morning.” He grumbled, obviously in pain after his binging on Regina’s apple cider the night before. “I’m sorry to tear you away from Regina.” 

 

David pulled out gloves from the box and put them on. “She is resting…” 

 

“The last month of pregnancy will usually do that.”

 

“What’ve we got?” David didn’t want to spend more time in pleasantries.

 

“Suicide. I’m sure Emma showed you the note.” David nodded. “It doesn’t look like she had any help. I’ll know more after I run the bloodwork but it seems she came back from her shift at the hospital and hung herself.” Whale took a few notes on his clipboard and he was answering the Sheriff’s questions.

 

“She was working last night?”

 

Whale nodded. “Volunteered actually. She doesn’t have a family here so she agreed to take the Thanksgiving shift.”

 

“You knew her?”

 

“Not well. We’ve worked together a few times but we never talked outside of work.”

 

“Any friends that you know of?”

 

Whale shook his head. “Not that I’ve seen. She also didn’t really get along with Sarah.”

 

“Sarah knew her?”

 

“Sarah was her direct supervisor. I know there were frictions between the two, especially on the subject of Regina.”

 

“Such as?”

 

“I don’t really know. You’d have to ask Sarah directly.”

 

“When will you have the results of the autopsy?” David stood up to survey the bathroom. 

 

“Tomorrow. Maybe another day for the blood work.” Viktor responded as he zipped up the body bag. “But I don’t suspect she had help.”

 

David nodded and thanked his friend before turning to face his daughter. “Did you find anything else?”

 

“No time.” Emma walked back into the bedroom. “I called you as soon as I found the note and spent most of my time with Leo here.”

 

David looked at dog. “What could have made her change her mind? I mean if she was really working with Greg, why the change of heart?”

 

“Maybe she didn’t know Regina was pregnant when she agreed to help. Maybe she’s unwilling to hurt an innocent child.”

 

“I don’t think so.” David walked toward the bedside table and opened the bottom drawer. It was mostly empty save for tissues and birth control pills. “Regina was already showing when… Why wait for the end of the pregnancy?”

 

“I don’t know, David.”

 

The sheriff opened the top drawer and frowned at its content. He retrieved the iPad charger and showed it to its daughter. “Where is the tablet?’

 

Emma looked around the room. “Not here.” The duo went back to the living room, tearing the place down in search of the mysterious device while the coroner team took the body away.

 

“I’ll call you as soon as I’m done.” Whale promised before taking his leave. The father-daughter duo nodded before resuming their search. 

 

Finally, Emma found the iPad hidden in-between two volumes on human anatomy. “Found it!” She exclaimed triumphantly. She tried to open the device but was greeted by a password access. “It’s locked.”

 

“Fingerprint?” David asked.

 

Emma shook her head. “No it’s asking for a PIN number.” 

 

David groaned. “We don’t exactly have an IT team at our disposal.”

 

“No, we have much better.” Emma contradicted. “Magic!”

 

“You want Regina to unlock the device?” A shiver ran down David’s back.

 

“Or Gold. But we need to know what’s in it!”

 

“Fine.” David relented. “But first let’s go talk to Sarah about our victim.” He started toward the door until he remembered he didn’t know where to go. “Do you have Sarah’s address?” David asked Emma sheepishly. Although Sarah was as close to a mother to Regina as his wife had ever known, he didn’t know much about the nurse besides that she had worked as a maid in Leopold’s palace and wasn’t fond of his late Snow.

 

EC

 

Emma stopped the cruiser in front of a small house at the edge of town. Once David parked behind her, she climbed out of the vehicle and met her father. “What are you thinking?”

 

David sighed. “That Sarah and our nurse knew each other in the Enchanted Forest. Regina told me she killed all her staff after Leopold’s death except for Sarah.”

 

“And you think Sarah tried to protect our victim from the Evil Queen?”

 

David shrugged. “I don’t know Emma. I just have a bad feeling about it.”

 

The two sheriffs walked up the long driveway leading to the front porch. David knocked on the door once and was surprised that it was answered promptly. “Emma, David?” Sarah greeted in surprise. “Is Regina ok?” The panic tone in the nurse’s voice broke David’s heart. Sarah considered Regina a daughter and he could only imagine how frightening it must have been to see the two of them at her front door.

 

“Regina is fine.” David reassured immediately. “Resting. May we come in?” He asked in a softer tone. 

 

Sarah frowned but stepped aside to let her visitors in. “What can I do for you?”

 

Emma and David looked at each other uneasily. “We’re here about Maria Hernandez.” Emma started. “She was found dead this morning.”

 

Sarah gasped in shock. “Maria… How?” The nurse looked in-between the two law enforcement officers for an answer. 

 

“Suicide.” David answered. “She hung herself.” He took the plastic-covered suicide note out of his pocket and handed it to Sarah. “Sarah, we need to know. What’s her relationship to Regina?”

 

Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. “Complicated.” She breathed out as she handed the note back to David. She extended her hand toward the living room. “But Maria has never met the Queen if that’s what you’re wondering.”

 

“She was a maid in Leopold’s castle.” David stated as he stepped into the living room. He sat on the couch with Emma next to him while Sarah took her usual spot in the well-worn armchair near the fireplace. 

 

“Yes.” Sarah finally answered. “She was young and from a poor family. Her mother died of pneumonia when she turned seven. Her father abandoned her and her younger, disabled brother a few months after that. She was placed with an older lady who took great care of the two orphans but Maria had greater ambitions. Getting a job at the royal castle was her ticket toward a better life.”

 

“How so?” Emma asked slightly confused. 

 

“Royal servants had a higher standing than many commoners.” David answered flatly. He wasn’t proud of the cast society his world had been based on. “It also wasn’t unusual for one of the maids to marry a Prince with no chance of succeeding to the throne after a member of the family got her pregnant.”

 

The more Emma learned about the fairytales land where she had been born, the less she wanted to do with it. It didn’t sound like most people had their happy ever after. Only the most fortunate ones, which also happened to be the richest. “So Maria married one of these men?” She asked, getting the conversation back to the dead nurse.

 

“No.” Sarah looked down at her hands. “As I said, Maria was ambitious and her eyes were focused on the most important price of all: Leopold.”

 

David’s and Emma’s mouths dropped open at the revelation. Emma had always imagined her grandfather to be a fair and honest man but the more she learned about him, the more she realized that although he may have been a good King by Enchanted Forest standards, he had been as rotten as some of the low-life she had had the displeasure to deal with as she was pushed through the foster system.  “I’m guessing he was happy to bed a young girl.” She snarled. 

 

Sarah nodded. “It was the castle’s gossip, especially in light of his marriage to Regina. The two were the same age.” Sarah turned towards David. “We all knew what he was doing to Regina. There… there was little we could do to help her and most of us tried to make her as comfortable as possible after…” She let the sentence trail off in the air.

 

David nodded his understanding. “But some were jealous of her marrying the King. Including Maria.”

 

“She wasn’t jealous of Regina marrying Leopold. At least not at first. She understood her place in our society would have prevented him from marrying her. But she was angry at Regina for not taking the opportunity offered to her. Although Maria knew she would never become queen, she still aspired to it and she couldn’t understand why Regina didn’t want the same… regardless of how she could get there or the price she would have to pay.”

 

David closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. How could anyone have been jealous of Regina’s life with Leopold was beyond him. “What happened?”

 

“Leopold was getting more and more frustrated with Regina. Although at first he was somewhat gentle, he quickly lost patience with her… and started looking for companionship elsewhere. He needed Regina to give him a child but he hated spending the night with her as much as she hated to spend it with him.” Sarah answered quickly.

 

“Maria was more than willing to be his companion.” Emma finished for Sarah. “And she got pregnant.”

 

Sarah nodded. “Leopold was furious when he found out. He had no brother to marry her to and in his position, he couldn’t ask anyone else for this favor. A few days after Maria told him the truth, Regina miscarried. Leopold saw the opportunity and kept Maria at the palace. He hid Regina from the court with the hope that he could put Maria’s baby into his wife’s arms.”

 

“I suppose Maria didn’t agree with this.” David was fighting his own tears.

 

“No.” Sarah sighed. “But it didn’t matter anyway. The boy died a couple of weeks after being born.” 

 

Emma shook her head. “And she thinks Regina is responsible?”

 

“Regina was responsible.” Sarah added to Emma’s utter shock. David braced himself: he knew of most of the skeletons in Regina’s closet, including the fact that she had murdered a baby in cold blood because she had been annoyed. “Or at least, Leopold told her and everyone in the palace as much. Even after Jonas warned Leopold that Regina was in no shape to breastfeed, the King insisted that she did so that she could bound with ‘her’ child.”

 

“Regina wasn’t producing enough milk…” David closed his eyes and fisted his hands. Why hadn’t she told him?

 

“No.” Sarah confirmed. “She was too weak and the baby starved. Maria never forgave Regina and was dismissed from the Palace soon after.”

 

“What happened to her?” Emma asked, understanding the bitterness the maid must have felt. She had lost everything.

 

“My husband married her.” Sarah answered in a small voice. 

 

“Your husband?” David gasped.

 

Sarah nodded. “I had failed to give him children and by the laws of our village, he was to divorce me. We were fools in love but there was nothing we could do against his parents.” A lone tear escaped Sarah’s right eye. “I knew he could give Maria a second chance and I… I convinced him to marry her. She gave him two beautiful boys.”

 

“What happened to your husband?”

 

“He died in the Ogre’s war.” Sarah stood up and turned her back to her visitors. David and Emma exchanged an uncomfortable look. “I only know that Maria went back to her village as a widow rather than the King’s mistress. After that, I just concentrated on helping Regina get through this horrible marriage. But by that time, I was already too late. The Evil Queen had already taken over. She killed Leopold soon after.”

 

“Sarah…” David paused, waiting for the nurse to turn around. “I’m sorry. Does Regina know?”

 

Sarah shook her head. “I don’t want her to.”

 

David nodded his acceptance of the unspoken request. It wasn’t his place to betray Sarah’s memories. “What was Maria’s job at the hospital?” David wished he had never asked this question as Sarah detailed the duties of the late nurse.

 

EC

 

“We need to unlock this device.” Emma said in a low voice as soon as Sarah closed the door behind them. 

 

David took a few steps down the driveway before answering his daughter. “Maria hated Regina. That much is certain. But why the change of heart? She went to a pretty extreme length to get out of whatever plot Greg has reserved for Regina.”

 

They stopped in front of the cruiser. “David about that plot…” Emma started. “We think that Greg wants to take Regina’s magic.” David frowned as he considered Emma’s statement. It actually made sense. Greg had multiple chances to kill her already if her death was all he wanted. “And we think that you have a role in it.”

 

David gasped. “Who is we? And why would I want to kill my wife?” He asked angrily.

 

“Rumple, Belle and I.” Emma supplied. “A few months ago, Belle told me about the Talisman of Nereus. She found records in the royal archive. You and mom were ready to use it on Regina!”

 

David closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It all made sense, except that the talisman no longer existed. “Your mom had nothing to do with it.” David sighed. “That’s on me and me alone.”

 

“What did you do?” Emma’s voice became more panicked. 

 

“Something that I’ll regret my entire life.” David answered evasively.  

 

“Does Regina know?” 

 

David shook his head. “No. And I was never planning to tell her.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because… I’m ashamed of what I’ve done. It was a stupid stunt and it doesn’t matter whether Regina knows about it or not. The talisman no longer exists. I destroyed it.” 

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “Regina will forgive you for whatever you did back then but she might not for lying to her… again!”

 

“Stay out of it.” David threatened in a low growl. 

 

Emma threw her hands in the air in surrender. “I hope you’re right.”

 

They climbed into their respective vehicle and sped toward Gold’s shop.

 

EC

 

“And why ask me to unlock the device?” Rumple placed his index finger on the iPad screen and tapped it lightly. “After all, your wife is more powerful than I am.”

 

David grunted. “I don’t want her to worry.”

 

Gold rolled his eyes but waved his hands over the locked screen nonetheless. The device immediately switched to the home page. “Let’s start with the internet history.” Emma grabbed the iPad and flipped through the various tabs Maria had left open. “Not much there.” She said after a few minutes of reading soup recipes and the latest magazine gossips. 

 

“Try her social media accounts.” Belle pointed at the Twitter icon. Emma opened the app and swiped through the late nurse’s timeline. She didn’t tweet much and mostly followed the celebrities she’d been reading about online. “Nothing there.” Emma was becoming frustrated. “Let’s check her photos.”

 

Emma opened in the app and gasped as soon as she found what she was looking for. There were several pictures of an old abandoned warehouse, the same one Greg had been holding Regina in. Although she and Neal had combed the place with a fine-toothed comb multiple times, they had been unable to find any leads as to the man’s current whereabouts. 

 

“Play the video.” Belle prompted.

 

Emma pressed the right arrow and they watched Greg wheeling a gurney into the room followed by the electrocution device they had recovered after Regina’s rescue.  _ “Time to wake up, your Majesty!”  _ They heard Greg’s sing-song voice. 

 

“Stop.” David snatched the device from Emma’s hands and stopped the video. “I think we all know how this ends.”

 

Emma didn’t argue. She would need to go through the video but she wouldn’t subject her father to it. David swiped through more pictures and almost dropped the device when he saw it: the Talisman of Nereus, in all its glory. “That’s… that’s impossible.” He murmured. 

 

“So it’s true.” Rumple smirked; even heroes were willing to pay the price of magic for their own selfish reasons. “You were going to use it on the Queen!”

 

David nodded, still mesmerized by the picture on the screen. “I destroyed it.” 

 

“You destroyed the Talisman!” Rumple couldn’t believe his ears. He had waited a lifetime to add it to his collection. “Why? How?”

 

“Because it shouldn’t be used… on anyone!” David’s eyes were filling up with tears as the memories of Regina contorting in pain on her cell’s floor assaulted his mind.

 

“Wait” Belle walked toward David and placed her palm on the device to get David’s attention. “The royal documents make mentions of you and Snow looking for it… but it was never said that you actually used it!”

 

David closed his eyes and slowly nodded. “Not my proudest moment.”

 

“Apparently Regina is even more pathetic and weak than I thought.” The man snickered. “You did a wonderful job on her, my dear Charming!” Belle threw a sideway glance at her boyfriend. She knew he was trying to be good but more often than not the beast would take over his heart. Rumple ignored Belle and continued with his train of thoughts. “Unless… unless she doesn’t know…” He chuckled. “You never told Regina about what you did to her! You may be telling her to her face that she’s changed and she’s now a hero but you don’t trust her. You think that if you tell her, the Evil Queen will rear her ugly nose.”

 

David looked away. “It doesn’t matter anyway.” Without another word, David took the device from Emma and hurried to his car, his daughter hot on his heels.

 

“Dad!” Emma called out as the little bell from Gold’s shop rang their hurried departure. “DAD!” She yelled more forcefully.

 

David turned around. “That talisman no longer exists.” He looked at his daughter defeated. “I destroyed it.”

 

Emma shrugged. “That’s not your immediate problem and you know it. You owe Regina the truth. No matter what it is and how bad you think it is, you’ve been through too much to hide that from her.” Emma pointed toward the shop’s door. “Don’t tell me you believe Gold!”

 

David handed the device to Emma. “Try to find anything that can help us figure out how they got their hand on a talisman that no longer exists. You also need to check the hospital to see if Maria ever had access to Regina’s and Henry’s blood samples.”

 

“Why? Where are you going?”

 

“The talisman requires the blood of three people to be activated.” He didn’t give more details. “Home. You’re right about one thing: I can’t hide the truth from Regina any longer. She needs to know. So she can defend herself and our baby.”

 

EC

 

When David parked in front of 108 Mifflin Street later in the afternoon, he was utterly spent. Yet, the hardest was to come; he would need to tell Regina the truth he knew she wasn’t ready to hear. As soon as he entered the mansion, his heart broke further. Regina had been baking his favorite pie and the air was filled with the delicious smell of pecan. “Good afternoon!” The brunette walked out of the kitchen toward him. “What’s wrong?” Her heart started beating faster in his chest. David took off his jacket and hung it in the hallway closet before taking the two steps separating him from his wife.

 

“We need to talk.” He announced as he took her hand. “Maria hung herself this morning.” Regina frowned. She had known many women named Maria. “She was a maid in Leopold’s castle. She had a baby boy…” Regina cried out as she pieced the information together. David wrapped his arm around Regina and led her to the couch. He sat next to her, never letting go of her hand. “I talked to Sarah…”

 

Regina nodded. “I killed that baby too.”

 

“No. You didn’t. You shouldn’t have been the one breastfeeding him in the first place.” David wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Regina buried her face in the crook of David’s neck and fisted his shirt. Her past would always come to haunt her.

 

“Baby, we need to talk about Greg. About his plan for you…” David finally gathered the courage to tell Regina the truth.

 

“He wants to kill me.” She announced flatly as she let go of David so she could look up at him.

 

“I’m sure he does but I think his employer has another plan for you.” David caressed her baby bump soothingly. “He had several opportunities to kill you but he never even attempted to do so.”

 

“So he electrocuted me to show his love?”

 

David sighed. “Regina…” He reprimanded softly. He knew she was using sass as an armor but he needed her to listen to him carefully. “Emma and I think that whoever hired Greg Mendell wants your magic. What do you know about the Talisman of Nereus?” He asked without a pause. 

 

Regina’s eyes widened in fear. “It’s a talisman designed to separate the magic from its vessel. The process is painful for anyone but the stronger the practitioner, the longer it takes and the more painful it is. It’s said that the strongest can’t survive the procedure.” Regina shivered at the torture ahead. “But the ingredients required to activate it are hard to find. Besides, the Talisman itself hasn’t been seen in ages.”

 

Regina didn’t have to be connected to David to know that something was terribly wrong. She sat up on the couch and David turned to face her as best he could. She could see the guilt in his eyes and feel the shame through their bond. “David, what is it? You’re scaring me.” Regina searched David’s eyes for an answer but all she could see was fear. When the truth finally dawned on her, she could barely contain her tears. “How… How do you know about the talisman?” She stuttered out. There was only one reason David would and it scared her.

 

“Because Snow and I were considering using it.” 

 

Regina bit her lower lip and turned her face away. She should have known that the Charmings would have done anything to stop her but she had never thought them capable of such cruelty. “When?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

 

“Shortly after your failed execution.” David confessed. “Although Rumplestiltskin had protected us from you, the Kingdom wasn’t. We knew we couldn’t keep you in a cage much longer. Blue had warned us that her spell would eventually fail and you’d regain your powers. It was just a question of time. We had to stop you…”

 

“...by any means necessary.” Regina couldn’t believe her ears. She felt betrayed by the man who had shown her how to trust. Had she been a fool to believe in him? Was he still fooling her? Before the questions could fully form in her head, she already had her answers: David loved her but their past would often come back to haunt them. She raised her head to face her husband once more. She could see the hurt in his baby blue eyes and she knew the same was reflected in her chocolate brown orbs. But if there was one thing Regina had learned over her time in Storybrooke was that secrets would poison any relationships. 

 

“Yes.” David confirmed. “Snow and I offered a generous amount of money for anyone with information on how to bind your powers permanently.” David reached for Regina but the Queen pulled away from him on instinct.

 

David continued. “A man came to us with an answer: the Talisman of Nereus. He explained to us what it would do but that it would be the only way to ensure that you’d never have magic again. We went down to the Black Market and procured the talisman. But Snow wasn’t sure about using it and asked for a day to consider it.”

 

“I’m sure she didn’t even take an hour for her to make this decision. To take away my magic!” Regina snapped.

 

“No. She refused to do it.” David licked his lips. “But I didn’t want to take the chance.” Regina gasped in shock. “All I needed were the ingredients to activate it: your blood, the blood of your enemy and the blood of the person you loved the most.” David sighed. “Getting Snow’s blood was easy. I… I pricked her finger while she was sleeping. But we needed the blood of the person you loved the most.”

 

“Daddy…” Regina’s eyes were filling up with tears. “How… how did you know?”

 

“He was the only person who came to visit you while you were in our prison.” David looked away. “I… I knew Henry would never meet me in person so I asked Thomas for help to get to your father. I don’t know how he got the blood sample but he came back a week later with a vial of your father’s blood.” David took a deep breath. “There was some unrest in the northern villages and Snow left to deal with the demands. It… it gave me the perfect opportunity to strike. Thomas and I volunteered to deliver your meal that evening. We… we laced your food with poppy milk. You were out within fifteen minutes.” 

 

David could feel the betrayal through their bond and it took all his willpower to continue.  “As soon as I placed the talisman on your throat, you woke up and started screaming.” David’s voice faltered. He remembered every single detail of that night: how Regina had bucked against them as he and Thomas had tried to restrain her, how her magic had boiled inside her, how her veins had turned black while the talisman had glowed with magic, and how she had started convulsing within a few minutes. But David’s most vivid memories were of the Queen’s screams. “You begged us to stop but I kept thinking about the innocent lives that would be saved. Eventually, Thomas released you and reached for the talisman. I tried to stop him but with no one to hold on to you, the talisman slipped off and you went limp. I yelled at Thomas for stopping the procedure and ordered him out. He… he looked at you and said that you didn’t deserve this… that the end doesn't justify the means. He left your cell and I reached for the talisman.”   
  


“You tried to kill me.” She enunciated every word in a low growl. Suddenly the light bulbs in the living room exploded. David knew that Regina was channeling her magic and he couldn’t blame her. 

 

“I didn’t want to kill you… but I wanted to stop you by any means necessary.” David swallowed hard. “I placed the talisman on you again but… but nothing happened. Apparently, it could only be used once and I had missed my chance. Thomas came back a few minutes later with Blue in tow. She… she healed you. I knew she was disappointed in me but she didn’t say anything. We stayed with you until your breathing came back to normal. Then, Blue gave you a potion to make you forget about that night.”

 

“What happened to the talisman?” Regina asked in a cold, detached voice. 

 

“Blue gave it back to me and told me that no one deserved this kind of punishment. The day after, I rode to Mount Theia and threw it in the lava. I never told Thomas. I wanted him to think that I still had it, that if need ever arose, we could use it again. But Blue was right: I wouldn’t have been able to use it again.”

 

“So why do you think Greg is planning to use it if you’ve really destroyed it, Charming?”

 

David looked away from Regina as he told her about the iPad and his conversation with Gold. Once done, he risked a peek at his wife: her eyes were burning with rightful anger. “Regina…” He started.

 

Regina raised her hand. “I don’t want an apology.” She stood up as gracefully as she could manage. “I… I need some time alone.” Regina’s eyes were filling up with tears as she carefully climbed the stairs leading to her bedroom. She curled on the bed and let herself cry. She could forgive what he had done to her all these years ago. After all, she would have done the same and she had tried to do much worse to him. But she couldn’t forgive him for lying to her again: he had looked her in the eyes not so long ago and had promised her that there was no more secrets between them. Apparently, the Prince had forgotten about trying to kill her. 


	18. Regina

# Chapter 18: Regina

 

_November 28th 2015_

 

When Emma entered the station in the early morning, she was surprised to find her father already at work, pouring over documents scattered around each free desk in the main room. She was about to greet him with one of her snarky comments when she saw the sleeping bag on the couch in the main office. Apparently, the conversation with Regina went as well as her father had expected. “Morning.” She said flatly.

 

David jumped at the voice. He hadn’t expected anyone at the station this early in the morning. “Morning.” He greeted as he turned around with a forced smile on his face. “Sorry for the mess.”

 

Emma shook her head. “What… what are you up to?”  


David sighed heavily. “I destroyed that talisman. The only way they would have one now would be if they had made one from the same alloy.” As Emma was about to interrupt him, David raised his hand to silence her. “I looked into KFTech. Although their main activity was in biomedical, they also owned the rights to a mining company and a tech research facility in silicon valley. On paper, they were looking for the next supercomputer chip.”

 

“But you think they were making the talisman.” Emma finished for her father.

 

David nodded. “I destroyed it. I… No one should have to suffer like this.”

 

Emma pulled Maria’s tablet out of her bag and placed it on the desk next to David. She flipped through several videos before selecting the last one. “I went through the rest of the media, including… including the one of Regina. Greg had an object in his hand at the end… just before you poofed Regina to safety. It’s almost impossible to tell from the angle the video was taken but I would bet he was about to use one of the talismans on her.”

 

“One of?” David frowned.

 

With a sigh, Emma pressed play on the screen. David watched in horror as Greg brought a screaming man on a gurney before turning to the camera with two thumbs up. A young woman approached the man and opened his shirt. “That’s Tamara.” Emma said in a flat tone. She hated the woman, but mostly Emma blamed herself for allowing her to escape.

 

David nodded, his eyes fixed on the screen. Tamara placed what David guessed was the talisman on the sorcerer. The man screamed and convulsed, prompting David to turn away. All he could see was Regina on the floor of her cell begging him and Thomas to stop the torture. Within a couple of minutes, the man went limp and Emma stopped the video. “I found a few more of these videos on the device. They date from 2013 to about three months ago. It’s safe to assume that they’ve found a way to make the talisman in this world.”

 

“2013?” David frowned. “When the curse broke?” This couldn’t be a coincidence.

 

Emma nodded. “Whoever is employing Greg and Tamara was waiting for the curse to break.”

 

David sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair. He squeezed his head hard before throwing his hands up in the air with a groan. “Regina didn’t have that magic then! She was barely starting to trust me enough to let me in!” And he had broken that trust.

 

Emma took the iPad and flipped its cover back on. “I don’t know what they were doing with the talisman back then, David. I don’t know if it was a test to make sure it would work on Regina once they got to her or if they really wanted to take away the magic from all these people.”

 

David frowned. “Greg… or Owen at the time, you said he blamed magic for making him an orphan?” Emma shrugged. “Maybe he’s made it his life’s mission to rid the world of magic, one practitioner at a time?”

 

Emma considered the explanation for a minute. “That would explain Greg’s motive.” She mused out loud. “And my short conversation with Tamara has convinced me that she’s just interested in the research. But…” she paused.

 

“But?” David prompted after a long moment silence.

 

“How about their mysterious employer? There are other ways to destroy magic, why use this talisman?”

 

David slapped both hands on the desk, making Emma jump. “We’re going nowhere! And because of me, Regina is vulnerable.”

 

Emma closed her eyes: David was telling the truth. Her father and Regina were strong together, but apart, it would be only a matter of time until Regina wouldn’t be able to defend herself. “You need to talk to her.”

 

David shook his head. “She’s still angry.” David murmured. He could feel the rage boiling inside his wife through their bond. “She needs more time apart.”

 

“Ok. How about you go talk to Whale about the autopsy and I’ll go talk to Regina?” Emma swallowed hard; she wasn’t looking to have a conversation with an angry former Evil Queen. “Meet at Gold’s after lunch?”

 

“Gold?” David asked incredulously. He had heard enough snickering remarks about Regina for the week.

 

“We need to know more about the talisman. Things don’t add up.”

 

David nodded in agreement. “I… Thank you.” He finally uttered in reference to Regina.

 

“You’re welcome.” The blonde replied with a small smile. Perhaps she should stop by the cupcake store on her way to the mansion.

 

EC

 

Regina closed her eyes and concentrated her magic on the pumpkin she had propped on the bench in her backyard. As soon as she released it, the vegetable exploded. She smiled at herself and caressed her rounded belly through her thick winter coat. “Thanks for not interfering with my magic, baby girl!” She received a sharp kick in the kidneys in response. Regina closed her eyes and breathed slowly through her nose, willing the pain away. Olivia had been particularly agitated since last night, since her fight with David. Another strong kick reminded her of her little girl’s unhappiness about not having her father around. “Just a few more practice rounds and I promise I’ll call daddy.” She felt the girl settle in response of the strengthening bond between her and David at the thought of forgiveness.

 

Regina flicked her wrist and reconstituted the pumpkin one more time. She closed her eyes and summoned her magic. As she was about to release it, she heard a twig crack behind her. She jumped and directed the magic toward the intruder.

 

Emma had barely enough time to duck before the strong pulse whooshed past where her head had been just a second before. “Regina, what the hell?” She asked, panting.

 

“Look at what you made me do!” An angry Regina pointed toward the damage to her favorite rose bush.

 

Emma looked at the former mayor in shock. “That could have been my head!”

 

“Next time don’t sneak up on someone practicing magic.” Regina flicked her wrist to repair the beautiful bush.

 

“I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t have been so easy to fix my head.” Emma grumbled.

 

“Don’t be so sure, Miss Swan.” Regina smirked. Emma rolled her eyes. This was as much of an apology as she was going to get from Regina. “What brings you here anyway?” Regina walked toward the sheriff and motioned for the living room. If she was going to suffer a lesson from her husband’s daughter, she would as well be warm. Emma followed Regina toward the house, still shaken by the incident.

 

“David.” The blonde answered as they walked inside. “Now is not the time for you to be apart. I told him that I would check on you to make sure you were safe but I…”

 

“You’re here to remind me about the last time that our bond was weakened.” Regina finished. Emma nodded. “Do you want a cup of tea?” The mayor offered as a peace offering. Truth be told, she was touched by Emma’s concern although it was unjustified. Without waiting for an answer, Regina walked toward her kitchen, removing her coat in the process. Emma followed the brunette, hoping that the tea would soothe Regina’s mood.

 

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Emma smiled as she leaned against the island. She watched as Regina moved around the kitchen with some effort. Emma smiled to herself, wondering just how much bigger Regina could possibly get.

 

“Wipe that smile of your face, Swan. I’m just pregnant.” Regina growled.

 

Emma shook her head. “And you’re glowing!”

 

“I’m a hippopotamus.” Regina placed the kettle on top of the stove and reached for two mugs.

 

“That’s usually the case at the end of a pregnancy.” Emma shrugged. Regina glared at her; apparently Emma hadn’t inherited her father’s smoothness. The blonde threw her hands up in surrender. “Regina, you’re gorgeous… and it’s all belly.” Emma stopped before digging her hole further.

 

Regina bit her lower lip to suppress her laugh. “And you’re turning red.” She chuckled.

 

Emma closed her eyes before laughing with the mayor. “Very funny, Regina.”

 

Still laughing, Regina walked toward the pantry. “Chamomile or black tea?” She offered.

 

“Black.” Emma answered. Regina selected the chamomile for herself and placed the tea bags into the empty cups. “Regina, about David…”  


“I’m not mad at him.” Emma gasped in shock. “I mean… I was. But I’m more mad at myself than David.” She said evasively. She wasn’t about to pour her heart out to David’s daughter. Her explanation was mercifully interrupted by the kettle’s whistle. Regina poured the hot water in the two mugs and cupped hers for comfort.

 

“You need to talk to dad… now…”

 

“... is not a good time for our bond to be weakened.” Regina interrupted. “It’s not, Emma. Yes, we had an argument but I don’t love him any less as a result. And he loves me. That hasn’t changed.”

 

“So you’re just gonna let him sleep at the station?”

 

Regina rolled her eyes. “No. I just needed some time to cool off last night.” She placed her hand on her abdomen. “But someone wouldn’t let me rest.” The comment was punctuated by another kick, this time aimed at her ribs. Regina winced in pain.  


“Regina, are you ok?” Emma approached the brunette, worry etched over her features.

 

“I’m fine.” Regina growled. “Apparently you’re not to only one who wants me to talk to your father. She’s been kicking me since last night.”

 

Emma couldn’t help but smile at her little sister. “She misses him.”

 

“I know.” Regina took her cup and sat at the table, followed by Emma. She ran her hands over her face. “It’s been hard to be away from David lately. And I know she’s responsible.” She soothingly caressed her bump. “I’ll call David. I promise.”

 

Emma reached for Regina’s hand. “Get some rest.” She rubbed the older woman’s skin with her thumb soothingly. To Emma’s surprise, Regina allowed for the contact.

 

“I can’t.” Regina looked away. “I couldn’t sleep last night… I’m not used to being alone and she… she wouldn’t let me.” Regina faced Emma again. “I went to my vault and did some research on the talisman.”

 

Emma released Regina, knowing the brunette wanted to get back to business. “What did you find?”

 

The brunette shrugged. “Not much. It can trap any living being’s magic. The separation is… it’s painful.” She added quickly. “Not much is known about it. I guess no one with magic would be foolish enough to research it and commoners wouldn’t have the magical knowledge to study its properties.”

 

“Trap?” Emma came to a sudden realization. “You mean the magic doesn’t get destroyed?”

 

Regina frowned. “No. The point of the talisman is to preserve the magic.”

 

“Can it be transferred?” Emma’s heartbeat quickened. “Can the magic be transferred to someone else?” Emma shot up to her feet. “Regina, can the magic be transferred from the talisman to someone else?”

 

“I… I suppose so.” Regina answered. “But if it has been used in such a way in the past, it wasn’t mentioned in any of the texts I’ve read.”

 

“Regina, Da… we found an iPad at Maria’s house. It was filled with videos. They’ve been using the talisman. At first, I thought it was to test it but…”

 

“But now you think that someone desperately needed the magic.” Regina finished for Emma. “And that someone needs a lot of magic and this is why they are coming after mine.” Regina’s tone was detached as if the plan was about someone else.

 

Emma nodded. “Regina, I swear to you, no one will take your magic away.”

 

EC

 

After Emma left, Regina cleaned up the kitchen slowly before settling on her bed with a cup of hot chocolate and her family album. She turned the pages slowly, each picture bringing back happy memories of the past couple of years. Sure, like most couples, she and David had their ups and downs but they had definitely been happy.

 

Regina ran her fingertips over a picture that had been taken shortly after their wedding at Granny’s. She was laughing in David’s arms and the look of adoration on his face told her everything she needed to know: he loved her and he would never hurt her. A sharp kick to the kidneys reminded her of another promise. “Fine!” Regina growled. “I’m calling your father.” She tried to roll on the bed to grab her cell phone on the nightstand but before she could complete the movement, a white cloud deposited a dumbfounded David in the middle of their bedroom.

 

“Regina?” David looked around quickly. “Why did you poof me here? Are you ok?” He started to rush towards her but thought better of it and just resumed his previous position.

 

Regina closed her eyes, silently cursing her child. “I’m fine.” She reassured her husband, as she sat up on the bed. “And I didn’t poof you here.” She pointed toward her belly with her index finger. “She did.”

 

“Oh.” David was disappointed. The separation was killing him and he had hoped Regina had had enough time to cool off.

 

“I… I was about to call you.” Regina added quickly, feeling David’s distress through their bond.

 

David looked at her full of hope. “Regina, I’m sorry... I...”

 

“Stop.” She interrupted him. “Come here.” She extended her hand toward him. David took a few hesitant steps before sitting on the bed by Regina. She felt her daughter stir and settle closer to her father. “I owe you an apology.” She said sincerely to an astounded David. Regina swallowed hard before continuing.  “When I needed you to listen to me and not judge me, you were here for me. You held me while I poured my heart out to you. You provided me with a safe environment… and I couldn’t do the same for you.” She gave him a soft smile. “You were afraid of how I might react if you ever told me… and you were right. And for that I’m sorry, David. You shouldn’t be afraid to come to me. I don’t want you to be afraid to come to me.”

 

David licked his lips before responding. “Regina, I didn’t want to hurt you. And I wasn’t proud of what I’d done… I was afraid to tell you because… because I was afraid to lose you.”

 

“Baby, we tried to kill each other on a daily basis back then… I wasn’t mad because you used the talisman; this is just one more incident on the list. But I was mad because you hid it from me.” Regina took his hand and placed it over their child. “And that’s on me. But David, no more secrets. Promise?”

 

The Prince nodded once. “Promise.”

 

Olivia settled herself against their joined hands and Regina sighed in relief. “Now about Mendell and the talisman.” Regina told David about Emma’s suspicions before detailing the magical training lessons she wanted to have in the next few days. David also needed to be prepared in case the madman would come after him to get to their magic.


	19. Labor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments on the story! It's bittersweet to see this verse go for me as well. I hope I did justice to the conclusion of this sage (few more chapters to go and an epilogue). I've started working on the next fic but I'll probably take a break from it soon to be able to work on EC week (I'll try to do one prompt as a video).
> 
> Hope you like the next couple of happy, fluffy chapters coming your way!

#  Chapter 19: Labor

 

_ December 15th 2015 _

 

“Henry, remove your boots before you get inside!” David yelled at his grandson but the kid was already almost at the door with Brownie on his heels. David sighed and locked the car up after making sure that everything was ready in case Regina went into labor during the night. She was due in two days and the Prince didn’t want to take any chances.

 

When he finally entered his home, David was surprised by the delicious aroma filling his nostrils. Apparently, Regina had interpreted ‘get some rest’ as ‘make your delicious lasagna’. He walked in the kitchen to find his wife already hard at work on the next dish: Henry’s favorite apple turnovers. He leaned against the doorframe and observed his glowing wife. 

 

“Don’t look at me like that.” She whined before putting more flour on the dough. 

 

“Like what?” David pushed himself from the door and took the few steps separating him from Regina. He planted a kiss on her lips before hugging her side. 

 

“Like I’m beautiful.”

 

“You are gorgeous, baby.” David placed his hand on Regina’s belly and received a content kick in response. 

 

“I’m a cow!” She growled. “A very pink cow.”

 

David chuckled slightly. To her utter despair, Regina had outgrown her last black maternity shirts and had been forced to wear the only remaining color. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why all late-term maternity clothes had to be pink or blue but he liked the color on Regina. Not that he would ever admit it aloud but it made her softer, much like the other added curves courtesy of her pregnancy. “You’re perfect.” He whispered to her. “And you do look cute in pink.”

 

Regina glared at him. “I’m not cute!”

 

David laughed heartily. “You underestimate your charm.” David cupped her cheek. “You’re glowing Regina. And you’re absolutely gorgeous.” Regina sank into him and placed her hand on top of his. David kissed her forehead and held her close, knowing that these rare, peaceful moments would soon be over. 

 

“MOM!” Henry yelled from the top of the staircase. “Where is the shampoo?” 

 

David chuckled; apparently, the moments were already over. “I’ll go.” He turned around to check the timer on the oven: twenty minutes. “And you’re not taking the lasagna out of the oven by yourself.”

 

“I’m not helpless.” Regina retorted.

 

David rolled his eyes. “Please? Would you let me help you?”

 

Regina pecked his lips. “Yes.” She deeply inhaled his scent. “I just don’t like to be ordered around.”

 

David hugged her tighter. “I know, baby. I’m sorry.”

 

“MOM!”

 

“Well maybe except by Henry…” Regina laughed as David released her. 

 

EC

 

Forty minutes later the family was sitting around the dining table, enjoying Regina’s lasagna. Regina had decorated the house for the holidays and the lights on the Christmas tree gave the room a cheery atmosphere. Brownie moved from one family member to the next, hoping for a bite of the meal.

 

“This is delicious.” Henry managed in-between two mouthful of his favorite dish.

 

Regina smiled. “How was your riding lesson?”

 

Henry swallowed quickly. “Great! Jacob said I can start riding with the upper level in January!” 

 

“Henry, that’s fantastic!” Regina’s heart filled with pride, prompting a small smile to appear on David’s lips. “How is Sirocco? And Sandshine?” She hadn’t been able to go to the stables in the past month.

 

“Sirocco’s been great!” Henry answered eagerly. “We won the last jumping contest in the group. But I think she misses you.”

 

“So does Sandshine. I’ve been trying to longe him today but he had no intention of obeying me.” David swallowed the last of his lasagna before helping himself with a second serving.

 

“He’ll need more serious training soon.” Regina mused.

 

“And I’ll be more than happy to pass the torch on to you.” David took Regina’s hand. The Queen smiled softly, unsure whether she’ll be able to train Sandshine herself with Olivia on the way. 

 

“I hope you two have left some room for dessert?” Regina announced, redirecting the conversation towards safer territory. 

 

“Dessert?” Henry’s eyes widened in anticipation.

 

“Apple turnovers.”

 

“Thanks, Mom!” Henry jumped to his feet to hug his mother.

 

Regina laughed in her son’s arms. “Maybe I can make some hot chocolate to go with them and we can watch a movie while we eat?”

 

“Yeah?” Henry asked, not believing his ears. Regina never allowed him to have dessert in front of the TV.

 

“Really.” The brunette confirmed, happy to see her son this excited. 

 

“What do you want to watch?” Henry looked in-between his mother and grandfather.

 

“How about you pick the movie while David and I clean up and make the hot cocoas?” Regina offered.

 

“Cool!” The kid didn’t have to be told twice. He ran to the living room, followed closely by the fluffy white dog who was still hoping for some lasagna. Regina laughed at her son before slowly rising to her feet. 

 

David helped her with cleaning the table while Regina worked on the hot chocolates. “Lasagna, apple turnovers, and hot chocolate in front of a movie...” He started as he was bringing the last of the dirty dishes to the kitchen. “Not that I’m complaining but it’s very unlike you.”

 

Regina looked at her husband over her shoulder. “I overdid it, didn’t I?” 

 

David shrugged. “What’s on that beautiful mind of yours?” He rubbed her back as she whisked the chocolate into the boiling milk. 

 

“I don’t want Henry to feel left out. This is probably the last time I’ll be able to spend time with only him in the next few months and I just wanted to do something special.” Regina turned off the heat and faced David. “I know it’s stupid but I don’t want him to feel like I’m replacing him with Olivia.”

 

“It’s not stupid and you’re not replacing him. He knows that. Henry’s always wanted a big family and he’s excited about being a big brother.” David reassured. 

 

“Do you think he’ll understand that I can’t go to the stables to see him ride in January? Or that I may not be the one training Sandshine with him like I promised?”

 

“Regina, we’re having a baby. We’re not disappearing from the surface of the Earth. You’ll get to do this with him. Remember that you’re not doing this on your own this time around?”

 

Regina smiled at her husband. “I know but there is something I have that you don’t.” Upon seeing the confusion on David’s face, Regina clarified. “The food production.” She laughed as soon as David blushed. “Jonas said we should wait at least a month before introducing the bottle.”

 

David nodded. “Sorry, babe.” He placed his hand on her rounded belly.

 

“I’m looking forward to it… I mean holding her and…” Regina blushed. 

 

“I know.” David kissed her forehead tenderly. “She’s lucky to have you.”

 

“To have the two of us.” Regina corrected. 

 

“MOM! GRAMPS! ARE YOU READY?” Henry called from the living room.

 

Regina shook her head with a soft chuckle. “I raised a monster.”

 

“You raised a perfectly well-adjusted teenager.” David grabbed three mugs from the cupboard before wrapping up the lasagna. As he was doing so, he noticed the portion Regina had set aside for Brownie. “And a very spoiled dog.”

 

“He’s been better lately about not chewing on my shoes.” Regina excused her soft spot for the dog.

 

“Of course, honey.” David answered sarcastically. “Coming Henry!” The Prince shouted back. “And send Brownie here!” He didn’t have to pronounce the dog’s name twice. The couple heard the hurried click-click of Brownie’s nails on the floor. The white tornado arrived in the kitchen just on time for his bowl. David barely had enough time to stand up that the lasagna were already gone. David chuckled. “I swear sometimes I even wonder if you’re being fed.”

 

“He has a Charming appetite.” Regina teased as she filled the dishwasher.

 

David smirked. “Well, with another Charming on the way, I’d advise we buy a larger dish for the lasagna.”

 

Regina threw the dish towel at him. “I’m more worried about producing enough milk.” Olivia moved violently, causing Regina to wince.

 

“You’re ok?” David approached his wife, unsure about what to do to stop her pain.

 

“Yeah.” Regina kept her eyes tightly shut, breathing slowly through her nose.

 

“Do you need to lie down?” He had felt the kick too, but the pain was gone before registering fully through their bond.

 

The mayor shook her head. “No, she’s just been really active today and I haven’t really had a break from these stupid Braxton Hicks contractions.”

 

“Regina, Henry will understand if you need to go to bed.” He had felt the contractions before  and he had thought he was going to be split open from the violence of the spasms. 

 

Regina opened her eyes again. “I’m fine, David. But if my water breaks during the movie, I swear it’s because she’d have busted herself out.” She joked in order to release the tense moment. “I want to spend the evening with the two of you.” The argument was interrupted by a beep from the oven, signaling that the apple turnovers were ready. 

 

Before Regina could do it herself, David took the desserts out of the oven and placed the rack to cool on top of the stove. “One more of these kicks and we’re calling Jonas.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes. “She’s been kicking me for the last month or so. Besides, last time you cried wolf, I ended up hooked up on machines for a day. So no. We’re not calling Jonas.”

 

David sighed. He remembered the incident all too well. Regina’s Braxton Hicks contractions had just started and even though she had been adamant that she wasn’t going into early labor, David had driven her to the hospital. Given her history, Jonas hadn’t been willing to take any chances and had admitted her. So instead of waiting out these contractions in a warm bath or on her soft bed with her favorite body pillow, Regina had been confined to a hospital bed, with the incessant beeping of the monitors. After that day, David had promised Regina that she would be the one in charge of calling Jonas or going to the hospital if need arose. “Fine. But would you at least go lie down in the living room and let me get dessert ready?”

 

Regina couldn’t suppress a laugh at David’s pleading tone. Truth be told she was tired and Olivia had been overactive all day. Not that she had been a quiet baby by any means but in the last few days, she had often tested her mother’s stretching abilities not to mention the resilience of Regina’s vital organs. “There is ice cream in the fridge to go with the turnovers.” She conceded before joining Henry in the living room.

 

David placed the cups of hot chocolate on a tray and the apple turnovers on dessert plates. He laughed when he saw the chocolate ice cream next to the vanilla in the freezer: he wouldn’t be surprised that Regina would start producing chocolate milk. He grabbed the two tubs and served a scoop of each flavor alongside the pastry. Balancing the tray with some difficulty, David joined his family for the movie. 

 

EC

 

Regina woke up from a sharp pain in her abdomen that propagated through her lower back. She bit hard on her lip to suppress a moan, afraid to wake her husband up from his much needed sleep. With the threat of the talisman over their heads, he had been pulling double duty at the station and had spent most of his free time taking care of Henry and taking magic lessons.

 

Regina looked up at him lovingly and ran her fingers over his cheek. “I love you.” She whispered to him. “I know we’ve known each other for a long time. But the first time I really saw you for who you were, you were holding my heart protectively. You were trying to take away my pain. And you did. Since that day, my life’s taken a new direction, one filled with happiness. Your presence, the smallest of your touches and all the evidence of love that you’ve shown me are what make every day with you as magical as the first one.” 

 

As another contraction hit her, Regina clenched her teeth and breathed out slowly through the pain. Once she recovered, Regina glanced at the clock: 2:02am. She looked up at David, deciding to give him more time. “I love everything about you.” She continued softly. “Your eyes, your lips, your smile, your laughter. Beyond your physical beauty, your inner one shines brightly. Although I never thought it possible, I fell in love with you. And every day I spend with you, I love you even more deeply. You are my partner, the other half of my soul. And there is no one I’d rather embark on this journey. In a few hours, a new page of our story will be turned. With you at my side, I am not afraid.” Regina yelped as another contraction hit her.

 

David’s eyes shot open as he felt the pain radiating in his lower abdomen. “Regina!” He called out as the contraction passed. “Are you…”   
  


“In labor.” Regina finished for him. 

 

“How long?” David sat up on the bed, much to the brunette’s chagrin. 

 

“I don’t really know. My contractions are coming every 10 minutes or so.”

 

David closed his eyes, recalling the advice from the birthing class. “I’m going to call Jonas and see when he wants you to come in. In the meantime, try to relax. Ella said a bath could help.”

 

Regina shook her head. “I’m ok. I just want to wait here as long as possible.”

 

“I know, baby.” David kissed her forehead before slipping out of the bed in search of his cell phone. As he dialed the hospital number with shaky hands, he looked at Regina talking to their child. In a few hours, he’d get to hold his baby girl in his arms and he didn’t know if he was more terrified or excited at the prospect. 

 

EC

 

David was rubbing Regina’s back soothingly, letting their magic take away her pain. Jonas had allowed Regina to stay home for a few more hours while they were getting ready at the hospital. She gripped his arm tightly as another contraction came. David concentrated on letting the magic flow between them as he felt the pain ebb away once more. 

 

It was a strange sensation to say the least. He could feel “his” uterus contract even though this particular organ wasn’t part of his anatomy. “Honey.” He whispered to her.

 

“I know.” She squeezed her eyes shut. She had promised Jonas she would head to the hospital as soon as her contractions were coming five minutes apart.

 

“I’m going to wake Henry up and we’re going to head over.” He kissed the crown of her head. “Are you going to be ok for a couple of minutes?”

 

Regina nodded quickly. “You need to call Emma and Neal.”

 

“I know, babe.” David slipped from underneath Regina and helped her settle on her body pillow before heading towards Henry’s room. 

 

The teenager was sprawled out on his stomach, oblivious to what had been transpiring for the last four hours. “Henry?” David called out while shaking his grandson gently. 

 

“Too early.” Henry grumbled, burying his face into his pillow. Brownie lifted his head from underneath the cover, eager for an early breakfast. 

 

“Your mom is in labor. We have to go, buddy!”

 

The announcement had the same effect as a bucket of cold water. Henry sat up on the bed, wide awake. “Olivia is coming?”

 

David nodded. “And you need to help me.” 

 

The teenager nodded, eager to make this as easy on his family as possible. “What can I do?”

 

David smiled at his grandson. “I need you to call your mom and dad so they can meet us at the hospital. I also need you to load the car with the two bags in the nursery while I help your mom. And don’t forget to feed Brownie and let him out. I’ll ask Red if she can check up on him in the afternoon.” David added quickly.

 

Henry nodded as he got out of bed. “Is Mom ok?”

 

David winced when he felt the next contraction. “Yeah…” He answered slightly out-of-breath. “She is ok, Henry. But we need to get her to Jonas.”

 

The teenager rushed towards his closet. “How long until the baby is here?”

 

David chuckled. “It’s going to be a little while longer.” The Prince watched in amusement as Henry started going through his closet to find the best outfit to meet his little sister. “Although we do need to hurry and get your mom to the hospital soon.” 

 

“David?” Henry called out as the Prince was about to leave his room. “Do you think Olivia has magic?”

 

David sighed. He knew that Henry was bothered by the fact that he wasn’t magical and that somehow, it made him less of Regina’s son. “Henry, you possess the strongest magic.”

 

“I don’t have magic.” The kid retorted.

 

“You have the heart of the Truest Believer. You believed in Emma and broke the curse. But most importantly, you believed in your mom when all of us were ready to put her in jail and throw away the key. You saw the true Regina behind the mask of the Evil Queen. And that, Henry, makes you very special.” Henry smiled at David then. “Now, get ready!” David urged, feeling another contraction coming. The pain was duller somehow and he knew that Regina was shielding him from her pain.

 

After leaving Henry’s room, David hurried back to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Regina had her back to him, gripping her body pillow with all her might. He rubbed her back soothingly, sending some healing magic through their bond. Regina moaned at the relief and relaxed on the bed. “Why are you trying to alter our bond?” David admonished.

 

“Because I need you to help me down the stairs and drive to the hospital safely.” Regina repositioned herself so she could look at David. The Prince kissed her temple affectionately. “You have about four minutes to get ready before the next contraction, Charming! And I am NOT wearing pink.”

 

David chuckled but obeyed the order. “As her majesty wishes.” He moved his hand to Regina’s abdomen, sending more of the comforting magic. “I’ll be right back.” He added more seriously before heading to the walk-in closet. 

 

He changed rapidly into his beloved jeans and a t-shirt before picking a pair of yoga pants and a black top for Regina. When he got back to the bedroom, Regina was gripping her pillow tightly, in the midst of another contraction. He held her hand until the pain subsided before helping her into the outfit he had picked for her. “Want me to carry you?” He offered.

 

Regina seemed to weigh in her options. On the one hand, being carried wouldn’t be comfortable. On the other hand, she didn’t think she had the strength to make it down the stairs. The mayor nodded quickly. “Just don’t drop me.”

 

David gently lifted her up in his arms and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “No chance of that.” Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled against him. David slowly exited their bedroom and headed downstairs where Henry was waiting for them with coats and boots ready. 

 

“I don’t want Mom to get cold.”

 

“Thanks, buddy.” Henry wrapped Regina’s coat around her as best he could. The mayor smiled warmly at her little prince. She took his hand and gave it a light squeeze, emotions tightening up her throat.

 

“We’ve got you, mom.” Henry kissed his mother’s cheek.

 

“I love you, Henry.” The brunette finally replied.

 

Still holding Regina, David managed to finish getting ready. As he was carrying her to the car, another contraction hit her. She tightened her grip on David, digging her nails into his neck. The Prince felt helpless to help her: he wasn’t skilled enough to use magic while carrying Regina or driving. “Breathe, baby.”

 

Regina bit back her sharp response; she knew that David was just trying to help her and their baby girl. “Hurry.” She whispered to him. The sooner they would get to the hospital, the sooner he would be able to magically help her.

 

After making sure that Regina would be comfortable for the trip, David did a quick, last check to make sure they had everything while Henry climbed into the back of the vehicle and reached for his mother’s hand. 

 

EC

 

David was surprised to find Sarah, Jonas, Emma, and Neal waiting for them outside with a wheelchair. As soon as he parked in front of the group, Sarah opened the door and helped Regina into the wheelchair while Neal hurried toward the driver’s seat. “Go with Regina. I’ll take care of the car.” The man offered.

 

David immediately jumped out of the vehicle with the engine still running to be with his wife. Regina gripped his hand tightly as she felt another contraction. She screamed as her water broke, causing the little control she had over her own magic to slip. David felt the sharp pain through his lower back and abdomen and screamed with her, kneeling on the ground. 

 

Emma and Sarah exchanged a somewhat amused look at the situation: David may be the only man who would ever go through labor pain. “Let’s get them inside.” Jonas ordered for another wheelchair before turning his attention back to Regina. “How long?”

 

“About six hours.” She tried to breathe evenly. 

 

“How often are your contractions coming?”

 

“I… I don’t know. We started getting ready when they were coming every five minutes but they seem closer together now.”

 

Jonas nodded as a nurse brought the requested wheelchair. They placed David in it and wheeled the couple side by side into the hospital. David reached for Regina’s hand, giving her a reassuring smile. “I can help.” He promised. 

 

“We got a room ready.” Sarah placed her hand on Regina’s shoulder. “One that should accommodate your unique situation.” Before Regina could ask for clarification, they were wheeled into their room with two beds that had been pushed close together, with a small bassinet on the side.  

 

Regina squeezed David’s hand and smiled up at Sarah. “Thank you.”

 

Jonas was lowering the railings on the bed, getting it ready for Regina. “I have to admit that I’ve never delivered a baby with both parents going through labor at the same time.” He smiled at David. “I mean, you don’t even have the parts! It’s fascinating.”

 

As David felt the next contraction approaching, he found nothing fascinating about the subject. Regina and David squeezed each other’s hand tightly as the pain peaked in intensity. Jonas and Sarah looked at the couple incredulously. “Do… do you need an epidural?” He asked Regina. “Do you both need one?” He added, unsure on how to proceed. 

 

Regina shook her head no. “We just need to be with each other. David can help with the pain.” She looked at her husband with a smile before turning her attention back to Jonas. “Thank you for making the special arrangements.”

 

“Of course.” The doctor helped Regina out of the wheelchair and into the bed. David climbed onto his side and opened his arms to Regina. The mayor snuggled into his chest, directing their magic to help with the various pains and aches. Jonas and Sarah looked the couple in awe: the Prince’s hand was glowing with magic and they were both relaxed on the bed, any traces of discomfort invisible from their relaxed features. They gave the couple another couple of minutes before Sarah gently placed her hand on Regina’s shoulder. “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes.” She whispered to the woman she considered a daughter. “And would you let Jonas see how far along you are?” Regina groaned but nodded slowly.

 

EC

 

“How much longer?” Henry was pacing the waiting area where half of Storybrooke had gathered to wait for the birth of their princess. 

 

Emma chuckled. “I don’t know, Henry. But labor can take a while.” She looked at the clock: almost 1pm. She thanked Red for the coffee she and Granny were passing among the group and looked up at Neal. The man had his eyes closed, probably catching up on some sleep after their night had been cut short by Henry’s alarmed phone call. She shook her head: only men could sleep in the waiting area of a maternity ward.

 

“Henry, why don’t you sit down before you wear out the floor?” Archie offered.

 

“I hope that Mom’s ok.”

 

“I’m sure she is, kid.” Emma smiled at her son. “She has the best doctors catering to her every need.”

 

“Olivia is a princess.” Grumpy grumbled. “Of course, she’s making us all wait to meet her!” His five brothers nodded in agreement at the statement.

 

When Sarah entered the waiting area, the nurse was genuinely surprised by the size of the growing crowd. “How is Mom?” Henry ran towards the nurse. “Is she ok?”

 

Sarah placed her hand on Henry’s shoulder. “She is fine. It shouldn’t be long now.”

 

“You said that two hours ago.” Henry whined.

 

The nurse suppressed a chuckle. “It takes a while to bring a new life into this world! All things considered, this is a fairly fast labor.” Henry rolled his eyes but didn’t comment on the nurse’s definition of fast. 

 

“Would you like some coffee or something to eat?” Granny offered, pointing towards Jacob manning the makeshift food stand in the back of the room.

 

Sarah shook her head. “Thank you. I just came here to tell you that both mother and child are doing well… and so is the father.” The nurse couldn’t stop an amused smile from gracing her lips. 

 

Emma buried her face in her hands at the remark: she had heard about sympathy pain before and had dismissed them for men’s need to be the center of attention. But in the case of her father, they took a whole new meaning. David was genuinely going through labor, experiencing the intensity of each contraction. “Is he going to be able to help Regina through the last phase?”

She asked Sarah.

 

The nurse shrugged. “So far their magic is working as well as any epidural I’ve seen.”

 

Emma wetted her lips as she stood up. “I mean, is he actually going to feel the baby descending through the birth canal?” She whispered so only the nurse could hear her.

 

“Jonas and Viktor are already finding this fascinating. I’m sure they’ll ask David once this is all over.” Sarah informed Emma. “In case you’re curious but don’t want to ask directly.” She winked at the blushing sheriff. “I should get back on my round. I’ll be back once I have an update on how your father and Regina are coming along.”

 

“Thanks, Sarah.”

 

“I’m happy for them.”

 

Emma nodded her understanding. Regina was like a daughter to Sarah and after everything they had been through together, she knew that Sarah couldn’t wait to put this perfect little girl into her mother’s arms. 

 

Sarah spent the next two hours visiting her patients in the surgical ward before making her way back to Regina and David. She found the couple as she had left them, with Regina laying on her side on top of a bare-chested David. The couple looked peaceful, basking in a soft glow emanating from David’s hands. 

 

Sarah approached the bed slowly and rubbed Regina’s back. “How are you feeling, honey?”

 

Regina tightened her grip on David as she felt the next contraction approaching. They were coming close together now, barely giving Regina time to rest in-between. “I think I need to push.” She answered in a small voice, finally opening her eyes to look at the woman who’d been with her through her life as a queen in Leopold’s court, the woman to whom she had confided some of her darkest secrets, the woman who had been the rock young Regina had needed, the woman who was more of a mother to her than Cora could ever be.

 

“Would you let me check?” Sarah asked as she was grabbing exam gloves from the nightstand. Regina nodded and with David’s help, she moved to allow for the exam. Sarah smiled up at Regina. “You’re ready, honey. Let me get Jonas. I know you want to push but can you hold on a little bit longer?” Regina nodded before turning her attention to a beaming David.

 

“She’s coming.” He announced excitingly as he kissed Regina’s temple. “Our little Princess.” Regina squeezed his hand as the next contraction peaked. Although the magic helped, the pain was becoming more intense with each new contraction.

 

Jonas and Viktor rushed into the room followed by Sarah slightly out of breath. Jonas sat on the stool at the foot of the bed and helped Regina into a position that should help her push most effectively. “Regina, on the next contraction, I want you to start pushing.” 


	20. Birth

**Chapter 20: Birth**

_December 16th 2015_

“Regina, on the next contraction, I want you to start pushing.”

Regina pushed with all her strength. “Ahhh!” She screamed in unison with David, to everyone’s surprise.

“You’re… You’re feeling it?” Viktor asked his friend in awe.

“YEAH!” The Prince answered as Regina was pushing one more time. It felt like his insides were being torn apart.

“You’re doing great.” Sarah encouraged Regina, sponging the sweat from her forehead. She turned her attention to the Prince: his teeth were clenched and he was grabbing the railing with all his strength. Taking pity on the man, she also sponged his forehead. “This is truly amazing. You’re actually giving birth.” David rolled his eyes in a similar manner as Regina, prompting a soft chuckle from the nurse.

Regina pushed as she felt the next contraction approaching. “You’re never touching me again!” She yelled at David, who was unable to maintain the healing magic through the amount of pain she was currently experiencing.

“I have no intentions to ever have sex with you again!” He yelled back to the astonishment of everyone in the room.

EC

“Regina’s been pushing for over an hour already.” Belle whispered her concern to Emma.

The blonde looked at the clock in the waiting area and nodded. She remembered from her own birthing classes that the pushing phase could take over two hours for first-time mothers. “I’m sure that they are all fine. Viktor, Jonas, and Sarah are with them.” She answered with more confidence than she felt. Belle rubbed Emma’s arm in understanding before going back to help Red and Granny with the coffee and food.

In the corner, Gold had witnessed the exchange. He knew that Emma was worried for her family but he needed to talk to her. Her family wouldn’t be safe until they put Mendell and his band behind bars. He slowly approached Emma. “We need to talk.” He whispered to her.

Emma wasn’t surprised by the poor timing and couldn’t help but wonder if Gold’s lack of tact was due to him being the Dark One or a remnant of the man he once was. “Let’s go outside. I don’t want Henry to overhear us.” She looked at her son, sitting in-between Archie and Jacob, pointing to the new storybook he had been making for his little sister.

Gold nodded before exiting the waiting area, followed by Emma. Once they reached the end of the corridor, Emma was the first to talk. “What have you found?”

“It’s rather what I didn’t that’s interesting.” Emma rolled her eyes; she was losing patience with the riddles. “See, magic can’t be transferred easily.” Gold continued, ignoring the Savior’s attitude. He couldn’t fathom how someone born with such a high capacity for magic had so little interest in its properties. “So moving the magic from the talisman to another recipient would be risky.”

Emma frowned. She remembered having this discussion before when Gold had transferred some of his own magic to Regina. “So whoever the recipient is, he would have to be compatible with his victims!” Emma said excitedly. If she could find what the victims had in common, they may be able to identify Mendel’s mysterious employer.

Gold raised his hand to stop Emma’s enthusiasm. “That’s what I thought too. So I looked into the magic being transferred. See, the color of one’s magic reveals a lot about the practitioner.”

“Regina’s used to be purple but now it’s more lilac.” Emma paused. “And the magic for each of the practitioners on the videos had a different color.”

Gold nodded. “Color alone is not the only sign of compatibility. But I would have expected to see a certain pattern, with maybe one or two oddballs. Which means that the talisman itself could change the nature of magic.”

“Did you find anything to support that theory?”

“That’s the thing, Miss Swan. I couldn’t find anything about the talisman in any of the books I own.” Emma shook her head, not understanding the point. Surely, there were other magical books that Gold wasn’t aware of. The man cocked his head in annoyance. “I mean no mention at all!”

“Regina said she did some research in her vault but couldn’t find anything either. She said that no magical beings would be foolish enough to study it.”

Gold nodded. “The talisman hadn’t been seen in ages. I personally thought it destroyed, long before your father did.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I think the person who sold the talisman to your parents had been waiting a long time for the opportunity to take the Queen’s magic.”

Emma gasped in shock. “You said you’ve never seen the talisman in your lifetime… and you’re... what... 400 years old! Which means that…”

“... whoever had the original talisman in their possession predates my ascension as the Dark One. Rare but possible.” Gold nodded toward the waiting area. “Neal.”

Emma closed her eyes. She had asked Neal several times how he could have survived for 400 years but he had only given her a vague answer. “Do you know where Neal could have spent years without aging?” She turned around to face the waiting area, her back now to Gold.

“I have an idea.” Gold answered cryptically between clenched teeth. He just hoped he was wrong. “No.” He enunciated for Emma’s benefit. He wasn’t ready to share his hunch yet. The time would come but he would be the one to fight this particular demon. His demon.

“Whoever this person is, he or she would have had years to study the talisman. To know exactly how to replicate it. And how to transfer magic from it.” Emma mused.

“He, Miss Swan.” Rumple murmured to himself low enough so that Emma couldn’t hear him. “He.”

EC

“I can’t do this!” Regina screamed as she pushed on her contraction before relaxing against David. “I’m too tired.” She cried out.

Jonas exchanged a quick look with Whale. Regina had been pushing for two hours and was completely exhausted. Both doctors had broached the subject of a C-section but with the magical link between Regina and David, they didn’t know if the procedure was safe. “Regina, just take a break from pushing on the next few contractions.” Jonas encouraged her. “You’re almost there.”

Regina was crying in pain and exhaustion. She could feel David’s own tiredness through their bond, adding to her feeling of hopelessness. What if she wasn’t able to deliver their baby? How long could she be pushing before it would affect her baby? “Regina, you’re doing amazing.” Sarah reassured her. “Olivia is going to be here in no time.” Regina and David screamed through the next contraction but Regina didn’t try to push.

“Sarah is right.” David whispered to her. “You’re doing great.”

Regina looked up at David. She could see the pain in his eyes from the intensity of her contractions and all she felt was love. David had never asked her to find a way to separate them for the labor. He had promised her that he would be with her every step of the way and he was keeping his promise. All she had to do was to keep hers and push their baby girl into this world. With renewed vigor, Regina pushed on the next contraction with all her strength.

“She’s crowning!” Jonas announced after a few more contractions. “Just one big push, Regina and we’ll see the head!” Regina ignored everyone and just concentrated on pushing. After a while, she felt the little body slipped from hers and relaxed against David, utterly exhausted. A gush of air spread through the entire town as a bright light illuminated the hospital.

Jonas lifted Olivia up for her parents to see. The little girl immediately started squirming and screaming as the doctor placed her on her mother’s bare belly. “Ten fingers, ten toes, and one set of healthy lungs.” He joked. Of course, Whale would examine the baby thoroughly but he wanted to give the parents some time with their baby.

Jonas clamped the umbilical cord and handed a pair of scissors to David. “Want to do the honor?” The proud father followed the doctor’s directions as his baby girl fussed from the bright lights and loud sounds now surrounding her.

Sarah placed towels on top of Olivia and put a hat on to keep the baby warm. Olivia quieted as soon as her parents started talking to her soothingly. She looked like a mini version of Regina: dark hair, small nose, and thin lips. “She is beautiful.” David caressed his daughter's cheek with his index finger, prompting the newborn to scrunch her nose up. “Just like her mother.” He added not only referencing her looks but also her mannerisms.

When Oliva opened her eyes to take her first peek at the world, Regina’s smile widened: those were all David’s and Olivia was looking at her mother with the same intensity as her father always did. “I think that’s all you.” Regina said to her husband. “She has your eyes.” The same eyes that looked at her with love and trust.

David placed his forehead on Regina’s temple and just smiled. Words couldn’t begin to convey the joy and pride he felt in this very instant as he was looking at his daughter. The infant cooed in response, feeling the magic she’d grown accustomed to in her mother’s womb. Regina gently extended the magic toward her daughter.

Jonas and Sarah exchanged a small smile. They had never thought that this day would come: Regina was holding a perfectly healthy baby girl, surrounded by love. The nurse turned her attention back to the small family as Jonas prepared himself for delivering the placenta. “Do you want to try to feed her?” She asked Regina. Newborns were generally more alert and receptive a few moments after birth and the nurse wanted to make sure the baby would receive her mother’s nutrients.

Regina nodded quickly and followed Sarah’s instructions. Olivia immediately latched onto her mother’s breast, enjoying her first meal. “Definitely a Charming!” She joked as Olivia fed greedily.

EC

The waiting room erupted in cheers as the gush of magic swept through the corridors of the hospital. “Welcome to the world, Olivia!” Emma whispered to herself as she hugged her son.

“Can we see Mom?” Henry asked.

“In a few minutes, kid!” Emma smiled. She remembered Henry’s birth: how she had refused to even looked at her son in fear that she would change her mind if she did. She had convinced herself that she was giving him his best chance. She had been a kid herself then, not ready to take on the responsibility of a newborn. She had also been in prison with a few more months on her sentence to serve. A baby’s place wasn’t behind bars.

In the following years, Emma had often wondered what had happened to her son but she had never tried to find him. She hadn’t wanted to learn that her son had suffered the same fate as she had when going through the system. She had been a coward and today she couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if she had held her son in her arms as Regina was surely holding her daughter now.

Emma jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. “There is no point in living with regrets.” Neal whispered to her. “Henry is happy. He has a family.”

Emma looked up at him. “We have a family.” She corrected as she encircled Neal’s waist with her right arm. “One big, loving family.”

Whale entered the waiting area half an hour later with a bright smile on his face. “Mother and child… and father,” he added with a frown, “are doing well. Olivia is a healthy 7lbs, 2oz baby.” Another round of loud cheering followed the doctor’s announcement.

“Can I see Mom?” Henry looked up at Whale expectantly.

The doctor smiled. “I was coming to get you, Emma, and Neal. Ready to meet your little sister?” The boy nodded quickly, already rushing in the direction the doctor had come from.

“Mom!” Henry ran the last few steps that separated him from his mother.

“Henry!” Regina looked up from her baby girl toward her little Prince, who was already climbing on the large bed. Regina repositioned her daughter to make room for Henry and wrapped her arm around his shoulder before planting a kiss on his temple. “My little Prince.” She whispered. “I wanted to thank you for helping David and I this morning.”

But Henry wasn’t listening, his attention has already refocused toward his little sister asleep in his mother’s arms. “Olivia, meet your big brother Henry.” David said while caressing the infant’s head. “Henry, this is Olivia.”

Henry just stared at his sister. He had imagined this moment before: of course, he had asked his mother about having more siblings when he was younger, when he didn’t know he had been adopted. As he grew older, he’d even resented Regina for not having a daddy that would give him the siblings he had wanted. It wasn’t until he turned seven that Regina had told him that she couldn’t have any more children. He had been disappointed but had never pressed her further after that.

“Do you want to hold her?” Regina asked her son softly, still afraid of Henry’s reaction at not being an only child anymore. Henry nodded quickly and Regina helped him sit up next to her before transferring the baby into her brother’s arms. “You need to make sure that you hold her head… just like this.” Regina observed her children for a few moments before turning her attention to the conversation next to her.

“How are you feeling?” Emma asked as soon as Regina’s eyes settled on her.

“Tired. Happy. Nervous. Excited. Sacred.” The brunette admitted.

Emma was taken aback by the confession. Regina was a very private person and it was usually near impossible to get her to open up about anything, least alone her feelings. “You just gave birth.” Emma answered awkwardly while exchanging a glance with her father. Unlike Regina, the man was usually wearing his emotions on his sleeve but tonight, he seemed withdrawn, much like Regina usually was.

Putting the odd behavior aside to the back of her mind, Emma leaned toward her son holding his little sister. Their little sister, Emma corrected. She was beautiful and although at first glance she looked like Regina’s little clone, Emma noticed some of her father’s features in the newborn. “She is beautiful.”

Olivia scrunched up her nose and settled herself more comfortably in her brother’s arms. She could still feel the powerful magic from her parents, signaling to her that everything was well in the world. “Can you still feel her?” Emma asked Regina. “Through magic?”

The brunette nodded quickly before exchanging a worried glance toward her husband. Emma caught it but decided not to press the subject further. At least for now. Emma took her little sister from her son and held her close. The baby didn’t fuss about being moved around, perfectly content to just be held. “Hello, beautiful.” Emma greeted the newborn.

The family was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. “Sorry to interrupt.” Sarah walked inside the room. “But I have a room full of people waiting to meet their new Princess. That is if you’re up to it?” She added quickly.

Regina smiled and nodded her approval. She was tired but she knew sleep wouldn’t come. She wanted to spend every hour with her child, the little miracle she’d given up on so many years ago.

Soon the room was filled with people Regina had considered enemies for most of her life; each here to wish their Princess happiness. As the focus of attention switched from the parents to the child who was being passed from arms to arms, Regina turned in David’s embrace so her face was buried in his neck. “You can feel it too?” She murmured against his skin.

The Prince nodded. Their bond deepened the moment Olivia had been born. Although he had grown accustomed to feeling Regina’s emotions at all times, this was different: he could no longer tell the difference between him and Regina. He knew he should be scared but he felt a strange calmness and his mind told him it wasn’t his own. David held Regina tighter against him and kissed the top of her head.

“I don’t know if it’s the hormones and if it will be permanent.” The brunette continued. “I don’t know if Olivia needs it… David, I don’t know what will happen to us.”

David closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I trust you, honey. I trust our magic.”

“Regina?”

The brunette jumped. “Blue?” Her voice trembled slightly. The fairy raised her wand, which was glowing with magic. She had gotten the call; Olivia would forever be protected by her fairy godmother. Regina let out a breath of relief: she had never been assigned a fairy godmother. The dark path ahead of her had been foretold. She had been deemed unredeemable from birth. Although Regina had proven the fairies wrong, Olivia came from the same line of dark witches, one that couldn’t receive a fairy godmother. But Regina’s redemption saved her child from the fate of facing the world alone. Blue would always be with Olivia.

David looked back and forth between his wife and the fairy, not understanding why his wife seemed so relieved that Blue would be protecting their child. After all, didn’t all children have a fairy godmother? Besides, Blue had given Regina a pendant that would protect Olivia.

Regina looked up toward David. “She has no darkness in her, David. Otherwise, Blue wouldn’t be here. Her future is filled with light. She won’t have to fight the darkness like I did.” The new mother didn’t notice the tears running down her cheeks until her husband wiped them away.

“You are good.” David cupped her cheeks. “You just got a little lost…”

Regina chuckled. “Just a little?”

David planted a soft kiss on her lips. “Just a little.” He whispered to her. “But you found your way back.”

Olivia cried out in Archie’s arms. “I think someone is getting tired.” Sarah said as she took the newborn from the psychiatrist's arms. “And I think her parents are also ready to get some rest.” She placed Olivia in her mother’s arms.

The crowd filed out of the room, leaving only Henry, Emma, Neal, Sarah, and Jonas behind. “We’ll stop by the mansion to get Brownie.” Emma began. “Anything else you’d like from the house?”

Regina shook her head. “Thanks Emma, but we have everything.” She turned her attention back to the sleeping baby in her arms. She still couldn’t believe her eyes. She was holding a healthy little girl, her healthy little girl.

“Get some rest.” Emma smiled at her father and stepmother. “And ask us for any help you need.”

“Thanks, Emma.” Charming smiled tiredly. He was ready for a good night sleep… or at least, wishing for one. “Thanks for coming to the hospital so quickly.” He looked at Neal with gratitude.

After another round of goodbyes, Emma, Neal, and Henry left the new parents’ room, utterly exhausted themselves by the day’s events. Once the family was gone, Jonas turned his attention to Regina. “How are you feeling?” He asked her. “Would you let me examine you?”

Regina shook her head. “David healed me.” David felt the fear gripping Regina, one he had never felt before. Had she always been afraid of Jonas? Was she afraid of him too and just forcing herself to quiet her mind?

To his credit, Jonas didn’t insist. “How about you get some rest while this little one sleeps?” The doctor smiled at the infant.

“I can take her up to the nursery so you two can get some sleep.” Sarah offered but Regina shook her head. She had no intention of being separated from her newborn daughter. “Call me if you need anything.” Sarah gently transferred Olivia from her mother’s arms to the crib next to her parents’ bed. “And don’t try to get up on your own.” She said in a firmer tone, looking at David directly to make sure he would at least follow her orders.

Regina didn’t respond. She was already half asleep in David’s arms. Sarah rearranged the blanket around the couple before leaving the room with Jonas. David watched Regina sleep peacefully. “I love you.” He whispered to her. “You’re my soulmate, Regina. My True Love. I will always choose you.” He kissed her temple. “Never doubt that.” He tightened his embrace around his wife and with one last look at their beautiful baby, David fell into a peaceful slumber.

EC

The gush of air swept through the warehouse where he had been hiding for the better part of the year. “It’s time.” He announced.

“Time for what?” Greg asked surly. He was losing patience with his employer’s plans. Why did they have to wait for Regina to give birth to destroy magic? Surely, it would have been better to destroy both of them at the same time.

“Time to collect my dues.” The shadow Greg had grown accustomed to suddenly stepped into the light and the man couldn’t suppress a gasp at the youthful appearance of his employer.

“You…” He began. “You’re just a boy! How?” His thoughts jumbled together. How could his employer be a simple teenager? He’d known him since he’d been a teenager himself! Greg already knew the answer to all his questions but wasn’t ready to admit it: magic. The man had magic. And he wasn’t intent on destroying it. Rather, his employer was using it and he needed more. Greg had been duped but he knew that there was no turning back now.

“Doesn’t matter.” The boy responded. “It’s time for me to collect what should have been rightfully mine ages ago. Regina was gifted something she can’t comprehend; something I need.” His eyes narrowed. “It’s time for her to give it to its rightful owner.”

“And what makes you so sure that you can defeat Regina?” Greg looked at the boy with contempt. Although he wanted Regina dead, he also wanted her to defeat the man who had betrayed him.

“Because Peter Pan never fails!” The boy smirked before returning to the shadows. 


	21. Christmas

#  Chapter 21: Christmas

 

_ December 25th 2015 _

 

David was looking at his daughter, who had come early to prepare Christmas brunch for the family. Regina and Olivia were still sleeping upstairs and he was grateful to Emma to give them the much needed rest. Of course, Regina had insisted on cooking breakfast and although Emma hadn’t argued with the brunette, she had made plans to be the one doing most of the work. 

 

Leaning against the island, David was nursing a cup of coffee while Emma was preparing the pancake batter. “Penny for your thoughts?” She asked.

 

David looked up at his daughter. “Greg.”

 

Emma stopped with her task, leaving the whisk in the bowl as she cleaned her hands on her apron. “We won’t let anything happen to Regina or Olivia.”

 

David gave his daughter a soft smile. “What if Rumple is right? What if whoever Greg’s employer is had known about Regina for hundreds of years?”

 

“Rumple doesn’t think it’s that simple. He probably knew about the magic but not who would wield it.”

 

“That’s just it, Emma! Back in the Enchanted Forest, Regina’s magic was as dark as they came! She didn’t have access to that primordial magic Blue and Rumple are so fascinated about! If I had succeeded then, the talisman would have been full of dark magic!”

 

Emma chewed the inside of her cheek. She had already come to the same conclusion: although the man knew Regina was the vessel, he had no idea about where her powers came from. “There is one thing about Regina that has always been different from anyone else who’s using black magic.”

 

“Her ability to love.” David whispered.

 

Emma nodded. “Maybe that’s what he sensed.”

 

The two were interrupted by the front door opening, followed by hurried steps and the click-clack of Brownie’s claws on the floor. “How many gifts did Regina buy?” Emma asked in amusement. Henry and Neal had spent the last thirty minutes moving bags of gifts from their hiding place in the garage to the tree.

 

David chuckled. “Let’s just say that Regina might bankrupt Amazon over the free shipping deal that came with the membership.” He took a gulp of his black coffee before heading toward the living room. “Need some help?” He asked.

 

“NO!” Henry and Neal yelled in unison.

 

David was taken aback by their reaction. “Ok, then…” He said, bringing his hands up in the air and taking a few steps backwards.

 

“Can you organize the presents?” Henry asked, “Before Mom wakes?”

 

David smiled at his grandson. “I’m afraid you’re too late.” He could feel Regina wake through their bond.

 

“Then you need to keep her upstairs while we finish!” The kid pushed his grandfather toward the staircase. 

 

David complied, laughing all the way to the second floor. His laughter fell into a soft smile when he entered his bedroom. Regina was propped up against pillows, feeding their daughter. The look of pure adoration on her face made his heart melt. “Merry Christmas,” she greeted, her eyes never leaving her newborn daughter who was suckling avidly on her right breast. 

 

David climbed onto the bed to lie down on his side next to Regina. “Merry Christmas,” he wished in return. He caressed his daughter’s hand with his index finger before putting his head on Regina’s bare left shoulder. “Good morning, little one.” He said softly, mesmerized by the tiny baby Regina was holding to her breast. Everything his daughter did was a source of amazement. 

 

“Someone’s hungry this morning.” Regina spoke softly to her daughter. “With all that food, you’re going to let mommy prepare brunch for the rest of the family.” David chuckled at the statement, prompting Regina to finally look at her husband. “What?” She asked upon seeing the amused gleam in his eyes. She recognized it all too well: Henry had the same when he was up to something.

 

David shrugged. “Brunch is almost ready. Emma took care of it.”

 

Regina cocked her head in feigned annoyance. “I told all of you I was going to prepare it.”

 

“And we decided on an early Christmas gift: a couple more hours of sleep.”

 

“What time is it?” Regina asked with a frown. Olivia had woken her up and in her haste to assess her baby’s needs, the new mother hadn’t even spared a glance at the alarm clock.

 

“Almost eleven.”

 

Regina gasped. “I... I’m sorry. I didn’t realize she let me sleep this long.”

 

“Don’t apologize, honey. You need the rest. Besides, I was sent here to stall you so they can finish up downstairs.”

 

Regina chuckled. “So you’re telling me your plans instead of enacting them?”

 

David kissed her under her jaw. “I know of only two ways to keep you in bed. One is unavailable at the moment.” He smirked mischievously at the suggestion. “And the other would have made you suspicious.”

 

“But I wouldn’t say no to a long back massage if you need to keep me up here for a while.” Regina looked at her daughter still happily suckling on her breakfast. “Assuming this little one ever gets full. Definitely a Charming.”

 

Olivia opened her beautiful blue eyes to look up at her parents. She could still feel the magic between them and Regina wondered if it shifted when they talked about her and whether her little girl could recognize that shift. “Yes, I’m talking about you.” She caressed the infant’s cheek, who closed her eyes, intent on continuing with her breakfast. 

 

She let go of Regina’s nipple a few minutes later, finally satiated. Regina wiped her mouth before handing the baby over to her husband for the burp. “Divide and conquer?” She offered as she put her nightgown back on. “Get her ready while I shower?”

 

David smiled at his wife. “I feel a diaper change in my future.”

 

“I smell one too.” Regina joked before getting up. She leaned to kiss her husband before heading toward their bathroom. She was looking forward to a hot shower; a long one to allow time for the Charmings to get everything ready.

 

Olivia started fussing on David’s shoulder. “Let’s get you out of this wet diaper.” He said soothingly, rubbing circles on his daughter’s back. ”And what would you like to wear?” He continued as he walked toward the nursery. “Or rather what do you think Mommy wants you to wear?” David smiled when he saw the Christmas outfit that Regina had selected for dinner at Granny’s tonight. It was a red velvet dress with a bow around the waist. “You’re going to look gorgeous in that.” He told his daughter. “But I think we need to find you something for the next few hours first.”

 

When Regina had told him they needed onesies, he had agreed without much thought. He even had gifted some to Regina with his own designs. But when Regina had bought two drawers full of them, he hadn’t been able to resist the urge to make fun of her. After one week with a newborn, he wished Regina had bought a third one.

 

David rummaged through the drawer in which Regina had kept the holidays-themed outfits. He smirked when he saw the one Henry had bought a couple of days ago before asking permission to stay at Emma’s for his winter vacation. It was white with green and red writing:  _ Silent night? Yeah right! _

 

“I think we have a winner!” He announced as he grabbed the onesie before delicately placing Olivia on the changing table. The baby squealed and squirmed, making Charming’s job much harder. Once he finally managed to put the diaper on, he blew a kiss on her daughter’s bare stomach. “Here we go, little monster!”

 

The baby squirmed and giggled in response and David couldn’t suppress the amused laugh. “Just like your mother!” 

 

“What’s just like me?” Regina asked as she walked closer to David. She was wearing black maternity pants and a Christmas sweater depicting Rudolph. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was makeup-free. To David’s eyes, she was perfect and he was happy she didn’t feel the need to put her armor on -mayoral clothes and makeup- around her family. 

 

The Prince’s eyes narrowed before he tickled Regina’s side. The Queen jumped back. “David!” She shrieked from betrayal.

 

The Prince chuckled and shrugged. “You asked!” He winked at Olivia. “Someone here is also very ticklish.” 

 

Regina shook her head. “So you’re taking advantage?” She slapped David’s arm. “Shame on you.”

 

David returned to the task of dressing their baby for the celebrations. “I’m not but weren’t you the one complaining that she tickled you using magic every time she felt like it? The one accusing her of being just like her dad?” He swaddled Olivia up with the baby blanket Granny had knitted for her. “Well, she’s more like you than you think.” David wrapped his free arm around Regina and kissed her deeply.

 

“I love you.” The brunette whispered against her Prince’s lips. Regina was happy. She had everything she had ever wished for. She felt at peace in the world, surrounded by a loving family.

 

“I love you too.” David cupped the back of her head and kissed her forehead, inhaling the scent of her apple shampoo. “Should we join the rest of our family?” He offered his arm to Regina.

 

“We shall.” She wrapped her own arm around her husband’s, laughing all the way down to the living room. 

 

“Merry Christmas!” Henry hugged his mother’s side as soon as she climbed down the last step.

 

“Merry Christmas, my little Prince.” Regina rubbed Henry’s shoulders before running her fingers through his hair, holding her son close to her. 

 

“Merry Christmas!” Emma wished Regina before turning her attention toward the sleeping baby. “Someone looks like she needs another nap.”

 

“After all the food she’s just ingested, she needs to sleep it off.” Regina shook her head in amusement.

 

“We have everything ready!” The excitement in the teenager’s eyes reassured Regina: Henry was still a kid at heart. Her kid.

 

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to make our fruit cake.” She had started this tradition when Henry was a year old. Since then, they had spent each Christmas morning baking before opening the presents.

 

“I made one!” The kid announced proudly. “I knew you wouldn’t have time with Olivia so I made one for our family. And when she’s old enough, we can start making one together.”

 

Regina’s eyes filled up with tears. “Oh, Henry!” She let go of David to hug her son tight against her chest.

 

“Dad and I also brought all the gifts from the garage and Mom made brunch! So all we have to do now is eat!”

 

“And open our presents…” Regina finished for her son. 

 

“That too,” Henry conceded.

 

“I’ve made bacon and eggs, roasted potatoes, and pancakes!” The blonde was proud of her culinary prowess.

 

“And I made the hot chocolate and squeezed the oranges,” Henry finished.

 

“There is also some coffee in the kitchen for whoever needs it.” Emma added.

 

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s eat!” David looked down at the infant in his arm, wondering if Olivia would wake when placed in her bassinet. She loved to be held, especially by her parents. Regina had explained to him that she could feel the magic and it was soothing her.

 

Henry led his mother toward the dining room while Emma went to get the potatoes she had kept warm in the oven. Once the family was seated around the table, she and Neal exchanged a quick look that went unnoticed by the rest of their family. “We’d like to make an announcement,” Neal said as he and Emma rose from their seat. He took her hand and looked at David and Henry as he continued. “I asked Emma to marry me this morning.”

 

“And I accepted.” Emma added, blushing. 

 

David’s jaw dropped open in shock, unable to respond. Meanwhile, Henry leapt to his feet and ran around the table to hug his parents excitedly. A sharp kick to David’s shin brought him back to the present. Regina motioned with her head toward the couple, who were still waiting on David’s reaction. “Congratulations,” the Prince mumbled. “I’m happy for you.” He finally stood to hug his daughter and shake hands with his too-soon-to-be son-in-law. He had known this moment would come eventually and he had made his peace with Neal. He’d just never imagined that it would be so soon.

 

“Have you set the date?” Regina asked to save her husband from further embarrassment.

 

“Not really, but we would like for it to be in the spring.” Emma looked up at Neal with a smile as she answered.

 

“I’ve kept all of my wedding’s info. If you want them, they’re yours,” Regina offered.

 

“Thanks, Regina.” The blonde played nervously with her hands. “I know that we agreed to never have this kind of relationship but,” Emma looked at Regina directly in the eyes, “I would like for you to be my mother for that day. If it’s too much to ask, I’ll understand.”

 

“Emma,” Regina interrupted, “I’m flattered and I’ll be there for you.”

 

The blonde sighed in relief. “Thanks, Regina.”

 

After a few more congratulatory remarks, the family helped themselves with food. The conversation centered back around Christmas and the new traditions they were starting as a family. David leaned toward Regina. “You know that the mother of the bride has to dance with the father of the groom?” He whispered to her.

 

Regina rolled her eyes. “I’ve made my peace with having Rumple as part of the family. After all, we all need that one family member…” David chuckled. He would have to remind Regina as the planning went on.

 

“Can we open our presents now?” Henry asked excitedly. The adults chuckled but nodded in agreement. While Henry rushed to the living room and Emma cleaned the table with the help of Neal and David, Regina took her sleeping baby in her arms.

 

“Want to see what Santa brought you?” She whispered to her child, rocking her gently. “I’m sure your family spoiled you rotten.”

 

David joined them soon after and Regina settled herself on her husband, their baby sound asleep against her. They watched fondly as Emma, Neal, and Henry opened the various presents, including the ones for their baby girl.

 

Regina had been right. Neal and Emma had bought every baby items they thought Olivia must have, including toys she wouldn’t be able to appreciate until her second Christmas. Of course, Henry had received the most gifts ranging from the latest comic books and Nike shoes to a new Apple computer.

 

The kid took a haphazardly wrapped package and handed it to Regina and David. “It’s for you. And Olivia,” he added quickly. 

 

“Thank you, my little prince.” Regina let David handle the unwrapping. “It’s beautiful, Henry!” Regina exclaimed as she ran her hand over the cover of a storybook nearly identical to the one that had narrated the events in the Enchanted Forest.

 

David opened the book and read the first couple sentences. “Once upon a time there was a Queen that everyone called evil. Except she wasn’t…” He flipped through the book looking at the illustrations Henry had made by hand. It told their story. “Henry, this is amazing! Thank you!”

 

Henry climbed on the couch next to his mother. “I left blank pages. For the rest of the story.” David and Regina noticed that about half the book was blank, reminding her that this wasn’t her happy ending but her happy beginning.

 

“Henry, thank you. It’s perfect!” She kissed her son before turning her attention back to Emma.

 

Regina exchanged a quick look with the sheriff, signaling it was time for David’s present. She transferred her baby to the blonde’s arms before giving a small box to David. “Merry Christmas.”

 

The Prince opened it with a smile that turned into a questioning frown as soon as he saw the black cloth at the bottom. Regina picked it up and tied it around David’s face. “You’re gonna have to trust me. No peeking!”

 

David wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her. “Always…” He murmured to her.

 

With laughters, the family guided the blindfolded man toward the garage. “Watch out for the steps!” Regina warned him. But her warning was unnecessary. He knew his home like the back of his hand. Besides, with their strengthened bond, he could feel Regina’s warning before she had to utter it. He could also feel her almost childlike excitement. 

 

As soon as they entered the garage, Regina removed David’s blindfold. The Prince’s jaw dropped open in shock, to the amusement of his family. “Merry Christmas!” Regina pecked his cheek. Wrapped in a red bow was his beloved truck. David advanced toward the vehicle and caressed the shiny side of the bed. Regina must have spent a small fortune to have it repainted, detailed, and reupholstered. He had no doubt that she also had the engine tuned up.

 

The Queen placed her hand on the small of her husband’s back. “Do you like it?” She could feel the conflicting emotions through their bond.

 

David turned to her and kissed her. “I love it.” He placed his forehead against hers and cupped her cheeks with both hands. “Thank you.” He couldn’t understand why Regina had spent so much effort to get his battered truck back. She had insulted the vehicle every chance she had.

 

“I love it too, David.” She whispered to him, trying to sort through his emotions. “Don’t get me wrong. For the safety of our child, I’m glad you bought the SUV but your truck is a part of our family.” She caressed his cheek with the pad of her thumb. “That truck took me home after Daniel died. It took us to our carefree afternoons at the stables. The first time you held me and told me you’d never abandoned me was in this truck. It took me home after,” Regina swallowed hard, “after my miscarriage,” she continued with a slight tremble in her voice. “It took us to our first date. We had a picnic for the fourth of July in the bed… and a few more dates after that,” she added with a blush. “I love it because it is a part of you.”

 

David wrapped his arms around Regina and held her close. “Regina, you have no idea how much I love you.” Regina closed her eyes; she had a fair idea. She could feel it through her very essence. 


	22. Hostage

#  Chapter 22: Hostage

 

_ January 8th 2016 _

 

Regina readjusted Olivia’s hat before making her way to the front door. She opened it with a smile, trying her best to conceal how sleep deprived she was. “Morning, Miss Swan!” She greeted.

 

Emma’s eyes widened in surprise at the greeting. They hadn’t reverted back to Miss Swan in a long time. “Morning, Regina.” She was surprised by Regina’s appearance. The mayor wore her usual black slacks with a white blouse. Her makeup was impeccable, hiding the bags under the eyes Emma knew were there. No one could get a good night sleep with a three-week old in the house. Besides, she had seen her dad in the morning and the man was barely holding it together.

 

Regina greeted her teeth. So much for not showing weakness from the sleepless nights. “Morning, Emma.” She added softly before motioning for the blonde to enter her home. “I made some tea and apple turnovers.” She announced pleasantly. “Everything is ready in the living room. Want to wait for me there while I fetch the tea?”

 

Emma rolled her eyes but didn’t say a word. If Regina needed to have a semblance of a normal life in the middle of baby craziness, who was she to argue? Besides, she could never resist one of Regina’s infamous apple turnovers. “Thanks, Regina. I know things must be hectic with Olivia.”

 

Regina cocked her head. “I wouldn’t trade this for anything,” she said, smiling.

 

Emma returned the smile. “You’re a fantastic mom.” She added, somewhat awkwardly. “Henry and Olivia are lucky.” The brunette thanked the sheriff before making a quick excuse to escape to the kitchen. Neither women were used to expressing their emotions and the exchange was growing more and more uncomfortable. They needed to get back to the business at hand.

 

After Regina disappeared into the kitchen, Emma made her way to the living room, where Regina had gathered all of the wedding planning she had made for herself not so long ago. Six binders were neatly arranged on the coffee table, each about five inches thick and marked with a specific subject: attires, music, venues, ceremony, dinner, and vows. Emma sat down on the couch and thumbed through the first one with a heavy sigh. This would take hours.

 

She heard Regina’s stilettos on the hardwood floor and turned her attention back to the brunette. Regina had almost lost all of her baby weight and looked absolutely fantastic. She placed the tray on the coffee table and took a seat next to Emma. “Where would you like to start?”

 

Emma eyed each of the binder. Where indeed? “How about the venue? I guess that will dictate the rest of the event.”

 

Regina nodded and grabbed the specific binder. “Do you want the ceremony inside or…” Regina gasped loudly and clutched her chest. “David,…” She whispered.

 

EC

 

“Time to wake up, Your Highness!” The statement was punctuated by a bucket of cold water.

 

David groaned in response. The sing-song voice only made his headache worse. All he felt was pain.

 

“We need to have a little chat.”

 

David forced his eyes open. He could barely comprehend the scene in front of him. He was in a warehouse of sort, handcuffed to a high bar. His feet barely touched the ground and his arms were screaming in protest.

 

The entire room was empty, save for a bucket of water, a car battery with cables, and three pairs of feet. David forced himself to look up to the man the voice belonged to. Except, it wasn’t a man. The boy couldn’t be more than seventeen years old.

 

“Would you like me to wake him up?” A second voice asked. 

 

David forced his eyes to stay open and focused on the nearly bald man in front of him. “Mendell!” The anger he felt for the man woke him completely. “I’m going to kill you.” He pulled on the handcuffs, which only resulted in sending more pain through his fractured skull and tired arms.

 

The man laughed. “Right now, you look more like a disarticulated Pinocchio than a valiant Prince.”

 

“David, tell them what they want to know.”

 

David’s mouth dropped open at the voice. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He turned toward the man he had considered a friend. “How could you?”

 

The man shrugged. “You’d have done the same not so long ago.”

 

“What? Betray a friend? You were at Olivia’s baby shower…”

 

“You betrayed all of us the day you fell in love with the Evil Queen!” The man interrupted. He still couldn’t admit that a child would get hurt in the process. But he was doing what was right: Regina was dangerous and needed to be stopped.

 

“Regina is not the Evil Queen. You know that! You were on the council when we voted to pardon Regina! You voted to pardon her!”

 

“This was before I knew how powerful Regina had become. She’s unstoppable.”

 

“Do you really think Regina needs to be stopped? I know you don’t believe your own words right now. What has Regina done to make you change your mind?”

 

“She healed you.”

 

David gasped. He remembered the frightened looks that day. He remembered how uncomfortable Ella had looked that day. “Thomas, Regina didn’t mean anyone harm. You said it yourself; it was healing magic!”

 

The prince advanced toward the prisoner. “And what guarantees do we have that she won’t revert back to her old self? How do we know that she won’t go spiraling down? Then, she will be unstoppable!”

 

“She is not the same person anymore. Regina…” David stopped himself. Every interaction he had with Thomas since the curse broke suddenly falling into context. How long had the prince been working for Greg? Probably since the beginning.

 

David remembered how vehement Thomas’ reaction had been when Whale had brought up the subject of pardoning Regina. He had relentlessly argued against letting her go free and unpunished, not because of her past crimes - although he had maintained at the time that they should have warranted her the death penalty in this world or theirs - but because of what she could do to them in the future.

 

Three days of counterarguments hadn’t swayed him and David had been genuinely surprised when Thomas had voted in favor of pardon. The vote had occurred after Thomas had met with George, the then mayor of Storybrooke. David had always believed that the last minute reversal was a direct consequence of that meeting. His friend had finally seen the need to oppose George on all fronts, even if that opposition included pardoning Regina for her crimes.

 

What a fool he had been! Thomas had made a deal with George. He had promised the mayor information in exchange for Regina’s life. George had needed information about the Queen to deliver her safely to Greg Mendell after David had contracted - and most likely, would have died from - the Blaze. George wouldn’t have been able to get close enough to the Queen but a friend of the family would.

 

The plan had failed and George had paid the ultimate price but Greg hadn’t been about to give up. And Thomas had continued his efforts to get close to Regina and David, to learn about the magic as much as he possibly could.

 

David closed his eyes and snorted in contempt as he remembered the warning his “friend” had given him on his wedding day: Regina needed to know about the Talisman of Nereus. David had stopped the conversation immediately but Thomas had nonetheless gotten the piece of information he’d needed: Regina hadn’t known about the Talisman. All Thomas and his accomplices had to do was to get David out of the picture and to a grieving Regina. “The second person at the camp Emma and Neal found after I was shot. It was you, wasn’t it? Not Mendell. You shot me!”

 

Thomas’ silence was as good as a confession. “How did you do it?” David asked. “How did you stay out of the town’s perimeter? You should have lost your memories!” The questions were received by more silence. David rolled his eyes. “What happened to Tamara? Don’t need her anymore?” David turned toward Greg and the mysterious boy.

 

After a few more moments of silence, David turned his attention back to Thomas. “So all this time, you only tried to get me to open up to my dearest friend about Regina’s magic? When that failed, you shot me? You wanted to make Regina grieve. You wanted to awaken the Queen so you could justify what they were about to do to her! I was just a necessary casualty in your holy war! You wanted a clean conscience.” David chuckled. “Well, that didn’t work. I didn’t die and even when I pushed Regina away, the Queen was nowhere to be seen. She’s changed, Thomas! The Queen is never coming back! This is murder!”

 

“NO!” The man roared. “Regina hasn’t changed. And we’re going to let you go. You’re going to get back to Olivia.”

 

“Shut up!” Mendell ordered Thomas.

 

David smiled at the outburst. His smile soon transformed into full-blown laughter at the absurdity of the situation. Or perhaps it was delirium from his concussion. At this time, David found that he didn’t really care. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Mendell barked.

 

“You have no idea about the nature of Regina’s magic, do you?” He provoked. The truth was his only weapon. If he could turn Thomas to his side, they had a chance to escape alive.

 

“She was professed.” The boy finally answered. “A powerful sorceress born from the purest of evil will be able to yield the oldest magic. Magic I need!” He hissed in-between clenched teeth.

 

“Need for what?” David was growing tired of playing this game. His arms felt numb and the pain in his skull was unbearable. He closed his eyes for an instant, trying to summon his magic but failed. Wherever he was, magic had been blocked.

 

“Oh come on! A boy who is not growing old? Even you aren’t that dense!”

 

David fought to keep his eyes open. “Peter Pan?”

 

“One and only.” The boy smirked. “Now, why don’t you follow you ex-friend’s advice and tell me what I want to know? I’ll give you a choice: either tell me where Regina stole her magic or I can take it directly from the source. Your choice.”

 

It wasn’t really a choice. Pan was evil; he couldn’t even understand that Regina didn’t steal the magic. It had been within her all along: her life may have turned her toward dark magic but she was fundamentally good. David ignored Pan and answered Thomas instead. “Love. Her magic comes from love.” His friend was also good and he could understand the implications. Like Regina, he had been stirred from his path but David wasn’t about to give up on him like they had given up on Regina in the Enchanted Forest.

 

“Enough!” Pan shrieked. “Where. Did. Regina. Get. The. Magic?”

 

“Don’t you see?” David begged his friend. “He was behind it all along! He sold the talisman to Snow and I long ago so we would take the magic from Regina! And we almost did! You stopped me back then. And you were right. The end doesn't justify the means.” Thomas turned his face away from David. “Thomas, please listen to me. Regina IS good. She didn’t steal the magic. She just let love in. You know that! You’ve seen it!”

 

“What makes you so sure that it isn’t all a ruse?”

 

Very few people knew that David was literally holding Regina’s heart. Regina had made sure of it: she hadn’t wanted David to become a target for her enemies. David had originally dismissed her concerns but they turned out to be true. But the truth was his only way out of this current predicament. “Because the heart beating in my chest belongs to Regina. I feel her all the time. I feel her love, her pain, her guilt, the goodness. I feel it all. The magic Regina has... It’s True Love. The only reason she’s capable of casting these ancient spells? That’s because she is using both light and dark magic. Yes, Regina is powerful. But she is good. Can you say the same about them? They were willing to let an entire town die of an infectious disease! She saved all of us! If you don’t trust Regina, at least trust me. I am not lying to you.”

 

Thomas looked away for an instant. Had he been wrong all along?

 

“Enough!” Pan interrupted. “You’re leaving me no choice.” He signaled for Mendell to get on with the next phase of their plan. Regina would come to them, one way or the other.

 

Greg removed David’s shoes and socks before placing his feet in the bucket. The Prince tried to fight him off but with his hands restrained and his exhaustion, he only delayed the inevitable. “If you kill me, you kill Regina…” He looked up at Pan. “And if you kill Regina, you kill me.” He turned his attention toward his friend. He was counting on the fact that Thomas wouldn’t want him dead and that Pan needed Regina alive. “Her magic will be useless to you.”

 

The boy laughed. “Don’t you think I know everything about Regina? Her magic will survive without you! I had centuries to study it, to understand it.”

 

“Love is not something you can study.” The Prince warned as Mendell secured the battery cables’ clamps to the metal handle. A cold sweat crept down David’s back. Would Regina feel his pain the same way he’d felt hers? Would Olivia?

 

With a sadistic smirk, Greg prepared the car battery. “Wait!” Thomas ordered as Greg was about to connect the circuit. “He’s telling you the truth. You will kill Regina if you kill him.”

 

Pan slowly walked toward his ally. “What makes you so sure?” He asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

 

“Because I understand love.” He said to save time. He didn’t trust Regina nor did he believe that Regina’s heart was beating in David’s chest. But he wouldn't let his friend be tortured in front of him. Thomas had told David the truth. He’d never intended for David to be seriously injured that night. But he hadn’t had a choice. 

 

After Thomas had originally refused to help Mendell and his mysterious employer, Tamara had kidnapped his child. Thomas had had no choice but to participate in their sick plan. “Because I know that one would be capable of anything to protect the ones they love.” He finished, looking at David. “And David loves Regina.” He could barely utter the words. He had hoped that Regina had cast a spell on David, hoped that the Prince would one day wake up and remember his True Love Snow White. He even had justified shooting his friend when David had awaken at the hospital remembering who Regina truly was: The Evil Queen.

 

After the safe return of his child, Thomas had wanted to talk to David to make him see the light and enlist him in his fight against the Queen, but before he had the chance, David had recovered his memories. Love had saved Regina that day. He had seen it first hand, hidden in the shadows, watching as electricity coursed through Regina’s body. He hadn’t been proud of what he had done, barely able to hold the camera steady as he had recorded the demise of the Evil Queen.

 

Thomas had convinced himself that his quest was holy. But David was right: he had murdered and tortured in the name of his quest. And that made him as bad as the Evil Queen. There was no redemption for him. “I can’t let you kill my friend!” Thomas took a step back, reaching for the gun he had hidden behind his back. But Pan was faster. The boy flicked his wrist, snapping the prince’s neck. The sound reverberated through the empty warehouse. Thomas’ eyes bulged out in shock, his body suspended in mid-air for an instant before slumping to the ground.

 

“NOOOO!” David yelled, bucking against the restraints, his eyes filling up with angry tears. “I will kill you!” He threatened.

 

Pan laughed in response. “Considering your current situation, your only choice is to help me. Now, where is…”

 

Pan’s question was interrupted by a cloud of purple magic. David’s heart shattered in a million pieces at the familiar face. “No!” He whispered.

 

“Release him!” Regina ordered.

 

EC

 

“Regina, can you feel him?” Emma asked, full of concern. 

 

The brunette shook her head. “He’s unconscious. He’s hurt.” Regina had felt the blow to his head and since then just emptiness, a slowly creeping nothingness that threatened to swallow her whole.

 

“Do you know where he is?” The blonde pressed on. Her question was received with another head shake.

 

“Here, drink this.” Sarah forced a cup of chamomile tea in-between Regina’s hands. “It will make you feel better.” The old nurse sat down next to Regina, rubbing her shoulder affectionately. She had seen this haunted look on Regina’s face before. In fact, Sarah had seen this expression every time the young Queen had returned from her husband’s bed. “Honey, David will be alright.”

 

Regina let her tears flow. Her world was slowly shattering before her. They all knew where David was or rather who he was with: Mendell and whoever his employer was. Mendell would kill him and consequently Regina. The mayor turned toward the bassinet with her still sleeping infant. For an instant, she wondered how all the commotion hadn’t woken up her baby. Soon, Olivia would be an orphan. Regina strengthened her grip on the cup, fighting the waves of hopelessness. 

 

“The locator spell failed.” Gold announced, planting the last dagger through her hopes. “I’ve tried everything.”  _ Including a blood spell,  _ Gold kept that information to himself. He knew the time to reveal his connection to Greg’s mysterious employer would come soon but he couldn’t resign himself to speak the truth. His relationship with Belle had blossomed but he knew that one wrong step would destroy it. If he revealed his knowledge of Peter Pan, how could the heroes not turn on him?

 

“What about you?” Whale asked Regina. “When Greg had you, David poofed you out.”

 

“I was conscious. Right now, I can’t feel our connection. I can’t bring him here.” Regina explained flatly. Didn’t the good doctor think that she had already tried? It was the first thing she’d done while Emma had called half the town to her living room.

 

“So we’re just going to sit here until David wakes?” Emma yelped, helpless.

 

“How about some good old-fashioned detective work?” Red offered. “Do you have anything that smells of David?”

 

Regina’s eyes widened in shock. “You want to TRACK him?” After she said the word aloud, the idea didn’t seem as far-fetched. “And then, what?”

 

Red pointed to the group assembled. “Then, we fight.” Regina looked at all the people she now considered her friends: Rumple and Belle, the six dwarves, Whale, Red, Jonas, Emma and Neal, Sarah, and Granny and Jacob.

 

“I can’t let you do that.” Regina announced. “This is not your fight.”

 

_ You’re wrong about this, _ Rumple kept to himself.

 

“You and David are our friends,” the wolf argued, undeterred by Regina’s cold tone. “You’re not alone in this.”

 

“I…” Regina was interrupted by a soft cry. “Olivia needs to be fed.” She placed the cup on the coffee table as she rose up from the couch. She lifted her little baby and talked to her soothingly before heading upstairs. As soon as she left the room, Regina heard the ushered whispers. No, they wouldn’t let her confront Mendell alone. But they wouldn’t have a choice in the matter. Regina could feel it in her bones.

 

As she entered the nursery, she felt a dull pain in her skull. “David…” she murmured. Olivia had started screaming at the top of her lungs, unwilling to wait for her mother’s milk. Regina hurriedly settled in the rocking chair and opened her blouse. She unfastened her bra and guided the tiny mouth toward her breast. Olivia latched on immediately and suckled happily on her lunch.

 

Regina’s eyes filled up with tears as she felt David’s emotions: a turmoil of pain, surprise, betrayal, and anger that left her breathless. She closed her eyes and concentrated on their connection.  _ I’m coming, baby. _ She promised before opening her eyes again. She looked at her beautiful baby. “Oh Olivia…” The tears started to flow freely again. Part of her wanted to stay home with her child, fighting the part of her heart that wanted to follow her soulmate. Her mind made the decision easy: if she stayed home, Greg would eventually kill David and in the process, Regina. But if she confronted him, Olivia had a chance to not end up an orphan.

 

“David and I may not be around to see you grow up. This is the hardest thing that I have to say… or face.” She added, thinking about the battle ahead. “You’re my baby girl and I love you. Never doubt that. Your father and I love you with all our hearts. We will always be by your side: you’re our angel, born from our love.” The baby cooed as she repositioned herself. “You are the best part of us.” Regina continued, her voice breaking. “I will fight an unknown opponent and I know that the love of my family will protect me but… but if we don’t make it, I know that you will grow up strong and kind. Love hard, little one. Never let anyone tell you that love is weakness. Because love is the strongest magic of all.” 


	23. Trap

#  Chapter 23: Trap

 

_ January 8th, 2016 _

 

_ “Release him!” Regina ordered.  _ The brunette approached Pan slowly. “Now.” She punctuated her statement by lifting Mendell in the air in a chokehold. The man’s feet flailed around uselessly as his windpipe was crushed by the powerful magic.

 

“Your Majesty!” Pan smirked. “I’m honored to meet you.” He curtsied more in defiance than respect. 

 

Regina was losing patience. She twisted her wrist and snapped Mendell’s neck. “I said now.” She didn’t wait for Pan’s permission this time. With another flick of her wrist, she sent her husband home.

 

“Regina, no!” David whispered, too weak to argue with his wife, before the magic enveloped him.

 

“I guess it’s just you and I, Your Majesty?” Pan flashed his enemy a wicked smile. He already knew how this battle would end: with him holding all of Regina’s power and with it, eternal youth. He would no longer need to feed off others’ magic. Not that they were able to sustain him anyway. His last meal had only satiated him for a couple of weeks before the deterioration process had resumed. But with the unsplit magic, he would be able to stay young forever. 

 

“Not quite… Papa!”  _ Regina  _ disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving a vengeful Rumpelstiltskin in her place. “But it is you and I!” 

 

EC

 

“We need to take the chance!” Red argued against her boyfriend, who thought the plan was too risky. 

 

_ He is right.  _ Rumple mused, listening with a distracted ear to the animated conversation. He wondered how this disorganized band of ordinary people managed to capture him and the Evil Queen.

 

Leaving the chaos of the living room, Gold made his way to the hallway. His eyes lingered on the stairs, waiting for Regina’s magic to awaken. Once she would be able to locate the Prince, he wouldn’t have much time to act. He reached for his dagger, safe in his interior pocket. He had loathed the object for most of his life; at first because he had associated it with his darkening heart. But the object wasn’t responsible for it. Rumple was. He had let his newfound powers corrupt him entirely. If he had fought more, perhaps the darkness wouldn’t have been able to spread.

 

But once the darkness had taken its hold, Rumple had considered the dagger an obstacle towards becoming pure evil. It acted as an anchor, a remnant of the man he once was. In a lot of ways, the dagger was where Rumple’s soul lived. The man slowly turned toward the beauty listening to the ongoing discussion. The dagger may be holding his soul, but Rumple knew that it belonged to Belle.

 

Rumple caressed the handle. Today, the dagger represented his only chance to win a magical fight against an enemy as formidable as Peter Pan. Today, it would free him from the shackles of his past. Today, Rumple would finally get his revenge against the man who had abandoned him when he was just a kid.

 

Rumple felt the shift in the magic and gasped in surprise. He had expected the True Love magic that Regina and David shared. After two years in this town, he was more than accustomed to it. Instead, he was greeted by something more sinister, yet more familiar: his blood spell! Pan must have lowered the magical barrier protecting his location. That was his first mistake. 

 

Silently, Rumple made his way to the nursery where he knew he would find his former student. Regina was preparing herself for battle as she had done countless times before. Although one would never picture the Evil Queen as sentimental, she had spent every battle eve by her father’s side rather than cooking potions and flexing her muscles as he was sure everyone had imagined. Today was no different. Regina was saying goodbye to the person she loved the most.

 

Rumple entered the nursery as silently as possible. He didn’t come here to argue with Regina, he came to make sure she wasn’t going to put herself in more danger than she was currently in.

 

Regina had her back to the door, putting Olivia to sleep in her crib. The baby gurgled at her mother, obviously not wanting to be put down. “It’s ok, little one. Mommy is here.” Regina reassured in a broken voice. “You need to sleep now.” She readjusted the blanket around Olivia and set the baby monitor on the changing table. She had turned the one downstairs on and she hoped that someone would hear Olivia crying when she disappeared.

 

As she was about to turn around, she felt the dizziness accompanying the spell she had used countless times before to render her enemies unconscious. Before she could hit the floor, Rumple caught her and gently settled her on the carpet. “I’m sorry, Regina.” He whispered to his former student, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry for taking that sweet, innocent teenager and turning her into a monster.” He took a letter from his inside pocket and placed it near Regina. “I hope that one day, you can forgive me.” With one last look at Olivia, Rumple poofed himself to the warehouse from which he could sense the magic. 

 

EC

 

“Rumple, look at you!” The boy smiled wickedly. “All grown up! And finally embracing the Dark One! You’d make any father proud.”

 

Rumple snickered at the comment. “I’m sure I would make a father like you proud! Or perhaps not. After alI, I am more powerful than you’ll ever be.”

 

Pan chuckled at the announcement. “Oh, my dear Rumple, I am more powerful than you! And I have an advantage over you!” The boy leaned over and whispered in the Dark One’s ear. “I have no conscience. But I can feel the remorse! It’s eating at you. Do you really think that you can defeat me?”

 

Pan took two steps back and threw Rumple across the room with the wave of his hand. “There is only one lesson I have to teach you, boy! Peter Pan never fails.”

 

Before Gold could get up, Pan sent him flying in the opposite direction. The man greeted his teeth and took blows after blows waiting for his golden opportunity. 

 

EC

 

David groaned when his back hit the floor. Everything hurt and before he could process what had just transpired in the warehouse, everything around him went black. Olivia screamed at the top of her small lungs when her bloodied father appeared for an instant before her.

 

“Listen!” Sarah said firmly, silencing any lingering arguments among the group. She looked for the baby monitor. “Something is not right!” She took the device and climbed the stairs rapidly, followed by the rest of the group.

 

“Regina!” The nurse exclaimed as she entered the room. She kneeled by the unconscious mayor while Whale and Emma assessed David’s injuries.

 

Jonas joined the nurse a few seconds later. “She doesn’t appear to be injured.”

 

“Can’t say the same for David.” Whale was looking at the gash on the Prince’s temple. “He probably has a concussion among other injuries. We need to take him to the hospital.”

 

“Or wake Regina up.” Emma offered.

 

Belle looked around for Rumple. Certainly, he would be able to heal David. When she couldn’t find him, Belle headed downstairs, unwilling to accept that Rumple wouldn’t want to help his family or worst, that he could be behind the attack on David.

 

“Regina?” Jonas called out, shaking her softly. “Regina?” He repeated more firmly. The brunette groaned, her thoughts still muddled from the spell. “David needs your help.” Jonas added, more urgently.

 

_ David. _ The name made it through her confused mind.  _ Help. _ She forced herself awake. “Where?” She whispered, fighting the spell. With Sarah’s assistance, she managed to put herself in a sitting position. As soon as she saw her bloodied husband, Regina scrambled to his side. “David!” She called in a panicked voice while her hands hovered each of his injuries, healing him.

 

Once she was done, she leaned over her husband and placed her hands on each side of his face. “David?” She called out softly before kissing him. “Come on, baby.”

 

David’s eyes fluttered open. The pain was gone but he was having a hard time processing his situation. He could feel the softness of the carpet and the warmth of the room. It also smelled familiar. “Olivia…” He whispered.

 

“She is ok.” Red handed the baby to her mother. Regina immediately ensured that Red was telling the truth and that no harm had come to her precious daughter.

 

“You won…” David managed to lift his head with some difficulty. “You defeated Pan.”

 

Regina looked around the room at the surprised looks, which she was sure were mirrored on her own face. “I never left the mansion…” She looked in Emma’s direction as they both suddenly understood the implication.

 

“A glamour spell.” Emma was on her feet in an instant. She knew of only one sorcerer powerful enough to use this particular spell in Storybrooke. One who should be in this room. One who was currently missing.

 

“Rumple is gone!” Belle yelled frantically as she reached the large group of people. “I looked everywhere.”

 

Emma exchanged a quick look with Neal. “Dad, do you remember where…” Emma never got the chance to finish her sentence: a bright light illuminated the sky over the docks.

 

“Rumple!” Belle called out in despair. “No! Oh please, no!” Jacob wrapped a strong arm around the grieving woman before her legs gave away completely and walked her towards Henry’s bedroom.

 

“Regina!” Emma called. “I… I need your help.”

 

Regina looked at her daughter, safe in her arms and her husband on the floor. The sacrifice was tearing her apart but she knew that it was the right thing to do. Not even an hour ago, each one of her friends was ready to lay down their life for her and David’s safety. Now, her friends needed her help.

 

Regina kissed Olivia’s forehead before handing the baby to Sarah. “Please take care of her. And David.”

 

“Be careful.” The nurse was proud of how far Regina had come.

 

The Queen smiled softly before facing Emma and a worried Neal. “Ready?” She asked them.

 

“Stop!” Grumpy yelled. “You’re not going without us!” He pointed to his brothers, who all looked ready for a fight. Who would have thought that Snow White’s dwarves would ever be readying themselves for battle alongside the Evil Queen to save the Dark One?

 

“And me!” Red added.

 

Regina nodded, grateful to have them by her side. She had learned the hard way that no matter how powerful you were, an army was better than a lone wolf. She flicked her wrist and transported them to the warehouse. 

 

As soon as she saw the bar with handcuffs, the bucket of water and the battery, Regina felt her stomach turn. What had they done to David? Why did the people close to her always suffered for her sins?

 

“He’s not here.” Neal’s voice brought Regina back to the immediate problem. The man was frantically walking around the poorly-lighted warehouse, searching for any clues of his father’s whereabouts.

 

“Check the docks.” Regina ordered Red and the dwarves. To her surprise, they obeyed immediately. As soon as the group disappeared, Regina joined Emma who was standing over the lifeless form of Greg Mendell. The brunette couldn’t suppress a small smile: after everything Greg had put her and her family through, she couldn’t help but feel relieved at his demise. Her smile turned into an expression of horror as soon as she identified the second victim.

 

“Thomas?” The brunette questioned. What had the prince been doing here? Regina immediately knelt by his side, assessing whether she could do something for him. But it was too late: Thomas was dead and the Queen’s heart broke for David. Thomas has been one of her husband’s closest friends. 

 

“Over here.” Emma called out as she pointed toward a shiny object.

 

_ The Dark One’s dagger _ . Regina thought to herself as a more panicked Neal called his father. Emma crouched down and retrieved the weapon. Emma and Regina exchanged a knowing look: Rumple was gone. Whoever the Dark One had been fighting, Rumple hadn’t come out on top. This meant they had another problem: not only had they lost a powerful ally, but they had a newly minted Dark  One free to wreck havoc around town. 

 

“Let me see it.” Regina asked Emma, extending her hand. She frowned when she noticed it, or more accurately when she didn’t notice it.

 

“What?” Emma prompted.

 

“It’s gone,” Regina whispered. “Rumple’s name. It’s no longer on the dagger. Actually there is no name on that dagger.”

 

“What does this mean?”

 

“The only way for a name to be erased is for the Dark One to be dead.” Regina confirmed. “But a new Dark One should have taken his place.”

 

“Why hasn’t one?”

 

“I…” Regina was interrupted by Neal.

 

“He’s not here.”

 

Regina swallowed hard before handing the dagger to Neal. “I’m sorry.” 

 

The man looked at the nameless blade. “That can’t be… he can’t be gone! He must be here somewhere!”

 

Emma slowly wrapped her arms around her grieving boyfriend. “I’m sorry, baby.” She pulled him into a warm embrace. Regina took a few steps back, giving Neal and Emma some privacy. 

 

When Red and Grumpy ran through the door of the warehouse, Regina knew they had found nothing. There would be nothing to be found: Rumple was gone. And so was Mendell’s mysterious employer. But Regina found herself grieving for her mentor.

 

ECECEC

 

_ February 13th, 2016 _

 

Regina had propped herself against the headboard, rereading for the umpteenth time a letter Rumple had written her mother years ago. It had always been a source of comfort and strangely it provided her with some meaning in the loss she had felt since her mentor had all but disappeared. She couldn’t believe it herself after everything Rumple had put her through, but she missed him dearly.

 

After a month searching for Rumplestiltskin, Belle and Neal had faced the inevitable. He was gone. David had been able to fill in most of the details, including the identity of Greg’s employer, but what had transpired between Rumple and Peter Pan would remain a mystery. 

 

The letter Rumple had entrusted with Regina to give to Belle had only shed some light on his relationship with the man known as Peter Pan but not the reason Rumple had decided to confront him alone. Rumors had started to flare around town that the Dark One had only wanted revenge on his enemy but the ones closest to him knew that revenge hadn’t been his main motive. Rumple had been trying to change and he had sacrificed himself to atone for his most heinous crimes.

 

David slowly climbed into bed and pulled Regina into his embrace. “Is she asleep?” Regina asked as she made herself comfortable on David’s broad chest.

 

“Yes.” He whispered against her hair before planting a soft kiss on her temple. “Fed, changed, and happy.” Their little girl was growing up so fast and each day, David was counting his blessing to have been allowed to spend this precious time with Olivia.

 

“And with her parents…” Regina murmured to herself, a pang of guilt tugging at her heart. After a month of searching, they had buried an empty casket today. The ceremony had been small, but each present had paid their respect to the man Rumple had become rather than the beast who had influenced most of their lives.

 

“You can’t blame yourself for being alive. You didn’t know Rumple would…”

 

“And I didn’t know Belle was pregnant.” Regina interrupted. Belle had learned of the pregnancy a few days after Rumple’s ultimate battle.

 

David tucked Regina’s head in the crook of his neck and gently massaged her scalp: survivor’s guilt. He was struggling with it himself. “Belle doesn’t blame us.”

 

“She should. This was my fight. I created Greg Mendell! And now two of our friends are dead because of me.”

 

“We all choose our own fate. And you know better than anyone that holding on to anger leads to a dark path. Thomas walked that path. He betrayed all of us. But in the end he chose to once again be the man he used to be.” Regina stayed silent. Ella had refused to talk to either of them since the funeral. She couldn’t blame the princess but she also knew better than anyone that Ella shouldn’t be alone.

 

“Rumple knew that he wouldn’t be coming back,” David added. “He chose to fight this battle in your place. He was trying to be better and for the first time in a long life, he chose a selfless act. You made him see that love was more important. He loved you, Regina.”

 

The mayor played with the thin sheet of paper in-between her fingers. Had Rumple really loved her? She used to believe it. Rather, she used to believe that he admired her for her magical skills. But she had been wrong. Her mother’s letter had taught her that much. “When I was doubting myself… or any time I was sad, I used to read this letter.”

 

“Who’s it from?”

 

“Rumple to my mother.” Regina took a deep breath. “He wrote it after he found Cora’s first-born daughter. It’s full of praise and admiration. But it’s not about me. It was never about me. Rumple didn’t choose me to cast his curse because I was his best student as he’d always led me to believe.”

 

David frowned, not knowing where to start. “Rumple chose you because of your ability to feel deeply. He knew that pain would drive you to cast it but you still loved deeply enough to provide the ultimate ingredient. He used you.”

 

Regina gave him a soft smile. “I guess my sister wasn’t broken enough to cast his curse.” David gasped. “The letter my mother left behind?” She clarified. “I read it after… after your accident. I…” Regina’s eyes filled up with tears. She had looked for comfort then and had turned to the most unlikely source and as usual, it had only caused her more heartbreak. “I don’t know what I was expecting from my mother… but she told me about how she’d met Leopold years before I was born. How they were engaged to be married until he had learned of her deception: my mother was pregnant.”

 

“Where is your sister now?”

 

Regina shrugged. “I don’t know. My mother abandoned her in the woods. How can a mother do that?”

 

David tightened his embrace around Regina. He had no answer to give his wife. “I’m sorry, baby.”

 

“I don’t think Rumple loved me, David. But I think his guilt finally caught up with him.” She sat up to look David in the eyes. “Love is the strongest motivator. But guilt is not far behind and I know he was riddled with it.”

 

David cupped her cheek. “Regina, I just wish that someday, you’ll be able to see how hard it is not to love you.” Regina placed her hand on top of her husband's: not all her childhood scars would easily heal. Her mother had spent a lifetime teaching her that she couldn’t be loved and to this day, Regina still believed it.

 

Regardless of Rumple’s true motives, would it be love or guilt, he had died because of her and his death weighted heavily on her conscience. “I should have been the one fighting Peter Pan. I guess he thought I wasn’t strong enough.”

 

David leaned over and kissed Regina’s forehead. “Honey, I believe that you wouldn’t have won against Pan.”

 

Regina was shocked by the statement. Did her husband really have so little faith in her? “Why…”

 

“Pan had no conscience.” David interrupted. “He killed Thomas without batting an eye. I don’t think you’re capable of killing if other options are available. And that split second of indecision would have cost you your life.”

 

Regina frowned. She had never thought about killing Pan. She had always pictured herself being able to capture him… much like Snow White had captured her. She had thought her stepdaughter stupid for even entertaining the idea to redeem the Evil Queen. But here she was, in the same position as her stepdaughter had been all these years ago. And David was right: she wasn’t going into that fight with the intention to kill.

 

“The only way you’d have won would have been by letting the darkness back into your heart. Be it love or guilt, Rumple wasn’t going to let you pay that price again.” David paused. “And I think you know deep down that guilt motivates a man only so far… which only leaves love. He loved you, Regina. He might have had a weird way of showing it at times, but Rumple loved you.”


	24. Father's Day

#  Chapter 24: Father’s day

 

_ June 19th 2016 _

 

“Mom! Look at him!” Henry yelled from the paddock where David was teaching his grandson how to lounge Sandshine. The gorgeous stallion was highly responsive and Regina couldn’t wait to start his proper training. 

 

“You’re doing great, Henry!” Regina encouraged from the picnic table they had set in the meadow near Jacob’s house. Since the weather permitted, they had decided to celebrate Father’s day at the stables with Jacob. He and Neal were currently working on the barbeque while Emma helped set the table.

 

“She has an incredible appetite.” Belle commented as she watched Regina breastfeed Olivia.

 

“Definitely a Charming.” Regina smiled at the woman who had just entered her third trimester. And once more, an immense feeling of guilt formed at the pit of her stomach when her eyes settled on the rounded belly.  _ Rumple died because of me. Belle is doing this alone because of me. _

 

“Regina…” The brunette started, clearly uncomfortable. The mayor’s attention snapped back to the woman dipping a pickle in apple sauce. “I know I have no right to ask you this… but I was wondering if you’d let David be my labor coach.”

 

Regina schooled her features not to show her surprise. David and Belle had grown close during her coma a couple of years ago and the friendship had blossomed after Belle had taken over Gold’s shop. “Have you asked him?”

 

“Not yet. I wanted to make sure it was alright with you first.”

 

Regina smiled as she repositioned Olivia. “You don’t have to ask me, Belle. I know… I know how hard this must be on you, and David and I would do anything to take some of the load off.”

 

“Thank you.” She bit into the pickle.

 

“This looks delicious!” Emma exclaimed as she brought plates and other utensils from the kitchen. She sat next to Belle and dipped her own pickle into the apple sauce.

 

Regina shook her head; only pregnant women could eat this kind of combination. “You should try it with Nutella.” Regina offered, prompting the blonde to grimace and gag on her pickle.

 

“No, thank you.” Emma took a bite of the pickle and moaned at the taste. “Apparently, my taste for Nutella has changed…”

 

Regina chuckled. Emma was entering her second trimester and Regina remembered how some of the food she had used to crave had become offending to her. “I think your father more than enjoyed my pregnancy chocolate cravings!”

 

Emma sat down next to Belle. “Neal actually wondered how David managed to live with your cravings AND the mood swings.”

 

Regina smiled to herself. Her pregnancy hadn’t been easy, especially at the beginning, but she remembered it fondly. “Perhaps he should ask him!”

 

The women laughed. “I’ll be sure to tell Neal that.”

 

“Tell me what?”, he asked as he placed the ribs in the middle of the table. He leaned to kiss his new wife’s forehead before settling down next to her. They had been married for less than a month, shortly after Emma had found out she was pregnant. 

 

“Pregnancy advice from my father.”

 

Neal turned a bright shade of red. “I think we can manage.” He mumbled, sending another wave of laughters around the table.

 

A few minutes later, Jacob brought the burgers and hot dogs. “Do you think these two are hungry?” He nodded toward David and Henry.

 

Regina shook her head playfully. “Henry, David, lunch is ready!” The two heads immediately spun around and acknowledged her. “I’ve spent the last six months feeding one Charming after the other…” She commented as the group watched David placed Sandshine in a nearby paddock with his mother.  _ And I wouldn’t change this for the world. _ As soon as Henry settled next to her, she ruffled his hair. Her life was as perfect as she had imagined when she was just a teenager on her father’s estate.

 

EC

 

Regina was playing with Olivia on the bed, who had just started to learn how to squirm her way on her belly. Soon she would be crawling. “What does the dog say?” She asked, pointing to the image on a children’s book. Olivia looked at her mother questioningly as she tried to move herself up the bed. “The doggie says Woof! Woof!”, Regina continued before turning to the next page.

 

Olivia pointed toward the picture of the horse galloping in a meadow. “You like horses?” Regina helped her daughter up. “What does the horsie say?” She asked playfully.

 

Olivia babbled a few incoherent sounds in response. Regina laughed. “I’m sure Sandshine would agree with you!”

 

“And what does baby say when it’s time to go to bed?” David climbed in bed, spooning Regina. He reached over his wife and caressed his daughter’s cheek. The baby giggled in response. 

 

“She is going to start crawling any day now.” Regina said in awe.

 

“She is growing up so fast.” David kissed Regina’s neck. “And happy thanks to her wonderful mother.”

 

Regina tilted her head to the side, offering more of her skin to David’s ministrations. “And her very attentive father.”

 

Olivia babbled inquisitively, prompting a laugh from the adults. “I guess it’s time for you to go to bed. Things are about to be rated M, little Princess.” David picked up his daughter as he stood from the bed.

 

“Oh!” Regina feigned ignorance. “And what makes you think that?”

 

“Because you promised me a surprise for Father’s Day.” He pecked her lips before exiting the bedroom with his daughter.

 

Regina shook her head, laughing. She tidied up their bed before heading to their walk-in closet. She selected a black negligee, one she knew David was particularly fond of. She then spent some time in the bathroom getting ready. She smiled at the reflection in the mirror: her olive skin was glowing and her pregnancy had left behind curves that she knew David would love exploring.

 

When she returned to her bedroom, she found her husband in boxer on their bed, waiting for her. He patted the spot on the bed next to him suggestively, the lust evident in his eyes. With a soft chuckle, Regina climbed in between his legs and knelt on the bed. “I think I promised you a surprise.” She teased.

 

David hummed his agreement, his eyes never leaving her breasts. Regina leaned toward him but deflected before he could reach for her, opening the top drawer of their bedside table instead. She retrieved a rectangular pen-size gift box with a red bow on it. She handed the box to a confused David, who looked at Regina as if she had grown two heads. “Open it.” She encouraged. 

 

David obeyed and unwrapped the neat ribbon and slid the cover off. The object on the satin bottom only added to his confusion. He was about to ask his wife until he noticed the “+” sign on the right side of the handle. A bright smile spread across his face. “You’re pregnant?” Regina nodded, unable to contain her excitement any longer. “How?”

 

Regina’s eyebrows shot to her forehead. “Really?” She asked sarcastically. 

 

Davis rolled his eyes. “I mean when.” He amended.

 

Regina pursed her lips. “Well, considering the timing, I would say it was during that particular afternoon when I decided to let the Queen play with you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his jawline. “Do you need me to remind you of that wonderful day?”

 

David swallowed hard. He remembered that rainy afternoon all too well. She had called him to her vault under a false pretense. He had been expecting to find his wife working on a potion for Belle. Instead, he had been greeted by Regina wearing one of the Evil Queen’s gowns. She had chosen a blue velvet dress that hugged all her curves. Although it hid her from feet to neck on the front, the back had a plunging V line only held by beads. David had spent most of the afternoon kissing each inch of free skin he had been able to put his lips on.

 

“I see you remember the when now.” She chuckled. “That leaves the where.” She licked his ear as she whispered the words.

 

David’s eyes widened. Their baby had definitely been conceived that afternoon either in the vault or in his truck. After spending the afternoon making love to each other, they still hadn’t be satiated and after putting Olivia to sleep, they had sneaked back into the garage for another round of playing.

 

His eyes darkened with lust as his mind filled in all the details. He slid his hands down Regina back toward her perfectly-shaped ass. “I think I need you to show me exactly how our baby has been conceived.” He teased.

 

Regina laughed against his skin. “I think it all started after you removed my gown. I have to say; for someone who’s fantasized about the Evil Queen’s outfits, you were quick to remove my gown.”

 

David smiled at her as he laid her down on the bed, hovering over her. “That’s because my fantasies usually involved less clothing.” He kissed her deeply before tracing open-mouth kisses down the column of her throat toward her right breast. He quickly slid the shoulder strap out of the way, cupping the perfect mound. He managed to free her breast from the negligee and proceeded to suck on her tip. Regina hissed in response. David stopped immediately. “Too sensitive?”

 

“A little. I'm sorry.”

 

David cupped her cheek. “No apologies, baby. And there is plenty of you left for me to explore.” And explore he did. David kissed every inch of her, removing the negligee in the process. Once she was naked and writhing in need on the bed, David settled in-between her thighs. He made quick work of her panties, which joined the rest of her closing on the floor.

 

“No matter what I wear, you can’t seem to keep it on for more than ten minutes. Why do I even bother?” She moaned loudly when he kissed her core. “Stop…” She said breathlessly.

 

David lifted his head immediately. “You’re ok?” He asked, concerned. Regina hadn’t triggered in the past couple of years.

 

Regina nodded. “Spell.” She cast a silencing spell around the room. “Sorry I couldn’t concentrate with your tongue swirling around.” She smirked. “Please continue.”

 

David didn’t have to be told twice. He resumed his ministrations. Soon, Regina was panting on the bed, bucking her hips to increase the friction on her clit. “David…” She moaned, her eyes closing in pleasure.

 

David kissed her core one last time before lining his member at her entrance. He slid into her slowly, savoring the feeling of her core molding around him. 

 

Regina turned her head to the side, her expression relaxed in pure bliss. He felt perfect inside her and Regina wished for time to stop so this moment would never end. She felt his hard member pulse inside her. Wrapping her legs around him, she pushed him deeper inside her until he hit that secret spot only David knew about. “I love you,” she whispered to him. 

 

“I love you.” He kissed her cheek before nuzzling her hair. He placed his forehead on her temple as he thrusted into her. He kept his pace slow and steady, savoring each contraction around his member.

 

Regina was the first to come, opening her mouth in a silent scream. He released inside her a couple of thrusts later, almost collapsing on top of her from his exertion. He slowly pulled out of her and laid beside her on the bed. He placed his hand over her flat abdomen and caressed her skin soothingly.

 

“What would you like to have?” He asked her after catching his breath.

 

“Another little girl.” She smiled, her eyes still closed. She could picture another little girl running after her big sister Olivia. She could picture this perfect life with her children and a husband who loved her more than she could have ever hoped. Regina faced toward David as she opened her eyes. “One soul.” She whispered to him, referring to their shared hearts.

 

“One destiny.” He added. Their lives were linked together for all eternity. And they wouldn’t have it any other way. 


	25. Epilogue

#  Epilogue: Ever after

 

_ “The twins arrived on a cold night in February.”  _ The old man read in a tired voice, as he remembered that night vividly.  _ “As Regina had predicted, they welcomed two little princesses.” _

 

“But then they had a boy!” A young child exclaimed.

 

The old man chuckled. “Yes. Yes, they did. They had a big and happy family.”

 

“Did they live happily ever after?” A three-year old child with raven hair, brown eyes defined by perfectly-shaped eyebrows, and high cheekbone asked with tears in her eyes, her lower lip trembling slightly at the prospect of a sad ending.

 

“Yes. They did.” The old man closed his storybook. He remembered offering it to his mother on the Christmas Olivia was born. Since then, he had diligently written in it. He was the guardian of the True Love story between the Evil Queen and her Prince Charming. He looked at the twenty children, who had been listening to the story with rapt attention. “And you’re the proof of their love.” He whispered to himself. 

 

“Enough story for tonight! Time for bed!” His granddaughter announced as she walked into the room. She was a spitting image of his biological mother.

 

“But MOM! Just one more chapter.” 

 

“Tomorrow evening. Grandpa needs his rest.” Isabella took the book from Henry’s hands and placed it on the coffee table. “And you need to go to bed!” Reluctantly, the children left the room in the midst of goodbyes.

 

“Do you want me to take you to your room?” Isabella offered. Henry nodded. He was too old and tired to climb the stairs of the mansion by himself. He thanked his granddaughter as she helped him to the bedroom that had belonged to his mother and grandfather. A smile graced his lips as soon as he entered the familiar surroundings. “Do you need…”

 

“Thank you, Isabella.” Henry interrupted. “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Good night, grandpa.” She kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Good night, Isabella.” He smiled. As soon as his granddaughter left, Henry made his way to his dresser, which proudly displayed memories of his life. He took the first framed picture and looked at a picture of himself graduating high school, flanked by his mothers. The next picture is of him entering college in Boston with Neal and David in the background, struggling to assemble the Ikea furniture.

 

He looked at the photographs one by one, each depicting milestones in his life: the happy and sad memories that had defined his life. Shortly after the college picture had been taken, Neal had died in a car accident while driving to a nearby town to ensure supplies for the growing town of Storybrooke. Emma had been devastated and had left town with her young son, Noah, in tow joining Henry in Boston. After a few months, she had reopened her bail bondsperson business. 

 

Emma had died a year after the move, shot to death by one of the criminals she had been tasked to apprehend. Noah had moved with Regina and David, who had raised him as their son along with Olivia, their twin girls, Catherine and Sarah, and their youngest son, Thomas. 

 

Henry’s eyes filled up with tears as he looked upon the boy in his college regalia, with one arm wrapped around his adoptive mother while holding his diploma with his free hand. Unwilling to move back to Storybrooke, Henry had ventured out west, earning an MBA from Stanford before working for Silicon Valley for the next ten years. There, he had met his late wife, with whom he’d had three wonderful children.

 

Henry had ten wonderful years filled with happiness until tragedy struck again: his beautiful young wife, Cecilia, had died in childbirth along with his son. Grief stricken, Henry had moved back to Storybrooke with his family. He had never remarried.

 

Instead, Henry had worked to make Storybrooke prosperous. He had been elected mayor when his mother didn’t seek re-election after her last child had left the nest for college. David had also stepped down from the Sheriff’s office he had been running with Olivia and he and Regina had traveled the world. First, Europe where they had spent a romantic three months in Paris before visiting Italy, Spain, Greece, and Ireland. They had then visited Asia before their South American adventure. But as time went on, David had suddenly grown tired.

 

A doctor in Mexico City had given them the bad news: stage IV lung cancer. With a three-month prognosis, Regina had insisted they’d come back to Storybrooke, where Sarah, fresh out of medical school, had confirmed the diagnosis. With the magical help of Olivia, Regina had managed to give them five more years of relatively pain-free adventures. They had been able to play with their grandchildren, to see Catherine wed Rapunzel -who had arrived in Storybrooke after a magical mishap-, and to see Noah and Thomas finish college.

 

On a warm July night, David had collapsed in their kitchen. Faced with only a few days, he had begged Regina to take her heart back. But even if it had been possible, Regina had never considered doing so. Since the first day they had exchanged their hearts, they had known that their destiny was inexorably linked. They had died a couple of days later in each other’s arms, surrounded by their loving family.

 

Henry looked at the last photographs of David and Regina holding Olivia’s daughter. The little girl had been born just a month before the couple’s death. Fresh tears escaped from the old man’s eyes. He had lived a full life with the family he had longed for ever since he’d been a little boy.

 

Exhausted, Henry laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

 

EC

 

_ He was running through the forest, happy and carefree. He could have sworn he had never been in these woods before but the place felt familiar. He stopped in his tracks when he arrived at a clearing with a farmhouse in the back. The house was more than familiar to him: he had seen it for years when he had entered Olivia’s bedroom. His heartbeat quickened. _

 

_ Henry ran down the hill leading to the empty paddocks. “Mom!” He yelled. “David!”  _

 

_ The brunette turned around and smiled at her son. “Henry!” She called before running toward him. Regina looked the way he remembered her: beautiful raven hair, olive skin that glowed in the sunlight, and dark eyes that were inviting to the people she loved and scary to her enemies.  _

 

_ “Mom!” He whispered as he scooped her up in his embrace. He could smell the familiar apple shampoo. “Mom!” _

 

_ “Hello, Henry!” David had magically appeared by her side. He also looked healthy as if he had never had lung cancer. _

 

_ “David!?” Henry exclaimed, before hugging his grandfather. _

 

_ “Hello, kid!” _

 

_ Henry turned around toward the voice. Emma was standing next to him with a smile on her face, wearing her famous red jacket with an arm looped around Neal’s. _

 

_ Henry knew he was dreaming. _

 

_ But it felt too real… He remembered falling asleep on his bed at the mansion. _

 

_ “Am I…?” The man asked in shock. He hadn’t felt his death. _

 

_ Regina nodded once. “Come. Tell us everything about our family.” _

 

_ With a smile on his face, Henry followed his parents to the small farmhouse from which he could smell an apple pie baking.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the end of this saga! Maybe not what you had expected. 
> 
> I posted Forgive Me in February of 2016 and exactly two years later, One Destiny completes this journey: 4 fictions, 417919 words, 2 years. Thank you for all of your support throughout this saga. I wanted to challenge myself and write an entire verse instead of one story and it was definitely harder than I had expected to keep the story straight and flowing. I hope this was as much fun for you to read as it was for me to write.
> 
> 2018 is bittersweet since it will also be the end of OUAT. I haven't watched the show in quite some time. For me, it lost his magic in season 5 and I've been struggling to keep up since then. But I still read FF, look at videos and enjoy manips. I hope that this will never go away.
> 
> I'm already working on the next fic but as my life has become busier I may not be able to post entire 100,000-word fics every 9-12 months. So thank you in advance for your patience.


End file.
